Geächtet
by PrincessofMadness
Summary: Die Story spielt nach Staffel 3 Folge 11 Robin Hood entführt die böse Königin, um sie ihrer gerechten Strafe auszuliefern. Eine Reise durch die Wälder beginnt, die für Dieb und Königin anders als erwartet verläuft, während das Land von einer Dunkelheit bedroht wird, die besonders für Regina ganz eigene Gefahren birgt. Romance/Drama/Humor/Adventure/Tragedy. RM, RH, HM, SW, ES, CH,TB
1. Chapter 1

**Ich hab mich mal wieder an eine FF getraut^^ habe die Geschichte in der Staffelpause angefangen zu schreiben, lange bevor es die ersten Outlaw/Queen Szenen gab^^**

**Inhalt in Kürze: Spielt nach Staffel 3 Folge 11  
Robin Hood entführt die böse Königin und ist schon früh versucht sie zu erschlagen. Leider bleibt ihm keine andere Wahl, als sie durch die Wälder mitzuschleppen, doch schnell darf er erkenne****n, dass es nicht nur Schwarz und Weiß auf der Welt gibt und das sich hinter der bösen Königin, ein Mensch versteckt.**** Regina indes magielos, darf zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben erfahren, was es heißt sich Respekt zu erarbeiten. Währenddessen versuchen Snow White und der Rest der Sippe (Inklusive Hook, Tinker Bell, Henry und Emma) die dunkle Bedrohung, die sich durchs Land zieht, aufzuhalten.  
**

**Rating: M  
**

**Warnung:**

**Einige Angriffe auf die Seele der Protagonisten =/  
**

**So, ich wünsche viel Spaß mit dem Prolog =)  
**

**Prolog**

Eine dunkle Wolke schob sich vor die Sonne und tauchte den pompös eingerichteten Raum in einen dunklen Schatten. Das himmelblau lackierte Mobiliar des Schlafzimmers wandelte sich von einem lauen Frühlingstag in tiefe Nacht. An der mit Wandteppichen verzierten Wand gegenüber des doppelflügeligen Fenster, drückte sich ein Lebensgroßer Spiegel gegen die golden geschwungenen Ornamente. Die Junge Frau in ihrem weißen, ausladenden Kleid betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild. Ihre dunklen Augen betasteten die fremde Person, welche ihr mit rot umrandeten Augen entgegenblickte. Eine Fremde, deren sanften Gesichtszüge, entfernt an das naive Mädchen erinnerten, welches sie vor gar nicht so langer Zeit war. Das Haar schwarz gelockt und festlich aus ihrem Gesicht gesteckt, fiel ihr in langen Kaskaden über den Rücken. Milchig, wie das Kleid an ihrem Körper, erstrahlte ihre Haut und hob sich schimmernd aus den Schatten des Zimmer ab.

_Das bin nicht ich_

Hallte es immer wieder durch Reginas Kopf. Wie ein Mantra. Als könnte der imaginäre wiederholte Klang alles Rückgängig machen. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihre Lippen, die zu rot für ihr Alter waren. Zu Rot für ihre blasse Haut. Die Farbe pulsierendes Lebens, als Zierde für einen müden Körper, der den Kampf verloren hatte. Nichts weiter war sie mehr. Nur noch ein Körper, ohne Hoffnung. Ein Ruck ihrer einstigen Wildheit durchfuhr ihren Körper und Regina erhob ihre rechte Hand, führte diese an ihren Mund und wischte hektisch mit ihrem Handrücken über die Lippen. Sie rieb und rieb bis die Farbe von ihren Lippen verschwand, jedoch verschmiert auf ihrer Haut und Kinn erblühte. Eine einsame Träne löste sich aus ihrem Auge, benetze ihre Wange und verendete auf ihrem langen Weg, in den roten Spuren ihres Lippenstiftes. Sie sah fürchterlich aus und genauso fühlte sie sich. Entschieden wischte sie sich einmal über die Augen, vertrieb das verräterische Anzeichen ihrer Schwäche und trat wenige Schritte näher an den Spiegel. Vor diesem stand ein Holztisch, auf dem verschiedene Puderdosen, Kämme und eine Schüssel voll Wasser standen. Regina griff nach dem Lappen, der neben dem Wasser stand und tauchte eine Ecke in das kühle Nass. Routiniert und ohne ihrem Spiegelbild einen weiteren Blick zu gewähren, wusch sie ihr Gesicht. Vollkommen in dieser Handlung gefangen, bemerkte sie nicht die leisen Schritte. Hörte nicht das sanfte Atmen einer anderen Person, vernahm nicht das Rauschen von Röcken, die über Steinboden schleiften. Erst als eine ihr vertraute Stimme erklang, glitt das Handtuch aus Reginas Händen. Lautlos fiel es auf den Tisch, während die Schwarzhaarige sich der Quelle der Stimme zuwandte.  
„Wie siehst du denn aus?", drang es scharf in ihr Ohr. Der abwertende Ton in der Stimme der anderen, schnitt wie ein Messer in ihr Herz. Ein Schmerz, an den sich Regina, trotz der Häufigkeit, nie wirklich gewöhnen konnte. Die junge Frau nestelte mit ihren Fingerspitzen über ihre Lippen und vermied den Blickkontakt. Ihr Schweigen sprach Bände. Die Stimme trat aus dem Schatten und seufzte. Das kastanienbraune Haar perfekt hochgesteckt, überbrückte sie die wenigen Meter zu der jungen Frau und nahm das Handtuch in ihre Hand. Fast schön zärtlich tunkte sie es in das Wasser und begann Reginas Lippen und den Rest ihres Gesichts zu säubern. Sanft tupfte sie über die Reste des roten Lippenstifts und sprach mit Honig in der soeben noch scharf klingenden Stimme.

„Ich denke, jede Braut darf an ihrem Hochzeitstag nervös sein"

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde verkrampfte sich Reginas Körper, nur um dann haltlos zu zittern. Sie wollte nicht antworten, wollte nicht, dass man sah, wie sehr sie sich fürchtete, doch was sie wollte, interessierte niemanden, schon gar nicht Cora.

„Ich bin nicht nervös, Mutter", widersprach sie schnippisch und riss ihrer Verwandten das Handtuch aus der Hand, bevor Coras Zärtlichkeit sich wandeln konnte.

Coras blaue Augen folgten den hastigen Bewegungen ihrer Tochter, die ihr Gesicht erneut schminkte. Seufzend hob die Ältere einen Arm, wischte durch die Luft und lila Nebel ebbte über Reginas Gesicht. Als dieser Nebel sich löste, erstrahlte die Braut geschminkt wie zuvor. Reginas Augen klebten wieder an ihrem Spiegelbild.

_Das gefällt mir nicht!_

Mit zusammengepressten Zähnen zischte sie ihre Gedanken hinaus.  
„Das gefällt mir nicht" Cora trat hinter ihrer Tochter und betrachtete sie durch den Spiegel hindurch. Ihre rechte Hand legte sich auf ihren Oberarm, während die andere Hand ihr Ziel auf ihrem Rücken fand. Mit einem Ruck sorgte sie dafür, dass Reginas Haltung sich begradigte.

„Du bist wunderschön" säuselte Cora in ihr Ohr. „Und heute wird es das ganze Königreich sehen"  
„Das gefällt mir nicht", wiederholte die Braut mit einem Zittern in der Stimme. Sie sprach nicht mehr vom Lippenstift. Der Versuch ihre Schultern hängen zu lassen scheiterte. Der eiserne Griff ihrer Mutter ließ ihr keinen Spielraum. Wie so oft nicht.

„Es wird dir gefallen. Vertraue mir!", antwortete die Ältere, als wüsste sie genau, was in dem jugendlichen Kopf ihres einzigen Kindes vorgehe. Regina seufzte geschlagen. Ihre Stimme kippte. Hinfort war der schnippische Ton und machte Platz für etwas kindliches.

„Er ist so alt..." Die Braut drehte ihren Kopf und blickte ihrer Mutter mit großen Augen flehend an.

„...und ich liebe ihn nicht" Coras kalte Finger legten sich auf Reginas Wange. Die Jüngere erschauderte bei der Berührung, konnte sich jedoch nicht befreien. Coras Worte glitten wie eine kalte Schlange in ihre Ohren, wanden sich durch ihren Gehörgang und bissen sich unbarmherzig in ihrem Verstand fest.

„Liebe ist Schwäche..."

Vor Reginas innerem Augen manifestierte sich ein Bild, ein Gesicht. Mit Macht versuchte sie die aufkommenden Bilder fort zu schieben, doch der Klang von Coras Worten katapultierte sie Wochen zurück. Zurück in einer Zeit, in der sie so etwas wie Hoffnung und Liebe empfunden hatte. Sie sah ihn, sah sein lächelndes Gesicht und spürte die Freude, als er sie in seine Arme zog und sie küsste. Noch immer hörte sie seine Worte, hörte, wie er ihr zustimme, mit ihr fortzugehen, doch das Glück schwand. Die Hoffnung zerbrach und alles was blieb, war sein zu Asche zerfallenes Herz und die Warnung ihrer Mutter, das Liebe Schwäche wäre.

Wieder löste sich eine Träne aus Reginas Augen und so sehr sie sich selbst dafür verteufelte, der Ersten folgte ein ganzer Schwall. Ihre Schultern begann zu zucken bis Cora ihren Griff lockerte. Mit falscher Zärtlichkeit nahm sie ihre Tochter in den Arm, streichelte ihr über das lange Haar und gab einen beruhigenden Ton von sich. Regina hasste ihre Mutter für das was sie getan hatte, doch noch mehr hasste sie sich selbst dafür, nun an ihrer Schulter zu weinen. Noch immer war sie das naive Mädchen, welches fest daran glaubte, dass ihrer Mutter sie im Grunde ihres Herzens lieben würde. Dass ihre Mutter, ihrer mütterliche Pflicht nachkommen würde und sie beschützte.

„Psch, mein liebes Kind...du musst dich nicht fürchten...", machte Cora Regina Mut. Ihre Augen waren auf einem imaginären Punkt an der Wand gerichtet. Ihre perfekt nachgezogenen Lippen, verzogen sich zu einem wohlwollenden Grinsen, als sie fast schon beschützend ihre Tochter beruhigte.

„Ich weiß wovor du dich fürchtest. Glaubst du wirklich, ich verkaufe meine Tochter an einem alten Mann", langsam strich sie über Reginas Haar. Mit jedem neuen Wort, begann sie von neuem mit ihrer Streicheleinheit.

„Glaubst du wirklich, mir steht all die Macht der Magie zur Verfügung und ich schaffe es nicht, meine Tochter vor dem Ehebett mit einem veralteten Trottel zu schützen" Das Kind in Regina weitete die Augen und drückte sich von Cora soweit weg, dass sie in ihr Gesicht schauen konnte. Sie suchte nach Lüge, nach Boshaftigkeit, nach dem kleinsten Anzeichen, dass ihre Mutter ihr wieder das Herz brechen konnte, doch sie fand nichts. Die Angst in ihr verlangte danach, Coras Worten glauben zu schenken, so vertraute die junge Braut ihrer Mutter...

* * *

Das Fest war noch im vollen Gange, als König Leopold Regina in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer führte. Regina hatte sich nach dem Gespräch mit ihrer Mutter ein wenig entspannen können, doch glücklich war sie nicht. Die Trauung war beinahe schon rührend und auch die Rede der kleinen Prinzessin, ihrer Stieftochter, hätte sie berührt, wären ihre Gedanken nicht zu sehr in der Vergangenheit gefangen. Das war nicht die Hochzeit, die sie sich gewünscht hatte. Der Schmuck und der neue Titel bedeuteten ihr nichts. Nichts hatte mehr Bedeutung, seit seinem Tod. Schlimm genug, dass sie zu dieser Ehe gezwungen wurde, nun musste sie sich auch noch als Mutter für das Mädchen geben, das die Verantwortung für seinen Tod trug. Das Leben konnte unfair sein. Noch während sie ihren Gedanken nachhing, berührte der König sanft ihre Schulter.  
„Einen Penny für deine Gedanken", sagte er und legte auch die andere Hand auf ihre Schulter und begann sie mit sanften Druck zu massieren. Regina verkrampfte sich und entwand sich seinen Berührungen.

„Ich...ich bin nur müde", gähnte sie und hoffte, dass er ihre Lüge nicht durchschaute. Der König trat wieder an sie heran, umrahmte ihr Gesicht mit seinen Großen Händen und betrachtete sie.  
„Wunderschön, du bist wunderschön", sagte er und kam mit seinem Gesicht an das ihrige. Reginas Herzschlag beschleunigte, während das Atmen ihr schwerer fiel. Das war der Moment, wo sie auf das Eingreifen ihrer Mutter hoffte. Sie wusste nicht, wie dieser Schutz aussah, ertappte sich aber dabei, wie sie sich vorstellte, der König würde plötzlich innehalten, auf das Bett kippen und friedlich schlafen. Doch nichts geschah. Seine Lippen kamen unaufhaltsam näher und berührten die ihren. Erst sanft, dann fordernd. Die neue Königin konnte den aufkommenden Impuls, ihn von sich zu stoßen, nicht unterdrücken. Sie löste sich aus seinem Griff und wich ein paar Schritte zurück. Panik spiegelte sich in ihren dunklen Augen wider, welche sie nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte. Leopold schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.

„Du brauchst keine Angst haben, ich werde zärtlich sein" säuselte er und war schon wieder nah an seiner Braut. Sanft legte er die Arme um sie, küsste sie erneut und führte sie zum Bett. Seine Küssen schmeckten nach Wein und Hammel. Regina hielt still, ließ sich führen und hoffte, dass der Zauber endlich zu wirken begann, doch wieder passierte nichts. Starr vor Angst, war sie nicht mehr fähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Durch das ganze Wirrwarr in ihrem Kopf löste sich ein roter Faden, ein Strang, der sie genau dorthin führte, wo sie nicht sein wollte. Noch ehe sie begriff, was geschah, lag sie Rücklings in ihrem Ehebett und spürte ihren Gatten zwischen ihren Beinen.

* * *

Regina lag mucksmäuschenstill still in dem Bett und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Tränen rannen lautlos über ihre Wangen, während sie gegen das Zittern in ihrem Körper ankämpfte.

_Ruhig Regina...bleib ruhig!_

Ermahnte sie sich selber. Mit aller Anstrengung drehte sie ihren Kopf und blickte auf ihren schlafenden Gatten. Das Schnarchen, welches von ihm drang, wiegte sie in einer Sicherheit, der sie noch nicht ganz vertraute.

_Wecke ihn nicht...wecke ihn nicht_

Sagte sie sich selbst und wünschte sich fort aus diesem Bett. Die neue Königin blieb noch eine Weile so liegen. Ließ die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf wirr miteinander streiten, ehe sie den Mut auf brachte und sich zur Seite rollte. Sich von Leopold abwandte. Sie hielt den Atem an und schob wie in Zeitlupe ihr rechtes Bein über den Rand des Bettes und ließ ihr Linkes folgen. Noch vorsichtiger setzte sie sich auf und hielt abrupt inne. Regina presste die Lippen aufeinander und schloss die Augen, als sie Leopold murmeln hörte und die Bewegung seines Körpers spürte.

„Eva..."

„Schlaf nur weiter...Liebster...", das letzte Wort ließ ihr Gesicht zu einer Fratze des Ekels erstarren. Für einen Moment glaubte sie, er würde sie wieder an sich ziehen. Würde seine Lippen an ihren Hals versenken, doch der König hatte sein Schnarchen wieder aufgenommen. Flink wie ein Wiesel erhob sie sich und suchte auf dem Boden nach etwas zum Anziehen. Sie bekam nur ihr Hochzeitskleid zu fassen und wickelte sich den schweren Stoff um ihren Körper. Mit beiden Händen hielt sie es vor ihrer Körpermitte zu. Weiß traten die Handknöchel bereits vor, während sie den Weg zum Fenster zurücklegte. Ihr Weg führte sie bis zur Balustrade. Dort angekommen blickte sie in den Nachthimmel. Die Geräusche der Feier waren längst verebbt. Das Reich war unter einem natürlichen Zauber verhüllt und schlief friedlich. Sanft wehte der Wind um ihr Gesicht, kälter dort, wo ihre Tränen die Wangen benetzten, und ließ sie frösteln. Ihre Klammergriff um das Kleid verstärkte sich, während sie sich in dem Anblick der Tiefe verlor.

_Du hättest das sein sollen, Daniel_

Die Worte in ihrem Kopf waren eine einzige Anklage.

_Das hätte unsere Nacht sein sollen_

Leises Schluchzen entfleuchte ihrer Kehle, während sie sich ganz ihren Tränen hingab. So hatte sie sich ihr Leben nicht vorgestellt. Hatte es sich nicht mal in dem Bewusstsein, wer ihre Mutter war, vorgestellt, doch all ihre Träume, all ihre Hoffnung wandelten sich in düsterer Verzweiflung. Die Tiefe lockte sie, säuselte ihren Namen. Nur das bisschen, verzierter Stahl stand zwischen ihr und dem Moment der perfekten Kontrolle. Etwas, dass sie sich wünschte und noch nie in ihrem Lippen besessen hatte. Für einen winzigen Moment besaß sie diese. Für einen kurzen Augenblick, wäre sie ihre eigene Herrin gewesen, voller Träume und Hoffnung, doch dieser Augenblick erstarb zusammen mit Daniels Herz.

_Ein Schritt und ich wäre bei ihm, ein Schritt und ich müsste nie wieder..._

Ohne es zu bemerken war Regina einen weiteren Schritt auf die Balustrade gegangen. Einen Schritt weiter zur Freiheit. Sie schluckte, wägte in ihrem Kopf ab, ob sie den Schmerz beim Aufprall noch spüren würde, als lila Nebel den Balkon überflutete und eine Gestalt sich in diesem herausschälte.

„Denk nicht mal an eine solche Dummheit, Regina", Coras Stimme war leise, jedoch scharf.

„Mutter", kam es dünn aus Reginas Mund. Ihre Augen waren noch immer auf die Tiefe gerichtet, die sich so verlockend vor ihr ausbreitete.

„Du..", weiter kam Cora nicht, denn ihre Tochter redete einfach weiter. Ihre Stimme klang wie Jahre nicht gebraucht.  
„Du hast mich angelogen. Es gab nie einen Schutzzauber"

„Ich würde es nicht direkt Lüge nennen, eher Notlüge, so etwas wie eine Höflichkeit"

Aus Reginas Kehle kroch ein krächzendes Auflachen.  
„Höflichkeit? Das ich nicht lache. Dein Sinn für Moral und Anstand, lässt auch stündlich nach. Ich habe dir vertraut...schon wieder", die letzten Worte sprach die Schwarzhaarige mehr zu sich selbst. Sie fühlte sich geschlagen, war müde und erschöpft.

„Und es ist gut, dass du mir Vertraust, sonst wärst du heute nicht Königin. Ich habe dir einen Gefallen getan. So konntest du dein Hochzeitsfest genießen, ohne die Angst vor der Nacht in deinem Nacken. Einmal wirst du einen Erben gebären müssen und je eher du dieser Pflicht nachkommst, wirst du auch mich verstehen können"

Regina drehte ihren Kopf ruckartig zu ihrer Mutter. Ihre dunklen Augen funkelten zorngetränkt, als sie ihre Mutter taxierte.

„Mir einen Gefallen getan?Mir? Das war nie mein Wunsch, das weißt du. Das war nur dein eigener. Hörst du. Deiner...Deiner...Deiner...", Verachtung schwang in Reginas Stimme.

„Und auf einen Erben wirst du und der Senile alte Sack da drin, auch ein Leben lang warten müssen"

_Genau, ich kann mir die Kontrolle holen. Ich kann mich von ihr und ihm befreien_

Die Verzweiflung in ihrem Innern wich einem starken Gefühl der Wut, als sie ihre Mutter so selbstherrlich grinsen sah. Regina drehte sich von dem Abgrund weg. Der Stoff ihres Kleides wehte im Wind, als sie sich drehte und schmiegte sich wieder an ihren zierlichen Körper.

„Wie du schon sagtest..."

Die Schwarzhaarige baute sich vor ihrer Mutter auf und spukte ihr verächtlich ins Gesicht.

„Ich bin die Königin und du bist hier nicht länger erwünscht" Innerlich schrie das junge Mädchen in ihr auf. Verlangte danach einzuknicken, sich wie ein Hund zu ducken und Deckung zu suchen, vor dem Zorn ihrer Mutter, den sie zweifelsohne heraufbeschwor, doch äußerlich stand sie wie in Granit gemeißelt da. Ihre Unschuld verschwand im Mondlicht und ihre vollen Lippen deuteten ein Lächeln an.

„Also verschwinde, bevor ich _meine _Wachen rufe" Mit diesen Worten schritt sie an ihrer Mutter vorbei und würdigte sie nicht einmal mehr eines Blickes. Sie betrat das Schlafzimmer, durchquerte es und verschwand in den dunklen Korridor. Wachen standen an der Tür und verneigten sich, als sie ihre Königin sahen. Sie blieb einen Moment stehen und sprach zu ihnen.  
„Wenn der König nach mir fragt, so sagt ihm, er darf mich in meinem Zimmer besuchen" und ging weiter. Noch ein paar Schritte, dann würde sie in dem Zimmer sein, dass sie sich als neue Heimat auserkoren hatte. Noch wenige Schritte und sie brauchte nicht mehr stark sein. Nur noch durch die Tür und sie schließen. Nur noch einige Wimpernschläge, die Kontrolle behalten und dann konnte sie endlich loslassen. Vielleicht zum letzten Mal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 01**

Die Sonne erhob sich majestätisch über die Welt und tauchte sie in ein flammendes Meer. Die Berge, sonst grün und grau, brannten lichterloh im Licht des erwachenden Tages.

Regina lag in ihrem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Wieder war eine Nacht um. Eine Nacht, in der sie kaum ein Auge zugemacht hatte. Sie konnte einfach nicht schlafen. Sobald sich ihre Augen schlossen, sah sie das gelbe Auto, sah Henrys tränenverhangendes Lächeln und spürte ihr Herz zerreißen, bevor der grüne Nebel sie erbarmungslos einhüllte. Pans Zauber brach mit einer Urgewalt über Storybrook ein. Wo eine verschlafene Kleinstadt einst stand, würde heute nur noch unberührtes Land sein.

Das war gefühlte Ewigkeiten her und seit dem hatte die einstige böse Königin ihr Gemach kaum verlassen. Die Schwarzhaarige setzte sich auf und strich sich ein paar Mal mit mit den Fingern durch das schulterlange Haar, ehe sie sich von dem Bett erhob und sich einen Morgenmantel überlegte.

So viele Jahre waren vergangen, seit sie dieses Zimmer ihr eigen nennen konnte und doch waren die Alpträume und das Chaos der Gefühle noch immer präsent. Alte Geister, denen man die ewige Ruhe verwehrte. Regina schritt barfuß zu den großen Fensterflügeln, öffnete sie per Hand und trat hinaus auf dem Balkon. Kein Windhauch wehte um ihr Gesicht, als sie die Reste des einstigen Palastes erblickte. Er war noch bewohnbar, hatte aber dank ihres Fluchs, viel von seiner Pracht verloren. Wie einfach wäre es, alles wieder erstrahlen zu lassen, doch ihr waren die Hände gebunden. Im wahrsten Sinne der Wortes. Wie zur Erinnerung glitt ihre rechte Hand an ihren linken Unterarm und betastete das kühle Material der Manschette, die ihr die Zauberkraft nahm. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie diese unfreiwillig trug, doch dieses Mal schmeckte diese Niederlage bedeutend bitterer, auch wenn sie es sich nicht eingestehen wollte. Seufzend umfassten ihre Finger den Rand der Balustrade, während sie sich etwas vorbeugte. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Burgplatz, wo die Zwerge mit dem Wiederaufbau begannen. Das emsige Klopfen ihrer spitzen Hacken vermischte sich mit fröhlichen Melodien, welche die Luft an Reginas Ohr trug. Die Königin verzog ihre Mundwinkel verächtlich gen Boden, schüttelte ihren Kopf und wandte sich von dem Schauspiel, viele Meter unter ihr ab.

_Sollen sie sich ruhig kaputt arbeiten, dieses elendige Pack..._

Dachte sie und fand den Weg zurück in ihr Bett. Die Welt da draußen hatte ihr nichts zu bieten, also zog sie sich von dieser zurück. Sie legte sich ins Bett, zog die Decke fest um ihren schmalen Körper und drehte sich zur Seite. Den Blick starr auf die Wand gerichtet.

_Was würde ich für einen Schlaffluch geben..._

Wie lange die Regentin dort verharrte, vermochte niemand zu sagen. Auf dem Tisch, welcher im Raum stand, lag ein unberührtes Tablett mit Brot, Käse und Eiern. Eine Karaffe Wein und eine Karaffe Wasser standen ebenfalls unberührt dort. Eine der Wachen, brachte der Königin in regelmäßigen Abständen ihr Essen, doch jedes Mal ließ sie es zurückgehen. Der Appetit war ihr vergangen. Nichts hatte mehr Geschmack. Unverändert lag sie in ihrem Bett, als die Tür sich öffnete und zwei Personen den Raum betraten. Snow White zusammen mit ihrem Gatten, der ein weiteres Tablette in seinen Händen trug. Dieses Mal mit Braten, Kartoffeln und Kuchen. Die Schwarzhaarige blickte auf den vollen Tisch, schloss seufzend ihre Augen und gab David mit einem stummen Nicken zu verstehen, dass er das neue Tablette abstellen und dann gehen sollte. Der Prinz hob die Hände zum Protest, doch ein weitere Blick Snows, ließ ihn kapitulieren.

Snow wagte es nicht, näher an das Bett heranzutreten. Zwar war die Magie in ihrer einstigen Stiefmutter unterbunden, doch wusste die Prinzessin, dass sie die giftige Zunge Reginas nicht zu kontrollieren vermochte.

„Schläfst du?", fragte sie sacht und fühlte sich wie das kleine Mädchen, dass sie vor vielen Ewigkeiten einmal war. Als sie keine Antwort bekam, ergriff sie erneut das Wort.

„Bitte Regina...du musst etwas essen", ein wenig Kühnheit schlich sich in Snow und sie machte ein paar Schritte zum Bett hin, während sie in einem sanften Ton weitersprach.

„...du musst bei Kräften bleiben...bitte" Snows Augen weiten sich in einem flehenden Ausdruck, während sie ihre Hand vorsichtig ausstreckte und mit ihren Fingerspitzen Reginas Schulter berührte. Die Königin zuckte zusammen und wandte sich wie von der Tarantel gestochen herum. Ihre dunklen Augen glänzten angriffslustig, als etwas von ihrem alten Leben durch die Adern rauschte.

„Fass mich nicht an!", zischte sie und setzte sich auf, während sie ihren Morgenmantel richtete.  
„Es...es tut mir Leid", entschuldigte sich Snow.

„Ich muss gar nichts!", erwiderte Regina und fuhr fort. „Und dir dürfte es auch egal sein, ob ich bei Kräften bleibe, es sei denn du brauchst mich, um mir den Prozess zu machen...Prinzessin" Verächtlich spuckte sie das letzte Wort in Snows Richtung und bedachte sie mit einem höhnenden Grinsen. Snow schloss die Augen und zählte innerlich bis zehn, um sich zu beruhigen. So viele Jahre, so viele Abenteuer und trotzdem schien es, dass sich nichts zwischen ihnen geändert hatte. Als Snow ihre Augen wieder öffnete und Reginas krampfhaft erhobenes Haupt gewahr wurde, wusste sie, dass sich alles verändert hatte. Sie war nicht mehr die Frau, die von Rachlust getrieben, ihr nach dem Leben trachtete, sondern ein leidendes Häufchen Elend, welches den selben Verlust durchlebte, wie sie selbst. Wie sehr wünschte sich die Prinzessin, das Kriegsbeil ganz begraben zu können, wünschte sich, dass sie sich in ihrem gemeinsamen Schmerz gegenseitig trösten könnten. Denn auch wenn Regina es sich niemals eingestehen würde, so waren sie die beiden einzigen, die den Schmerz der anderen verstanden.

„Nein, Regina...du bekommst keinen Prozess"

„Oh, dann willst du mir gleich einen Pfeil ins Herz stoßen...oh ich vergaß, dass hast du ja bereits. Vielleicht hast du auch mein Essen vergiftet...obwohl nein, dass ist nicht dein Stil. Stimmt's Prinzessin?! Oh warte, doch ich erinnere mich. Deine giftigen Worte, die meine Mutter getötet haben."

In Snows Augen schossen Tränen, als Regina sie an ihre Tat erinnerte. An den schwarzen Fleck in ihrem Herzen, doch sie konnte sich nicht erlauben, jetzt einzuknicken. Das Reich verlangte nach Reginas Kopf, doch den würde sie ihnen nicht überlassen. Sie wischte die düstere Erinnerung weg und räusperte sich kurz, um ihrer Stimme einen festen Klang zu geben.

„Du hättest den Galgen Verdient, den Pfeil und selbst deine eigenen vergifteten Äpfel, aber..."

Regina vermied es Snow White anzuschauen.

„...du hast bezahlt. Deine Währung schneidet tiefer als ein Messer" Reginas Augen verwässerten sich, als sie verstand, worauf ihre ehemalige Stieftochter hinauswollte.

_Henry_

Seinen Namen nur zu denken, sein Gesicht in ihren Gedanken nur heraufzubeschwören, schnürte der einstigen bösen Königin die Kehle zu. Für einen Moment saß sie nur da und ergab sich in den Erinnerungen ihres kleines Prinzen, der ihr mehr als einmal das Herz gebrochen hatte. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit streckte sie den Arm mit der Manschette in Snows Richtung.  
„Dann nimm mir das endlich ab", der alte Befehlston hatte sich in ihre Stimme geschlichen. Als sie diesem gewahr wurde, fügt sie sanft ein Bitte hinzu. Snow schüttelte langsam ihren Kopf. Der Schmerz stand greifbar im Raum. Gerne hätte sie die andere Frau in den Arm genommen, hätte sich selbst gern in den Armen der anderen verloren, die einmal der Mittelpunkt ihrer kindlichen Welt war, doch sie waren noch nicht so weit.

„Nein, das kann ich nicht. Wir vertrauen dir noch nicht ..."

Regina lachte spottend auf, enthielt sich aber eines weiteren Kommentars.

„Ich kann hier nicht für deine Sicherheit bürgen und ich traue dir nicht, dass du nicht doch in alte Muster verfällst" , dass sie nicht einmal wusste, wie man diese Manschette lösen konnte, verschwieg sie. Regina blickte Snow fragend an.  
„Deswegen ziehst du in den Sommerpalast. Er ist abgelegen, ich weiß, aber nachdem du hier dein Zimmer auch nicht verlassen hast, wirst du die Ruhe dort begrüßen. Und falls es dich interessiert, Hook und Tinker Bell sind auch dort."

Die Ältere der beiden Frau nahm die Jüngere mit ihrem Blick gefangen. Stechende dunkle Augen, die direkt durch sie hindurch sahen.

„Ich bin deine Gefangene. Sprich es aus, Prinzessin", Regina erhob sich und machte einen Satz auf Snow zu."Ist es das, was du dir in deinem naiven Kopf zurechtgelegt hast. Die böse Königin töten kann ich nicht, aber ich gebe ihr einen Palast. Eine heruntergekommen Ruine. Seht nur wie gutherzig ich bin. Ich edle Snow White gewähre dem Bösewicht einen prachtvollen Kerker"

„Du bist unfair", widersprach die Jüngere. „Der einzige Kerker, der dich gefangen hält, ist der den du selbst um dich errichtet hast", Snows Atmung schwoll angesichts des vom aufkommenden Zorn genährten Mutes an, während sie den stechenden Blick Reginas erwiderte.

„Die Kutsche fährt am Nachmittag los und sie wird mit dir fahren!", nach diesen Worten machte sie auf den Absatz kehrt und ließ die Königin alleine in ihrem Zimmer zurück.

Wieder alleine, wurde sie dem Geruchs des Bratens gewahr. Ihr Verstand, weigerte sich noch immer, nach etwas Essbaren zu verlangen, doch ihr Körper gab einen verräterisches Laut von sich. Regina streichelte über ihren knurrenden Magen und gab sich geschlagen. Das Bett verlassend, zog sie den Stuhl vom Tisch und setzte sich. Schnuppernd begutachtete sie das Essen und verzog ihr Gesicht. An dem Braten war mehr Fett, als sie in den vergangenen 30 Jahren zu sich genommen hatte. Lustlos stocherte sie in den Kartoffeln herum. Schob sie auf dem Teller hin und her, ehe eine halbvolle Gabel den Weg in ihren Mund fand. Dieses Vorgang wiederholte sie fünf mal, bevor sie die Gabel auf den Tisch legte und sich wieder dem Essen abwandte.

_Der Sommerpalast_

Erinnert sie sich an Snow Whites Besuch und welche Folgen dieser mit sich brachte. Früher wäre sie wütend gewesen. Hätte ihre ehemalige Stieftochter einen Kampf geliefert und ihren Anspruch an das Reich geltend gemacht. Doch früher war so lange her. So weit, dass die Erinnerung allmählich zu verblassen begann. Wenn Regina heute an ein Früher dachte, dann sah sie sich nicht als die Königin, welches dieses Land in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hatte, sondern als die Heldin, die ihren Sohn vor imaginären Monstern unter seinem Bett beschützte. Sah sich mit dem kleinen Jungen, der Stundenlang auf dem Boden ihres Büros saß, immer wieder von seinem Spiel aufsah, ihre Gestalt suchte, sie anlächelte, nur um dann sein Spiel weiter zu führen. Wieder stiegen Tränen in ihr auf. Die Erinnerung war alles was ihr von Henry geblieben war. Ihrem Sohn, ihrem kleinen Prinzen.

* * *

Snow White stürzte durch den langen Korridor. Schritt weiter und weiter, um möglichst viel Abstand zwischen sich und Regina zu bringen. Die wenigen Fackeln an den Wänden beschworen tanzende Gestalten herauf, die über die Wände zuckten, doch die junge Frau hatte kein Augen dafür. Sie hatte nicht mal ein Ziel. Als sie an einer Kreuzung kam, bog sie rechts ab, lief immer weiter, bis der Gang endete. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich in einem hektischen Rhythmus, ihre Augen, glasig von ungeweinten Tränen, schmerzten, als sie sich mit dem Rücken gegen die steinerne Wand lehnte und versuchte durchzuatmen. Der Schmerz in ihrer Brust, nahm jedes Mal zu, wenn sie die Königin besuchte. Nahm zu, wenn sie daran erinnert wurde, wie eng ihr Schicksal mit dem Reginas verbunden war.

_Emma_

Ein Name, ein Gesicht, ein Schmerz. Sie hatte ihre Tochter verloren. Abermals. 28 Jahre hatte man ihnen geklaut und nun war sie für immer verschwunden. Für immer in einer Welt, in der die junge Frau sich nicht einmal an sie erinnern konnte.

_Das ist mein Geschenk an dich, Emma..._

Reginas Stimme hallt durch ihren Verstand. Damals hatte sie nicht verstanden, dachte ihre einstige Stiefmutter, würde ihr wieder wehtun wollen, doch heute wusste sie es besser. Sie hatte sich aufgegeben, um nicht nur ihrem eigenen Sohn, ein gutes Leben mit den bestmöglichen Chancen zu geben, sondern auch ihrer Tochter. Sie hatte ihr 28 Jahre Versagen und Einsamkeit genommen und ihr die Erinnerung an einer glücklichen Familie geschenkt. Das, was weder sie selbst, noch Snow White besaßen, dank der Tragödie in den jungen Jahren ihres Kennenlernens.

_Da hat sie Herz gezeigt und jetzt verschließt sie sich wieder...hoffentlich ist der Sommerpalast eine gute Idee_

Snows Atmung begann sich zu normalisieren. Der Griff um ihr Herzen und der Druck in ihren Augen ließen nach. Sie hatten die richtige Entscheidung getroffen. Damals, in den Jahren ihrer Jugend, hatte sie ihre Familie verloren. Hatte gemerkt, wie unglücklich ihre einstige Stiefmutter war. Hatte die Dunkelheit gespürt, die langsam ihre kalten Finger nach Reginas Seele ausstreckte, doch sie hatte geschwiegen, war unfähig zu handeln, bis sie schließlich geflüchtet war. Diesen Fehler würde sie nicht nochmal machen. Nicht nachdem sie einen Funken Gutes in der Bösen Königin entdeckt hatte. Sie erst einmal außer Reichweite von etwaigen Feinden zu bringen, damit sie in Ruhe ihre Wunden lecken konnte, schien nicht nur in ihren eigenen Augen eine gute Idee zu sein. Die Prinzessin atmete einmal geräuschvoll durch und begradigte ihre Haltung.

_Zeit meine Schulden zu begleichen..._

Die Sonne hatte ihren Zenit überschritten und obwohl Regina keinen Gefallen, an den Plan der Prinzessin fand, gönnte sie dieser nicht den Triumph, sie mit Gewalt zum Sommerpalast zu verfrachten. Als Snow White und Prince Charming sie von ihrem Zimmer abholten, um sie zur Kutsche zu begleiteten, hatte die Königin sich in ein bodenlanges, schwarzes Seidenkleid mit aufwendigen Stickereien auf der geschnürten Korsage, gekleidet. Über ihren Schultern hing ein Lilafarbener Umhang aus Seide, der sie vollkommen verhüllen konnte. Reginas Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Regung, als Snow ihre Hand ergriff und beruhigend auf sie einredete. Sie sah ihre Lippen sich bewegen und vernahm auch einige Laute, doch was die Prinzessin ihr sagte, nahm sie nicht wahr. Als Snow endlich geendet hatte, schenkte Regina ihr arrogantestes Lächeln, machte einen spöttischen Knicks und sprach mit Hohn in der Stimme.  
„Wie gütig, Prinzessin", ohne ein weiteres Wort des Abschiedes bestieg sie die Kutsche und schlug durch das Fenster auf das Holz.

„Los Kutscher. Bevor mir noch das schlechte Essen hochkommt", befahl sie und lehnte sich in den gepolsterten Sitz zurück.

_Mein Mercedes wäre mir lieber, als diese ruckelnde Schrottkiste_

Wehmütig dachte sie an diese andere Welt mit all ihren technische Errungenschaften und musste sich eingestehen, dass sie diesen Komfort vermisste. Nun saß sie in dieser schaukelnden Kutsche und verwettete ihren schlechten Ruf, dass ihr der Hintern spätesten nach zwei Stunden schmerzen würde.

_Ich sollte mir ein Pferd der Wachen schnappen und selbst reiten_

Überlegte sie kurz, doch verwarf diesen Gedanken gleich wieder, als sie Snow Whites Stimme rufend vernahm, die den mitreisenden Wachen eine letzte Instruktion gab. Schnell verebbte die Stimme wieder und das Geräusch der trabenden Pferde, vor und hinter der Kutsche, war das einzige Geräusch, welches sie hörte. Regina lehnte mit ihrem Kopf gegen die Wand und schaute aus dem Fenster. Die Häuser schwanden gemächlich und gaben den Blick auf das Grün des Waldes frei. Bäume in voller Blüte bauten sich rechts und links des Weges auf. Erst vereinzelt, dann immer dichter, bis man kaum noch in den Wald hineinblicken konnte. Vögel kreisten über den Baumwipfeln, ließen Äste knacken, als sie ihre gefüllten Nester besuchten und pfiffen eine Melodie, welche die Königin seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr vernommen hatte. Wie gern wäre sie der Kutsche entflohen, hätte sich eins der Pferde geschnappt und sich den Wind in ihr Gesicht wehen lassen. Doch sie war nicht naiv genug, um zu Fragen. War schlau genug, um zu wissen, dass die begleitenden Wachen nicht nur sie beschützen, sondern das Reich vor ihr schützen sollten.

Die Dämmerung brach an. Das Licht schwand und wandelte das Grün der Bäume in schwarze Schatten, die gierig nach der Kutsche griffen. Regina wagte es ihre Augen zu schließen. Wagte zu hoffen, dass die Dunkelheit endlich den erwünschten Schlaf brachte, doch dieser stellte sich nicht ein. Stattdessen nahmen ihre Gedanken sie wieder mit nach Storybrook. Zurück zur Grenze, zurück zu dem Abschied, der den letzten intakten Rest ihres Herzens zerriss.

_Wieder allein..._

Noch während sie ihren Gedanken nachhing, drangen unregelmäßige Hufschläge an ihr Ohr. Das Hämmern der Hufen auf dem steinigen Weg, nahm rapide zu. Vermischte sich mit drohenden Rufen und haltlosen Fluchen. Sie spürte, wie die Kutsche an Fahrt aufnahm. Ihr Körper vibrierte auf der Sitzbank, während ihre Finger sich haltsuchend in den Stoff der Wände krallten.

„Was ist da los?", rief sie aus dem Fenster dem Kutscher zu, doch als Antwort bekam sie nur Kampfgeschrei, Lachen und noch mehr Fluchen. Sollte Snow die Wahrheit gesprochen haben, dass man ihren Kopf forderte. Reginas Gedanken waren schlagartig fort aus Storybrook und zurück in der Gegenwart. Sie betastete ihr Mieder, fuhr sich die Beine entlang bis zu ihren Stiefeln und stimmte in das Fluchen, welches immer wieder in ihre Ohren drang, ein.

„Verdammt, nicht mal einen Dolch oder ein Messer hab ich. Danke Snow."

_Und diese Manschette wird mich noch Kopf und Kragen kosten_

Wütend zerrte sie an der Manschette herum, führte sie an ihren Mund und schlug ihre Zähne in das weiche Leder. Sie zerrte und riss, doch der Stoff gab nicht nach. Das Klirren von Schwertern und noch mehr Fluchen und Lachen, kamen immer näher. Plötzlich verlor sie den Halt. Ein Pferd wieherte wie unter Schmerzen auf. Regina rutschte gegen die seitliche Wand. Stieß sich den Kopf und spürte wie sie von der Bank gehoben wurde. Die Kutschte kippte und landete auf der Seite. Reginas Finger begannen zu zittern. Ihr Herz raste. Die Korsage engte sie mit jedem Atemzug ein.

_Warum hat sie mir nicht den Pfeil gegönnt, anstatt mich hier abschlachten zu lassen_

Schwerfällig richtete sie sich in der umgefallenen Kutsche auf und versuchte aus dem Fenster zu klettern. Ihr langer Umhang verfing sich an den Schnitzereien, hielt sie ruckartig zurück und schnürte ihr kurz die Kehle zu. Mit noch immer zitternden Finger löste sie die Schnalle, ließ das edle Stück Stoff zurück und kletterte undamenhaft aus dem Fenster. Mit einer schnellen Kopfbewegung machte sie sich ein Bild von der Lage. Zwei Wachen lagen verletzt oder gar tot auf dem Boden. Ein ganzer Trupp fremder Männer auf Pferden kämpften erbarmungslos mit den restlichen Wachen.

„Du da!", sie hörte eine tiefe Stimme, die in ihre Richtung sprach. „Schön dableiben, wir wollen doch noch nicht, dass sich das hübsche Mädchen verletzt!"

Regina blickte in das Gesicht des Mannes und erschrak. Er war riesig. Das schweißnasse Hemd klebte an seinem Körper und zeichnete den durchtrainierten Körper ab. Sein gelocktes, hellbraunes Haar, stand wirr von seinem Kopf ab. Und als er der Königin frech zu grinste und seine Augenbrauen hüpfen lief, glaubte Regina, dass ihr letztes Stündlein geschlagen hatte.

_Der muss zwei Meter groß sein und auf dem Pferd, oh verdammt, den will ich nicht zum Henker haben._

Die Hände der Schwarzhaarigen strichen über den langen Rockteil ihres Kleides. Ein Blick in den Kampf und sie wusste, dass ihre Männer unterliegen würden. Wusste, dass sie für diesen buntgewürfelten Bauerntrupp, nach dieser Pflicht des Kampfes, die Kür war. Noch ehe sie genau nachdenken konnte, was sie tun sollte, erhaschte sie einen Blick auf eines der Pferde. Es stand neben seinem toten Reiter und stupste den leblosen Körper immer wieder an.

_Eine Chance_

Ermahnte sie sich und rannte los. Sie raffte ihren Rock, während sie los eilte und zog ihn immer höher. Am Pferd angekommen, nahm sie die Zügel in die Hand und hielt ihren Rock mit der anderen. Schnell tastete sie samt den Zügeln zum Horn des Sattels, hielt sich fest und stemmte ihr Bein umständlich über das Pferd. Das lebende Tier zwischen ihren Schenkeln zu spüren, weckte eine Erinnerung, die sie sich lange verboten hatte. Noch bevor sie den Befehl gab, los zu galoppieren, erinnerte sie sich an das Gefühl der Freiheit.

„Los", befahl sie und übte festen Druck mit ihren Schenkeln auf das Tier aus.

„Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!", brüllte die tiefe Stimme hinter ihr. Blasiert grinste Regina den fremden Mann

„Keine Angst. Ich bin kein Mädchen, ich bin ein Weib."

Kaum hatte sie den Satz beendet, gab sie dem Pferd die Sporen und das Tier preschte los. Immer wieder blickte sie sich um. Schaute ob der Mann sie verfolgte, doch er stand unverändert dort. Regina gönnte sich keinen Moment des Aufatmens, als sie durch den Wald ritt. Die Angst im Nacken, dass der Kampf beendet war und die Männer sie holen würden.

_Wie ein Feigling muss ich fliehen_

Der große fremde Mann schüttelte seinen Kopf und war gerade dabei ihr hinterher zu setzen, als er eine Hand an seinem Oberarm spürte.

„Nicht little John!", kam es rau aus dem Mund des Mannes, der nun an seiner Seite stand. Der gelockte Mann, grinste breit und antwortete. „Ein temperamentvolles kleines Ding! Oder was sagst du Robin?"

„Ich sag, dass ihre Majestät erfahren darf, was es heißt mein Reich zu betreten"

Die Lippen des Mannes verzogen sich zu einem breiten Grinsen, während er den Bogen von seiner Schulter nahm. Mit aller Seelenruhe fasste er hinter seinem Rücken und nahm einen Pfeil aus seinem Köcher. Er setzte ihn an die Sehne, spannte diese und sprach mit Amüsement in der Stimme weiter.

„Wir sollten unserem hohen Gast, einen gebührenden Empfang bereiten"

Er entblößte eine Reihe gerade Zähne. Für den Moment eines Wimpernschlags, hielt Robin die Luft an. Er fokussierte sein Ziel. Sah den in seidenen Stoffen verhüllten Körper, der sein Pferd zur Höchstleistung antrieb. Sah den Grund dieses Kampfes und ließ die Sehne seines Bogens los. Der Pfeil zischte los. Zerschnitt die warme Abendluft und traf genau sein Ziel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 02**

Robin Hoods Augen hafteten auf das Tier, welches mit einem lauten Wiehern zu Boden stürzte. Blut sickerte aus seinem rechten Hinterbein. Der Pfeil saß genau dort, wo einmal das Sprunggelenk dem Pferd Stabilität versprach. Little John folgte dem Blick seines Anführers. Er legte den Kopf schief und zog die Luft scharf zwischen den Zähnen ein.

„Eine Schande, das war so ein schönes Tier", seufzte er.

„Erweise ihm Gnade little John und dann bring unseren Gast ins Lager. Ich werde mit den Jungs schauen, ob wir hier etwas brauchbares finden." Robin deutete mit seinem Kopf in Richtung des kleinen Schlachtfelds, lauter kaputter Körper. John grinste breit, führte seine Handkante gegen seine Stirn und nickte dem anderen Mann zu. Mit einem leisen Schnalzen gab er seinem Pferd den Befehl zum gehen. Er war noch nicht weit gekommen, als ihn etwas am Kopf traf. Für einen Moment war sein Blickfeld eingeschränkt. Ein Auge sah nur noch Dunkelheit, während etwas Kühles über sein Gesicht streifte.

„Hey", brummte er und zog das Geschoss von seinem Kopf. Er konnte die Männer lachen hören und als er zu dem Trupp blickte, sah er Robin amüsiert grinsen. „Lila steht nicht jedem"

John schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. Er wusste was er zu tun hatte. Mit dem Umhang Reginas in der Hand, ritt er zu dem verletzten Tier.

Regina wagte zu glauben, dass sie eine Chance hatte. Wagte zu hoffen, dass sie ihren Kopf retten könnte, doch die Hoffnung brach, wie eine Welle die gegen das Ufer brandete. Ihr Pferd ließ einen erschütternden Schmerzenslaut von sich. Mit aller Kraft zerrte sie an den Zügeln, drückte mit ihren Schenkeln gegen das Tier, doch nichts half. Sie verlor gleichermaßen wie das Pferd ihr Gleichgewicht. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, sah sie sich unter dem Vieh eingeklemmt, doch ihr Verstand zündete, als würde er ein altes Wissen abrufen. Bevor das Pferd gänzlich zu Boden ging, sprang die Königin ab. Hart landete sie auf ihren Hintern und unterdrückte einen Aufschrei, als der Schmerz ihr Steißbein hochschoss.

_Toll, das letzte woran du denken wirst, wenn sie dich töten, ist dein schmerzender Hinter. Du weißt wie man abtritt, Herzchen_

Verhöhnte sie sich selbst. Reginas Augen kniffen sich unter den Schmerzen zusammen, während sie versuchte den Schmerz weg zu atmen. An Flucht dachte sie nicht mehr. Sie würde sich einen Funken Restwürde behalten und diesem Haufen von Wilden zeigen, dass die Königin sich nicht vor ihnen fürchtete.

_Vielleicht wissen sie nicht, dass meine Magie unterbunden ist. Vielleicht hilf ja, ein wenig zu drohen. _

Regina biss die Zähne zusammen, zauberte so ein unehrliches Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht und stand auf. Der Schmerz zuckte durch die Knochen und raubte ihr für einen Augenblick den Atem. Wie gern hätte sie laut geflucht, aber das gebührt sich nicht für jemanden wie sie. Die Königin straffte ihre Haltung, richtete sich mit überheblicher Geste das Haar und starrte dem fremden Reiter direkt in die Augen.

„Sieh an, sieh an. Mein Pferd abschlachten, anstatt es gegen das eigene Pony auszutauschen Mir scheint, dass eure Brutalität sich nicht konform eurer Intelligeeeäääääähhhh..."

Dunkelheit legte sich über Reginas Wahrnehmung. Im nächsten Moment spürte sie, wie starke Arme nach ihr griffen und sie hochgehoben wurde. Sich nicht kampflos ergebend, wandte sie sich unter den starken Händen des Fremden und versuchte sich zu befreien. Etwas rutsche von ihrem Kopf und öffnete ihren Blick.

„Ich mag es ja Wild, eure Majestät, aber ich befürchte, ihr werdet noch von meinem Pony plumpsen, als schön stillhalten."  
„Wie kannst du es wagen", wies Regina ihn zurecht, doch im nächsten Moment zog John den Umhang fest um ihren Kopf und legte sie wie einen nassen Sack über den Pferderücken.

„Ich würde jetzt nicht mehr zappeln, nicht dass ihr euch selbst stranguliert", lachte er kehlig und gab dem Bündel vor sich einen Klaps.  
„Los Männer, auf zum Lager,"

Regina vernahm eine unbekannte, raue Stimme und fragte sich, was das ganze zu bedeuten hatte. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass man sie töten würde. Hatte geglaubt, dass es schnell gehen würde. Doch, dass man sie verschleppte missfiel ihr. Sie vertrieb die aufkommenden Gedanken, was dieser Rudel Wölfe mit ihr anstellen konnten, bevor man sie mit einem schnellen Stich erlösen würde. In Gedanken begann sie Snow White zu verfluchen. Sie höhnte und äffte.

_In den Sommerpalast. Dort hast du Ruhe. Du bist keine Gefangene...bla bla bla, wenn ich meine Magie hätte, dann dann...dann...ja was dann? _

Die Königin verlor das Gefühl für die Zeit. Ihr Körper schmerzte, durch die unbequeme Haltung. Sie spürte jeden Schritt des Pferdes. Spürte wie der Schmerz durch ihre Knochen fuhr, spürte das vibrieren ihrer Muskeln. Sie versuchte sich auf die Stimmen zu konzentrieren, doch sie bekam nur Fetzen einer Unterhaltung mit. In ihrer Erinnerung suchte sie nach den Klängen der Stimme, ob sie diese irgendwem zuordnen konnte, doch sie scheiterte. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, hatte sie keine Lust mehr auf Schmerzen und Schmach und so begann sich erneut zu bewegen. Der Erfolg blieb aus. Als sie gerade zu rutschen begann, packten sie wieder die starken Hände und hievten sie richtig auf den Rücken.

„Ich sagte doch stillhalten, eure Majestät", wiederholte ihr Entführer und tätschelte über ihren verhüllten Kopf.

„Fass mich noch einmal an und ich verspreche dir, dass ich dir deine Dreckspfoten bei nächster Gelegenheit abschlagen werde." Als Antwort kam nur ein belustigtes Lachen.

„Das ist mein Ernst, du langer Lulatsch"

„Ich weiß und das macht das ganze nicht gerade unlustiger.", prustete John los und tätschelte erneut über den verhüllten Kopf. Regina gab ein wütendes Schnauben von sich, als die raue Stimme scharf erklang.

„John! Du vergisst dich"

„Tschuldige Boss, aber sie droht mir und sie ist lästig mit ihrem Gewackel."

Robin seufzte tief und zog mit seinem Pferd auf gleiche Höhe mit John und der lebenden Fracht. „Ein Riese von einem Mann, mit einer ebensolch riesigen Klappe, aber kaum ist ein Weib in der Nähe, mutiert er zum Zwerg."

Mahnung vermischte sich mit Belustigung. Der Anführer hielt seine Männer an und lüftete Reginas Umhang soweit, dass sie etwas sehen konnte. In einer geschmeidigen Bewegung senkte er seinen Oberkörper, bis seine Lippen fast ihr Ohr berührte.

„Ihr müsst verzeihen, eure Majestät, aber unsere Manieren sind mitunter nicht vollkommen. Wenn, eure Majestät sich ruhig verhalten würde und mir erlauben würde, ihr eine Augenbinde anzulegen, dann würde ich mich, und darauf habt ihr mein Ehrenwort, als Gentleman erweisen und persönlich für euren Komfort sorgen."

Das Grinsen, welches er gegen ihr Ohr drückte war spitz.

„ Das Ehrenwort eines Schurken soll mich beeindrucken. Ich habe Schlangen mit mehr Ehre gesehen", giftete sie zurück.

_Ja, die Leopold getötet haben_

Triumphierte sie mit wohlwissenden Ausdruck auf den Lippen.

„Wer hätte geahnt, dass die Königin es unbequem und hart mag", das spitze Grinsen auf Robins Lippen blieb, als er nach Regina packte und sie auf sein Pferd zog.  
„Ouuch...", entfleuchte es der Schwarzhaarigen, als er sie unsanft vor seinem Sattel positionierte. Seine Hände zogen den Umhang wieder über ihren Kopf, während er ihren Oberkörper mit seinen Armen einzwängte. Seine Lippen platzierten sich über den kühlen Stoff, wo sich ihr Ohr befand. „Von Schurke zu Schurke, eure Majestät, es wäre nicht ratsam, wenn ihr noch mehr herumzappelt, sonst sehe ich mich gezwungen, euch K.O zu schlagen. Wir mussten das hübsche Pferd schon abschlachten. Bei eurem hübschen Kopf, wäre es eine weitaus größere Schande."

„Nur zu Feigling, beendet es hier und jetzt", kam es dumpf unter dem Umhang hervor. Robin schüttelte seinen Kopf und presste seine, um Regina geschlungenen, Arme fest zusammen und drückte sie somit hart auf den Rücken seines Pferdes. Der Schmerz in ihrem Steiß meldet sich blitzend zurück, was sie zum murren brachte.  
„Das tut weh", beschwerte sie sich, woraufhin Robin gelassen erwiderte. „Ich weiß, also spart euren Atem, um den Schmerz weg zu atmen, anstatt meine Ohren zum Schmerzen zu bringen. Wir sind bald da."

* * *

Der Schrei der Eulen klang durch die Nacht. Sie stießen ihr schauriges Lied, durch die Dunkelheit und erfüllten die Luft mit mit ihrem rhythmischen uhuuuu...uuuhuuuu...Regina wusste nicht, wie lange sie geritten sind. Wusste nicht, wo sie sich befanden, doch sie ahnte schreckliches. Durch den seidenen Stoff ihres Gefängnisses drangen dumpfe Stimmen an ihr Ohr. Vermehrten sich und stiegen zu einem Rauschen an. Sie konnte Lachen hören, das Knacken von Ästen, die im Feuer brachen. Der Geruch des Feuers kämpfte sich durch die Poren ihres Umhanges, stieg in ihre Nase und erinnerte sie mit schmerzendem Magen, dass ihre letzte Mahlzeit, dank ihres eigenen sturen Verhaltens, viel zu weit zurück lag. Die Bewegungen des Pferdes kamen zum erliegen. Weitere Stimmen, männliche Stimmen, sprachen auf ihren Entführer ein. Ein Wirrwarr aus Wortfetzen und Lachen. In dem Durcheinander, erkannte sie wieder die raue, gesichtslose Stimme.

„Mann sollte meinen eine Königin führe mehr Habseligkeiten mit sich. Aber so kann man sich täuschen" Sie hörte, wie metallene Gegenstände auf dem Boden geworfen wurde. Hörte das Klingeln der wenigen Goldmünzen und Schwertern, die aufeinander fielen.

„Das hier bringt in das Dorf. Ich denke, einige der Bauerntöchter würden gerne etwas anderes, als kratzige Wolle auf ihrer Haut tragen" Eine Kiste mit Kleidern landete unsanft auf dem festgetretenen Waldboden.

Regina spürte die Lockerung des Griffes um ihren schmerzenden Körper. Spürte, dass sie sich wieder bewegen konnte und riss mit wutgetränkten, hektischen Bewegungen, den Umhang von sich. Ihr Haar stand zerzaust in allen Richtungen ab und ihre Augen waren im Unglauben geweitet.

„Verzeihung, das sind MEINE Kleider, also schön langsam, bevor ihr die an irgendwelches Gesindel verteilt."

Robins rechte Augenbraue erhob sich in schwindelerregende Höhe.

„Euch sei versichert, dass ihr keinerlei Bedarf mehr an diesen haben werdet!"

„Keinerlei Bedarf?Alleine der Ritt mit eurem schwitzende Riesen, lässt den Bedarf an neue Kleider ins unermessliche steigen. Ganz zu Schweigen, von dem nicht vorhandenen Vergnügen, den Gaul mit euch teilen zu müssen."

Für einen winzigen Moment fehlten dem Räuber die Worte. Er öffnete seinen Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Das durfte nicht wahr sein.

„Wir haben eure Wachen niedergestreckt, euch eures Goldes und eurer Freiheit beraubt und ihr habt hier nichts besseres zu tun, als über eure Kleider zu jammern? Ihr seid noch unausstehlicher als eurer Ruf. Oder seid ihr vorhin auf eurem Kopf, anstatt eures Hinterns gelandet?"

Lachen erklang und schwoll an. Regina wusste nur zu gut, dass ihre Kleider das kleinste Problem waren, aber sie brauchte etwas, worüber sie die Kontrolle behalten konnte. Irgendetwas, woran sie sich klammern konnte, während ihr abermals alles entglitt.

„Ich sehe, verzeiht, ich meine ich rieche, dass ihr das nicht verstehen könnt."

Robin seufzte und schubste sie einfach vom Pferd. Auf allen Vieren landete die Königin im Dreck.

„Dann passt ihr jetzt vorzüglich zu uns Wilden" Er wandte sich von ihr ab und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seine lachenden Männer.

„Eddy kümmere dich darum, dass unser Gast nicht abhauen kann."

„Jawohl Boss," erwiderte ein schlaksiger rothaariger Junge, dessen Gliedmaßen zu lang für seinen dünnen Körper waren. Fast schon hilfsbereit hielt er Regina eine Hand hin, doch die Königin taxierte ihn nur mit einem finsteren Blick, stemmte sich auf die Knie und erhob sich so anmutig wie man nur anmutig sein kann, wenn man sich aus dem Schmutz hochrappelte. Ihr Kleid war schmutzig. Die Haut an ihrem Dekolletee und ihrem Gesicht von Dreck bedeckt. Doch noch immer versuchte sie die Würde zu behalten. Versuchte, weder den Männern noch sich selbst einzugestehen, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten steckte.

„Dann nicht", seufzte Eddy und wartete bis die Königin stand. Als der rothaarige Junge sie am Arm nehmen wollte, entriss sie ihm diesen. „Das kann ich alleine" und humpelte mit ihm durch das Lager. Die Schmach hatte sich in ihre Seele gemeißelt, doch ihr Blick verriet nichts von dem was in ihrem Innern tobte.

„Hey, eure Majestät" Regina hielt inne, verdrehte ihre Augen und setzte ein giftiges Lächeln auf.

„Für den Fall, dass ihr meinen Namen heute noch verfluchen wollt. Ich bin Robin. Robin Hood." Der Mann machte einen spöttische Verbeugung und fuhr mit ebendiesem Spott in der Stimme fort. „Und ich darf euch Willkommen heißen in meinem Wald."

Regina zuckte nur unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern, wandte sich von Robin ab und humpelte weiter hinter Eddy her, der geduldig auf die Königin gewartet hatte. Während sie diesen schweren Gang vollzog, spürte sie die Blicke der Männer. Hörte das Tuscheln und nahm nur am Rande wahr, wie groß dieses Lager war. Zwischen den Bäumen, waren Stoffe aus Leinen gespannt. Unter manchen dieser Dächer befand sich etwas, dass an Betten erinnerte. Manche waren mit Truhen gefüllt. In einem sah sie Waffen, hoffte einen winzigen Moment, sich eine Schnappen zu können und verzweifelte im nächsten, an den Wachen vor den Hilfswaffenkammern. Sie passierte einzelne Feuerstellen. Auf einigen waren Töpfe, die nach Fleisch und Bohnen rochen. Einige schienen nur Wasser zu kochen. Die beiden kamen an einen Pfeiler, der einsam neben einem der Hilfsdächer stand.

„Madam, ich muss euch leider fesseln" Regina ließ ihre linke Augenbraue hüpfen und war versucht loszulachen, auf Grund des hilflosen Anblick des Jungen, der ein Seil in den Händen hielt und es demonstrativ in ihr Gesicht hielt. Furcht konnte sie in seinen Augen ablesen. Diese Chance nutzend, richtete sie das Wort an ihn. Süßlich floss es aus ihren vollen Lippen.

„Und wer sagt dir, dass ich dein kleines Seilchen nicht in Flammen aufgehen lassen werde und danach den Rest deines Körper genau so brennen lassen, wie das rote Zeug auf deinem Kopf, dass du Haare schimpfst."

Der Junge schluckte und machte einen Schritt zurück. Seine Stimme zitterte, als er versuchte Worte zu formen.

„Weil..weil...ich..."

„Er genau weiß, dass unser hübscher Gast hier, seine Magie eingebüßt hat. Wir sind mutige Männer, aber eine funktionstüchtige Hexe zu entführen, so töricht ist niemand hier"

Hinter Eddy baute sich der Körper Robins auf. Er griff nach dem Seil und schob den Jungen mit seiner Hand beiseite. „Also macht es uns nicht noch schwerer. Bitte umdrehen." Reginas Chance zerbrach wie Glas. Die Splitter der Enttäuschung schnitten tief in ihre Seele. Geschlagen, drehte sie sich um, presste die Hände hinter ihrem Rücken zusammen und ließ sich fesseln.

„Sehr schön, ihre Majestät fangen langsam an, sich zu ihren Gunsten zu verhalten." Regina drehte sich wieder um. Sie stand nah an dem Mann, der es wagte sie nicht nur zu verhöhnen, sondern auch in Ketten zu legen. Sein Atem streifte ihr Gesicht. Seine Lippen grinsten spitzbübische, als er sie so nah an sich spürte.

„Vielleicht genieße ich auch nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm", griente sie. Robins Hände legte sich auf ihre Schulter. Seine Daumen kreisten sanft über den Stoff ihres ruinierten Kleides, während seine blauen Augen, in die ihre blickten. Dunkel traf auf Hell. Wut und Ärger auf Entzücken und Spannung. Regina hielt den Atem an, war gebannt von der Berührung, von seinem Blick. Sie glaubte sich zu erinnern, glaubte zu erkennen, doch da war nichts. Nur ein schwarzer Fleck in ihrer Erinnerung, der ein Gefühl des Kennens vorgaukelte.

„Dann hoffe ich wirklich anständig, dass ihr diesen Sturm verschlaft". Im nächsten Moment drückte er sie einfach auf den Boden. Hart landete sie gegen den Pfeiler.

„Ihr werdet mir verzeihen müssen, dass ich euch ganz festmache. Nicht, dass ihr abhaut und euch in diesem Dickicht verlauft. Die Belohnung ist leider nur auf euren lebenden Kopf ausgestellt. Wäre für uns alle viel einfacher, wenn es anders wäre."

Er grinste breit, entblößte seine gerade Zähne und funkelte sie belustigt an, während er sie an der langen Holzstange festband.

„Oh, das braucht ihr auch nicht mehr. Damit kann eine Familie Wochenlang satt werden." Robin packte Regina am Hals und riss die Goldene Kette von ihr. Das golden und edel verzierte Amulette lag schwer in seiner Hand. „NEIN!", schrie sie ihren Entführer an. „DAS NICHT!"

_HENRY_

„Immer das Wohl der anderen im Kopf", spottete er über Reginas Reaktion und wandte sich an den rothaarigen Jungen „Eddy, hol Jeff und dann könnt ihr euren Kindern einmal erzählen, dass ihr eine Nacht mit der bösen Königin verbracht habt", sofort lief der Junge los. Reginas Augen weiteten sich angesichts dieser Worte. Sie wollte etwas sagen, wollte das aufkommende Gefühl der Panik in ihrem Innern stoppen, doch sie vermochte weder das eine noch das andere. Der Verlust ihres Medaillons, die Angst seiner Worte und sein dreckiges Lachen, ließen ihren Körper erschaudern. Die Seile schnitten sich in ihre Arme, als sie versuchte sich zu befreien, doch ihre Fessel saß fest. Robin lachen indes auf, als er ihren bestürzten Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm. „Ich wünsche eine geruhsame Nacht", zwinkerte er ihr zu und ließ sie alleine zurück.

Eddy war mit einem Jungen zurückgekehrt, der anscheinend noch jünger, als er selbst war. Jeff trug ein viel zu großes Hemd unter einer viel zu oft geflickten Weste. Seine Gesichtszüge verrieten eine Verwandtschaft zu de Rothaarigen. Beide Jungen saßen vor ihr. Ihre Blicke auf die gefesselte Frau gerichtet. In ihren Augen konnte Regina lesen, dass es einen Teil in ihrem Verstand gab, der sich fürchtete. Der sich davor fürchtete, dass die Geschichte um die eingebüßte Magie, vielleicht doch ein Märchen war.

„Mir ist kalt", beschwerte sich die Schwarzhaarige, woraufhin Eddy hochsprang und den Pfeiler verließ. Der Junge eilte durch das ganze Lager, durchquerte es der Länge nach und schlug den Weg in eines dieser Behilfsdächer ein.

„Boss, die Madam friert", erstattete er Bericht. Robin saß auf dem Rand eines Bettes. Seine Augen hafteten auf den jungen Körper, der vom Fieber schwitzte. Seine Finger streichelten zärtlich über das dunkle Haare. Während er sprach, blickte er nicht von seinem Jungen auf.

„Dann gib ihr, ihren Umhang!", erwiderte er. Eddy nickte und eilte den Weg zurück. Unterwegs sammelte er den Umhang ein und erreichte die Gefangene. Ungeschickt legte er das schwere Stück Stoff über Reginas Beine, als sie ihn zum anhalten ermahnte.

„Du kannst das einzige saubere Teil, das ich hier noch besitze, nicht auf mein verdreckte Kleid legen. Ich will mich waschen" Eddy schaute hilfesuchend zu Jeff hinüber, doch der Junge zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „oh, okay", er drückte Jeff den Umhang in die Hand und verschwand abermals. Regina blickte dem Jungen hinterher und grinste innerliche. Die Furcht vor Robins Worten war verschwunden. Doch sie würde ihm nicht vergessen, dass er sie verhöhnt und geängstigt hatte. Der schlaksige Junge betrat erneut Robins Schlafplatz und fand seinen Anführer unverändert dort harren. „Sie sagt, sie will sich waschen, damit der Umhang nicht schmutzig wird" Robin verdrehte seine Augen. Er wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als der Junge zu wimmern begann. Schlagartig galt ihm Robins Aufmerksamkeit. Als Eddy erneut nachfragte, jagte er ihn grob weg „Sag ihr, sie hat nichts zu wollen. Sie soll die Klappe halten und schlafen."

Eddy nickte ein paar mal hektisch und stolperte fast über seine Füße. Außer Atem baute er sich vor der Gefangenen auf und erstattete Bericht.

„Es...also...der Boss sagt, ihr sollt die Klappe halten und schlafen"

„Bitte? Schlafen? In dieser unbequemen Haltung? Du gehst jetzt schön zu deinem Boss", voller Verachtung sprach sie das letzte Wort aus, „und sagst ihm, wenn ihm soviel an meinem Schlaf liegt, dann soll er gefälligst hier hin kommen und mich losbinden . Wir haben jetzt alle genug gesehen, dass er der große Boss ist"

Eddy nickte und hastete los. Als er in Robins Nachtquartier ankam, drang schon das Weinen des kleinen Jungen in sein Ohr. Sanft wiegte Robin seinen Sohn und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, doch das Weinen hörte nicht auf.

„Psch Roland. Nicht weinen. Du brauchst deine Kraft und du brauchst Schlaf, mein Kleiner." „Verzeihung Boss"

Der Mann schnaubte und zog daraufhin die Luft geräuschvoll zwischen seinen Zähnen ein.

„Was ist jetzt?"

„Sie sagt, dass ihr sie losbinden soll, damit sie schlafen kann". Man konnte in Robins blauen Augen erkennen, wie sein Geduldsfaden riss. Das weinende Kind und die lächerlichen Forderungen seiner Gefangenen, zerrten an sein Nervenkostüm. Behutsam legte er den Jungen wieder auf das Bett „Bleib bei Roland und beruhige ihn", befahl er seinem Mitstreiter und stapfte zornig durch das Lager.

„Hey, Robin," vernahm er von little John, doch er erwiderte nichts darauf. Stattdessen schnappte er sich einen Eimer Wasser und führte seinen Weg fort. Noch bevor er sie sehen konnte, konnte er sie hören.

„Komm schon, Jeff. Mach mich los. Wenigstens meine Hände, denn die tun weh"

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen lief er auf sie zu. Er konnte ihr triumphierendes Lächeln sehen, als sie ihn erkannte, doch im nächsten Moment wandelte sich der Triumph in eine Maske des Schocks.

„Ich hoffe ihre Majestät fühlen sich jetzt sauberer" Das Wasser rann über Reginas Gesicht, tropfte von ihrem Kopf und fand den Weg auf ihre Haut. Das Kleid klebte an ihren Körper, während jeder Windzug zur Qual wurde.

„Man hätte nicht eure Magie unterbinden sollen, sondern eure Zunge", schimpfte er und stopfte ein Stück Tuch in ihren Mund. Sie wehrte sich. Schnappte mit ihren Zähnen nach seinen Fingern und erwischte ihn.  
„Au!", jaulte er auf und entzog sich ihrem Mund. Die feinen Fältchen um seine Augen, kräftigten sich zu tiefe Furchen. „Miststück" Noch einmal packte er ihr Gesicht, stopfte den Lappen zischen ihre Lippen und wickelte ein Seil um ihren Kopf, damit sie das Tuch nicht ausspucken konnte.

„Ich sagte es vorhin schon mal und sage es noch einmal. Gute Nacht, euer Majestät."

Robin schnappte sich den Jungen, riss ihn auf die Beine und zerrte ihn weg. „Und du hättest sie noch losgebunden, gib es zu."

Die wütende Stimme verschwand und Regina blieb allein zurück. Die Kälte kroch über ihre Haut und fraß sich in ihren Körper. Unkontrolliert begann sie zu zittern. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren dunklen Augen und vermischten sich mit dem Wasser, welches noch immer auf ihrem Gesicht perlte. Sie hasste sich dafür, dass sie losheulen musste, doch sie vermochte den Tränenfluss nicht zu stoppen. Die Kälte und Schmach nagte an ihrem Verstand. Die Ungewissheit der nächsten Tage und der Verlust ihres Medaillons, ließen all die aufgestauten Tränen sich entladen. Leise schluchzte die Königin und wünschte sich den Tod. Wünschte sich, Snow hätte schon damals den Mut gefunden sie zu töten, als sie die Chance hatte, doch alles wünschen half nichts.

_Ohne meine Magie bin ich nichts..._

Stellte sie fest. Geräuschvoll zog sie ihre Nase hoch und hielt inne. Für einen Moment hielt sie sogar den Atem an und lauschte in den Wald hinein. Die Stimmen der Männer waren noch immer zu hören, doch etwas anderes durchbrach die Geräusche der Nacht. Weinen. Sie hörte jemanden weinen. Es schwoll an, gipfelte in einem Aufschrei, ebbte zu einem Brüllen ab, bis es wieder nur ein Weinen war. Regina konzentrierte sich auf den Klang, welcher ihr vertraut vorkam. Das war keiner der Männer, die Stimme war zu klar,zu hell. Weitere Frauen hatte sie hier nicht gesehen. Das war ein Schrei der Angst vor Monstern unter dem Bett. Von Albträumen und Krankheit. Wehmütig krochen Bilder aus ihrem Innern herauf. Bilder ihres kleinen Prinzen, der manche Nacht, mit seinem Weinen, zum Tag gemacht hatte.

_Er ist fort, akzeptiere das endlich. Er kennt dich nicht mehr und bald bist du ohnehin tot_

Reginas Gedanken verdunkelten sich, wurden schwerer. Der Tränenfluss versiegte, doch die Zeichen dieser Niederlage glänzten feucht auf ihren Wangen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 03**

Gepackt von den gierigen Händen der Dunkelheit, saß er auf dem Boden. Sein Rücken lehnte an der Wand. Sein Kinn ruhte auf seiner Brust. Schlaf war es, nach dem es ihn verlangte, doch dieser wurde ihm verwehrt. Wie ein Uhrwerk ratterte sein Verstand. Spielte immer und immer wieder die gleichen Szenarien ab. Zeigte ihm wie Schlaglichter einzelne Bilder. Gesichter bis er ihre imaginäre Anwesenheit nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Mit einem Aufschrei schlug er sich mit den Fäusten gegen die Stirn. Versuchte sich zu verletzten, versuchte seinen Verstand zu klären, doch die Bilder in seinem Innern ließen sich nicht vertreiben. Ergebend senkte er seine Hände, umschloss seine Knie und starrte in die Dunkelheit, welche seit vielen Wintern, sein ständiger Begleiter war. Schwach erinnerte er sich an das Licht. Erinnerte sich, an das Leuchten, dass ihn für wenige Augenblicke seines langen Lebens erwärmte. Erinnerte sich daran, dass es Menschen gab, die an das Gute in ihm glaubte, doch wenn die Dunkelheit um ihn herum schwand und das grelle Tageslicht, das Ausmaß seines Daseins offenbarte, zweifelte er an das Gute in ihm. Zweifelte er an allen Entscheidungen, die er je getroffen hatte.

Die Sonne erhob sich über das Land und kroch Stück für Stück über die Wand. Nicht mehr lange und die Finsternis der Nacht, würde dem Licht weichen. Langsam kamen die Strahlen voran. Zäh wie flüssiges Gold, zogen die Lichtstrahlen über den Boden. Gaben nur langsam das Steinmuster zu erkennen. Als wollte das Licht ihn noch einen Moment bewahren. Ein Arm tauchte in das Licht, ein Bein folgte. Immer weiter durchfluteten die Strahlen den steinigen Boden, umspülten den dort liegenden Körper mit ihren Glanz und gaben seine ganze Gestalt preis.

Rumpelstilzchen Blick richtete sich auf den toten Körper des Jungen. Eingehüllt in seiner grünen Kluft, erschien es als ob er schliefe, doch der Dunkle wusste nur zu gut, dass dem nicht so war. Das Heben und Senken der Brust fehlte, das leise Klopfen, eines jungen Herzen.

Damals in Storybrook, hatte er den Entschluss gefasst ihn zu töten. Hatte mit seinem eigenem Leben abgeschlossen, doch irgendetwas ging schief, oder auch nicht. Als er erwachte, fand er sich wieder in der Welt, welcher er so sehr zu entfliehen versuchte. Peter Pan noch immer an seiner Seite, noch immer oder schon wieder lebendig. Rumple brauchte einige Gedankengänge um zu verstehen, dass der Fluch mit dem er die böse Königin gelockt hatte, auf andere Art gebrochen war, als damals mit Emma.

Es war, als wenn er nie ausgesprochen wurde. Das hatte sein erbärmliches Leben abermals bewahrt. Zurück in seiner alten Welt brauchte er keine Hand mehr an seinen Vater legen, keine Hand an den Jungen, der nie erwachsen werden wollte. Seine Zeit war abgelaufen und so wartete er einfach ab. Wartete und ließ die giftigen, verletzenden Worte, einer alten sterbenden Seele über sich ergehen. Vielleicht hatte sein Vater recht. Vielleicht waren sie gar nicht so verschieden. Sie hatten beide ihre Söhne verlassen, hatten sie beide enttäuscht und beide Söhne haben sich geweigert dem Vater zu vergeben. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, dass er sich eingestand, dass er niemals Mr. Gold war. Dass er niemals bloß Rumpelstilzchen war. Nein er war noch immer der Dunkle.

* * *

Snow White zog sich ein langes weißen Nachthemd über und zog einen Kamm durch ihr kurzes Haar. Prince Charming knöpfte sein Schlafanzugoberteil zu und schlug die große Decke ihres Bettes zurück.

„Ich bin erledigt. Gab es eigentlich schon immer so viele Oger in diesem Reich?"

Snow lächelte ihren Prinzen an und zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

„Ab heute gibt es vier weniger in den Wäldern"

Das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht erreichte ihre Augen und zeigte eine Spur von Stolz. Sie stieg in das Bett, ließ David die Decke über sie beide ausbreiten und kuschelte sich in seine Arme.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass es so anstrengend ist ein Reich zu führen."

David erwiderte das Lächeln

„Aber du machst das fantastisch", er küsste sachte ihre Stirn.

„Nein mach ich nicht. Ich wurde nicht zur Königin erzogen"

_Doch wurde ich, doch die Erziehung endete mit dem Tod meiner Mutter_

Die Gedanken der Prinzessin drifteten in ihre Kindheit. Sie sah ihre Mutter auf dem Totenbett. Spürte den schmerzlichen Verlust und zwang sich zurück ins hier und jetzt.

„Manches kann man nicht lernen. Dir ist das angeboren", sprach der Prinz und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel.

„Trotzdem würde ich das ganze Reich hergeben, nur um bei ihr zu sein"

„Snow", unterbrach er sie sanft. „Ich weiß sie fehlt dir. Und auch mir, aber wir dürfen uns nicht quälen."

„Als würdest du verlangen, dass ich aufhöre zu atmen", lächelte sie mit Bitterkeit in den Augen. „Ich weiß", seufzte David und streichelte über ihren Oberarm.

„Und Henry...",

„Ihm geht es gut Snow. Und ihr geht es gut. Du hast Regina gehört. Sie haben ein erfülltes Leben. Das ist alles was wir uns für sie immer gewünscht haben".

Snows Stimme brach, als sie ihm zustimmte. „Ja, das ist wahr." Er drückte sie zärtlich an sich und legte sein Kinn auf ihren Kopf. Sanft streichelten seine Hände weiter über ihre Arme, während er beruhigende Laute von sich gab. „Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich habe David", bekannte sie.

_Und sie ist wieder allein. Da kam noch nie etwas gutes bei raus._

Ungewollt drängte sich eine weitere Sorge in ihren Verstand.

„Es tut weh, aber ich habe dich. Sie hat niemanden"

David hielt in seinen Bemühungen, seine Frau zu trösten inne und schenkte ihr einen fragenden Blick.

„Regina"

Für einen Moment schüttelte er seinen Kopf, als habe er sich verhört, doch noch ehe er nachhaken konnte, redete Snow weiter.

„Ich weiß genau wie sie sich fühlt. Ich weiß genau, wie ihr Herz, sei es auch noch so schwarz, wehtut. Aber im Gegensatz zu mir ist sie allein. Ihr ganzes Leben schon und wir beide wissen leider viel zu gut, was dabei raus kommt, wenn sie verletzt und einsam ist"

Die Prinzessin seufzte „Wir hätten sie nicht fortschicken dürfen. Wir haben es Henry versprochen, uns um sie zu kümmern"

„Snow, hör auf. Du hast, nein, wir haben das einzig richtige getan. Sie will nicht hier sein und vor den Toren haben sie ihren Kopf verlangt, nachdem sie wussten, dass sie niemanden mehr verhexen kann."

„Ich weiß, aber ich hätte mit ihr reisen sollen. Das wäre unsere Chance gewesen und ich habe sie einfach vertan" Traurig dachte sie an die Vergangenheit. Dachte an all die vertanen Chancen, all das böse Blut und doch war da etwas, das die beiden verband. Etwas, dass so seltsam es sich anfühlte, ein Familienband war. Snow konnte nicht aufhören an das Gute im Menschen zu glauben. In den letzten Momenten ihrer verfluchten Heimat hatte sie endlich das erleben dürfen, woran sie immer geglaubt hatte.

„Sie will allein sein, Snow. Sie wollte hier schon niemanden sehen, also ist der Sommerpalast genau das was sie will", ermutigte er seine Frau.

_Falsch David. Sie wollte nie allein sein. Nie, sonst hätte sie niemals Henry gehabt._

Die Prinzessin verschwieg ihre Gedanken und antwortete stattdessen. „Wahrscheinlich hast du recht", sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und fuhr fort. „Ich sollte wirklich aufhören über alles so viel nachzudenken" David nickte und zog sie an sich. Seine Lippen suchten den Weg zu den ihrigen und verschlossen sie, bevor sie weitersprechen konnten. Liebevoll erbat er mit der Spitze seiner Zunge Einlass in ihren Mund, welchen man ihm nicht verwehrte. Anfangs noch scheu und zärtlich, nährte Verlangen sein weiteres Handeln. Er wollte nicht über das Nachdenken, was er abermals verloren hatte. Wollte nicht länger überlegen, wie er dieses Königreich wieder aufbauen konnte und vor allem wollte er nicht länger miterleben, dass seine Frau sich selbst in den Wahnsinn trieb. Er drückte sie sanft in die Kissen. Rollte sich vorsichtig auf sie und rang mit ihrer Zunge. Ein leises aufseufzen entfleuchte ihr und dehnte sich in seinem Mund aus. Er wollte sie. Bestimmt raffte er ihr Nachthemd herauf, löste sich von ihrem Mund und versenkte seine Lippen an ihrem Hals.

Snow schloss die Augen. Genoss den Kuss und seine Berührungen. Seine Nähe, sein Gewicht auf ihr. Für den Moment wandelten sich ihre Gedanken. Der Schwermut, die trüben Was-wäre-wenns, verschwanden und ließen heißes Begehren zurück. Das Verlangen stieg wie ihre Atmung. Gleich würde sie ihn spüren, gleich würden all die Gedanken nichts weiter als ein Nebel sein. Gleich würde sie... plötzlich hämmerte es an der Tür. David löste sich erschrocken von seiner Frau und rollte von ihr hinunter. Die Prinzessin fuhr mit dem Oberkörper hoch und blickte zur Tür.  
„Herein", rief sie, als die schwere Tür sich bereits öffnete. Zwei Wachen und Ruby betraten das Zimmer. Die großgewachsene Frau mit den schwarzen, langen Haaren blickte verstört auf die beiden. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich Angst wieder.  
„Es tut mir Leid, aber... aber ich konnte nicht warten"

Die Prinzessin stieg aus dem Bett und ging auf ihre Freundin zu. Behutsam legte sie einen Arm um ihre Schulter und blickte fragend in das verängstigte Gesicht.

„Was ist passiert Ruby. Ist etwas mit Granny?" Red schüttelte ihren Kopf, schluckte einmal schwer und erstattete Bericht. „Ich war draußen im Wald. Es ist Vollmond. Und dort,"

„Ganz ruhig", Snow führte sie zu dem Stuhl, welcher vor ihrem Schminktisch stand und setzte die andere Frau auf diesen. Sie konnte David hinter sich spüren, der ebenfalls das Bett verlassen hatte. „Hier kann dir niemand etwas"

Ruby, nickte ein paar mal und atmete tief durch. Noch während sie ausatmete, rasselte sie ihre Geschichte hinunter. „Dort gibt es einen Hof. Ein Bauer lebt dort mit einer großen Familie. Manchmal streune ich dort herum, weil ich den Geruch dort mag. Heute konnte ich nichts riechen. Ich dachte sie seien fort, aber als ich durch das Fenster sah, waren alle da. Sie saßen am Tisch, doch niemand bewegte sich. Kein Atemzug war zu sehen, ich konnte auch keinen Herzschlag hören aber das schlimmste war, dass sie keinen Geruch hatten. Als wären sie zu Eis erstarrt."

Snow und Charming tauschten einen Blick. Der Prinz öffnete seine Lippen, doch seine Frau fuhr ihn an.  
„Nein! Sprich es nicht aus, ihre Magie ist unterbunden und sie ist mittlerweile im Sommerpalast mit Hook und Tinker!" David schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und richtete das Wort an die Wachen. „Sattelt unsere Pferde und und sag deinen Männern, dass uns vier oder fünf von ihnen begleiten sollen"

Fragend blickte Snow ihren Gatten an. „Wir sehen uns das an. Ich bin bereit dir zu glauben, dass da keine Magie im Spiel ist, aber dann müssen wir schauen, was da los ist. Ruby, führe uns bitte dorthin."

Nach wenigen Minuten, in denen sie ihre Sachen gewechselt hatten, fanden sich alle auf Pferden wieder. Zusammen ritten sie durch die Nacht und folgten Rubys Weg. Wie ein schwarzer Schatten baute sich das Haus vor ihnen auf. Die Tiere des Hofes waren nicht zu hören. Nicht einmal die Grillen, die so typisch in der Nacht ihr musikalisches Spiel von sich gaben.

„Gebt gut acht, wir wissen nicht was hier passiert ist", warnte David und stieg von seinem Pferd ab. Die anderen folgten seinem Beispiel. Vorsichtig schritten sie durch den Vorgarten, schauten durch eines der Fenster und sahen genau das Bild, welches Ruby zuvor beschrieben hatte.

„Ich geh rein!",

„Ich komme mit", es war nutzlos mit Snow zu diskutieren und so sparte er seinen Atem, anstatt ihr zu antworten. Das Haus war still. Nichts zeugte von Leben. Snow fand eine Kerze und zündete sie an. Mit dieser in der Hand beschritten sie den Weg in die Küche. Dort an dem großen langen Tisch, saß ein älterer Herr, seine Frau und neun Kinder. Als hätte man die Zeit angehalten und sie schockgefroren, so wirkten die Gestalten. Die Prinzessin berührte eines der Kinder an der Hand.  
„Hey" machte sie und erschrak vor der Kälte, die sie zu spüren bekam. „Das muss Magie sein", hörte sie den Prinzen sagen.

„Ahhhhh", ein Aufschrei forderte alle Aufmerksamkeit. Das Ehepaar blickte zu Ruby, die vor der Frau des Bauern stand und ihren Mund im Entsetzen geöffnet hatte. David und Snow folgten ihren Blick und erschraken ebenfalls. „Das war vorhin noch nicht." Erklärte Red und schluckte hart. „Sie versteinern" Aus Snow Whites Auge löste sich eine Träne

_Nein, nein, nein_

Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass Magie im Spiel war. Fieberhaft suchte sie nach einer Erklärung, nach einem Täter, bevor David erneut den Namen aussprechen würde, welchen sie nicht hören wollte.

„Ich kenne ihn", Charmings Stimme klang überrascht und kippte im nächsten Moment zu einer Mischung aus Verachtung und Enttäuschung.

„Er kam täglich ins Schloss und verlangte nach Reginas Kopf. Er hat sogar versucht einen Aufstand anzuzetteln"

„Nein, David. Das kann nicht sein!" Snow weigerte sich seiner Schlussfolgerung glauben zu schenken.

„Snow, David hat recht. Wenn es ein Gesicht gab, das für Reginas Todesstrafe stand, dann seines" Die Prinzessin schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich von dem Anblick der allmählich versteinerten Tafel ab. „Nein. Sie ist im Sommerpalast. Hook und Tinker Bell sind bei ihr und sie trägt die Manschette. Sie kann es nicht gewesen sein."

_Darf es nicht gewesen sein_

Tränen schossen in ihre Augen. Ihre Schritte halten laut durch die Dunkelheit, als sie aus dem Haus hinaus stürmte. David setzte ihr nach. Verringerte den Abstand. Holte sie ein. Seine Hand packte nach ihrem Arm, um sie aufzuhalten.

„Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeiten. Das hier ist Magie und die einzigen von denen wir wissen, dass sie zu so etwas in der Lage sind, sind Rumpelstilzchen, Cora und Regina. Und ich muss dich nicht daran erinnern, dass der Dunkle und auch Cora tot sind." Snow ließ sich aufhalten und hielt inne. Mit tränentrüben Blick schaute sie ihren Mann an.  
„Ich weiß, dass es nicht viele Möglichkeiten gibt, aber ich weigere mich daran zu glauben, dass sie es war. Ich weigere mich so lange, dass zu akzeptieren, bis ich einen Beweis habe. Denn, wenn es stimmt, dass sie es war. Wenn es stimmt, dass sie sich ihrem Schmerz und ihren Hass wieder hingegeben hat, dann liegt es an mir es zu beenden. Und ich werde ihren Kopf nicht mehr retten können und wenn ich ihren Kopf nicht retten kann, dann habe ich versagt. Hörst du Charming. Dann habe ich bei meinem Enkelsohn versagt, der mich nur darum gebeten hat, auf seine Mutter aufzupassen und damit will und kann ich nicht leben"

_Sollte ich ihn jemals wiedersehen, will ich ihm nicht als die Mörderin seiner Mutter unter die Augen treten_

David lauschte ihrem Ausbruch, las in ihrem verzweifelten Gesicht und tat einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Okay", er zog sie in seine Arme und hielt sie fest. „Ich weiß nicht wie wir das anstellen, aber wir werden herausfinden wer es war und so lange wir nichts wissen, werde ich sie nicht mehr beschuldigen"

„Danke"

Der Prinz schaute hilfesuchend zu Ruby, die das Schauspiel stumm verfolgte. Sie schenkte ihm ein ernüchterndes Lächeln und hoffte, dass er Snow einen anderen Täter, als die Böse Königin präsentieren konnte.

* * *

Der Dunkle saß noch immer bei der Leiche seines Vaters. Hielt Wache, gab ihm eine letzte nicht verdiente Ehre. Sein Blick auf den leblosen Körper gerichtet, sah er nicht Peter. Sah er nicht die Person, die alles durcheinander gebracht hatte, sondern eine Bauernfamilie. Sah die verstummten Gesichter, deren Ausdruck sich langsam in Stein verwandelte. Er kam nicht drumherum zu lächeln. Ein cleverer Schachzug, das musste er sich eingestehen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 04**

Die ganze Nacht hatte Regina kein Auge zugemacht. Ihre Knochen schmerzten und sie fror erbärmlich. Fast schon begierig hoffte sie auf die Sonnenstrahlen des aufkommenden Tages, um sich ein wenig wärmen zu können, doch im dichten Wald drang gerade soviel Licht ein, dass man etwas sehen konnte. Das Lager war ruhig, doch es erwachte langsam. Einige der Männer schürten die Feuer und setzten Wasser auf. Der Geruch von Speck und Fleisch stieg in ihre Nase. Vor Vorfreude krampfte ihr Magen, der sich knurrend über ihre Diät beschwerte. Niemand der Männer kam zu ihr. Als hielten sie einen Sicherheitsabstand. Als könnte in der zierlichen, verdreckten und durchgefrorenen Frau, noch immer das Feuer der Magie wüten und sie verzerren

_Was gäbe ich jetzt nicht für mein Bett oder einen Kaffee_

Betrübt stellte sie fest, dass sie neben Henry, auch die Annehmlichkeiten aus Storybrook vermisste. Über 28 Jahre war es ihre Heimat. Fast die gleiche Zeitspanne, die sie in dieser Welt verbracht hatte. Still hoffte sie, dass einer der vertrottelten Jungs nach ihr schaute. Schon in der letzten Nacht, hatte sie einen soweit gehabt, sich von ihr herumkommandieren zu lassen und den anderen beinahe dazu gebracht ihre Fesseln zu lösen. Diese beiden waren augenscheinlich nicht die hellsten Kerzen auf der Torte. Regina notierte in ihrem Innern, dass sie mit solch schwachen Gliedern in dieser Gruppe, vielleicht doch noch auf eine Flucht hoffen durfte.

Die Königin beobachte das erwachende Treiben im Lager. Suchte nach einem der Männer, die sie bereits kannte. Ihre Suche wurde belohnt. Sie erkannte den großen, gelockten Mann, der sich geradewegs zu ihr hin bewegte. Seine Mundwinkel umspielten ein Grinsen, als er sich direkt vor ihr aufbaute.

„Der Boss sagt, ich soll euch holen"

Regina erwiderte diese Worte mit einem gedämpften Ton, aus ihrem geknebelten Mund. Little John ging auf ein Knie und löste die Seile vom Pfeiler und nahm ihr zum Schluss die Fesseln von den Handgelenken. Die Schwarzhaarige rieb mit ihren Fingern über den Gelenken. Sie streckte und zog ihre Finger zusammen, um sie wieder mit Leben zu füllen. Die Schmerzen in ihren Knochen kamen zu einem neuen Höhepunkt und senkte ihre ohnehin schlechte Laune, um ein weiteres. Mit hassgetränkten Blicken auf einen ihrer Entführer, zog sie das Seil von ihrem Kopf und spuckte angeekelt den Lappen aus dem Mund. Little John, tätschelte ihr den Rücken, als sei sie ein einfältiges Kind.

„Den lasst ihr besser an, der Boss, ist ziemlich genervt von euch", noch ehe er die Hand von ihrem Rücken wegnehmen konnte, holte Regina mit hohen Schwung aus und schlug ihm mit dem rechten Handrücken mitten in sein Gesicht. Johns Augen weiteten sich gleichermaßen wie sein Mund, als er mit seinen Fingern seinen Wangenknochen betastete

„Ich habe euch gewarnt mich nicht mehr anzufassen", spuckte sie ihm verächtlich entgegen. Innerlich zitterte sie, innerlich glaubte sie nur Sekunden von einer Katastrophe entfernt zu sein. Sah ihn schon auf sich stürzen und bewusstlos schlagen, doch äußerlich zeigte sie ihm nur beherrschte Verachtung.

„Und euer Boss, dieser schmierige Schurke, weiß noch gar nicht wie nervig ich sein kann."

Mit diesen Worten ließ sie John stehen und stapfte in Richtung des Innenlagers. Unterwegs sah sie ihren Umhang auf dem Boden liegen, bückte sich nach diesem und zog ihn über. Ein wenig Wärme, nach dieser schrecklichen Nacht.

„Die böse Königin in Aktion. Kommt aber nicht zu mir angerannt, wenn John es euch heimzahlen wird", Robins Stimme erklang hinter ihr.

„Keine Angst, ich kann gut allein auf mich aufpassen"

„Das habe ich gesehen" Mit einem Kopfdeut zeigte er auf ihre Hände, deren Gelenke rote Striemen aufwiesen. Regina vermied es seinem Blick zu folgen und verbarg ihre Hände schnell unter dem Umhang. Ihre Haltung begradigte sich und sie machte ein paar Schritte auf den Mann zu, dessen Gesicht müde wirkte.

„Schluss mit den Spielchen. Was wollt ihr von mir, wenn ihr mich nicht töten wollt."

Der Geächtete tat keinen Schritt zurück, als sie auf ihn zukam. Seine Augen betasteten ihr Gesicht, welches Spuren von getrocknetem Dreck aufwies. Ihre Augen funkelten zornig voller Angriffslust.

_Oh die Königin ist wohl wütend_

Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Ohne sich wehren zu können, amüsierte ihn dieser Anblick, doch der Schlafmangel, die Sorge um seinen Sohn und die Idiotie mit denen die beiden Jungs, der Königin mehr Spielraum gegeben hatten, als ihr zustand, ließen nichts von diesem Amüsement nach außen dringen.

„Setzt euch"

„Ich stehe lieber", erwiderte sie prompt. Robin seufzte seinen Ärger aus seinen Lungen und wandte sich an einen der Männer.

„Stanley, bring unserm Gast was zu essen", befahl er und schenkte danach Regina seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Was ich von euch will?...nun als erstes will ich meine Ruhe vor euch, aber die werde ich in der nächsten Zeit nicht bekommen. Was mich zu dem zweiten Punkt bringt, was ich will. Ich will meine Freiheit hier nicht verlieren, was sehr schwer ist, wenn man im ganzen Reich, als Dieb geächtet wird", seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem arroganten Lächeln, das Stolz ausdrückte.

„Aber es gibt einen Preis für meine Freiheit und der seid ihr"

Er taxierte sie mit seinem Blick von oben nach unten und nahm ihre dunklen lodernden Augen mit den seinen gefangen.

„Jemand will euch haben und ich habe vor diesem jemand euch zu bringen."

„Wer ist dieser Jemand?"; hakte Regina nach, woraufhin Robin seinen Kopf schüttelte.

„Weiß ich nicht. Namen waren bei unsere Verhandlung nicht von Bedeutung"

In Reginas Kopf begann es zu arbeiten. Die neue Informationen verknüpften sich mit den spärlichen, welche sie schon vorher mitbekommen hatte. Sie wusste, dass viele Bewohner ihren Kopf wollten, wusste, dass sie sie büßen lassen wollte, doch es fiel ihr niemand und gleichzeitig hundert Personen ein, von denen dieser Auftrag stammen könnte.

_Es könnte jeder sein. Und der Mistkerl grinst mich hier an._

Robins Selbstgefälligkeit stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben und peitsche die Wut in ihr an. Die Lava ihrer Emotionen, floss heiß durch ihre Adern. Ohne die Manschette, würde pure Magie mit einer Urgewalt aus ihren Händen brechen. Würde ihn und seine Arroganz packen und in tausend Teile hacken. Doch ihr Ventil war verstopft, die Wut musste einen anderen Weg hinausfinden und so zickte sie ihn herausfordernd an.  
„Und wer sagt euch, dass ich mich einfach so ausliefern lasse?"

Robins rechte Augenbraue schnellte in ungeahnte Höhen. Nun war er es, der einen Schritt auf sie zumachte. Die Königin blieb unbeeindruckt stehen und hielt seinem stechenden Blick stand.

„Das hier!", grob packte er nach ihrem rechten Arm und zerrte ihn aus dem Umhang hervor. Mit mehr Kraft, als er benötigte, drückte er fest zu und führte die Manschette in ihr Blickfeld.  
„Das hier! Denn mit dem Ding, seid ihr nur eine Mörderin, die man an dem nächsten Baum aufknöpfen sollte"

Der Schmerz vermischte sich mit der Wut. Seine Worte schnitten tiefe Wunden in ihr ohnehin zerstörtes Herz. Ihre Augen funkelten und wäre sie wirklich noch die böse Königin, würde allein das Funkeln in ihren Augen, ihn töten. Doch man hatte die böse Königin in ihr zum schweigen gebracht. Zurück blieb nur die arrogante Bürgermeisterin, die sie einst war.

„So selbstgerecht. Nimmt es denn Reichen und gibt es den Armen", höhnte sie mit tiefster Verachtung

„Sechs tote Männer. Sechs tote Männer, die mich nur begleitet haben. Sechs Männer mit Familien, Hoffnungen und Träume. Ihr seid nicht gerecht. Ihr seid auch nur ein dreckiger kleiner Mörder, der gleich neben mir am Baum hängen müsste"

Sie wandte sich von ihm ab. Einer der Männer kam mit einer Tonschale in den Händen zurück. Er reichte ihr diese mit Speck und Bohnen gefüllte Schale. Ohne einen Blick hinein zu tun, warf sie diese einfach in Robins Richtung

„So etwas esse ich nicht", und ließ den Geächteten stehen.

Robins Blick heftete sich an Reginas abgewandte Gestalt. Er folgte ihrem Körper, der sich zurück zu dem Pfeiler bewegte. Er verspürte keine Angst, dass sie fliehen würde. Die Männer waren wachsam und der Wald dicht. Ohne Kenntnisse der Lager, wäre sie verloren.

„Bissige Stute, unsere Königin", Robins Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen, als er little Johns Stimme vernahm. Er schaute zu seinem Mitstreiter hoch und seufzte.

„Bissig und Königin ja, aber eine Stute würde ich sie nicht nennen. Eher Nervensäge. Sie schafft es noch, dass ich den Deal vergesse, weil ich sie vorher töten werde.", lachte er, während sein Arm sich um Johns Schulter legte und er ihn in Richtung seines Lagers führte.

„Komm Freund. Lass uns schauen wie es Roland geht. Solange es ihm nicht besser geht, können wir nicht weiter ziehen."

Der Hüne von einem Mann nickte wohlwissend und folgte seinem Boss durch das Lager.

* * *

Am Tag ließ Robin sie von der Kette. So konnte sie sich beinahe frei im Lager bewegen. Zu fliehen wagte sie nicht, denn ihr waren die aufmerksamen Augen der Männer bewusst. Manche saßen versteckt in den Bäumen, andere stierten sie unverfroren an. Die zwei Jungen, welche in der Nacht zuvor noch über sie gewacht hatten, schienen wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Kurzzeitig fühlte sie sich schuldig, glaubte, dass die beiden bestraft wurden für ihre Idiotie, welche sie provoziert hatte, doch diese Gefühlsregung schwand genauso schnell wie sie aufkam.

Es waren deutlich weniger Männer in dem Lager, als noch am Morgen. Selbst Robin und sein riesiger Schatten waren verschwunden. Regina langweilte sich. Selbst die Gespräche der Männer zu belauschen brachte keine Abwechslung. Das Vokabular, schürte nur ihre schlechte Laune.

_Mich würde viel mehr interessieren, wer heute Nacht so gebrüllt hat_

Überlegte sie, nachdem sie sich den Kopf über den Auftraggeber dieser Entführung zerbrochen hatte. Ihr kamen zu viele Namen in den Sinn und doch schien ihr keiner dieser Namen eine Erklärung zu sein. Wie auf ein Stichwort, erschienen die beiden Jungen. Eddys Haar strahlte schon von weitem. Die Königin erhob sich, strich sich das dreckige Kleid gerade, ohne dass die Falten oder gar der Schmutz verschwanden und schritt auf sie zu.  
„Euch habe ich schon gesucht", säuselte sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, welches ihre Augen nicht erreichte. Ihre Hände legte sie jedem der Jungen auf den Rücken und führte sie in Richtung des Pfeilers.

„Ja Madam?", gab Eddy debil von sich. Seine sonst so blassen Wangen, erröteten hauchzart. Regina behielt die übertriebene Freundlichkeit bei. Das hier waren zwei Jungen, fast noch Kinder. Und wenn sie jemals etwas in ihrer Zeit als böse Königin gelernt hatten, dann wie man jemanden verführte.

„Aber natürlich. Zwischen all diesem Haufen von ungebildeten Wilden, seid ihr eine wahre Wonne für mein Auge", sie streichelte sanft über ihre Rücken und strahlte sie voller Unschuld an. Jeff hustete verlegen, als ihm die Worte fehlten, doch der Rotschopf begann zu strahlen. Aufmerksamkeit war nicht gerade etwas, dass man ihm täglich gönnte.

„Zu...zu freundlich...was darf ich...ouch", Eddys Stimme erstarb mitten im Satz, doch dafür erklang Jeffs, während er seine Faust von seiner Schulter zog.

„Der Boss hat gesagt, wir sollen..." weiter kam er nicht, denn nun schaltete Regina sich ein.

„Der Boss ist nicht da. Also meine zwei Hübschen. Ich brauche doch nur ein paar Antworten." Flehentlich schaute sie die beiden Jungen an und schob ihre Unterlippe vor.

_Was für Idioten_

Sofort erhellte sich das Gesicht des rotgelockten Jungen und auch sein Mitstreiter entspannte sich zusehends.

„Wohin bringt ihr mich?", fragte sie und kannte, bevor sie ein Wort sagten, die Antwort.

„Das wissen wir nicht. Der Boss verrät uns nicht viel", seufzte Jeff und Regina wusste, dass die beiden die Wahrheit sprachen.

„Und warum ziehen wir nicht weiter? Wieso lässt euer Boss sich soviel Zeit?"

„Na wegen Roland",

„Hey du Arsch"

„Was ist das für ein Wortschatz. Schäm dich Junge", Regina kam nicht drumherum, den Jungen zu tadeln.

„Noch mehr solcher Wörter und ihr werdet niemals eine Lady abbekommen," ertönte es streng aus ihrem Mund.

„Schuldigung", nuschelte Jeff und schaute beschämt zu Boden.

„Es ist nur", fuhr er fort „Der Boss will nicht, dass ihr Roland kennenlernt"

„oder überhaupt wisst, dass er, oh Scheiße"

Regina riss die Augen in einer Geste der Strenge auf, als der Junge fluchte.

„Das Fluchen solltet ihr euch schleunigst abgewöhnen. Das ist ja schrecklich", gab sie angewidert von sich und seufzte innerlich, als sie den Grund des Fluchens ausmachen konnte. Die Männer waren zurück. Mit sich führten sie Truhen und einen toten Hammel. Alleine der Anblick des toten Tieres löste Übelkeit in Regina aus. Ein Geschmack den sie zutiefst verabscheute.

„Ja Scheiße Jeff!", erklang es streng von Robin, der auf seinem Pferd neben der kleinen Gruppe zum stehen kam. Seine Hand packte nach dem Jungen und zwang ihn zu ihm hoch zu schauen „Deine Mutter hätte statt dir immer wieder die Haare zu schneiden, deine dumme Zunge abschneiden sollen. Verschwindet ihr beiden"

Wut glänzte in seinen Augen, als er ihn los ließ. Mit diesen Emotionen beladen, stieg er von seinem Pferd hinunter und pöbelte Regina an.

„Und ihr lasst die Finger von den beiden oder ich fessel und knebel euch bis es weitergeht"

„Es wird eher Zeit, dass ich meine Finger an die beiden anlege, vielleicht kann man sie noch retten, damit sie nicht so verrohen wie ihr dämlicher Boss"

Ihre Augen funkelten, während sie spottend mit ihrer Hand gestikulierte.

„Natürlich, die böse Königin als Gouvernante. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass an euch eine Närrin verloren gegangen ist"

„Eine Närrin, die besseres Benehmen aufweist und dem größten aller Narren hier den Hintern aufreißen würde, wenn er nicht so ein Feigling wäre"

Mit Hohn in Bewegung und Stimme, bewegte sie den Arm samt der Manschette direkt vor seinem Gesicht.

„Nimmt es mir ab und zeigt mir, dass ihr doch kein bemitleidenswerter Wurm seid. Oder gibt mir wenigstens ein Messer"

Robin stemmte seine Fäuste gegen seine Hüften. Aus seiner Kehle drang ein heiseres lachen.

„Du bis die größte Nervensäge, die mir je untergekommen ist"

Regina imitierte seine Haltung. Das Lachen entfachte eine neue Welle von Zorn, der sich zu entladen drohte

„Und du der schmierigste und lausigste Anführer dem ich je begegnet bin"

Dass beide durch ihre veränderte Ansprache, die Distanz gegenüber des anderen aufgegeben hatten, bekamen sie nur am Rande mit.

„Weißt du was. Du bist hier keine Königin, du bist nicht mal Regina hier. Du bist Nichts!", erwiderte er und versuchte seine Emotionen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Ihre Nähe und die Leidenschaft, mit der sie ihn anfauchte, bewegten weit mehr in ihm, als er verstehen konnte. „Oh nein, du wirst noch lernen, dass ich alles aber kein Nichts bin", erwiderte sie kalt.

_Das bin ich nicht._

„Stimmt." er schenkte ihr einen abschätzenden Blick „Für mich bist du ab jetzt Gin" „Ooooooohhhh"; Reginas volle Lippen formten sich zu einem O, während ihre Stimme vor Hohn triefte. „Weil ich so eine berauschende Wirkung auf dich habe?!"

„Nein, weil ich von dir Kopfschmerzen bekomme" sagte er trocken, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ließ eine entgeistert dreinschauende Regina zurück.

* * *

Die Nacht war eingebrochen und brachte kaum Abwechslung für die Königin. Selbst die Lichtverhältnisse hatten sich in diesem Dickicht über den Tag verteilt, kaum verändert. Sie saß alleine an ihrem Pfeiler. Die beiden Jungen schienen nicht mehr in ihre Nähe zu dürfen. Sie konnte Eddys verstohlene Blicke spüren, die er ihr vom Feuer aus, immer wieder zuschmiss. Einmal erhaschte sie einen dieser Blick und presste ihre Lippen zu einem bedauernden Lächeln zusammen. Der Rotschopf erwiderte das Lächeln mit dem selben Bedauern.

Little John machte sie auf den Weg zu ihr. Sein Gesicht verriet, dass er nicht in ihrer Nähe sein wollte. Einen Herzschlag lang glaubte sie, dass er kam um sich für die Ohrfeige zu rächen, doch die Schale in seiner Hand bewies Gegenteiliges. Ohne ein Wort hielt er ihr die Schale hin. Der Geruch des Hammels stieg ihr in die Nase. Hunger und Ekel vermischten sich. Fochten einen Kampf aus, von dem die Königin nicht wusste, wer ihn gewinnen würde bis sie schlussendlich die Schale annahm. Als sie nach dem Stück Ton griff, berührten sich ihre Finger.

„Ihr seid eiskalt", stellte John fest und seufzte

„Kommt", er packte sie am Arm und zog sie auf die Beine.

„So schlimm, wie ihr den Boss beschimpft und über uns herzieht, sind wir nicht"

Regina erkannte etwas mildes in seiner Stimme und ließ sich führen. Sie fror erbärmlich. Der Tag hatte ihr Kleid nicht zur Gänze trocknen können. Als die Sonne schwand wurde es erneut klamm, doch sie weigerte sich, darüber ein Wort zu verlieren. Sie mochte eine Nervensäge sein in den Augen der Männer, aber sie war keine schwache Nervensäge.

Little John führte sie ans Feuer und deutete ihr an, sich dort hinzusetzen. Die Wärme der Flammen umschlossen ihren Körper und ließen Regina entspannt durchatmen. Für einen winzigen Augenblick fühlte sie so etwas wie Erleichterung und Frieden. Ihre Finger griffen in die Schale und zogen ein Stück des Hammelbratens heraus. Mit hängenden Mundwinkeln begutachtete sie das Stück Fleisch

_Leopold hat Hammel geliebt und nicht mal darauf verzichtet wenn er wusste, dass er bei mir einkehrte_

Mit einem Kopfschütteln verscheuchte sie die Erinnerung an ihre unliebsame Ehe und steckte sich das Stück Fleisch in den Mund.

_Wenn ich es schlucke ohne zu kauen, dann schmecke ich es nicht_

In dem Kampf mit dem toten Tier gefangen, bemerkte sie nicht, dass Robin den Weg zu ihr gefunden hatte. Er saß neben ihr, ein Bein angewinkelt und mit einem Arm umschlossen.

„Stanley ist ein miserabler Koch", kommentierte er, als er ihr verzogenes Gesicht betrachtete. „Aber damit kriegt man alles runter." Er hielt ihr eine braune Flasche entgegen, aus der er vorher noch einen Schluck genommen hatte. Regina blickte ihn mit Überraschung an, als sie seine Stimme vernahm. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Der beißende Alkoholgeruch stieg in ihre Nase „und es wärmt auch", fuhr der Dieb fort und bewegte die Flasche lockend vor ihrem Gesicht.

„Ich trinke nicht."

„Natürlich nicht, verzeih mir. Weil es deinen moralischen Wertvorstellungen nicht entspricht?!", neckte er sie ohne sie zu verhöhnen. Regina verzog die Lippen zu einem angedeuteten Lächeln und machte eine präsentierende Geste über ihren Körper.

„Glaubst du man bekommt einen solchen Luxuskörper, wenn man alles in sich hineinstopft"

Robin lachte heiser und schüttelte amüsiert seinen Kopf. Anstatt von seinem Lachen wieder in Rage gebracht zu werden, lachte Regina selber einmal auf, blickte angewidert in die Schale und reichte sie Robin. „Und wenn du das fettige Zeug weiter in dich hineinschlingst, dann wird dein Herz schlapp machen und ich werde hier in dem dunklen Wald zugrunde gehen"

Der Mann nahm etwas aus der Schussel und verspeiste es mit einem Happen.

„Dann sollte ich mich wohl etwas zurückhalten. Ich habe versprochen dich am Leben zu lassen" Das Lächeln welches er ihr schenkte, berührte etwas in ihr. Da war nichts arrogantes oder wütendes drin, sondern eine Ehrlichkeit, welche sie diesem Dieb nicht zugetraut hatte.

„Ich weiß nur noch nicht ob ich darauf hoffen soll, das du ein Mann bist, der sein Wort hält oder lieber hoffen soll, dass du es brichst"

_Vielleicht wäre der Tod die einzige Erlösung für mich, der einzige Friede auf den ich noch hoffen darf_

„Nicht doch Gin," er genehmigte sich einen kräftigen Schluck aus der braunen Flasche und fuhr fort. „Hoffnung ist etwas für Narren", lächelte er. Dieses Mal erwiderte sie es

„Und wir beide sind die zwei größten Narren hier", erinnerte sie ihn an ihren Streit, was ihn zum lachen brachte. Vielleicht war es der Alkohol oder die Tatsache, dass sie ihn nicht angiftete, doch als er sie dort müde und verfroren in dem mittlerweile schäbigen Kleid sitzen sah, wollte er sie berühren. Wollte seine Hand ausstrecken, über ihren Arm streicheln und ihr Mut machen. Wollte sie trösten und den Dreck von ihr wischen. Robin hob bereits seine Hand, als er realisierte, was er vorhatte. Auf halber Strecke ließ er sie wieder sinken und setzte sich grade hin.

„Versuch etwas zu schlafen. Vielleicht geht es morgen weiter", sagte er zu Regina, die daraufhin leise seufzte

„Ich kann nicht an dem Pfeiler schlafen"

„Ich weiß," gab er zurück. „Eigentlich kann ich dich auch frei herum laufen lassen. Der Wald ist zu dicht und ich kenne ihn wie meine Westentasche. Selbst mit einem Vorsprung von einem Tag, hätte ich dich schneller eingeholt, als dir lieb wäre"

Er grinste breit und voller Stolz

„Wie nett, dass du an meinen gesunden Menschenverstand appellierst", scherzte sie und streckte sich aus. Sie war zu müde, um sich einen bequemeren Schlafplatz zu suchen. Die Wärme des Feuers hatte etwas verlockendes und so drehte sie sich auf die Seite und legte ihre Hand unter ihren Kopf, während sie die Beine leicht anzog. Die Strapazen dieses Ausfluges pochten schmerzhaft in ihren Knochen, doch sie schenkte ihnen keine Beachtung. Der Schlaf übermannte sie und legte sich um sie und ihre Sinne wie eine sanfte Decke.

Robins Augen hafteten auf die schlafende Gestalt am Feuer. Immer wieder nahm er einen Schluck aus der Flasche, genoss das scharfe Brennen in seinem Hals, bevor es warm in seinem Bauch verendete. Debil grinste er in sich hinein und stellte betrunken fest, dass sie schlafend gar keine so große Nervensäge mehr war.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 05**

Sie stand am Fenster und blickte hinaus über das Meer. Schon an ihrem ersten Tag war sie von diesem Ausblick überwältigt. Das Blau des Wasser vermischte sich mit dem Blau des Himmels. Der Horizont verschwand und alles schien weit. Das war ein guter Platz, um zur Ruhe zu kommen. Ein guter Platz, um ihre Wunden zu lecken und neu anzufangen. Ihr Schützling würde es schon noch bemerken. Tinker Bells Gedanken kreisten um die Frau, welche ihr damals die Flügel gekostet hatte. Die Frau, die sie mehr als einmal an den Rand der Verzweiflung gebracht hatte, doch egal was geschehen war, sie würde sie nicht aufgeben. Sie würde sich nicht eingestehen, versagt zu haben. Der Tag würde kommen, an dem sie vor die blaue Fee treten und ihr Reginas Happy End präsentieren würde. Ganz gleich wie weit dieser Tag noch entfernt lag.

„Ich glaub unsere liebe Königin hat sich geweigert den Palast zu verlassen", Hooks Stimme holte Tinker aus ihren Gedanken. Sie wandte sich von dem Meer ab und schaute auf den Piraten, der eine Flasche Rum an seine Lippen führte.

„Sie kommt. Snow sendete eine Nachricht, als die Kutsche losfuhr", erinnerte sie den Mann, der daraufhin nur leise seufzte

„Das ist schon einige Tage her. Die Reise sollte aber nicht mehr als einen halben Tag und eine Nacht dauern."

„Sie wird kommen."

Der Pirat schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und schritt langsam auf die ehemalige Fee zu. Seine schweren Stiefel hallten durch den Raum, der einmal ein Schlafzimmer war.

„Liebes, ich kenne ihre Majestät und ich kenne den Stamm, von dem sie abgefallen ist. Schwanzeinziehen und sich die Wunden lecken sind nicht die Eigenschaften mit denen ich irgend eine Mills schmücken würde. Egal ob die Tote oder die Lebendige"

Tinkers Augen funkelten. So leicht ließ sie sich ihre Mission nicht madig reden. Der Pirat hatte keine Ahnung.

„Sie hat sich verändert. Hätte sie sich nicht verändert, wären wir nicht hier sondern alle tot"

„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass wenn sie nicht gewesen wäre, wir gar nicht erst in dieser Situation wären"

„Nein, darfst du nicht", erwiderte sie knapp. Vielleicht war es Torheit, vielleicht aber auch nur Naivität, die sie weiter glauben ließen. Vor vielen Jahren zahlte sie das Leergeld für ihre Gutgläubigkeit. Vor gar nicht langer Zeit bekam sie die Chance, es Regina heimzuzahlen. Manchmal in der Nacht glaubte sie noch immer das pochende Herz Reginas in den Händen zu halten. Glaubte, dass es sie glücklich machen würde, es endlich zwischen ihren zarten Fingern zu zerquetschen und die Welt von der bösen Königin zu befreien. Doch die Wahrheit sah anders aus. Sie hatte es nicht über ihr eigenes Herz gebracht. Nicht solange sie helle Stellen in dem Herzen ihres Schützlings sehen konnte.

„Ich reise zu Snow", gab sie bekannt. „Wenn sie nicht abgereist ist, dann werde ich sie dazu bringen hier hin zu kommen. Sie braucht den Abstand und ganz egal was sie sagen wird, sie weiß nicht was das Beste für sie ist. Das wusste sie leider noch nie"

_Sonst hätte sie damals auf mich gehört, hätte diese beschissene Kaschemme betreten und wäre endlich mit diesem Kerl glücklich geworden_

Wie immer, wenn sie daran dachte, verdunkelten sich ihre Augen für einen kurzen Moment, ehe sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle brachte.

„Du kannst nicht alleine dort hin"

„Wieso nicht", hakte sie nach und bekam ein breites Grinsen von Hook geschenkt.

„Weil ich keine Lust habe hier alleine auf euch zu warten"

Tinker Bell lachte einmal auf. Der großspurige Pirat hatte seit ihrem gemeinsamen Abenteuer in Neverland, die Anwesenheit von Menschen zu schätzen gelernt.

„Dann lass uns so schnell wie möglich aufbrechen", sagte die einstige Fee und schritt energisch an ihm vorbei, um das Zimmer zu verlassen. Sie war schon fast an der Tür, als er sie abermals ansprach.

„Du willst dir unbedingt deine Flügel wieder verdienen", es war keine Frage sondern eine Feststellung. Tinker presste ihre Lippen fest aufeinander und verließ das Zimmer.

* * *

Snow saß im Thronsaal an dem runden Tisch, an dem sie ihren Rat erwartete. Die vergangene Nacht verblieb schlaflos. Ihre Gedanken kreisten einzig und alleine um das Unglück, welches die Bauernfamilie dahingerafft hatten. Als sie zurück in dieses Land kam, hatte sie trotz all der Schmerzen gewagt zu hoffen.

Emma würde glücklich sein und als sie der Königin ihre Macht nahm, glaubte sie an einen Neuanfang. Glaubte daran, dass ihr Märchen mit den Worten „und sie lebten glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende..." endete. Die letzte Nacht hatte alle Hoffnung begraben. Etwas Böses war in ihrer Welt eingekehrt, doch die Prinzessin weigerte sich noch immer daran zu glauben, dass dieses Böse die Königin war. Immer wieder ging sie die Fakten durch. Klammerte sich daran, dass man ihre Magie unterbunden hat.

_Was ist wenn du ihre Macht unterschätzt hast. Was ist wenn sie die Kraft besitzt sich aus diesem Gefängnis zu befreien_

Snows Gedanken ängstigten sie. Sie wollte nicht daran denken, dass dies eine Möglichkeit war, die man in Betracht ziehen musste.

Als erstes betrat ihr Prinz den Konferenzsaal. Er trug Reitsachen und begrüßte sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Keine weiteren Versteinerungen", erklärte er sichtlich erleichtert, was seiner Frau ebenfalls einen Stein vom Herzen fielen ließ. Noch ehe sie sich zur Begrüßung küssen konnte, schwang die Tür auf und Ruby betrat den Saal samt ihrer Großmutter, Belle und Leroy. Das Gesicht des Zwerges verriet seinen Unmut, während er unverständig in seinen Bart hinein murmelte. Die Neuankömmlinge nahmen ihre Plätze ein und bevor sie sich austauschen konnte, traf der Rest der Runde ein. Gepetto trug Jiminy auf seinen Schultern und wurde von der blauen Fee und Neal begleitet. Die letzten Ankömmlinge nahmen ihre Plätze ein. Ein Stimmengewirr schwoll an. Jeder wollte etwas sagen, wollte nachfragen, doch Snow erhob sich und brachte alle mit einer schnellen Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

„Ihr wisst, warum wir uns heute hier zusammengefunden habt."

„Ja, weil die Böse Königin von ihrem tausendjährigen Schlaf erwacht ist", rief Leroy dazwischen und machte eine unanständige Geste.

„Grumpy", drang es scharf aus Snow Whites Mund. Ohne auf ihn weiter einzugehen, sprach sie weiter.

„Es stimmt, dass es ein schweres Verbrechen in unserem Reich gab. Ein Verbrechen aus magischer Hand. Aber wir wissen nicht, wer es war"

Das Gemurmel brach erneut los. Jeder schien eine Meinung zu haben, doch niemand wagte es, diese laut zu verkünden.

„Blue", ergriff David das Wort „Ist es möglich, dass sie die Manschette losgeworden ist?"

Die Fee biss auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und begann zaghaft zu sprechen.

„Ihre Macht ist Stark und wird von Emotionen genährt" Die Prinzessin schloss ihre Augen und hielt den Atem an

_Bitte lass ein aber folgen_

„und ich muss niemanden erinnern, wo diese Macht hingeführt hat. Nicht jeder hätte die Kraft gehabt, das ganze Reich so zu verfluchen"

_Nein, Nein, Nein!_

Snow wollte nichts mehr hören. Am liebsten wäre sie aufgestanden und hätte den Saal verlassen, doch das durfte sie nicht. Ihre Pflicht bestand darin, einfach dazusitzen und ihre Hoffnungen zerschmettern zu lassen.

„Aber..." Die Schwarzhaarige öffnete ihre Augen und sah begierig auf die blaue Fee.

„Selbst während der Folterung durch das Home Office, was sie wirklich wütend gemacht haben muss, war sie nicht in der Lage die Manschette zu lösen"

_Danke_

Snow White wollte etwas sagen, doch nun war es Granny, die das Wort ergriff.

„Aber sie hat sie abbekommen. Jemand hat ihr in Storybrook, das verdammte Ding abgezogen" Erinnerte die alte Frau „Ja, ich!" erklärte die Fee.

„Also gibt es drei Optionen.", stellte David fest, doch schaffte es nicht diese zu verkündigen, da seine Gattin erneut das Wort ergriff.

„Entweder Regina hat die Manschette gelöst und lässt sich wieder von ihrem Hass treiben oder jemand anderes hat ihre Manschette gelöst oder jemand ganz anderes ist für das Unglück der Bauernfamilie verantwortlich. Es ist nun unsere Aufgabe herauszufinden, was der Wahrheit entspringt.

* * *

Tinker Bell und Hook preschten durch die aufkommende Nacht. Beide fühlten sich nicht besonders wohl auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes, doch beide besaßen zu viel Stolz, um es den anderen wissen zu lassen. Die Straße durch den Wald war eben und an manchen Stellen breit wie ein Fluss, während es an anderen Stellen so eng war, dass eine Kutsche gerade eben durchfahren konnte.

„Wieso haben wir nicht nochmal auf den Tagesanbruch gewartet" , hakte der Pirat nach und wünschte sich, sie hätte die Reise per Schiff unternommen. Mit den Wellen unter seiner Jolly Roger kannte er sich aus. Wusste wie er sie zu steuern und zu lenken hatte, doch das Pferd unter ihm besaß zu viel Eigensinn.

„Weil wir keine Zeit mehr zum Warten haben.", erklärte sie und ritt weiter durch die Dunkelheit. Stunden über Stunden waren vergangen. Beide sparten ihren Atem und sprachen kaum miteinander. Als die Reiter müde wurden, nahmen sie ein wenig Geschwindigkeit aus ihrer Reise. Die Pferde trabten nun gemütlich nebeneinander her. Tinkers Augen fielen immer wieder zu und auch der Pirat hatte Probleme sich wach zu halten.

„Vielleicht sollten wir für ein paar Momente rasten", schlug er vor, obwohl er die Antwort bereits kannte. Die einstige Fee, war innerlich viel zu aufgewühlt, als dass sie kurz vor dem Ziel eine Pause einlegen würde.

„Nein Hook. Du verstehst das vielleicht nicht, aber wir müssen weiter",

„Du hast vollkommen Recht, Liebes. Ich verstehe überhaupt...psch", der Zeigefinger seiner intakten Hand schnellte an seine Lippen, während er sein Pferd anhielt. Tinker tat es ihm gleich und schaute sich um.

_Was, oh nein_

Vor ihr lag ein toter Mann. Die beiden tauschten einen Blick aus, woraufhin Hook von seinem Pferd abstieg. Mit seiner Hand griff er nach seinem Dolch und bewegte sich langsam zu der Leiche. Fast schon anmutig senkte er sich hinunter zu dem Körper und tastete nach dem Puls. Der Gestank, der ihm entgegenkam, erschlug ihn. Mühselig unterdrückte er den Würgereiz und legte seinen rechten Unterarm um Mund und Nase.

_Der ist schon länger tot_

Vorsichtig folgte er der Straße und bekam die Reste eines Kampfes zu sehen. In der Dunkelheit lagen die Toten, wie schwarze Schatten vor ihm. Nur der Gestank verriet, dass etwas plastisches vor ihm lag und nicht bloß das Spiel von Bäumen und Mondlicht.

„Tink", rief er nach der ehemaligen Fee. Die junge Frau in Grün, sprang von ihrem Pferd ab und folgte dem Ruf. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Ausdruck des Ekels.

„Das sind Wachen.", erklärte er ihr, nachdem er sich den Brustpanzer der glücklosen Gesellen näher angeschaut hat.

„Die Wachen der Königin"

Hook blickte von dem Opfer aus und wollte gerade nachfragen, wie sie darauf kam, als er die Blonde mitten auf der Straße stehen sah. Ihre Augen waren fest auf die umgekippte und halb zerstörte Kutsche gerichtet. Der Pirat zog scharf die Luft zwischen seinen Zähnen ein, als er zu ihr aufschloss und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Sie hatte keinen Grund die Wachen zu töten", klammerte sich die einstige Fee an ihrer Hoffnung.

„Süße, manche brauchen keinen Grund."

* * *

Die Diskussion im Konferenzsaal hatte einen neuen Höhepunkt erreicht. Leroy verkündete immer wieder lautstark, dass er die Spitzhacke gegen das Schwert eintauschen wollte, um mit seinen Männern das Land zu durchforsten. Er wartete lediglich um einen Startschuss seitens der Prinzessin, um die Jagt auf die Königin zu eröffnen. Snow White jedoch tat ihm diesen Gefallen nicht. Nicht zu wissen, gegen wen man kämpfte, führte zu dem Nachteil nicht zu wissen, wo man suchen sollte. Die Schwarzhaarige blickte hilfesuchend zu ihrem Gatten, der sie aufmunternd anlächelte.

„Ruhe", durchbrach David das Durcheinander des Stimmengewirr. Er musste noch ein paar Mal, um Ruhe bitten bevor er seinen Wunsch erfüllt bekam.

„Es bringt nichts, wenn wir in Panik ausbrechen und uns ebenfalls von Wut leiten lassen. Leroy, unsere Soldaten werden das Land durchkämmen und nach dem Grund dieses Unglücks forschen. Snow und ich", er nickte seine Frau zu „wir werden zum Sommerpalast reisen und uns selbst davon überzeugen, dass dort alles in Ordnung ist."

Snow Whites Gesicht erhellte sich. Das war ein Plan und nicht nur das. Das war sogar ein Plan, mit dem sie Leben konnte. Einige der Ratsmitglieder schienen nicht einverstanden, doch bis auf Grumpy, teilte niemand ihre Bedenken mit.

„Neal, würdest du uns", Davids Satz erstarb, bevor er endete. Die schwere Tür schwang auf und zwei Männer stürmten in den Saal. Verschwitzt und verängstigt, fielen sie schweratmend auf die Knie und hechelten „Verzeiht uns unsere Störung, aber...aber..."

Snow und David sprangen von ihren Stühlen auf und widmeten ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit den beiden Eindringlingen.

„Was ist passiert?" hakte der Prinz nach und war zu den beiden Männer gelaufen. Sachte legte er seine Hände auf ihrer beiden Schultern, um sie zu beruhigen.

„Es wird immer dunkler"

Die Anwesenden verstanden nicht und so erklärte der andere Mann weiter.

„Die Sonne scheint immer weniger und die Menschen, sie werden zu Eis"  
„Nein, nicht Eis", widersprach der andere.

„zu Stein", nahm Snow ihm die Antwort vorweg.

„Prinzessin, ihr wisst davon?" stellte der ältere der beiden Männer fest und ließ sich bereitwillig vom Prinzen auf die Beine ziehen.

„Von wo kommt ihr. Wo wird es dunkler?" Fragte David nach und lauschte aufmerksam der Erzählung der Männer. Ihr Dorf lag am Meer, weit entfernt von dem Palast und der Stadt. Ein friedliches Fischerdorf, doch bemerkten die Anwohner, dass der Tag und die Abendstunden sich kaum mehr unterschieden.

„Unser Ältester hat ein Fest vorbereitet zur Ehre eurer Rückkehr Prinzessin, aber noch bevor es veranstaltet werden konnte, fand man ihn kalt wie Eis, bevor er zu Stein erstarrte."  
Diese Berichterstattung gefielen weder Snow, noch David. Schon wieder gab es ein Opfer. Ein Opfer, das ganz offensichtlich gegen die Königin gewettert hatte und der dafür sein Leben lassen musste. Die Prinzessin zog die Luft tief ein und entließ sie nur stoßweise. Das Bedürfnis zum Sommerpalast zu reisen, um zu sehen, ob ihre Gutgläubigkeit sie erneut verhöhnte oder nicht, wuchs in unbestimmte Höhen.

„Ihr sollt etwas zur Stärkung bekommen und dann reitet mit unseren Soldaten in euer Dorf. Wir werden herausfinden, wer hinter diesen Anschlägen steckt und diesen Jemand seine gerechte Strafe zukommen lassen.

_Aber was ist gerecht in diesem Fall_

Danach wandte sie sich wieder an alle anderen.

„Wir reisen so schnell wie möglich ab."

Die Ratsmitglieder erhoben sich zur Verabschiedung, als die Tür erneut aufschwang und Hook zusammen mit Tinker Bell erschien. Kaum war Snow White den beiden gewahr, hätte sie am liebsten angefangen zu schreien. Das waren nicht die beiden, die sie hier zu sehen erhofft hatte. Ein kleiner Teil in ihr hoffte, dass sie die Königin hier her gebracht hatten, doch der Ausdruck auf Tinkers Gesicht, brachte diese Hoffnung zum Schweigen.

„Mary Margret, David", Hook deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an und bemerkte erst danach, dass er sich mitten in einer Ratssitzung befand.

„Oh, ich glaub, ihr wisst schon warum wir hier sind" Leroy ergriff sofort das Wort und hob eine Faust drohend in die Luft  
„Ja, um das Miststück..."

„GRUMPY", Snows Stimme halte scharf durch den Saal. Ihre Augen funkelten ihn wütend an und für einen Moment glaubte der Zwerg, alleine ihr Blick könnte ihn töten. Sie brauchte ein paar Atemzüge, um sich zu beruhigen. Als ihr dies gelang, wandte sie sich an den Piraten und der einstigen Fee.

„Es ist ein Unglück geschehen",

„Ich weiß," seufzte Tinker frustriert. „Wir haben die Kutsche gefunden. Sie sind alle tot"

Die Augen der Prinzessin weiteten sich angesichts der Neuigkeiten. Ein Murmeln ging durch den Saal. Keiner verstand so richtig, worüber die junge, blonde Frau sprach.

„Wer ist tot?", fragte Ruby nach. Tinker blickte verwirrt drein und auch Hook, war etwas überfordert, glaubte er noch das wäre der Grund für diese Zusammenkunft. So übernahm er das weitere Reden.

„Die Wachen. Wir haben im Sommerpalast auf Reginas Ankunft gewartet, doch als sie nicht kam, wollten wir schauen was los ist und sie gegebenfalls holen. Also sind wir gestern Abend los geritten"

„Und unterwegs haben wir die Kutsche gefunden. Nicht weit von hier. Vielleicht fünf Stunden zu Pferd", führte Tinker die Erzählung fort. „Die Wachen lagen tot auf dem Weg und die Kutsche war umgekippt und halb zerstört"

Die ehemalige Fee erinnerte sich an den Anblick und den Gestank von Tod, der in der Luft hing. Ihr war, als haftete dieser an ihr. Die Anwesenden waren verstummt, als die beiden Neuankömmlinge ihre Geschichte beendet hatten. Keine wagte die Frage zu stellen, die auf aller Zunge brannte. Es war Neal, der den Mut aufbrachte zu fragen.

„Und was ist mit Regina? Ist sie auch", Tinker schüttelte nur ihren Kopf, während Hook verbal antwortete."Von der fehlt jede Spur. Wir haben uns dort etwas umgesehen, aber da ist nichts außer Wald"

Snow setzte sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl und sank auf diesen zusammen. Sie fühlte sich wie ein Häufchen Elend. Alles was sie sich gewünscht hatte, zerrann durch ihre Finger wie Öl. Die Prinzessin hatte sich nie weiter von ihrem Happy End entfernt gefühlt, wie in diesem Moment.

* * *

Regina war in einem unruhigen Traum gefangen. Bilder wechselten in ihrem Kopf wie Schlaglichter. Helle Blitze in der Dunkelheit. Sie sah ihre Mutter kalt lächeln, während sie ihrer Tochter ihre Zukunftspläne erklärte. Ihre Haut wandelte sich, wurde golden und begann zu schimmern. Ein Hohes Kichern drang aus dem Mund ihrer Mutter, während sie im Entzücken, die Hände zusammen klatschte

„Du bist die Königin, Schätzchen" Regina schüttelte ihren Kopf und war nicht fähig sich zu bewege. Sie wollte sich von der Gestalt abwenden, die sie mit ihrer Mutter assoziierte, doch um sie herum legten sich Äste, engten sie ein.

„Doch, das bist du", kicherte ihre Mutter unnatürlich hoch und begann herumzuspringen. Plötzlich hörte sie ein Weinen Iihr Augenmerk schwand von ihrer Mutter. Sie stand im Flur ihrer alten Mansion in Storybrook. Das Weinen kam von oben. Schnell hastete sie die Treppen hinauf „Henry..", erklang es gleichermaßen aus der Traumregina und der schlafenden Gestalt. „Alles ist gut mein Liebling", rief sie im Traum und versuchte die Treppen hinauf zurennen. Jeden Schritt, welchen sie tat, verlängerte die Treppe um weitere Stufen. Das Weinen schwoll an, wurde zu einem Brüllen. Alle Bemühungen sich schneller zu bewegen, schneller vorwärts zu kommen, scheiterten. Angst und Wut vermischten sich, während sie immer wieder Henrys Namen schrie.

„Henry, ich komme, Henry"

Der Körper der schlafenden Frau reagierte auf den Traum. Ihr Kopf bewegte sich auf dem dreckigen Boden hin und her. Aus ihrem Mund drangen murmelnde Worte und in dem Moment, wo die Angst um den Traumhenry überhand nahm, schreckte sie auf.

_Henry!_

Ihre Atem ging hastig. Ihr Herz raste. Noch immer hörte sie das Weinen. Vernahm das Brüllen. Die Schwarzhaarige wusste nicht wo sie war. Alles woran sie denken konnte, war Henry, der sie brauchte. Überhastet sprang sie auf ihr Beine, strauchelte als sie los rannte und bemerkte erst als sie an einem Baum vorbei hechtete, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

_Wo bin ich_

Die Königin blinzelte ein paar mal. Mit jedem Blinzeln kehrte die Erinnerung ein Stück mehr zurück. Sie verlangsamte ihren Schritt und ließ ihre Schultern hängen. Für einen winzigen Augenblick kam sie sich töricht vor und hoffte, dass niemand ihr Schauspiel mitbekommen hatte. Regina brauchte ein paar weitere Atemzüge, bis sie realisierte, dass das Weinen nicht aus ihrem Traum stammte. Das Lager schlief. Männer lagen auf dem Boden verteilt oder lehnte an den Bäumen. Einige Glückliche konnten eines der Hilfsdächer und selbst gebastelten Betten ihr eignen nennen. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen lauschte sie angestrengt nach der Quelle des Weinens.

_Das klingt ja schrecklich_

Dachte sie, als das Weinen weiter zunahm. Unwillkürlich war sie wieder an ihren eigenen Sohn erinnert. Der Schmerz der Erinnerung fuhr durch ihre Brust und drohte ihr Herz zu zerreißen. Für die Länge einiger Herzschläge sammelte sie sich und beschloss zurück ans Feuer zu gehen, als das Weinen plötzlich in einen Schrei gipfelte. Es stieß ihr durch Mark und Bein und so machte sie sich auf, diesem Schrei zu folgen.

Ein wenig Außerhalb des Hauptlagers konnte sie eine Art Zelt entdecken. Eddy und Jeff standen am Eingang und unterhielten sich angeregt. Erst bei genauerem hingucken, erkannte sie eine weitere Gestalt. Little John stand kopfschüttelnd neben den beiden Jungen und gestikulierte mit der Hand. Regina warf einen Blick durch den Eingang und sah Robin vor etwas knien. Er hielt etwas oder jemanden im Arm. Sein Körper wiegte sanft hin und her. Erneut durchbrach die Nacht ein Aufschluchzen und nun konnte Regina erkennen, wer der nächtliche Störenfried war. Etwas in ihr regte sich. Vielleicht war es die Erinnerung an ihren Sohn oder das unliebsame Aufwachen, doch die einstige böse Königin, raffte ihren Rock und ging bestimmten Schrittes auf das Zelt zu. Die Jungen begrüßten sie, doch little John wagte es, ihr den Weg zu versperren.

„Ihr habt ihr nichts zu suchen.", sagte er und griff nach ihren Arm. Mit einem heftigen Ruck befreite sie sich von seinem Griff und stolzierte in das Zelt.

Robins Aufmerksam lag auf seinen weinenden Sohn, doch als er die Stimmen draußen vernahm, zwang er sich zum Ausgang zu schauen.

_Weg hier_

„Schaff sie hier weg, John", befahl er grimmig. Regina jedoch konnte die Sorge und die Müdigkeit aus seiner Stimme heraushören. Attribute, die ihr aus der Vergangenheit sehr vertraut waren. Unbeeindruckt setzte sie ihren Gang fort und fauchte nur, als sie der Gegenwart Johns gewahr wurde.

„Fass mich an und du wirst nie wieder in Frieden ein Auge zu tun."

Noch bevor sie geendet hatte, war sie am Bett angekommen. Nun war es Robin, der sie packte und versuchte sie hinaus zu zerren, doch die Königin kämpfte gegen seine Hand an. Ihre Augen funkelten angriffslustig, als sie mit scharfer Stimme sprach.

„Er hat Fieber und anstatt dich wie ein Narr zu verhalten, nutz das bisschen Energie, die du noch hast und hol mir Wasser." Mit einem Ruck befreite sie sich aus seinem Griff und begab sich an das Bett. Die Stirn des Jungen glühte und war schweißgetränkt. Dicke Tränen kullerten über seine Wangen und sein kleiner Körper zitterte. Regina lächelte den verängstigt dreinblickenden Jungen an und streichelte die Haare von seiner Stirn. Ihr Blick war warm und mit Sorge gefüllt als, sie ihn betrachtete.

„Wie lange hat er schon Fieber?" fragte sie, ohne den Blick von dem Kind zu nehmen.

Robin starrte fassungslos auf das Schauspiel und war zu keinem klaren Gedanken fähig. Das Szenarium, vor dem er sich gefürchtet hatte, war eingetroffen. In seiner Brust kämpften zwei Gewalten. Eine wollte sie an den Haaren packen und hinaus verfrachten. Die anderen glaubte daran, dass sie ihrem Sohn helfen könnte. Doch was war der Preis für diese Hilfe? Unfähig zu antworten, wiederholte Regina ihre Frage mit mehr Nachdruck. Sie musste noch einen Ticken lauter werden und ein drittes Mal nachfragen, bevor Robin sich aus seiner Starre löste und ihr antwortete.

„Zwei Tage. Nur Fieber, nichts anderes, außer Fieberträume"

Reginas Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, welches mit Erleichterung gespickt war. „Dann wird er bald wieder gesund. Es sei denn du willst für den Rest der Nacht da stehen bleiben. Bring mir Wasser und Tücher.", gab sie in einem Befehlston von sich, der den Geächteten wieder erstarren ließ

_Wie redet die mit mir_

Als er nicht sputetet, seufzte die einstige böse Königin und sprach scharf

„Heute noch"

Robins Körper durchfuhr einen Ruck und er setzte sich in Bewegung. Er verließ das Zelt und wandte sich an die Jungs und little John.

„Ihr habt sie gehört. Bringt Wasser und Tücher"

Der Mann traute der Frau noch nicht soweit, dass er sie mit seinem Sohn alleine lassen würde und so kehrte er in das Zelt zurück. Seine Augen hafteten lauernd auf die Schwarzhaarige, die mit sanfter Stimme, beruhigend auf Roland einredete.

„Du, du bist eine Hexe", erklang es weinerlich aus dem Mund des Jungen. Regina verdrehte ihre Augen und schenkte Robin einen bösen Seitenblick, ehe sie sich wieder zusammenriss und Roland anschaute.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben", beruhigte sie ihn und griff nach seiner Hand. Zärtlich streichelte ihr Daumen über seinen Handrücken.

„Aber er holt mich...er holt mich"

Regina wusste nicht von wem er sprach, doch sie wusste genug von der Fantasie kleine Kinder und so hielt sie da Streicheln bei, während sie weiter mit ihm sprach

„Nein, dich wird hier niemand wegholen."

„Doch, sein Schatten kommt, ich hab ihn gesehen"

Reginas Stirn legte sich in Falten. Nach einer Antwort suchend, schaute sie zu Robin, der nur seinen Kopf schüttelte und erklärte.

„Peter Pans Schatten"

Die Königin schüttelte ihren Kopf und streichelte über Rolands Wange.

_Peter Pan ist tot._

„Peter Pans Schatten kann dich nicht mehr holen, mein Kleiner", erklärte sie ihm ruhig. Während sie sprach, riss sie ein Stück von dem Rockteil ihres Kleides, strich es glatt und legte es Roland in die kleine Hand.

„Ich bin doch eine Hexe und das Stück hier, wird dafür sorgen, dass er dich nicht mitnehmen kann. Selbst, wenn er kommt, wird er dich nicht mitnehmen können"

In einer Mischung aus Unglauben und Glückseligkeit, weiteten sich Rolands Augen. Dünn kam es über seine Lippen. „Versprochen?"

„Versprochen!" Der kleine Junge klammerte sich an das Stück Stoff und presste es an seine Brust.

„Hier das Wasser", Johns Stimme drang durch das Zelt und zwang Regina sich von dem Jungen abzuwenden. Sie nahm die Tücher und den Eimer entgegen und begann routiniert die Tücher zu befeuchten und dann um Rolands Waden zu wickeln. Als der Junge auf Grund der Kühe erschrak, hielt sie einen Moment inne und gab ihm die Zeit sich daran zu gewöhnen, ehe sie mit ihrer Arbeit fortfuhr.

Robin ließ sie nicht einen Moment aus den Augen. Noch immer stritt es in seiner Brust. Das hier war die böse Königin. Die böse Königin, die ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, ganze Dörfer ausgelöscht hatte. Die Königin, die ganze Gruppen von Menschen manipuliert und für ihre eigenen Zwecke missbraucht hatte. Aber da war auch die Frau, die in ihrem dreckigen, mittlerweile kaputten Kleid und dem Schmutz im Gesicht, seinem Sohn Linderung bescherte. Die Frau, die ihn beruhigen konnte, wo er seit zwei Nächten jämmerlich versagte.

Während Regina Roland nun unter die Decken einpackte, richtete sie das Wort an Robin.

„Er wird bald wieder gesund. Drei Tages Fieber ist weit verbreitet in seinem Alter"

Der Streit in seinem Innern war für den Moment entschieden. Er nickte ihr dankbar zu und erntete ein beinah bescheidenes Lächeln. Als Antwort lächelte er sie erleichtert an.

* * *

Regina blieb bei dem Jungen sitzen, hielt seine Hand und tupfte mit einem feuchten Tuch immer wieder seine heiße Stirn ab. Roland schien sich vor dem Einschlafen zu fürchten und sie konnte ihn gut verstehen. Seit sie zurück in ihrer Welt war, fiel auch ihr das Schlafen nicht immer leicht. Sie hatte ihre eigene Schatten, die sie einholten und sie ängstigten.

„Wie heißt du?", fragte der Junge müde. Die Schwarzhaarige antwortete nicht sofort darauf, denn sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Einst war sie die böse Königin und viele nannten sie noch heute so. Niemand hatte ihr je geglaubt, dass sie nicht böse war. Niemand hatte je verstanden, warum sie tat was sie tat. In ihrer zerschlissenen, dreckigen Gewandung und dem Dreck, der mittlerweile ihre Haare abstehen ließ, wagte sie kaum selbst, sich Königin zu nennen. Außerdem hatte Robin großen Wert darauf gelegt, dass weder sie den Jungen fand, noch Roland sie kennenlernen sollte.

_Ich wollte immer nur Regina sein, aber das hat sie mir kaputt gemacht_

Schoss es verbittert in ihren Verstand. Schnell verscheuchte sie diese Bitterkeit und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, während sie ihm sanft antwortete „Gin, ich bin Gin".

Hinter ihr erklang ein leises Auflachen, welches ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht zauberte. Ohne Robin anzuschauen, sprach sie.

„Kannst du noch etwas Wasser holen. Er muss viel trinken"

Der Geächtete nickte und schenkte ihr dieses Mal genug Vertrauen, um die beiden alleine zu lassen.

Die Königin betrachtete den Jungen und war in der Zeit zurück geschmissen. Zu lebhaft waren die Erinnerungen an ein Leben, in dem sie glücklich war. Als sie den Fluch sprach, dachte sie am Ziel all ihrer Wünsche und Träume angelangt zu sein, doch es war eine Lüge. Das Glück der anderen zu zerstören, hatte ihr eigenes nicht wieder hergestellt. Die Leere in ihrem Innern, klaffte wie ein schwarzes Loch und zerfraß sie von innen heraus. Erst als Henry in ihr Leben trat, begann das Loch zu schwinden. Sie hatte sich davor gefürchtet, jemals wieder zu lieben, doch ihr kleiner Prinz hatte ihr schwarzes Herz im Sturm erobert.

„Und nun versuch zu schlafen", sagte sie dem Jungen, doch dieser weigerte sich. Ihre Hand glitt an seine Faust, in der er noch immer das Stück Stoff hielt und drückte sie sacht.

„Du musst dich nicht fürchten. Ich bleibe bei dir bis du eingeschlafen bist."

Langsam erhob sie sich von dem Boden, setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes und zog Roland in ihre Arme. Bereitwillig ließ er dies geschehen. Sanft begann sie ihn zu wiegen, während sie einen imaginären Punk an der Zeltwand anstarrte. Wie oft hatte sie Henry so beruhigt, wenn er nachts von Alpträumen geplagt wurde. Hatte an seinem Bett gewacht und ihn mit Geschichten in schönere Träume geleitet.

„Es war einmal vor langer, langer Zeit...", begann sie und bekam ein zustimmendes Gemurmel von Roland, das so viel wie „oh eine Geschichte" klang.

„...da lebte ein kleiner Junge."

Ihre Erinnerung trug sie zurück. Vor ihrem innerem Auge sah sie das kleine Baby, sah sein unkontrolliertes Grinsen.

„Er war so winzig, dass man ihn, wenn man nicht aufpasste, zerdrücken konnte. Er war so unscheinbar und niemand wollte ihn haben. Niemand ihn halten und lieben. So klein und verloren, traf ihn ein großes Unglück. Man brachte ihn zu einer Königin. Die Königin war unglücklich und voller Ängste. Alles was sie sich erträumt hatte, war verloren. Alles was sie sich je gewünscht hatte, war dahin. Ihr Prinz war fort. Und nun stand sie da mit dem Jungen, den niemand liebte und fürchtete sich. Wie sollte sie diesem kleinen Jungen gerecht werden, wie sollte sie ihm das geben können, was er brauchte, wenn sie sich geschworen hatte, nie wieder zu lieben."

Roland lauschte der Erzählung. Seine Finger nestelten an Reginas Hand.

„Aber, wer will denn nicht lieben?`", fragte der Junge voller Unschuld und drehte seinen Kopf, um der Schwarzhaarigen einen fragenden Blick zu schenken. Regina streichelte mit der freien Hand über seinen Schopf und erzählte weiter.

„Liebe ist Selbstaufgabe, mein Kleiner und darin war die Königin nicht sehr gut. Doch sie gab nicht auf. Jeder Tag, der verging, drang der kleine Junge ein Stück tiefer in ihr kaltes Herz. Jedes Lächeln, welches er ihr schenkte, brachte einen weiteren Riss in die eisige Mauer, die sie um sich errichtet hatte. Und als das Eis von seiner Wärme geschmolzen war, gab es den kleinen Jungen nicht mehr. Der kleine, ungeliebte Junge, war zu ihrem kleinen Prinzen geworden, denn er hatte die Königin gerettet."

Reginas Lippen drückten sich auf Rolands Schopf. Seine gleichmäßige Atmung verriet ihr, dass er eingeschlafen war. Sie wähnte sich alleine und gab sich mit geschlossenen Augen, den Schmerz ihres Verlustes hin.

Robin trat aus dem Zelt und schlug den Weg zu dem kleinen Bach ein. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und hielt inne

„Wo das noch hinführt?" Der Geächtete blickte zur der Stimme und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht John, aber für den Moment führt es zu einer ruhigen Nacht."

Nachdem er den Eimer gefüllt hatte, kam er zurück zum Zelt. Im Eingang blieb er stehen und war unfähig es zu betreten. Er traute sich nicht das Bild, welches sich ihm darbot, zu zerstören und so harrte er dort still und leise und lauschte der Geschichte. Erst als Reginas Stimme verklungen war, machte er auf sich aufmerksam und stellte den Eimer neben das Bett. Die Königin bemerke den Eindringling und wischte sich linkisch über die Augen. Sie straffte ihre Haltung und legte Rolands Oberkörper sanft auf die Kissen, ehe sie sich erhob. Einen letzten Blick tätigte sie auf den schlafenden Jungen, bevor sie sich abwandte. Das Zelt war nicht sehr groß und so brauchte sie nur wenige Schritte zum Ausgang. Auf halben Weg war sie auf gleicher Höhe mit Robin. Schulter an Schulter blickten sie sich an. Der Mann wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er fühlte Dankbarkeit in seiner Brust schlagen, doch er war noch immer der Mann, der sie entführt und gefangengenommen hatte. Seit sie im Lager war, hatte sie mehr Spielraum eingenommen, als er ihr zustand oder er ihr hätte geben wollen und so wusste er nicht, wie er auf das Erlebte reagieren sollte.

„Du hast auch einen Sohn", es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Regina presste die Lippen zusammen. Das Bedürfnislos loszurennen wuchs ins unermessliche. Sie wollte nicht antworten, wollte nicht aussprechen, was seit Peter Pans Fluch, wie ein Damokles Schwert über sie hing, doch sie war noch nie ein Mensch, der einfach flüchten konnte.

„Hatte", war das einzige Wort, das über ihre vollen Lippen kam. Kaum hatte sie es ausgesprochen, spürte sie, wie etwas von ihr gewichen war. Schlagartig war es etwas dunkler in ihr. Ohne noch etwas zu sagen, ließ sie ihn stehen und lief durch das Lager. Das Haupt erhoben und voller Stolz, wie sie es gewohnt war, wenn Verletzungen sie niederstrecken wollten. Nur noch ein paar Schritte, dann war sie an ihrem Pfeiler. War Abseits des Mannes, der sie zu solche Erkenntnis zwang und dem Licht, welches ihre Schwäche offenbarte. Regina ließ sich gegen den Pfeiler nieder. Ihre Augen brannten angesichts all der ungeweinten Tränen. Langsam rutschte sie an dem Holz hinunter, zog ihre Knie an und versenkte ihr Gesicht an ihren Schenkeln.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 06**

Das Rad drehte sich in einem stetigen Rhythmus. Flinke Finger zupften am Stroh. Ein Fuß wippte am Pedal und ein träumerisch dreinblickendes paar Augen, schaute auf die glänzenden Fäden in der Hand. Unzählige Jahre waren durch das Land gezogen, seit diese Finger, das letzte Mal gesponnen hatten. Seit das letzte Mal, das feine Material zwischen den Kuppen gezwirbelt wurde und doch wurde die Kunst noch immer so fein beherrscht, als hätte es diese Pause nie gegeben. Die Augen ruhten auf dem Gold. Dünne Fäden, die im Sonnenlicht brachen. Würde die Sonne an diesem Ort noch scheinen. Die Wolkendecke über diese Region war zu einer trüben Brühe angewachsen. Die Sonne wurde ausgeschlossen, das Licht war unerwünscht. Manches vertrug die Helligkeit nicht. Manches musste in der Dunkelheit geboren werden.

_Bald ist die Zeit reif, du bis auf dem Weg_

Das Gold verschwamm vor den Augen. Die Tätigkeit wurde Routine. Die Finger spannen . Der Verstand spann. Die Gedanken drifteten ab, formten sich zu Worten, zeichneten Bilder und lockten in die Vergangenheit, in die Zukunft. Lockten weit weg aus dem Hier und Jetzt. Das Jetzt bedeutete warten. Und warten war etwas, dass man im Laufe eines Lebens lernen durfte. Die Vorfreude der kommenden Dinge, lehrte Geduld. Eine Eigenschaft, die man nicht nur zum Spinnen brauchte. Nein, das Vorhandensein von Geduld entschied über Sieg oder Niederlage.

Der Plan ging auf. Sie war auf dem Weg, würde zurückkommen, wo sie hingehörte. Die Fehler der Vergangenheit, sie würden nicht mehr geschehen. Sie brauchte nur eine neue Ausrichtung, eine Feinabstimmung, damit sie wieder richtig laufen würde.

Als Schülerin, war sie begierig, als Mädchen störrisch, aber das konnte man ändern. Mit Geduld, würde sie ihren Platz wieder einnehmen. Mit Geduld, wäre sie wieder Regentin.

_Komm, mein Schätzchen, komme nur zu mir, Regina _

Die Lippen verzogen sich zu einem hauchdünnen Lächeln. Grinsten Geister der Vergangenheit an. Fühlten sich siegessicher.

* * *

Snow White ritt mit einem kleinen Trupp, bestehend aus ihrem Gatten, Hook und Tinker Bell, die Straße gen Süden entlang. Sie hatten den Schauplatz der Verwüstung und des Todes bereits hinter sich gelassen.  
„Wir gehen in den Wald. Vielleicht konnte sie fliehen und hat sich verlaufen".

Die Prinzessin zeigte Abseits des Weges. Die Bäume standen dicht einander. Die Sonne hatte ihren Zenit überschritten, doch durch das Blätterdach drangen kaum die wärmenden Strahlen. Dämmerung lag über ihre Reise. Dunkelheit, die weiter um sich griff.

„Wir können nicht den ganze Wald durchkämmen. Er ist zu groß.", erhob der Prinz Einwand. Der Pirat schaute zu David und seufzte. Er gab es nicht gerne zu, doch er musste David zustimmen. Durch den Wald zu irren, käme der Suche nach der Nähnadel im Heuhaufen gleich. Die beiden Frauen murrten leise und mussten sich geschlagen geben. Es wäre eine Torheit ohne jeglichen Anhaltspunkt einfach loszupreschen, doch das bedeutete nicht, dass die Prinzessin sich geschlagen gab. Es musste doch eine Spur geben, irgendetwas dass ihnen verraten würde, was geschehen war oder wo sich die Königin befand. Snows Gedanken wanderten kurzzeitig zu einem anderen Szenario. Einen Ausgang, der Geschichte, welchen sie nicht mal denken wollte. Es war Hook, der ihre Gedanken erriet und aussprach.

„Vielleicht wurde sie auch verletzt, ist geflohen und ist ihren Wunden erlegen" Die Prinzessin atmete tief durch und blickte den Piraten unverfroren an.

„Dann hätte sie nicht weit von der Straße kommen können. Dann hätten wir ihren toten Körper längst gefunden", erklärte sie und wandte sich von der Gruppe ab. Ihre Finger zogen am Zügel ihres Pferdes und lenkten es an den Rand des Waldes. Dickicht wechselte sich mit hohen Bäumen ab. Die Sicht war begrenzt, doch das Grün der Bäume beruhigte ihre Gedanken. Sie brauchte einen Moment der Ruhe, brauchte einen Augenblick um sich zu sammeln. Nun war es Tinker, die das Wort ergriff. Die eine Richtung einschlug, welche selbst die Männer nachvollziehen konnten.

„Snow. Gibt es irgendetwas was sie noch hier mit dieser Welt verbindet? Alle sind tot, an denen sie sich wenden konnte."

Plötzlich durchfuhr es die Prinzessin. Über ihre Augen legte sich ein freudiger Glanz, als diese sich weiteten. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf ihren Lippen ab und sie befahl ihrem Pferd zu wenden. Kaum hatte sie ihre Mitstreiter im Blick, setzte sie zu einer Erklärung an.

„Das ist es Tink", strahlte sie „Es gibt nur eins, was sie so sehr mit dieser Welt verbindet, dass sie es sogar nach Storybrook gebracht hat"

Hook und Tinker sahen die Prinzessin fragend an. Sie verstanden nicht. Wussten nicht, wovon Snow redete, doch noch ehe sie nachhaken konnte, erwiderte David Snows Strahlen und vollendete ihren Gedanken.

„Aber natürlich. Die Gruft. Ihr Vater."

Snow nickte zustimmend und zeigte in Richtung des Weges, den sie gekommen waren.

„Und ich weiß wo sie steht"

Die Prinzessin drängte die Erinnerung an den Ort beiseite. Es war Vergangenheit, auch wenn es der Ort der Anfang ihrer tragischen, gemeinsamen Geschichte war.

„Ihr Elternhaus"

Ohne weitere Antworten abzuwarten, gab die Schwarzhaarige ihrem Pferd die Sporen. Die anderen tauschten hastige Blicke aus, bis David sein Vertrauen in seine Gattin bestätigte und ihr hinterher setzte. Der Pirat zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte den beiden. Nur die einstige Fee hielt noch einen Moment inne. Ihr Blick schwand in den Wald.

_Wo steckst du_

Sekunden zerrannen, dehnten sich zu einer unendlichen Minute. Sie waren auf dem falschen Weg, doch sie konnte nicht sagen, welcher der Richtige war.  
„TINK", hörte sie Hook schreien, wandte sich kopfschüttelnd von dem Anblick des Waldes ab und galoppierte den anderen hinterher.

* * *

Gold lag ihm zu Füßen, bedeckte den Boden und die Überreste seines Vaters. Der Gestank hatte eingesetzt, denn noch immer lag die Leiche dort. Das Mahnmal der väterlichen Unfähigkeit, als Zeichen seiner eigenen Unzulänglichkeit. Er hatte selbst versagt. Hatte den Jungen, den er liebte im Stich gelassen. Seine Macht war ihm wichtiger gewesen. Die Kontrolle haben zu können, war ein so viel größerer Anreiz gewesen, als ein Leben mit seinem Sohn zu führen. Ja er hatte bereut und versucht es wieder gut zu machen. Er hatte Jahre gebraucht, viele Jahre. Hatte die Figuren geschliffen und die Züge so lange manipuliert bis er sich am Ziel wähnte. Manches traf ihn unerwartet, aber er hatte gelernt damit zurecht zu kommen, hatte gelernt es für seinen eigenen Vorteil zu nutzen. Doch manche Entscheidungen hätte er gerne nicht getroffen. Hätte sie gerne revidiert, doch das ging nicht mehr.

Es war die Aussicht auf einen Deal, einen Gefallen, den man ihm schuldete, die ihn in Erscheinung treten ließ. Noch heute konnte er die Verachtung in ihren Augen lodern sehen, konnte das Feuer ihres Hasses spüren, mit dem sie sich weigerte, einfach nur den Wunsch erfüllt zu bekommen, sondern verlangte, dass er sie lehrte, sich ihre Wünsche selbst zu erfüllen. Rumpelstilzchen griff mit seiner Hand auf den Boden und zog etwas Gold hinauf. Sein Blick verlor sich in dem Metall. Damals hätte er sich nur abwenden müssen. Hätte sich nur auf die Suche nach seinem Sohn konzentrieren müssen, doch der Dunkle in ihm hatte wieder gewonnen. Mit ihrem Feuer, war die Dunkelheit für eine kleine Zeit, nicht mehr so finster.

Der Mann ließ das Gold zwischen seinen Fingern auf den Boden rieseln. Es war der Verrat, der wie ein Stachel in seiner Seele steckte und das Gold in seinen Händen, war nur der Wundbrand, der ihn daran erinnerte.

* * *

Schon von weitem konnte der Trupp um Snow White das Anwesen erkennen. Es war vom Fluch zerstört, doch erschien noch immer bewohnbar. Die Prinzessin ritt über das weite Feld, spürte den Wind in ihrem Gesicht und kam nicht drumherum, an den Sommer zu denken, der ihrer beide Wege vereinte. Viel zu lebendig erinnerte sie sich an den damaligen Ritt. Erinnerte sich an die Angst, aber auch an die Erleichterung, als man sie rettete. Heute wusste sie, dass es kein Unfall war. Heute wusste sie, dass jemand im Hintergrund die Strippen gezogen hatte und ohne es kontrollieren zu können, empfand sie Mitleid mit den beiden Mädchen von einst.

„Sieht unbewohnt aus", Hooks stimme erklang neben ihr.

„Ich weiß. Sie wird auch nicht, in dem Haus wohnen wollen. Die Gruft ist das Ziel unserer Reise" Erklärte sie und führte ihre Mitstreiter um das große Haus herum. Einige Fenster waren zerborsten und auch die Fassade hatte gelitten und doch sah Snow es vor sich, wie in Kindertagen.

_So viele Jahre, so viel Unglück_

Sie passierten die Reste des Stalles. Ein kalter Schauer kroch über ihre Wirbelsäule, während sie an das Verhängnis hinter diesen Wände dachte. Schnell ließ sie das kaputte Gebäude und die Erinnerungen zurück und ritt geradewegs auf das steinerne Mausoleum zu. Dort angekommen, stieg sie vom Pferd und betrat die Gruft ohne auf die anderen zu warten. Es war schon viel zu viel Zeit vergangen. Zu viele Momente, in denen sie nicht wusste, welche Gefahr auf sie und dem Rest dieser Welt zukam. David folgte ihr, während Hook und Tinker beschlossen, sich draußen umzusehen. Niemand konnte wissen, was für Überraschungen an diesem Ort warteten. Nach Minuten, die wie Stunden vergingen, kehrte das Prinzenpaar zurück zu den beiden anderen. Snows Schulter hingen in Frustration.

Als die einstige Fee zu einer Frage ansetzen wollte, bekam sie Antwort in Form eines Kopfschütteln.

„War sie vielleicht hier?", hakte die blonde Frau nach.

„Es sieht nicht so aus."

Enttäuscht über den Ausgang ihrer Suche, bewegte die Prinzessin sich zurück zu ihrem Pferd und saß auf. Das Innere der Gruft erschien, wie in ihrer Erinnerung. Selbst die Flaschen und Ampullen, standen dort noch herum. Nichts ließ darauf schließen, dass sich jemand dort drin aufhielt oder dort war.

„Wir sollten das Haus noch durchsuchen", schlug David vor, doch er bekam keine Antwort von seiner Frau. Ohne darauf einzugehen, gab er dem Piraten und der ehemaligen Fee zu verstehen, dass sie sich zu dritt auf den Weg durch das Haus machen sollten und gaben der Schwarzhaarigen die Zeit, welche sie augenscheinlich benötigte.

* * *

Das Lager erwachte und auch Regina kämpfte sich aus wirren Träumen. Ihr Nacken schmerzte und ihre Glieder fühlten sich an, als wären sie nicht die ihren. Sie streckte sich ausgiebig und gähnte herzhaft. Der Geruch von gebratenem Speck stieg in ihre Nase. Schon wieder dieses fettige Zeug, doch der Hunger verlangte seinen Tribut. Ihr Magen knurrte und als sie sich von ihrem Schlafplatz erhob, versagten ihr die Knie. Schwindel erfasste sie, welchen sie versuchte weg zublinzeln. Nach einem gescheiterten Versuch loszulaufen und einen weiteren Moment des Ausharrens, setzte sich sich in Bewegung. Ihr Weg führte sie zum großen Feuer, welches anscheinend nie erlosch. Die Männer bedachten sie mit ein paar argwöhnischen Blicken, hielten sich aber mit derlei Kommentaren zurück. Die Königin setzte sich auf einen Stein und streckte ihre Beine aus. Das Kleid, welches sie an ihrem Leib trug, wies mehr dreckige, als saubere Stellen auf. Mit hängenden Mundwinkeln schnupperte sie an sich herunter und ekelte sich, vor sich selbst

_Immerhin falle ich hier nicht mehr so auf_

Dachte sie bitter und suchte mit ihren Augen nach der Quelle des Speckgeruchs. Als sie diese ausmachen konnte, zu ihrer nicht vorhandenen Überraschung war es Stanley, der das Stück toten Tieres, verkohlte, winkte sie ihm zu bis der Mann auf sie aufmerksam wurde. Der stämmige, klein geratene Mann entblößte ein Lächeln voller Zahnlücken. Seine Zungenspitze lugte zwischen einer Zahnlücke, als er verstand. Er schnappte sich etwas vom Feuer, packte es in eine Schale und brachte der Königin ihr verkohltes Frühstück.

„My Lady", machte er höhnend und deutete eine spöttische Verbeugung an.

Unbeeindruckt schnappte Regina die Schale und würdigte diesem Mann nicht eines weiteren Blickes. Es war der Hunger, der das miserable Essen in ihren Mund trieb. Zwischen den Bissen kaute sie langwierig auf dem harten Stück Fleisch herum. Ihr Blick war auf den Flammen gerichtet. Zuckende Zungen, die durch die Luft leckten. Das Bild vor ihren Augen verschwamm und sie fand sich in ihren Erinnerungen wieder.

Als Mädchen war sie kurz davor gewesen, in den Wald zu flüchten. War sie kurz davor ihrer tyrannischen Mutter zu entfliehen und mit ihm glücklich zu werden. Kurz davor ihr Happy End zu bekommen, doch nun saß sie hier. Zwischen dem naiven Mädchen von damals und der Frau die sie heute war, lag ein langer Weg, gepflastert mit Leichen, kaputten Träumen und gebrochenen Herzen.

Storybrook sollte ihr Neuanfang sein, ihre Rache, doch alles was es ihr gebracht hatte, war ein noch größeres Loch in ihrem Innern.

_Alles was ich je wollte war frei sein...ich selbst sein und alles was ich jetzt bin ist eine Gefangene mit falschem Namen_

Regina war versucht über diesen Gedanken frustriert aufzulachen, doch der Geschmack von Kohle in ihrem Mund, hinderte sie daran. Die ehemalige böse Königin hing weiter ihren trüben Gedanken nach. Sie ließ sogar den Gedanken zu, dass es für sie nur noch eine Art des Glücks geben würde und zwar wenn man ihren toten Körper neben ihren Vater betten würde.

Der Gedanke an ihren Vater stach in ihrer Brust. Heute nach all den Jahren begriff sie, wie sinnlos dieses Opfer war. Ihr war, als würde sie den Schmerz in ihrem Innern aufs Neue erleben. Als würde sie sein schlagendes Herz noch immer in ihren Händen halten und zerdrücken. Mit seinem Tod, war der letzte Halt in ihrem Leben verschwunden. Mit seinem Tod, hatte der Fall in dem sie sich befand, rapide zugenommen. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis sie den erlösenden Aufprall erleben durfte.

_Du wolltest mich als Königin, Mutter und was bin ich jetzt? Eine Mörderin, eine Gefangene, ein Nichts...das ist das, was du aus mir gemacht hast..._

Die Schwarzhaarige vermied es, das Bild ihrer Mutter vor ihrem inneren Auge heraufzubeschwören. Das Kastanienfarbene Haar, die kalten Augen und der Ausdruck der Missbilligung war nichts, womit sie sich ihre ohnehin schlechte Laune, noch weiter ruinieren wollte. Unwillkürlich driftete sie zu ihrem Todestag. Regina hatte nicht geglaubt, dass sie den Tod ihrer Mutter beweinen würde, hatte nicht geglaubt, dass es ihr wehtun würde, doch sie war einsam. War es schon immer gewesen und in ihrer einsamen Welt, war es Cora, die zu ihr hielt.

_Dabei wollte ich doch nur, dass du mich liebst. Mich und nicht das was du aus mir machen wolltest_

Reginas Mund war leer, doch der Geschmack des Specks haftete auf ihrer Zunge. Wie in Trance griff sie in die Schale, packte ein paar Mal daneben und zog einen weiteren Streifen heraus. Vollkommen in ihrer eigenen Welt gefangen, hörte sie weder, noch sah sie was um sie herum geschah.

Robin schritt geradewegs auf sie zu. In seinen Händen hielt er einen kleinen Korb. Bevor er ihr nahe genug kommen konnte, hielt er einen Moment inne. Der Dieb verlor sich in ihrem Gesicht, das nicht mehr in der Gegenwart weilte. Einen Moment glaubte er Schmerz und Bitterkeit zu erkennen. Für einen Moment war es wieder Nacht und er hörte ihre Geschichte, sah die Tränen und die Niederlage, die sie sich und ihm mit nur einem Wort eingestand. Als er sie so da sitzen sah, fühlte er sich bekräftigt in seinem Entschluss.

Heute Morgen beim Aufwachen sollte es ein Akt der Dankbarkeit sein. Eine kleine Geste, um ihr für die Hilfe mit seinem Sohn zu danken, doch in dem Augenblick, als er sie dort verloren sitzen saß, wandelte sich seine Intention. Er wollte ihr eine Freude machen. Wollte sie aus der schwarzen Wolke holen, die sie umgab. Doch der Grund der ihn nun antrieb, war das Bedürfnis sie wieder Lächeln zu sehen. Nicht falsch oder kalt und voller Arroganz, sondern ehrlich und warm wie letzte Nacht. Langsam überbrückte er die Distanz und legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Erschrick dich...", er hatte es noch nicht ausgesprochen, da zuckte es auch schon unter ihm. Mit einem Schlag, waren Reginas Gedanken wieder im Hier und Jetzt. Ihr Blick klärte sich, nur um dann eine fragenden Ausdruck anzunehmen, als sie Robin erkannte. Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, schenkte er ihr ein Lächeln und hielt ihr den Korb hin.

„Ich glaub, dass hier entspricht mehr deinem Geschmack"

Regina schaute verwirrt in Robins Gesicht, dann in den Korb und wieder zurück zu Robin. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war sie sprachlos. In Ihrem Kopf formten sich eine Millionen blöder Antworten, eine Legion blöder Sprüche und Provokationen, doch als sie wieder in den Korb blickte und die Äpfel und Trauben sah, blieb jede dumme Antwort im Halse stecken. Stattdessen lächelte sie ihn dankbar an.

„Da...danke", sie schloss ihre Augen in Scham für ihr Gestammel und rief sich innerlich zur Ordnung. Robin lachte heiser, doch ließ seinen Blick nicht von ihrem Gesicht. Da war es wieder. Ein Lächeln, welches er ihr bis letzte Nacht nicht zugetraut hatte.

Reginas Finger nahmen eine Traube aus dem Korb und führten sie in ihren Mund. Sie genoss den süß säuerlichen Geschmack und empfand ihn als Offenbarung nach dem verbrannten Speck.  
„Danke, ich sterbe vor Hunger", gab sie ehrlich zu und schnappte sich einen Apfel. Der Anführer der Geächteten erfreute sich an dem Anblick ihres Entzückens, so dass er sich innerlich für seine Idee selbst beglückwünschte.

„Papa, Papa", die helle Stimme Rolands löste Robins Blick von Regina. Der Junge lief auf die beiden zu und strahlte.

„Ich hab Hunger" verkündete er mit leicht jammernden Unterton.  
„Du sollst doch noch nicht", begann Robin seinen Sohn zu belehren „aus dem Bett heraus"

Der kleine Junge mit den dunklen Haaren schaute betreten zu Boden und nuschelte eine Entschuldigung.  
„Lass ihn", Reginas Stimme erklang sanft, während sie dem jungen den Obstkorb hinhielt.

„Wenn er schon wieder Appetit hat, dann geht es ihm auch besser"

Roland nahm sich schnell einen Apfel aus dem Korb und nutze die Gunst der Stunde, dass jemand auf seiner Seite stand. Seine Vater frech angrinsend sagte er

„Gin hat recht, mir geht es viel besser"

Der Junge setzte sich neben die Königin, lehnte seinen Kopf gegen sie und biss herzhaft in den Apfel. Reginas Hand streichelte über sein Haar, befühlte seine Stirn und wanderte in seinen Nacken.  
„Kein Fieber mehr. Und ein paar Vitamine werden ihm gut tun", erklärte sie dem Vater und blickte den Jungen an, der mit Begeisterung seinen Apfel verzehrte.

„Das schmeckt. Ich liebe Äpfel" erklärte er fröhlich, woraufhin Regina ein verschwörerisches Grinsen zur Schau stellte und ihm zuflüsterte „Ich auch"

Robin beobachtete das Treiben der beiden und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Eine leise Stimme im hintersten Winkel seines Verstandes, erinnerte ihn daran, dass er seinen Sohn vor der bösen Königin beschützen wollte, doch der Anblick der beiden brachte jede Stimme zum Schweigen.

Der Dieb ließ die beiden zurück und suchte little John auf, um sich mit ihm zu beraten. Nun wo es seinem Sohn besser ging, konnten sie ihren Weg fortsetzen. Sein Blick glitt immer wieder zu der Königin und seinem Sohn,während er sich mit John unterhielt.  
„Wenn wir heute noch aufbrechen, dann dürfen wir bis zum Einbruch der Dunkelheit ein gutes Stück schaffen", erklärte er dem Hünen.

„Wir kommen nur langsam voran, deswegen bin ich dafür, dass wir bald aufbrechen. Auch wenn es mir nicht gefällt, dass wir den Weg nach Osten einschlagen. Das ist sein Gebiet und wir haben schon so viele Männer an ihn und seine Soldaten verloren. Er hat geschworen, wenn wir dieses Gebiet nochmal betreten, jagt er uns bis niemand mehr übrig ist"

Little John gab seine Bedenken preis, doch sein Gesprächspartner hörte nicht richtig zu. Immer wieder richtete er sein Augenmerk auf seinen Sohn. Als wolle er sicher gehen, dass Regina nicht doch noch die Krallen ausstreckte und ihm wehtat.

„Und dann wenn er uns jagt, kommen die fliegenden Einhörner und werden unsere Überreste über den Regenbögen verteilen", begann John zu spinnen, als ihm auffiel, dass man ihm nicht zuhörte. Robin nickte nur und lächelte seinen Kumpanen an.  
„Genau so machen wir das"

Es war kaum zu übersehen, dass der Dieb nicht einen Moment zugehört hatte. Little John seufzte tief und geräuschvoll und packte nach seinem Boss, als dieser loslaufen wollte  
„Du hörst mir gar nicht zu" er deutete mit seinem Kopf in Richtung der Königin und Roland.  
„Ich traue ihr nicht und du solltest das auch nicht machen. Sie hatte Jeff und Eddy schon soweit, dass sie sie freilassen wollten. Sie ist nicht dumm und nutzt jede Schwäche aus, also reiß dich zusammen", mahnte er seinen Anführer, dessen Blick sich daraufhin verdunkelte. Die Worte trafen, weil sie der Wahrheit entsprachen. Letzte Nacht hatte er seinen Widerstand fallen lassen, hatte ihr sein Vertrauen geschenkt und auch jetzt nicht den Umgang mit Roland verwehrt.  
„Ich mein ja nur Boss. Wir kommen bald in SEIN Gebiet. Das wird schwer genug"

Nun war Robins Aufmerksamkeit ganz auf John gerichtet. Seine Worte ergaben Sinn in seinem Verstand. Bald würden sie ein Teil des Waldes betreten, aus dem man sie immer wieder verjagt hatte, doch es war der kürzeste Weg. Er würde dieses Risiko eingehen müssen, damit er sie loswurde. Damit er sie los wurde, bevor Johns Worte zur Realität wurden. Er würde ihr nicht vertrauen, doch ganz so sicher war er sich nicht.

* * *

Ihre Suche blieb erfolglos. Das Haus war innen fast völlig zerstört. Sie hatten alles abgesucht, doch sie fanden keine Spur von der Königen.

Nun waren sie auf dem Ritt zurück. David und Hook überlegte, ob sie ihre Suche dorthin ausbreiten sollten, wo das letzte Unglück geschehen war. Der Prinz wusste nicht, wie seine Frau reagieren würde. Den Weg dorthin einzuschlagen, würde bedeuten, dass er sein Versprechen brach. Er würde Regina erneut beschuldigen, auch wenn er der Prinzessin keinen richtigen Beweis liefern konnte. Er diskutierte noch mit dem Piraten, als die Landschaft sich veränderte und der Weg, auf dem sie sich befanden, lebhafter wurde. Karren fuhren ihnen entgegen und auch einzelne Wanderer kreuzten ihren Weg. Nicht lange, und sie kamen zu einem Dorf. Die Häuser standen dicht beieinander und beherbergten neben Familien, auch Geschäfte und Wirtshäuser. Der Dorfplatz wurde von einem Turm gekrönt, auf dem eine Turmuhr thronte. Sie ritten gerade auf den Platz, als die Glocke schwer und dumpf ertönte. Sechs Schläge,kündigten den Abend an.

Snow, David, Hook und Tinker Bell, waren sichtlich erledigt von ihrer Reise. Sie hatten schon längst aufgehört die Stunden zu zählen, hatten aufgehört, den schwindenden Tagen Beachtung zu schenken.

Die vier spazierten über den Platz, um in eines der Wirtshäuser einkehren zu können, als Tinker innehielt. Sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit nach Osten und schnupperte. Etwas war anders, etwas knisterte in der Luft, doch sie konnte es nicht sofort benennen. Damals, als sie ihre Flügel noch besessen hatte und durch ihre Adern, die reine Magie geflossen war, wäre sie sofort in der Lage gewesen zu erkennen was sich am Himmel zusammenbraute. Die Restlichen waren weiter gelaufen und hielten ein, als Tinkers Abwesenheit auffiel.  
„Komm, Liebes," rief der Pirat, doch die Blonde schüttelte nur ihren Kopf.

„Nein, wir müssen auf den Turm, kommt...", antwortete sie und setzte ihren Körper in Bewegung. Sie wusste nicht, was sie dort erwarten würde oder warum es sie nach diesem Ort verlangte, doch die Reste ihrer einstigen Identität, trieben sie an. Die anderen folgten ihr. Hastig erklommen sie die vielen Stufen. Liefen im Kreis um das dünne Geländer und erreichten ihr Ziel. Oben auf dem Turm gab es eine Plattform. Dort standen zwei Männer. Einer von ihnen trug feinste Gewänder und einen Hut. Sein Augenmerk war in den Osten gerichtet. Angst war in seinem Gesicht gemeißelt, und fraß tiefe Sorgenfalten. Der Trupp folgte seinen Blick und erschrak. Über sie breitete sich der tiefe, dunkle Wald aus. Mitten in dem grünen Blättermeer, ragte ein dunkler Turm hervor. Snow musste ihre Augen zusammenkneifen, um erkennen zu können, dass es nur der Bergfried war. Unter den Bäumen musste ein ganzer Palast stehen. Doch das war nicht, was ihren Körper erzittern ließ. Aus der Spitze des Turmes schoss lilafarbener Nebel empor und nährte die Wolkendecke. Schlagartig sank die Temperatur um einige Grad und es wurde dunkler.

Tinker wandte sich an den Mann in den edlen Kleidern.

„Wer zum...und was genau"

Erst jetzt bemerkte der Mann die Gäste und schaute sie verdattert an. Er kannte sie nicht, doch in diesem Moment war das nicht von belang. Mit zittriger Stimme antwortete er

„Wer das ist, kann ich nicht sagen, aber was das bedeutet. Es wird dunkler und heute Nacht werden ein paar Menschen erfrieren und " „...zu Stein werden", beendetet Tinker den Satz. In ihrem Kopf überschlug es sich. Das war Magie in einer kraftvollen Form. Sie kannte nicht viele, die so viel Macht besaßen. Der Gedanke, dass ein Großteil derer, die solche Macht aufwiesen bereits tot waren, behagte ihr nicht. Nichtsdestotrotz teilte sie ihre Befürchtungen mit.

„Es tut mir Leid Snow. Das kann nicht jeder und der es könnte ist tot"

Etwas im Gesicht der Prinzessin zerbrach. Enttäuschung bemächtigte sich ihrer und stieß sie in ein tiefes Loch. Sie hatte versagt. Wieder einmal hatte sie es nicht geschafft sie zu retten. Wieder einmal hatte die böse Königin sie und ihren Optimismus verhöhnt.

„Ich muss zu ihr. Egal wie", ihre Worte waren nur ein Flüstern. Ein leises Echo, eines erloschenen Feuers, welches so hell in ihr gebrannt hatte. David legte zum Trost einen Arm um ihre Schultern, doch die Prinzessin entwand sich aus seinem Griff.  
„Dafür haben wir keine Zeit. Wir müssen los, bevor.."

„Da könnt ihr nicht hin", der fremde Mann deute mit seinem Kopf in Richtung des Turmes.

„Wieso?" hakte Hook sofort nach. Es würde beschwerlich werden, durch den Wald zu reiten, aber er würde dieses Unterfangen nicht als unmöglich bezeichnen.

„Der Wald um die Burg herum ist verflucht. Ohne Erlaubnis kommt niemand auch nur ansatzweise in die Nähe. Das Einzige, was einen da durchführt ist Magie"

Hook tauschte einen Blick mit Tinker aus, die daraufhin ihren Kopf schüttelte. David verstand nicht, wusste aber, dass wenigstens einer der beiden einen Plan verfolgte. Neugierig forderte er den Piraten auf, sich mitzuteilen. Tinker Bell erhob einen Einwand und schenkte ihrem Kumpanen einen bösen Blicke, welchen er geflissentlich ignorierte. Er wandte sich von der einstigen Fee ab und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit ganz auf den Prinzen.  
„Du hast es gehört. Wir kommen da nicht hin. Wenn sie uns in ihrer Nähe haben wollte, wäre sie ja nicht weggelaufen und durchgedreht. Wir sollten uns eingestehen, dass wir mit unseren Schwertern hier nichts ausrichten können."

„Du willst also nach Hause reiten und sie einfach walten lassen. Interessiert es dich nicht, dass Menschen sterben und bereits gestorben sind?"

David lachte verbittert auf. Er hatte im Grunde nichts anderes von dem Piraten erwartet. Menschen wie er, bevorzugten es schon immer ihre Haut zu retten, anstatt derer der anderen.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt"

„Und was willst du dann genau sagen?"

„Das wir uns eingestehen müssen, dass wir Hilfe brauchen."

Nun klinkte sich auch Snow White in dieses Gespräch ein. Es gefiel ihr nicht, dass man die Unfähigkeit, mit der sie sich herumschlagen mussten, aussprach.

„Und wer soll uns helfen. Vielleicht sollten wir zum Dunklen gehen, unser Zweitgeborenes versprechen und dann, ach halt. Rumpelstilzchen ist tot."

Die Prinzessin klang verbittert. Der Geschmack ihrer Niederlage fühlte sich scheußlich an.

„Rumpelstilzchen ist tot, aber er ist nicht der Einzige, der Magie in sich trug.", erinnerte er die anderen.

„Sollen wir durchs Land reiten und jemanden suchen, der nicht nur Magie besitzt, sondern den Mut aufbringt, sich damit gegen die Königin zu stellen. Wenn du diesen Jemand findest, dann..."

Tinker Bell verfolgte das Gespräch augenrollend. Hook tänzelte um den heißen Brei, anstatt endlich mit der Sprach herauszurücken. Zeit war etwas, das sie nicht besaßen und so sprach sie einfach dazwischen.

„Emma. Er meint Emma, um Himmelswillen."

Snow White verstummte. Ihre Blick verlor sich in die Unendlichkeit, während sich ein dünner Strang um ihr Herz legte und es eindrückte. Der Schmerz trieb Tränen in ihre Augen, doch sie gewährte ihnen nicht die Gnade zu fließen.

„Emma ist fort", kam es leise aus ihrem Mund. Im Nächsten Moment verhärtete sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck und ihre Stimme festigte sich

„Und sie kennt uns nicht..."

_Nicht mehr..._

* * *

Das Lager war überraschend schnell abgebaut. Regina erkannte die Erfahrung der Männer und wunderte sich, wie oft sie dieses Lager schon auf und abgeschlagen hatten. Auf einmal kam es in ihr Bewusstsein, dass sie eigentlich kaum etwas über diese Bande wusste. Als sie herrschte, drangen wohl ein paar Geschichten, über ein Haufen mittelloser, Geächteter bis an ihr Ohr, doch ihre Prioritäten lag woanders. Ihr Ziel war es Snow White zu vernichten und der Hass auf die Prinzessin, machte sie Blind für all die anderen Sachen, die in den Wäldern geschahen. Sie fragte sich, warum diese Männer dieses Leben vorzogen, anstatt in den Dörfern ihr Glück zu versuchen.

„Gin"

Robin trat an sie heran und reichte ihr den Umhang

„Den solltest du nicht vergessen"

Die Königin lächelte und zog ihn über. Im nächsten Moment schnappte er sich ihre Hände und hielt sie fest.

„Du musst verzeihen, aber ich kann mir keine Unterbrechungen mehr leisten", erklärte er und band ihre Gelenke mit einem Seil fest.

„Hey, das tut weh", protestierte sie und entriss ihm ihre Hände, doch der Geächtete schnappte erneut nach ihnen und vollendete sein Werk

„Ich hab gesehen wie du reitest und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du fliehst"

Stolz begann sich in ihrem Innern zu regen, denn sie spürte die Anerkennung, die sie aus seinem Tonfall heraushören konnte. Robin konnte streng sein und hatte sie mehr als einmal gedemütigt, doch er traute ihr noch immer zu, abzuhauen und somit seine Pläne zu ruinieren. Diese Erkenntnis trieb ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, während sie ihm antwortete

„Dann solltest du mir lieber die Schenkel zuschnüren"

Robins Augenbraue hob sich in ungeahnte Höhen, während er ein Grinsen unterdrückte. Seine Hand gab ihr einen Klaps auf den Rücken

„Nein, die brauchst du noch, oder wie willst du laufen"

Das Unterdrückte Grinsen wuchs zu einem breiten an. Reginas Finger begannen zu zittern und am liebsten hätte sie ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen, für den Ausdruck mit dem er sie nun ansah. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie das Seil, welches er an ihren provisorischen Handschellen gelegt hatte. Wie einen Hund führte er sie nun mit sich und bestieg sein Pferd, während er Zügel und Leine fest in seinen Händen behielt. Die Gruppe der Männer setzte sich in Bewegung. Einige waren zu Pferd, einige liefen, wie Regina. Sie kamen nur langsam voran und doch schmerzten ihr schon nach kurzer Zeit die Füße. Die hohen Schuhe, welche sie trug, brachten sie auf dem unebenen Boden beinahe um. Ihr langes Kleid verfing sich immer wieder an Sträuchern und Ästen, so dass sie zurückfiel und die Leine an ihr zu zerren begann. Nachdem sie eine gefühlte Ewigkeit so vor sich her humpelte und mehr schlecht als recht ging, begann sie zu jammern.

„Nicht so schnell, du Schwachkopf."

Doch Robin reagierte nicht darauf. Der Anführer ritt neben little John und ließ seinen Blick durch das Dickicht streifen. Seine Sinne waren gespannt, während er versuchte auf alles vorbereitet zu sein.

Regina hinkte hinter dem Pferd her. Ihre Laune war auf einem neuen Tiefpunkt. Am Morgen hatte sie noch naiver Weise geglaubt, dass sich etwas geändert hätte, dass sich etwas gebessert hätte, doch Robin schien nur seinen sadistischen Spaß mit seiner Gefangen haben zu wollen. Innerlich verfluchte sie ihn, während sie mit hassgetränkten Augen auf seinen Rücken starrte. Wäre sie noch die böse Königin und somit die Manschette los, so würde sie ihn auf dem Pferd rösten. Doch sie war keine böse Königin mehr, sie war, wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, nicht einmal eine Königin mehr. Alles was sie war, war eine Gefangenen. Wuttränchen über diese Erkenntnis schossen in ihre dunklen Augen, welche sie wegblinzelte. Keine von diesem Haufen von Idioten brauchte ihre Schwäche sehen.

„Zerr noch einmal an meiner Fessel und ich reiß dir den Hintern auf, du dämlicher Sausack", beschimpfte sie ihn. Robin wandte seinen Kopf um und blickte auf die Frau, die offensichtlich nicht mehr konnte. Ein Teil in ihm wollte über ihre Worte loslachen, doch ein andere riet ihm dies zu lassen.

„Ein paar Tage mit uns Wilden und du siehst nicht nur so aus, sondern klingst wie wir", neckte er sie und bekam einen schiefen Blick von John, der mahnend seinen Kopf schüttelte. Sofort schaute er von Regina weg und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Weg. Der Königin entging das Mienenspiel des Hünen nicht. Für einen kurzen Moment trat sie von sich selbst zurück und schaute zu einigen der anderen Männer. Alle waren voller Anspannung. Roland hatte sogar einen Trupp von fünf Leibwächtern um sein Pony. Als sie in die Gesichter der Männer blickte, konnte sie sogar vereinzelt Furcht erkenne. Es war offensichtlich. Ein Großteil von Robins Männer wollten nicht hier sein.

_Wovor fürchtet ihr euch? Oder soll ich besser fragen vor wem?_

Die Schwarzhaarige zerbrach sich den Kopf, doch sie kannte die Gegend nicht und wusste zu wenig über die Männer, die sie gefangen nahmen. In ihren Gedanken vertieft, sah sie die Wurzel nicht und fiel der Länge nach hin.

„Ouuch", erklang es laut aus ihrem Mund. Die Tränen, die in ihre Augen auf Grund des Schmerzes schossen, erfüllten sie mit Wut.

„Jetzt reicht es, verdammt noch mal. Ich mach keinen Schritt mehr. Und wenn du mich KO schlagen musst, dann mach das. Ich bin kein Hund, den du hinter die herschleifen kannst, du irrsinniger Idiot",zeterte sie. Ihre Stimme überschlug sich beinahe. Der Ton wurde mit jedem Wort lauter und Höher. Der Dieb hielt sein Pferd an, wendete es und ritt zu ihr.

„Schrei hier nicht so rum", ermahnte er sie streng, doch Regina lag gedemütigt im Dreck und ließ ihren Emotionen einfach freien Lauf

„Ich schrei so viel ich will. Und wenn ich den ganzen Tag herumschreien will, dann tue ich das. Und wenn es dir nicht passt, dann bind mich los und lass mich zurück."

„Gin! Ruhig!", machte er erneut und sprang von seinem Pferd ab. Mit einem gekonnten Griff packte er sie und zog sie auf die Beinen.

„Schrei weiter und ich kann nicht garantieren, dass du den Weg überlebst"

„Dann bring mich endlich um", ihre Stimme hatte etwas flehentliches, doch ihre Augen waren wie gestoßenes Eis. Sie fürchtete den Tod nicht. Ohne darauf zu antworten machte er einen Schritt auf sie zu, packte sie an den Hüften und hievte sie wie einen nassen Sack über seine Schultern.

„Boss bring sie zum schweigen, sonst mach ich es", Johns Worte hingen wie ein dunkles Versprechen in der Luft.

Regina brauchte einen Moment bis sie realisierte was mit ihr geschah. Ein Blick auf die Männer und die Furcht, welche sie zuvor sehen konnte, war noch stärker in ihre Gesichter eingezeichnet. Robin stapfte durch den Wald und ließ seine Männer zurück. An einer schräg gewachsenen Eiche bog er Rechts ab, legte noch ein paar Schritte zurück und ließ sie dann von sich hinunter gleiten.

„Und jetzt beruhige dich oder ich muss dich wieder knebeln. Willst du das? Gefällt dir das?", der Dieb versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, doch es missglückte. Vor Wut zitterte seine Stimme und wurde lauter.  
„Nein, das gefällt mir nicht oder sehe ich etwa so aus?" provozierte sie ihn mit Funkeln in den dunklen Augen.

„Das tut weh" sie hielt ihm die gefesselten Handgelenke hin, die rote Striemen aufwiesen.

„Meine Füße tun weh. Meine Beine tun weh. Mein Rücken tut weh."

_Alles tut weh...einfach alles und ich bin so wütend und ich bin so machtlos und das tut am meisten weh_

Regina gab ihm keine Chance etwas zu sagen, denn sie feuerte ihre Worte weiter wie ein Maschinengewehr ab.

„Und am meisten tut es weh, mit ansehen zu müssen, was für ein miserabler Anführer du bist. Deine Männer fürchten sich und du tust nichts um sie zu beruhigen. Nein, du zerrst mich durch den Wald, obwohl du mich mittlerweile kennst."

„Als wenn deine Wachen sich nie gefürchtet hätten", gab er kalt zurück. Nun entfleuchte Regina ein arrogantes Auflachen.

„Oh ja, aber sie haben MICH gefürchtet und das gab mir Sicherheit. Deine Männer fürchten sich vor einem Schatten und ihr lausiger Anführer schafft es nicht, diese Schatten zu vertreiben."

Robin starrte sie an. Das Bedürfnis ihr ins Gesicht zu schlagen, stieg ins unermessliche. Er hasste sich für dieses Gefühl, denn er hatte noch nie die Hand gegen eine Frau erhoben.

_Du hast nur vergessen wer sie ist, du Idiot. Lässt dich von ihr vorführen. Was für ein Anführer bist du..._

Die Stimme in seinem Kopf verhöhnte ihn mehr, als die Königin es je vermochte. Regina bemerkte, dass ihre Worte getroffen hatten. Der Ausdruck seiner Augen, erinnerte sie an ein Kind, dessen ganzen Charakter man runter geputzt hatte, anstatt bloß das Handeln zu kritisieren. Es erinnerte sie, an sich selbst. Erinnerte sie an die Demütigungen ihrer Mutter und ganz plötzlich wollte sie es wieder gut machen. Wollte alles ungesagt machen, doch das ging nicht. Es war ihr fremd, sich zu entschuldigen, es war ihr fremd, wie man etwas wieder gut machte und so schaute sie ihn einen Moment nur schweigend an.

_Sag doch was_

Regina wandte den Blick ab von Robin und starrte auf die Fesseln. Das Schweigen dehnte sich zwischen ihnen aus. Eine felsige Kluft, die man nicht überwinden konnte. Er würde sie KO schlagen oder anders wehtun, damit sie ihren Weg fortführen konnten, davon war Regina überzeugt.

„Du hast keine Ahnung", es war der Mann, der dem Schweigen ein Ende bereitete. Die Königin hob ihren Blick und schaute ihm ins Gesicht. Sie erkannte den Kampf in seinem Innern. Wusste um die Dämonen, die in seinem Kopf stritten.

„So viele Männer haben schon in diesem Gebiet ihr Leben gelassen, weil so Hochgeborene wie du, glauben sie ständen über allem. Wenn er mit seinen Männern kommt, dann kannst du nur beten, dass dir jemand Kehle aufschlitzt, bevor sie dich in die Finger bekommen."

„Wer ist er?"

„Der Sheriff", bei dem Wort drängte sich ein Bild in ihr auf. Sie sah Emma, sah das blonde, lange Haar und den immerwährenden melancholischen Blick. Sie sah den Unglauben, als sie ihre Hand ergriff und ihr ein schönes Leben schenkte. Sah die Dankbarkeit und ihr Lächeln. Regina wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Darüber nachdenken bedeutete nur noch ein weiterer Schmerz. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht sich gewandelt hatte. Resigniert und geschlagen schluckte sie. Danach hob sie in einer schnellen Bewegung ihre Arme hoch und ließ sie wieder sinken. Das Seil machte eine peitschende Bewegung und traf Robins Hand.

„Dann sollten wir weiter, bevor es soweit kommt"

Der Mann lächelte sie knapp an und ergriff die Leine. Mit hängenden Schultern und Mundwinkeln schloss sie zu ihm auf und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Rückweg. Sein Blick huschte immer wieder auf ihre Gestalt, die mit jedem Schritt mehr ausdrückte, wie geschlagen sie sich fühlte. Sie kamen zu der Eiche und bevor sie abbogen, hielt die Königin noch mal inne. Der Geächtete sah, wie sehr sie mit ihrem Stolz rang und versuchte diesen hinunter zu schlucken.

„Weißt du, ich dachte ich hätte eine bessere Behandlung verdient, nachdem ich deinen Sohn geheilt habe", in ihrer Stimme schwang Enttäuschung mir, welcher er sich nicht entziehen konnte.  
„Aber wenn deine Dankbarkeit über einen Obstkorb hinausgehen könnte, dann zerr mich nicht mehr hinter dich her..." Robin starrte sie an und erkannte auf Grund ihrer Mimik, wie schwer es ihr fiel, das nächste Wort zu formen. „B...b...bit...muss ich das jetzt echt aussprechen?" fragte sie entgeistert und lachte über sich selbst verhöhnend auf.

„Oh ja, das musst du", grinste er breit und stellte seine Zähne zur Schau.

„Du genießt das richtig", stellte sie knapp fest, legte ihren Kopf leicht schief und flehte.

„Bitte"

Er nickte ihr zu und legte eine Hand in ihren Rücken, um sie den Rest des Weges zu führen. Nach einer Weile kehrten sie zu den anderen zurück. John erwartete sie mit missmutigen Gesicht, doch als er sah, dass die Königin sich gefangen hatte und nicht mehr herumbrüllte, atmete er erleichtert aus.

„Soll ich sie jetzt knebeln?" fragte er und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich Vorfreude in seinen Blick mischte. Robin schüttelte seinen Kopf und führte Regina zu seinem Pferd.  
„Ein Versuch mich abzuwerfen und..."

„Ja, ja, ich kenne deine Drohungen zur Genüge", winkte sie ab und ließ sich auf das Tier helfen. Robin stieg hinter ihr auf und packte nach ihrem rechten Bein.

„Nimm den Damensitz, dann fühle ich mich sicherer, dass du mich nicht abwirfst und durchbrennst"

Die Schwarzhaarige schmunzelte über die Worte und tat wie ihr geheißen. Little John schenkte seinem Boss einen Blick, der ihm sein Missfallen verriet, doch Robin ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Er nahm die Zügel in die Hand. Seine Arme legten sich um den Körper vor sich und gab seinen Männern Befehl den Marsch fortzusetzen.

Regina bemerkte jetzt erst wie müde sie war. Immer wieder fielen ihre Augen zu. Unfähig sich viel länger wach zu halten, sackte ihr Oberkörper gegen Robins Brust. Der Mann blickte auf sie hinunter und ein warmes Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Du bist wirklich der lausigste Anführer", hörte er sie schlaftrunken Nuscheln. Ein weiterer Blick auf seine Gefangene, bestätigten ihre Worte.

_Oh ja, das bin ich_


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 07**

Die Prinzessin befand sich wieder in ihrem Palast. Von Unruhe getrieben, wanderte sie durch die Gänge. Lief die Wege ihrer Kindertage entlang und versuchte die innere Anspannung loszuwerden. Der Weg aus dem Dorf hätte in den Wald führen sollen, doch sie hatte sich überstimmen lassen. Hatte zugelassen, dass der Pirat ihre Schwäche ausnutzte und ihr die Rückkehr ihrer Tochter in Aussicht gestellt. Es war falsch Emmas Leben wieder durcheinander zu bringen. Es war falsch, Henry sich erinnern zu lassen und mit ansehen zu müssen, wie seine Mutter sich aufgegeben hatte, doch ein Teil von ihr wollte nicht das Richtige tun. Ein Teil von ihr wollte selbstsüchtig sein. Wollte ihre Tochter wieder in die Arme schließen und mit ihr zusammen sein.

Snow White irrte weiter durch die Gänge, bog an Gabelung einfach ab, ohne darüber nachzudenken und fand sich schlussendlich vor den Gemächern ihrer Eltern wieder.

_Oh Vater..._

Die Erinnerung an ihren Vater beruhigten sie. Gerne hätte sie ihn jetzt bei sich gehabt. Hätte ihn gefragt was sie tun sollte, doch er war tot. Vergiftet. Snow schloss die Augen und in einer Anwandlung von Kindlichkeit betrat sie das Zimmer. Hier war alles, wie in ihren Erinnerungen. Der große Schrank mit den Kleidern ihrer Mutter. Der Spiegel mit dem Schminktisch. Wie oft hatte sie ihre Mutter dort beobachtet. Hatte zugeschaut, wie sie ihr Haar bürstete und ihren Geschichten gelauscht. Das Bett stand unverändert dort. Riesig mit einem Dach aus rotem Brokat. Über den Bett hing ein Gemälde ihrer Mutter. Snow betrachtete es wehmütig und spürte wie sehr sie sie vermisste. Bedächtig wanderte sie durch das Zimmer, ihre Finger glitten über die Möbel, ihre Augen über alle Einzelheiten. In der Nähe des Bettes fiel ihr zum ersten Mal auf, dass es weitere Bilder ihrer Mutter gab.

_Er hat sie so sehr geliebt_

Stellte sie nüchtern fest. Ihre Fingerspitzen streichelten über die Lacken und plötzlich wurde es Schwarz vor ihren Augen.

_Nicht schon wieder_

war der letzte klare Gedanke, den sie zustanden brachte. In Ihrem Kopf überschlugen sich die Bilder und in ihrem Innern krampfte sich alles zusammen. Die Schwarzhaarige wollte loslassen, wollte sich den verstörenden Bildern und Stimmen in ihrem Kopf nicht hingeben, doch sie hatte nicht genügend Kraft. Fast leblos sank sie auf die Matratze, das kühle Lacken unter ihrem Körper.

_Keuchen erfüllte den Raum, sie fühlte sich elendig. Der Gestank von Hammel lag in Luft und ließ sie ein Würgen nur schwer unterdrücken. Hände strichen über ihren Körper, Haut lag auf Haut und doch fröstelte sie. Ihre Hände griffen nach ihm, versuchten ihn zu lenken. Versuchten ihn zu führen, damit es ihr leichter fiel, doch er beachtete sie nicht._

„_Halt still Regina" keuchte er in ihre Ohren, küsste lieblos ihre Haut und wandte sein Augenmerk von ihr ab, während er versuchte sich in sie zu drängen.  
„Nein", fauchte sie, während sie versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit von dem Bild an der Wand auf sich zu lenken. „Lass das ", antwortete er schweratmend, erhob sich zwischen ihren Beinen und drehte sie mit sanfter Gewalt._

„_Nein", wiederholte sie. Tränen liefen über ihre Wange, während sie ihren Kopf drehte, um ihn anschauen zu können. Der König drückte ihren Kopf wieder weg . Wut stieg in ihr auf, vermischte sich mit Ekel und gaben ihr neue Kraft. Sie wandet sich wieder um, halb gefangen in seinem Griff, mit dem er sie gefügig machen wollte. Ihre Hand holte aus und traf ihn mitten ins Gesicht. Ihre Stimme brach, als sie sprach. „Sie ist tot. Sieh mich wenigstens dabei an!"_

Snow White keuchte auf. Ihr Körper zitterte und ihre Augen rotierten unter ihren geschlossenen Lidern. Sie hasste es, doch sie konnte sich nicht wehren. Atemlos riss sie sich von der Erinnerung los, vertrieb den Schmerz und die Schmach und rutschte vom Bett herunter bis sie auf dem Boden saß. Müde lehnte sie gegen das Bett, legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und gab einen Schwall Tränen frei, als sie ihren Augen öffnete.

Die Prinzessin wusste nicht worauf sie sich einließ, als sie damals den Zauber von Rumpelstilzchen annahm. Wusste nicht, dass es wider seiner Erklärung nicht einfach nachlassen würde. Damals in Storybrook half der Zauber sie zu finden. Snow spürte die Folterung, konnte ihre Peiniger vom Home Office hören bis die Wirkung nachließ und sie Regina finden konnten, doch seit sie zurück in dieser Welt der Magie war, wirkte der Zauber weiter.

Sie hatte es niemanden gesagt, hatte sich nicht einmal ihrem Gatten anvertraut. Sie war mit ihr noch immer verbunden. Nicht nur durch das Band der Familie, sondern auf andere Weise, auf schmerzliche Weise. Manchmal fühlte sie die Erinnerungen an den Orten, die tiefe Wunden in ihre Seele geschnitten hatten. Fühlte Schmach und Einsamkeit, spürte Wut und Hass.

„Oh Regina, wieso fühle ich dich nur wo du warst und nicht wo du bist" sprach sie in den Raum gefüllter Geister der Vergangenheit und seufzte tief.

* * *

Die Bande der Geächteten kamen zu einer Art Lichtung. Die Bäume um diese ragten hoch und dunkel herauf und verdeckten diesen Platz, wie eine Mauer. Robin brachte sein Pferd zum halten und gab mit einem einfachen Wink seiner Hand zu verstehen, dass sie ihr Ziel für diese Ertappe erreicht hatten. Flink wie die Wiesel machte den Männer sich auf das Lager wieder zu errichten. Feuer wurden entzündet, die Hilfsdächer zwischen den Bäumen gespannt und die Vorräte verstaut. Die Nacht war bereits eingebrochen, so dass der Platz nur von den Lagerfeuern erhellt wurde.

Regina stieg von dem Pferd ab und streckte sich ausgiebig. Der Fußmarsch und der Ritt hatten ihre Spuren in ihrem Körper hinterlassen. Ihre dünnen Finger kneteten gerade über ihren verspannten Nacken, als es sie beinah von den Füßen zog. Sie spürte einen Ruck und dann zwei dünne Ärmchen, die sich um ihre Beine schlangen. Roland hatte den Weg zu ihr gefunden und schleppte zwei fluchende Wachen hinter sich her.  
„Roland, du sollst bei uns bleiben. Verdamm mich noch eins du kleine Ra... ", schimpfte der größere der Beiden und schaffte es nicht seinen Satz zu beenden, denn die Königin schloss schützend die Arme um den Jungen, während sie seinen Rücken sanft an sich drückte.

„Du achtest als erstes auf deine Redeweise", ermahnte sie ihn blasiert und schüttelte nur ihren Kopf. „Wenn du herum fluchen willst, dann geh dahin, wo dich niemand hört und wenn du jemanden beleidigen willst, dann geh zu deinen Kumpanen, die stehen darauf."

Der Mann stemmte seine Fäuste in die Hüfte und baute sich vor Regina auf.

„Und wenn ich mir etwas von einem dreckigen, kleinen Miststück sagen lassen will dann..."

„Dann wirst du hier weit und breit kein anderes finden, also tu uns allen den Gefallen und verschwinde aus unsere Hörweite"

Ihr Gesicht zierte ein übertriebenes Lächeln, während sie voller Selbstzufriedenheit, seinen dummen Anblick genoss. Roland kicherte bei dem Schauspiel, drehte seinen Kopf und schaute zu der Königin hoch.

„Der guckt aber blöd" amüsierte er sich und Regina kam nicht drumherum zu Schmunzeln. Zärtlich streichelte sie über seinen Schopf und verließ mit Roland an der Hand, die beiden Aufpasser.

„Ja, manche Menschen haben dafür ein echtes Talent", scherzte sie mit dem Jungen und führte ihn, in sein mittlerweile aufgebaute Zelt.

Robin und little John behielten die Arbeit der Männer im Auge und halfen hier und dort mit. Trotz der Beschäftigung bekamen beide Männer das kleine Schauspiel mit und gerade als John ansetzen wollte, um seinen Gedanken Ausdruck zu verleihen, kam ihm sein Boss zuvor.  
„Ich weiß, sie ist unsere Gefangene, aber ich befürchte wir haben weniger Ärger mit ihr, wenn wir sie nicht an der kurzen Leine halten"

_Ich binde sie an den Pfeil und sie nervt bis wir sie freilassen. Ich fessel sie und sie zetert den ganzen Wald zusammen. _

John betrachtete seinen Mitstreiter und legte die Stirn ungläubig in Falten.

„Ich weiß, dass wir sonst keine Gefangenen machen, aber ich will nur das du vorsichtig bist. Gib ihr ein Messer und sie rammt es dir in den Rücken. Gib ihr zwei Männer und sie findet schneller den Weg zurück in den Palast und dann stehen wir vor einem geplatzten Deal"

Robin seufzte, als er den Bedenken seines Freundes lauschte. Er konnte ihn verstehen, konnte sogar seine Ängste nachvollziehen, doch irgendetwas in ihm, glaubte nicht daran, dass sie fliehen würde, dass sie noch einen Ausfall zustanden bringen würde. Vielleicht würde er John ein wenig beruhigen können und so erklärte er.

„John, sie hat keinen Palast mehr wo sie hin kann. Sie hat nicht mal mehr einen Menschen wo sie hin kann und..." der Mann hielt in seiner Erklärung inne. Da er diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, überkam ihn ein neues Gefühl des Mitleids. Eines mit leidens, denn er wusste wie es sich anfühlt, nirgendwo hin zu können und verachtet zu sein.

„...sie hat aufgegeben, John"

_Ein Messer würde sie nur in ihre eigene Brust stoßen, um allem zu entfliehen_

Erinnerte er sich, an den Wunsch des Sterbens, den sie ihm mehr als einmal mitteilte.

Der Hüne verstand was sein Boss ihm zu erklären versuchte. Verstand, warum er sie besser behandelte, als sie es verdient hatte, doch er konnte ihr nicht vertrauen, wie Robin es tat. Ein Blick in die Augen seines Freundes und er wusste, dass er es nicht von ihm verlangen würde.

„Sie hat zu mir gesagt, ich sei ein lausiger Anführer und sie hat Recht. Deswegen bin ich froh, einen Freund wie dich zu haben, der da ein Auge drauf hält, wo ich blind wie ein Idiot in Fallen tappen könnte"

John lachte und klopfte Robin freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Keine Angst Boss, ich hab schon immer auf dich aufgepasst"

* * *

Snow White saß mit ihrem Prinzen im Thronsaal. Menschenmassen drangen sich in dem Raum und sprachen wild durcheinander. David versuchte die Leute zu beruhigen, doch er schaffte es nicht. Er verstand nicht einmal die Hälfte der Anliegen, welche vorgetragen wurden, dachte sich aber seinen Teil. Ein Bauer beschwerte sich, dass man es noch nicht geschafft hatte, Bauarbeiter an seine Hof zu schicken, damit die Stallungen wieder aufgebaut werden konnten. Ein anderer beschwerte sich, über die neuen Abgaben, die er nicht darbringen konnte. Doch die meisten taten ihre Angst vor der aufkommenden Dunkelheit kund. Immer mehr Familien wiesen mindestens ein versteinertes Mitglied auf.

Die Prinzessin hörte schon lange nicht mehr zu. Sie war nicht dafür gemacht Audienz zu halten, Gelder zu verwalten oder Soldaten zu befehligen. Die größte Zeit ihres Erwachsenen Lebens war sie im Wald und hatte gelernt mit Pfeil und Bogen umzugehen und auch jetzt wäre sie lieber im Wald, in dem verfluchten Wald, und würde sich den Weg zur Burg frei schießen.

Ihre Gedanken wandelten sich im Sekundentakt. In einem Moment ging sie die Möglichkeit durch, ihren Bogen zu schnappen und einfach aufzubrechen und im Nächsten, spürte sie eine elendige Vorfreude auf ihre Tochter. Snow fragte sich, ob alles gut verlief, fragte sich, ob Hook, Tinker und Neal ihr die Erinnerung wiedergeben konnten.

Das Warten war die reinste Qual für sie und weil sie keine Antworten für die Menschen hatte, sondern nur versuchen konnte sie zu beruhigen, überließ sie ihrem Mann das Sprechen.

_Ich hoffe, wir machen das Richtige..._

Die Schwarzhaarige ertappte sich dabei, wie ihre Gedanken zu ihrem Anfall wanderten. Die Vision voller Schmach und Wut, legte sich wie ein Band um ihren Magen und engte ihn ein. Ein Kopfschütteln sollte ihren Verstand klären, doch es beschwor nur weitere Erinnerungen hinauf. Schuldgefühle krochen durch ihren Synapsen und zündeten ein Feuerwerk des Elends. Sie erinnerte sich an Begebenheiten, an die ersten gierigen Griffe der Dunkelheit, die nach ihr und Regina gepackt hatten. Ein Kind, dass so glücklich war, ein Kind, dass den Schmerz des Verlustes ihrer Mutter endlich ertragen konnte. Endlich jemanden hatte, der diese Lücke füllen konnte. Oft saß sie mit ihr in dem Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern. Ließ sich die Haare machen oder durfte sich an ihrem Haar ausprobieren. Jetzt, nach all den Jahren verstand sie das Elend, erkannte sie die Anzeichen,.

„_Snow, es wird Zeit, dass du schlafen gehst", Leopolds Stimme erklang mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Das Mädchen spürte den klammernden Griff ihrer Stiefmutter, sah die Leere in den Augen. „Nein, lass sie doch noch", erwiderte ihre junge Stiefmutter, doch Snow löste sich aus ihrem Griff. Unschuldig, strahlte sie Regina an. „Vater hat recht, es ist schon spät". Sie küsste ihre Lippen und erst heute erinnerte sie sich, an das leblose ausharren der neuen Frau ihres Vaters_

_Ich hätte bleiben sollen...ich hätte bleiben sollen_

Die Prinzessin schloss die Augen. Zwang sich andere Bilde heraufzubeschwören oder wenigstens den Weg ins Hier und Jetzt zurück zu finden. Es war Davids Stimme, die ihr den Weg aus dem Wirrwarr ihrer Gefühle und Gedanken, herausführte.

„Snow", der Klang seiner Stimme. Freudig und ängstlich zugleich, ließen sie aufhorchen. Ein Blick in sein Gesicht, seinen geweiteten Augen und sein glückliches Lächeln, vertrieben alle Gedanken. Die Prinzessin folgte seinem Blick. Ihr Herz begann zu rasen und drohte noch in der Brust zu zerbersten. Sie sprang auf, blendete die anwesenden Menschen im Saal soweit aus, dass sie nur noch die Frau und den kleinen Jungen im Auge hatte. Unwillkürlich drängten sich Tränen aus ihren Augen, befreiten sich aus den Unterlidern und bahnten eine salzige Spur über ihre Wange, um an ihren lächelnden Lippen zu verenden.  
„EMMA" rief sie voller Freude und begann auf die Frau zu zustürmen, doch kaum hatte sie den halben Weg hinter sich, da bemerkte sie es. Der freudige Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht verwandelte sich in eine Maske des Entsetzen. Um Emmas Handgelenke waren Fesseln und auch der Junge, war ein Gefangener. Das war nicht die Rückkehr, nicht das Wiedersehen, welches sie sich erhofft und erträumt hatte.

Die Menschen in dem Saal waren still und liefen auseinander, um ihrer Regentin Platz machen. Alle Augen waren auf die Neuankömmlinge gerichtet. Die junge Frau mit den langen blonden Haaren schaute in die Runde, als glaubte sie sich in einen wirren Traum gefangen. Der Junge, versteckte sich hinter der schmalen Gestalt seiner leiblichen Mutter und sah aus, als würde er an seinem Verstand zweifeln.

„Emma", machte Snow White erneut und verlangsamte ihren Schritt. Sie konnte sehen, wie ihre Tochter vor ihr zurück wich. Der Prinzessin brach das Herz, als sie die verstörte Erscheinung ihrer Tochter ganz gewahr wurde. Voller Vorwurf richtete sie das Wort an Hook und seine Mitreisenden.

„Was habt ihr getan?!" Es war Neal, der das Antworten übernahm.  
„Sie erinnert sich nicht. Wir haben wirklich alles versucht, aber weder sein Kuss" er machte einen missmutigen Kopfdeut in Hooks Richtung, noch meiner haben diesen Zauber gebrochen." Snow schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass sie eine vollkommen ahnungslose Emma hier hin gebracht hatten.

„Und warum habt ihr sie dann nicht zurück gelassen? Ich habe euch gleich gesagt, dass dies nicht unser Weg ist"

„Nein", widersprach Neal, „Das ist der richtige Weg und wenn ich in den alten Sachen meines Vaters herumgestöbert habe, werden wir auch den Zauber lösen" Er klang überzeugt von seinen eigenen Worten

„Entschuldigt mal", erklang es angepisst aus Emmas Mund.

„Ich weiß nicht wo wir hier sind, aber anscheinend muss das eine geschlossene Abteilung der Psychiatrie sein. Also wenn einer von euch Verrückten uns losbinden würde, damit wir nach Hause gehen können, dann werden wir von rechtlichen Konsequenzen absehen"

Snow White betrachtete ihre Tochter und seufzte tief.

„Emma, du bist zu Hause" erklärte sie ihr mit Schmerz in der Stimme

„Und nun nehmt ihr endlich die Fesseln ab"

* * *

Roland schlief in mit dem Kopf auf ihrem Schoß. Ihre Finger glitten immer wieder durch den dichten, dunklen Schopf auf seinem Kopf. Sein Atem ging regelmäßig und schläferte auch sie ein, doch sie würde es sich nicht wagen, sich zu ihm zu legen. So sehr sie seine Gesellschaft auch schätzte und er ihr half, ihr Schicksal wenigstens für einige Momente zu vergessen, so fürchtete sie sich vor dem was sie fühlte. Sie hatte schon immer einen besonderen Draht zu Kindern gehabt, hatte ihre Gesellschaft schon immer mehr bevorzugt, als die vieler Erwachsener, doch der Junge war sein Sohn. Und auch wenn er sie an ihren eigenen erinnerte, so würde sie kurz vor ihrem Ende nicht mehr den Fehler begehen und ihr Herz noch mal so weit öffnen.

Roland nuschelte im Schlaf.

„Weiter..."

Regina lächelte amüsiert, beugte ihren Oberkörper vor und flüsterte in sein Ohr

„Das Zahlenmonster war unbezwingbar und der kleine Prinz verlor allen Mut. Jeden Tag sah er es, fühlte wie seine langen Arme nach ihm griffen und..."

Der Junge war wieder eingeschlafen. Ohne zu realisieren, was sie tat, küsste sie seine Schläfe und schallt sich im nächsten Moment selbst dafür.

_Lass das Regina, dass ist nicht Henry...aber ich vermisse ihn so_

Vorsichtig bette sie seinen Kopf in die Kissen und erhob sich. Während sie das Zelt verließ, ergriff sie ihren Umhang und hüllte sich in diesen ein. Es war kühler geworden und sie war sich noch nicht schlüssig, ob sie sich an das Feuer trauen sollte.

Die Königin trat in die Nacht. Die Luft war erfüllt vom Knistern des Feuers und des Geruchs von Fleisch. Und noch ein andere Eindruck mischte sich in ihre Sinne. Ein Rauschen drang in ihr Gehör. Leise, aber stetig, wie das Ticken eines Uhrwerkes. Ihre Füße bewegten sich in die Richtung dieses Rauschens, ohne dass sie ihnen Einhalt gebot. Die Bäume standen so dicht beisammen, dass sie mehr als einmal einem Stamm ausweichen musste. Über ihr das Blätterdach. Dunkel und bedrohlich. Langsam tat sie einen Schritt nach dem andern. Achtete sorgfältig darauf, dass sie nicht hinfiel und bemerkte nur beiläufig, wie die Dunkelheit sich verwandelte. Die Bäume lichteten sich, der Weg wurde breiter und das Rauschen lauter. Ein flüchtiger Blick zum Himmel und sie erkannte, dass der Himmel sich aufgerissen hatte. Der Boden wurde weicher bis sie Gras an ihren Beinen spüren konnte. Sterne standen am Firmament und das Licht des Mondes tauchte diese Welt in eine Traumsequenz. Die Königin konnte besser sehen, konnte nun die Schatten erkennen, welche die Natur ihr in den Weg stellte und glaubte kaum ihren Augen. Vor ihr lag ein Fluss

_Dem Himmel sei es gedankt...endlich waschen_

Die Freude über das Wasser übernahm die Gewalt über ihre Gefühle. Sie machte schon einen hastigen Schritt in Richtung des im Mondlicht, silbern glänzenden Bandes, als sie prompt innehielt. Vorsichtig versteckte sie sich hinter einem, der nun vereinzelt herumstehenden Bäume und schaute auf das Ufer. Ein Mann stand dort und obwohl sie sein Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte, wusste sie wer es war. Ein spitzes Grinsen stahl sich auf ihre Gesichtszüge, als der Mann sich vollkommen entblößte. Seine Hände in den Hüften gestemmt, blickte er auf das Wasser, verharrte einen Augenblick und wandte dann seinen Kopf über seine Schulter.

Robin stand am Wasser und konnte es kaum erwarten, seinen Körper in das kühle nass zu tauchen. So sehr er diesen Weg auch gefürchtet hatte, so lagen auf diesem Annehmlichkeiten, auf die er seit so vielen Jahre verzichtete. Ein Leben in diesem Teil des Waldes würde ihm gefallen. Hier hatten sie alles was sie brauchten. Das Dorf war in der Nähe, der Fluss warf genügend Nahrung ab und es wäre eine Zufluchtsstätte, die man nicht so leicht entdecken könnte. Doch das waren nur Träumereien, denn dieser Teil des Waldes, wer auch immer gerade auf dem Thron saß, gehörte dem Sheriff und der hatte ihm versprochen, ihn zu töten. Vielleicht hatte er deswegen Mitleid mit seiner Gefangenen. Wenn sie ihn nicht nervte und herumjammerte, wenn sie einen, wie er es für sich nannte, hellen Moment hatte, dann erinnerte sie ihn, an sich selbst. Sie waren sich nicht so verschieden. Beide waren geächtet, ihrer einstigen Stellung beraubt und hatten kein richtiges zu Hause mehr. Ja, er konnte sogar ihre Wut verstehen, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wo diese herrührte. Seine eigene Wut hatte ihn dazu veranlasst, sich zu verschanzen. Sich in den Wäldern zu verstecken und jeden Edelmann zahlen zu lassen, der ihm über den Weg lief. Robin fragte sich, ob er nicht weitaus schlimmer gehandelt hätte, wäre die Macht, welche in ihr innewohnt, die seine gewesen.

Der Geächtete war in diesen Wäldern zu Hause. Er kannte jeden Baum, jedes Blatt und jedes Geräusch, deswegen verzogen sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem freches Grinsen, während er sich seiner Sachen entledigte. Er wartete noch einen Moment, wartete darauf, dass die Schritte sich weiter näherten, doch er wurde enttäuscht. Als wüsste er genau, wo sie stand, drehte er seinen Kopf in Richtung des Baumes, blickte sie unverfroren an.

Regina war, als würde sie seinen Blick direkt auf ihrem Gesicht spüren. Doch das konnte nicht sein, die Dunkelheit bot ihr genügend Schutz, so rief sie sich immer wieder in Erinnerung. Sie wagte kaum zu atmen, aus Angst sich zu verraten und erst als sie das Platschen hörte, der von Robins Sprung ins kühle Nass zeugte, wandte sie sich ab und schlug den Weg zurück zum Lager ein.

_Ich glaube, die frische Luft bekommt dir nicht Mädchen_

ertönte eine stichelnde Stimme in ihrem Kopf, als sie sich selbst dabei ertappte, debil zu grinsen.

* * *

Snow White stand auf dem Balkon und blickte auf das Reich herab. Sie erinnerte sich an eine Zeit, in dem sie voller Staunen auf die riesige Weite geschaut hatte. Damals was sie ein Kind und auch wenn die Gutmütigkeit und der Optimismus noch immer in ihr steckte, so war sie der Naivität vergangener Tage, längst entwachsen.

Neal hatte es nicht geschafft, Emmas Erinnerungen zurück zu holen. Rumpelstilzchens alte Anwesen hatte genau so gelitten, wie der Rest des Landes und obwohl man einige Zaubertränke und sonstige magische Utensilien gefunden hatte, so hatten sie kein Lösung für das Problem mit Emma und Henry gefunden. Und das die verlorene Erinnerung ein Problem darstellte, ließ sich nicht von der Hand weisen.

Zwar war die Retterin nicht mehr so aggressiv gegen ihre Familie, doch schenkte sie niemanden glauben. Sie versuchte alles mit Logik zu erklären und wiederholte viel zu oft, dass sie wahrscheinlich in einem Koma läge und alles nur träumte. Auch der Junge ließ sich nicht überzeugen. Damals in Storybrook war Henry begierig auf diese Welt, glaubte so fest daran, dass er Himmel und Erde in Bewegung setzte, um ihre Existenz zu beweisen, doch der Junge, der nun in diesem Reich verweilte, verschloss die Augen vor dieser Art der Realität. Er wich kaum von Emmas Seite und vermied es mit jemand anderes allein zu sein. Das einzige, was an den Jungen von damals erinnerte, war die Neugier, mit der er heimlich durch das Schloss wandelte, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte.

_Wir hätten euch nie holen dürfen_

Diese Erkenntnis wurde ihr immer schmerzlicher bewusst. Die Prinzessin konnte nur hoffen, dass der Schaden sich nicht als all zu groß entpuppen würde. Viel zu viel hatte ihre Tochter bereits durchgemacht. Snow White schloss ihre Augen, ließ den Wind die aufkommenden Tränen vertreiben und verteufelte sich selbst, für die letzten Tage, in denen sie sich an den egoistischen Teil ihrer Natur geklammert hatte. Sie hatte bis zum Schluss geglaubt, dass sie den Zauber brechen würden, doch als Emma ein Schwert in die Hände bekam und gegen David und Neal die Nerven verlor, wusste sie, was zu tun war.  
Sie würde ihre Tochter wieder wegschicken müssen, würde sie erneut aufgeben müssen, damit sie die bestmögliche Chance bekam. Das was sie ihr und dem Jungen schuldig.

_Vielleicht war es Schicksal, vielleicht ist es an der Zeit weiter zumachen und nach Vorn zu sehen. Mein eigenes Leben liegt noch vor mir_

In ihren Gedanken vertieft, bemerkte sie nicht, dass sich David ihr nahte. Behutsam legte er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, um seine Anwesenheit anzumelden. Die Prinzessin wandte sich zu ihrem Gatten um. Ihr Wimpernkranz war gerötet und ihre Wangen feucht.

„Wir hätten auf dich hören sollen", es war eine Entschuldigung für etwas, dass unentschuldbar war. Nun war es an Snow, ihren verstört und aufgelöst dreinblickenden Prinzen zu ermutigen.

„Aber so sind wir. Wir hoffen immer das Beste und geben uns nie mit einer Niederlage zufrieden. Würden wir das, dann wäre es uns egal, was mit den Leuten hier wird, wäre es uns egal, dass die Dunkelheit weiter um uns greift"

David streichelte über ihr Schulterblatt und hauchte ihrer Stirn einen Kuss auf. Er wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte, glaubte, dass Worte ohnehin nichts ausrichten konnten in diesem Moment. Nachdem sie eine weile so dastanden, sich ihren gemeinsamen Schmerz hingaben, war es der Prinz, der das Schweigen brach.

„Komm Snow, wir sollten uns verabschieden"

Die Prinzessin nickte und wischte sich linkisch über die Augen, ehe sie ein Lächeln aufsetzte.  
„Ja, dieses Mal können wir das"

Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt Emma und Henry wieder zurück in ihre Welt zuschicken. Waren zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass sie es ihnen schuldig waren. Man hatte ihnen ein schönes Leben geschenkt und sie hatten kein Recht, es ihnen zu nehmen.

Snow White und der Prinz betraten den Thronsaal, in dem bereits Neal und Hook auf sie warteten. Sie verbeugten sich leicht, als sie die beiden sahen.

„Ihr bringt sie wieder zurück und dann"

„...dann gebe ich ihnen das und sie glauben, dass sie das alles geträumt haben", Neal hielt eine Phiole mit blauen Inhalt vor Snows Augen, woraufhin diese zustimmend nickte. Mit etwas Glück, würde Emmas und Henrys Leben, ohne Schaden weitergehen.

Ein Knarzen machte darauf aufmerksam, dass die schwere Flügeltür sich löste. Tinker Bell betrat, begleitet von Henry und Emma den Saal. Der Junge klammerte sich an der Hand seiner Mutter und versuchte alle Anwesenden irgendwie im Auge zu behalten.

Die blonde Frau mit den langen Haaren verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer Maske der Übellaunigkeit. Sie war genervt und konnte das ganze hoheitliche Gehabe in diesem Traum nicht mehr ertragen. Sie wollte aufwachen. Wollte erwachen, ihrem Sohn ein Frühstück machen und dann ihr Tagwerk bestreiten. Doch egal, wie sehr sie es sich wünschte, sie erwachte nicht. Diese seltsamen Gestalten mit ihren noch seltsameren Geschichten verschwanden einfach nicht.

Emma vermied es dem Prinzenpaar ins Gesicht zu schauen. Die beiden wirkten traurig und das war ein Anblick, den sie bei niemanden ertragen konnte. Was auch immer ihr krankes Gehirn zusammen spann, der einzige Lichtblick war, dass es sie nach Hause bringen wollte. In ihr stieg die Hoffnung, dass wenn sie in diesem Traum endlich heimfahren würde, sie endlich erwachen würde.

Die Prinzessin trat an ihre Tochter heran. Tränen drängten sich in ihre Augen, doch sie schenkte ihnen keine Beachtung. Sie war traurig, sie wollte schreien und sie nie wieder gehen lassen, doch all das verbarg sie, hinter einem tränenverhangenden Lächeln. Sachte griff sie nach Emmas Händen, die nicht länger in Ketten lagen. Ihr Daumen streichelte über ihren Handrücken. Hoffnung ihre Tochter würde sie endlich anschauen, brandete durch ihren Körper, wie eine sanfte Meereswoge. Sie drückte die Hände, zwang sie sanft ihr endlich in die Augen zu schauen.

„Emma", ihre Stimme klang wie Millionen Jahre nicht gebraucht. Erneut sprach sie den Namen aus, als würde der Klang mit dem Fortgang der anderen Frau, ebenfalls für immer verschwinden. Nun hob Emma ihren Blick, schaute in das verweinte Gesicht der Frau, die ihr versuchte zu erklären, dass sie ihre Mutter war. Das war so absurd, so verrückt, dass sie manchmal dachte, sie würde einen Psychiater aufsuchen müssen, sobald dieser Traum endete.

„Es tut mir so Leid. Wir hätten dich nie holen dürfen..", begann die Prinzessin und gab einen neuen Schwall Tränen frei.

„...ich wollte immer nur das Beste für dich und auch wenn du mich nicht kennst, nicht weißt wer wir sind, so möchte ich, dass du eines weißt. Ich liebe dich und ich werde dich immer lieben", die Schwarzhaarige schluchzte auf, während ihre Hände zu zittern begannen. Dieser Abschied schmerzte mit jeder Sekunde die verging. Mit jedem Atemzug stachen Dornen der Bitterkeit durch ihr Herz, Angesicht der Tatsache sie gehen zu lassen. Ohne über ihr weiteres Handeln nachzudenken, beugte sie sich zu der Blonden und kam ihrem Gesicht ganz nah. Emma wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Sie wollte fliehen, die Frau von sich drücken, doch noch ehe sie die Chance dafür bekam, spürte sie die von Tränen feuchten Lippen auf ihrer Stirn.

„Ich liebe dich"

Kaum, dass Snows Lippen Emmas zarte Haut berührten, brach etwas in ihrem Kopf los. Wie eine Urgewalt stürzten Bilder durch ihren Verstand und rissen andere Bilder mit sich. Hinfort waren das gemeinsame Frühstück mit Henry, die Besuche von Schulaufführungen und trauter Zweisamkeit von Mutter und Sohn. Die Welle der Erinnerung rollte durch ihren Geist, durch ihren Körper. Die Gefühle veränderten und die Bilder wandelten sich. Sie sah den grünen Nebel, spürt die unaussprechliche Angst, als man ihr sagt, sie dürfe fliehen und muss alle zurücklassen. Sie spürt ihre warme Hand, ihr tränennasses Gesicht, hört die Worte „mein Geschenk an dich", hörte ihre Mutter aufschluchzen und fühlt sich in ihren Wagen gedrängt. Emma sieht den Rückspiegel, sieht ihr zu Hause in grünen Nebel versinken, während purpurner Rauch zum Kampf fordert.

„MOM!"

Schluchzte die Blonde auf und ließ sich in Snow Whites Arme fallen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 08**

Die Nacht verging traumlos, wofür die einstige böse Königin dankbar war. Nicht zu träumen, bedeutete sich nicht zu erinnern und sich nicht zu erinnern, rückte ihr schmerzendes Herz aus dem Fokus ihrer Empfindungen.  
Das Lager war bereits erwacht und selbst sie fand sich in einer Routine wieder, die sich allmorgendlich wiederholte. Sie erwachte, setzte sich ans Feuer wieder und genoss ein gemeinsames Frühstück mit Roland, der in seiner kindlichen Zuneigung dafür sorgte, dass sie immer genügend Obst, vor allem Äpfel, hatten. Neben dem Geruch von gebratenem Fleisch, mischten sich neue Gerüche in die Frühstückzeit. Ein Blick auf den fast zahnlosen Stanley und seiner Definition von Kochen, verrieten Regina, dass der Fluss nicht nur für Erfrischung, sondern auch für frischen Fisch sorgte. Mit der Aussicht auf ein besseres Essen, stahl sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, während ihre Laune stieg. Der Junge aß brav seinen Obstteller und erzählte von seinem Wunsch wieder reiten zu dürfen, als sein Vater sich neben den beiden aufbaute. Lächelnd, wünschte er seinem Sohn einen guten Morgen und wurde von Roland herzlich gedrückt. Robin erwiderte die Umarmung und zerzauste ihm liebevoll das Haar. Nach der Begrüßung wandte er sich an Regina. Seine Augen funkelten amüsiert, während er versuchte seiner Miene einen ernsten Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Du hast um bessere Behandlung gebeten", stellte er nüchtern fest, doch seine Augen straften seiner Ernsthaftigkeit lügen.

„Wir sind zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es nur fair wäre, dich etwas besser zu behandeln."

Auf Reginas Gesicht breitete sich neben einer undefinierbaren Freude, Triumph aus.

„Wenn du hier Freiheiten haben willst, dann musst du aber auch den Pflichten nachkommen"

Der Satz erstarb und gleichzeitig landete ein Wäscheberg vor ihren Füßen. Erst jetzt erkannte sie little John, der sie schadenfroh angrinste.

„Den Fluss kennst du ja bereits", zwinkerte er ihr wohlwissend zu und ließ seine Augenbrauen hüpfen. Angesichts seiner Schadenfreude seufzte sie frustriert auf, konnte ihm aber nicht einmal böse sein, war ihr diese Gefühlsregung viel zu sehr bekannt. So nickte die Königin nur einmal, legte ihr Handkante gegen ihre Stirn und sagte „Wir ihr wünscht Boss."

Rolands Kichern ertönte und im nächsten Moment lag der Junge in dem Wäscheberg, um sich in ein Spiel zu vertiefen. Die beiden Männer ließen sie zurück und erklärten den Zurückbleibenden, dass ein Trupp nun aufbrechen würde. Regina kannte dieses Verhalten. Die Geächteten ließen keine Möglichkeit verstreichen, jemanden auszurauben und die Beute zu verteilen. Vor vielen Jahren, hätte sie es als Geschenk erachtet und die Abwesenheit des Anführers als Fluchtmöglichkeit genutzt, doch sie war schlauer geworden. Selbst wenn sie floh, war da draußen mehr als einer, der ihren Kopf wollte und warum sollte sie sich länger gegen das Unvermeidliche wehren.

Die Männer ritten davon und die Königin betrachtete den zurückgebliebenen Haufen. Die meisten der Diebe hielten sich von ihr fern, andere trauten sich in ihre Nähe, schwiegen aber meist. Und dann waren da ihre zwei Lieblinge. Ihre zwei Schwachköpfe, die sie gerade heute mehr als sonst brauchen würde. Sie setzte ein Lächeln voller Liebreiz auf, ließ Roland in seinem Spiel und trat zu den beiden Jungen, die missmutig einen Fisch zerpflückten.

„Heute könnt ihr wieder gut machen, dass ihr mich so lange allein gelassen habt", säuselte sie und verzog schmollend ihre Lippen.

Die beiden Jungen wussten nicht wie ihnen geschah. Naiv wie sie waren, lösten die Worte und der Anblick der Königin Schuldgefühle in ihnen aus. Hastig eilten sie ihr zur Seite und versprachen, es wieder gut zu machen. Regina führte ihre beiden Schatten zu dem Wäscheberg und zeigte auf diesen, bevor sie sich hinunterbeugte und Roland auf den Arm nahm.

„Der muss zum Fluss und das heute noch", befahl sie und schritt mit dem Jungen voran, in Richtung des Flusses.

Bei Tag war der Weg leichter zu erkennen, auch wenn die Bäume noch immer bedrohlich wirkten. Nicht lange und sie ließen das Dickicht zurück und fanden sich am grasbewachsenen Ufer des Flusses wieder. Vorsichtig setzte sie den Jungen auf die Füße und zog sein Obergewand aus.

„Du wirst erst mal gewaschen", lächelte sie ihn an und führte ihn zum Fluss.

* * *

Robin ritt zusammen mit seinen Männern zurück ins Lager. Die Ausbeute war Mager, Gold und Edelsteine führten sie nicht mit sich, doch hinter seinem Pferd zog er ein Wildschwein, in dem einige Pfeile steckten. Den Rückweg verbrachten der Anführer und sein ältester Mitstreiter diskutierend. Selbst als sie das Lager erreichten und Stanley mit einigen anderen Männern zu verstehen gaben, dass sie den Eber ausweiden und herrichten sollten, waren sie in ihrem Gespräch vertieft. Ein Gespräch, welches sie nicht zum ersten Mal führten.

„Wir hätten uns auf die Straße wagen sollen. Dort fahren genügend Kutschen"

„Und wenn seine gekommen wäre? Es würde in einem Massaker enden. Es hat bereits mehrmals in einem Massaker geendet und was haben wir davon gehabt? Nichts John, gar nichts, außer den Verlust von guten Männern."

„Ja, aber es würde ihm die Macht nehmen, die er über uns hat. Wir dürfen nicht einknicken. Ich sage dir Robin, wir müssen ihn selbst erwischen und dann.."

„Und dann was, John?", erwiderte der Anführer hitzig.

„Wie willst du ihn erwischen, wenn seine Leibgarde mehr berittene und voll ausgerüstete Männer beinhaltet, als manche Dörfer, die wir passiert haben, Einwohner haben"

Der Hüne wollte etwas erwidern, wollte seinem Boss sagen, dass er ein Feigling wäre, doch er hielt sich zurück. Wütend schnaufte er nur und musste ein paar mal tief durchatmen, um seine Gefühlsgewalt zu bändigen. Nach ein paar verstrichenen Sekunden presste er etwas gelassener zwischen seinen Zähnen heraus.

„Das hier könne unsere Heimat werden"

Robin blickte in die grauen Augen seinen Freundes und erkannte die Sehnsucht, von der er selbst getrieben war. Heimat war seit vielen Jahren nur ein Begriff ohne Inhalt. Ein Wort, welches ihn verhöhnte und zeitgleich mit süßem Schmerz erinnerte, was er eins besessen hatte.  
„Das weiß ich selber, was meinst du warum ich diesen Deal eingegangen bin"

„Mit dem Gold werden wir endlich zur Ruhe kommen können", bestätigte little John und seufzte tief. Er hasste es, wenn er sich stritt, doch er war sein Freund, war sogar manchmal die Stimme der Vernunft, wenn sein Boss zu sehr von Emotionen, Erinnerungen und Zweifeln geplagt wurde.

„John, glaub mir, wir haben noch genügend Zeit, um den Sheriff richtig bluten zu lassen, aber nicht wenn Roland bei uns ist. Nicht so lange wir diesen Deal nicht unter Dach und Fach gebracht haben."

_Ich werde meinen Sohn niemals schutzlos zurücklassen _

Der Riese von einem Mann klopfte seinem Freund verständnisvoll auf die Schulter und beließ es dabei. Eine weitere Diskussion würde in diesem Moment keine guten Früchte davon tragen. Nicht solange, keiner von beiden ein anständiges Mahl zu sich genommen hatte.

„Okay, dann schau ich mal, ob sich unser Deal um die Wäsche gekümmert hat," das Grinsen auf Johns Gesicht nahm einen hämischen Zug an, woraufhin Robin gelassen erwiderte, dass er ihn nur zu gern begleiten würden.

Zusammen ließen sie den runden Lagerplatz zurück, streiften durch die Bäume, bis sie endlich am Ufer ankamen. Robin überflog das Gebiet mit seinen Augen und suchte nach Regina und seinem Sohn. In seinem Kopf hatte sich bereits das Bild einer schimpfenden und fluchenden Königin manifestiert, als er ein anderes vorfand. Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht, ob er sich ärgern oder darüber lachen sollte. Relativ schnell entschied er sich für die zweite Option.

Die Königin saß auf einem Stein, der ins Wasser hineinragte. Der Rockteil ihres Kleides war hochgerafft und ihre nackten Beine baumelten im Wasser. Neben ihr saß in selber Haltung sein Sohn, der immer wieder vergnügt die Königin angrinste. Nicht unweit der beiden standen Jeff und Eddy im Wasser und wuschen die Klamotten. Gins Stimme drang in sein Ohr.

„Kommt schon Jungs, das macht ihr doch nicht zum ersten Mal, immer schön rubbeln und gut auswringen"

„Ja, los oder ich spritz euch nass", lachte Roland voller kindlicher Freude und hob seine Füße aus dem Wasser, damit er den beiden Jungen eine kleine Kostprobe geben konnte.  
Robin schüttelte seinen Kopf und auch John konnte ein Auflachen nicht unterdrücken.

„Da hat sie uns ein Schnippchen geschlagen"

„Kein Kunststück, bei den beiden Idioten"

Johns Erwartungen, eine zeternde Königin in Aktion zu erleben, waren enttäuscht und so klopfte er seinem Boss zum Abschied auf die Schulter und machte sich auf den Weg zurück ins Lager. Robin baute sich hinter Regina und Roland auf dem Stein auf und sprach.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich sauer sein soll oder.."

„Warum sauer?Der Auftrag war Wäsche waschen und korrigiere mich, wenn ich falsch liege, aber die Wäsche wird gewaschen"

Sein heiseres Lachen, verriet der Königin, dass Robin sich nicht dafür entschieden hatte, sauer zu sein. Provozierend hob sie die Hände hoch, damit er ihnen gewahr werden konnte und erklärte. „Sehen die aus, als wenn die Wäsche waschen? Nein, sehen sie nicht", erst jetzt wandte sie ihren Kopf um und schaute zu dem großgewachsenen, Mann mit dem aschblonden Haaren , der einen Bogen geschultert hatte.

„Was hast du ihnen versprochen?" fragte er neckend.

„Nichts", machte sie unschuldig und fügte dann hinzu „Nur ein bisschen Aufmerksamkeit"

„Na dann haben die beiden das verdient", erwiderte er frech und tippte seinem Sohn auf die Schulter.

„Wenn du willst, gehen wir etwas reiten"

Sofort sprang der Junge auf die Füße und konnte vor Aufregung und Freude kaum still stehen. „Komm mit Gin", machte er atemlos, doch Regina lehnte ab.

„Nein, mein Junge. Geh ruhig, ich behalte unsere Waschweiber im Auge"

Für einen Moment schien der Kleine Junge unschlüssig zu sein, doch dann schnappte er sich die Hand seines Vaters.

„Pass aber auf, dass sie nicht ersaufen, bei der Dummheit, die sie heute schon wieder an den Tag legen",

„Keine Angst, ich kenne ihren Wert", zwinkerte sie und blickte den beiden nach, bis ihre Gestalten vollkommen in den Bäumen verschwanden.

* * *

Eddy und Jeff hatten ihre Arbeit zu Reginas vollster Zufriedenheit erledigt und wollten sie nun zurück zum Lager führen.  
„Kommt Madam", sagte der Rothaarige und erklärte weiter „Es ist schon längst Essenszeit, sonst kriegen wir nur die Reste"

Regina überlegte einen Moment und noch ehe sie den Gedanken zu Ende führen konnte, übernahm ihre Zunge die Kontrolle.

„Hör auf mit dem Madam, Jeff. Sag einfach Gin"

Der Junge nickte „Okay Madam Gin", die Königin verdrehte die Augen, musste aber nicht zu einer erneuten Erklärung ansetzen, da Jeff das in seinem schrecklichsten Jargon übernahm. Der blasse Junge wirkte ein wenig beschämt, als er verstand, doch Regina ging darauf nicht ein. In ihr reifte ein neuer Plan.

„Wisst ihr was Jungs, geht ihr zurück und haltet mir noch ein bisschen was zurück, ich hätte gern noch einen Moment hier."

Beide erklärten sich einverstanden und ließen sie nach kurzer Zeit alleine.

Regina wartete noch einen Moment und lauschte gespannt in Richtung des Lagers. Die Geräusche wurden nur leicht vom Wind hinübergetragen. Sie musste sich auf die Worte dieser Schwachköpfe verlassen. Dies nicht einfach so akzeptierend, kramte sie in ihrer eigenen Erinnerung und kam zum dem Entschluss, dass diese Fütterung der Raubtiere, ihr genügend Schutz bieten würde. Noch war etwas Sonnenlicht vorhanden und so hatte sie die Chance, nicht wieder in einem nassen Kleid zu nächtigen. Als hätte sie Angst ertappt zu werden, blickte sie sich zaghaft nach allen Seiten um und als sie sich so sicher war, wie es ihr in dieser Situation nur möglich war, knöpfte sie das Kleid auf und ließ es von ihrem schmalen Körper verstohlene Blicke in alle Richtungen folgten und sie entledigte sich ihres Umhanges. Nur in Unterwäsche bekleidet marschierte sie in Richtung des Flusses und tauchte zaghaft einen Fuß hinein.

_Ein heißes Bad wäre mir lieber, aber wer hätte gedacht, dass ich mich mit so was begnügen würde_

nahm sie sich selber nicht sehr Ernst und stieg, ihr Kleid in ihren Händen haltend, ins Wasser. Die Kühle legte sich um ihren Körper, wie ein weicher Stoff und löste eine Gänsehaut aus. Sie schloss im Genuss ihre Augen und kostete das Gefühl auf ihrer Haut aus. Eine Ewigkeit verstrich, ehe sie begann ihr Kleid zu waschen. Es hatte in den letzten Tagen gelitten. Der Saum war zerstört und zerrissen, aber wenn es erst einmal gewaschen war, würde sie sich wieder wie ein Mensch fühlen können. Nachdem sie den Dreck abgewaschen hatte, huschte sie aus dem Wasser und legte es zum Trocknen aus, ehe sie wieder in den Fluss hechtete. Dieses Mal überraschte sie die Kühle nicht, sondern hieß sie wie einen lang vermissten Freund willkommen.

_Das mich ein bisschen Wasser mal so erfreuen kann_

Regina schlüpfte aus ihrem Slip und ihrem BH und wusch sie ebenfalls. Danach ballte sie die winzigen Stücke Stoff und schmiss sie auf das Ufer.

Das Wasser belebte ihre Sinne und ihren Geist. Ihr fehlte Seife, doch das störte sie in diesem Moment, auf ihrer kleinen Enklave des Glücks, nicht. Die Königin tauchte unter, befreite ihr Haar von dem Schmutz des Waldes, tauchte wieder auf und wusch sich den Dreck aus dem noblen Gesicht. Ohne es kontrollieren zu können lächelte sie zufrieden, während sie durch den Fluss schwamm. In diesem Augenblick verblassten ihre Vergangenheit und ihre Zukunft. Nur das Jetzt war von Bedeutung. Ihr keuchender Atem, der sich in die Luft erhob, das perlende Wasser, das rauschend gegen ihren Hals brandete. Keine Gedanken, keine Erinnerung, nur das sinnliche Gefühl einer schwerelosen Freiheit, als sie einen Zug nach dem anderen tat.

In ihrem Wohlgefallen gefangen, bemerkte sie nicht, dass sie schon einige Zeit nicht mehr allein war. Robin hatte den Weg zurück an den Fluss gefunden. Er hatte sie vermisst, als Eddy und Jeff allein im Lager auftauchten und hatte sie weiterhin vermisst, als es ans Essen ging. So sehr er ihr vertrauen wollte, so sehr mischte sich immer wieder eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, meist klang sie wie Johns, die ihn ermahnte, dass sie vielleicht doch noch etwas plante. Als er an das Ufer trat, stolperte er beinahe über ihre Kleider und als er sie als einen dunklen Punkt im Wasser ausmachen konnte, kam er nicht drumherum spitzbübisch zu grinsen. Der Dieb hatte es sich auf dem Felsen bequem gemacht. Die Beine langgestreckt und seinen Oberkörper auf seinem Ellenbogen abgestützt, beobachtete er die Königin dabei, wie sie in dem Wasser auflebte. Der Schmutz verschwand aus ihrem Gesicht und selbst der verkniffene Ausdruck, mit dem sie alle auf Abstand setzten wollte, war verschwunden. Sie wirkte entspannt, bis sie sich ans Ufer wandte und Robin gewahr wurde. Im ersten Moment schien etwas in ihrem Blick zu brechen. Ein Aufleuchten von Missbehagen und Wut, doch die Königin rief sich zur Ordnung und setzte eine Maske der Gelassenheit auf, als sie in Richtung des Felsen schwamm.

„Nichts besseres zu tun, als hier herum zu spannen?", fragte sie mit kecken Unterton, der nur überspielen sollte, wie unbehaglich sie sich fühlte. Auf halben Weg hielt sie inne, tastete mit ihren Füßen nach dem Grund und blieb soweit hocken, dass ihr Körper im Wasser blieb. Ihre Hände bewegten sich vor ihr. Eine Bewegung um das Gleichgewicht zu halten, eine Bewegung um sich zu bedecken.

Robin ließ seinen Augenbrauen hüpfen und schenkte ihr ein Grinsen, welches sie zum rasen brachte und gleichzeitig auf eine Art und Weise berührte, die sie nicht wahr haben wollte.

„Immer auf einen Angriff aus, was Gin", witzelte er „Aber du hast Recht, darauf hab ich schon seit Tagen gewartet"

Sein Tonfall verriet den Scherz hinter seinen Worten. Seine Augen ruhten auf Regina. Das dunkle Haar feucht aus dem Gesicht gestrichen, die Wassertropfen, die ihre blasse Haut an Stirn und Wangen benetzten und auf ihren vollen Lippen perlten. Der Dieb gab sich der Vorstellung hin, sein Gewand ebenfalls auszuziehen und sich ihrem Bad anzuschließen und sei es nur, um sie zu ärgern, doch Johns Stimme der Vernunft hinderte ihn daran.

Die Königin starrte auf Robin und wünschte sich, dass er endlich verschwinden würde, damit sie aus dem Wasser steigen konnte, doch der Mann machte keinerlei Anstalten in diese Richtung. Ganz im Gegenteil, er setzte sich nun richtig hin, zog ein Knie an und beobachtete sie weiterhin unverfroren. Wäre sie nicht bereits hüllenlos, so war sie davon überzeugt, sein Blick hätte sie bereits entkleidet. Allmählich kroch die Kälte über ihre Haut und biss sich in ihrem Körper fest. Regina versuchte das Zittern ihrer Lippen zu unterdrücken, doch sie schaffte es nicht. Eine weitere Munition für den Mann auf dem Felsen.  
„Du frierst, komm besser raus."

„Das wäre dir recht", kam es prompt als Antwort. Robin lachte heiser auf und nickte

„Ja, ich gebe es zu, das wäre es", seine Zähne erstrahlten in einem frechen Glanz, als würden das Grinsen seine Worte unterstreichen.  
„Den Gefallen tu ich dir nicht",

„Ich hab heute nichts mehr vor. Ich wette ich halte es hier auf dem Felsen länger aus, als du. Muss Arschkalt sein, wenn die Sonne untergeht" stichelte er amüsiert.

_Dieser Mistkerl_

Regina konnte es nicht fassen, wie der Mann es immer wieder schaffte, sie zur Weißglut zu bringen. In einen Moment genoss sie seine Anwesenheit, war dankbar wenn er nett war und im nächsten, hätte sie ihm am liebten den Hintern aufgerissen oder mit ihrer Magie geröstet. Sie musste eine Entscheidung treffen. Sie würde ihn bitten können, würde ihren Stolz herunter schlucken können und auf so etwas wie Ehre in ihm hoffen, doch sie war einst die böse Königin und so sehr sie es selbst nicht wahrhaben wollte, blitze dieses Miststück immer wieder in ihr auf.

„Aber pass ja auf, dass du dir vor Freude nicht in die Hose machst", kam es mit der präzisen Stimme der Politikerin, die sie vor gar nicht langer Zeit gewesen war, aus ihrem Mund.

„Auf den Versuch lasse ich es ankommen".

Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, begradigte ihre Haltung und entstieg dem Wasser. Ihr Haupt erhob sich in einer königlichen Anmut, die sie niemals ganz verlieren würde, egal wie viele Demütigungen die Vergangenheit bereits bescherte oder Zukunft bereithielt. Mit jedem Schritt gab das Wasser mehr von ihrem entblößten Körper frei.Äußerlich behielt sie den Stolz, kleidete sich in ihm, wie ein schützendes Gewand. So oft hatte sie Demütigungen erduldet, hatte Schmach und Schande ertragen, so dass dieser Gang unter seinem Blick nur ein kurzes Stück, ihres Leidensweg ausmachte. Sollte er ihren Körper sehen, sollte er sehen, was sie sonst unter teuren Kleidern und edlem Schmuck versteckte. Es war nur ihr Körper, ihr Innerstes würde sie ihm nicht bloßlegen. Regina schritt an ihm vorbei, ohne ihm eines Blickes zu würdigen. Ihr Ziel war ihr Umhang. Sie hatte ihn fast erreicht, als seine Stimme in ihr Gehört Drang.

„Ich muss zugeben, du hattest Recht."

Die Königin hielt inne. Sie konnte seinen tastenden Blick auf ihrer Haut spüren. Es hätte ihr nicht gefallen sollen, doch Gefühle gleichen den launischen Wellen, die vom Wind hin und her geworfen werden. Ein von sich selbst überzeugter Ausdruck manifestierte sich auf ihrem Gesicht, während sie antwortete.

„Womit?"

„Du hast einen Luxuskörper"

Sie konnte das Grinsen hören, noch bevor sie ihren Kopf über ihre Schulter warf und es sehen konnte. Schmunzelnd und mit mehr Selbstbewusst sein, als sie zur Schau stellen wollte, sagte sie knapp

„Ich weiß," wandte sich ab und schnappte sich ihren Umhang, um sich in diesen zu hüllen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 09**

Emma stand im Türrahmen und blickte auf die schlafende Gestalt Henrys. Noch immer kam es ihr wie ein Traum vor, doch dieses Mal war es nicht die Realität, welche ihr so unwirklich erschien, sondern ihre Erinnerungen. Sie waren so echt und doch so falsch. Sie hatte ihn nie aufgezogen, sondern als Baby weg gegeben. Erinnerungen an ihrer echten gemeinsamen Zeit waren nur ein Tröpfchen, verglichen mit dem Alter des Jungen.

Die Blonde seufzte schwer und riss sich von dem Anblick los. Sie wollte die Tür gerade schließen, als sie der Anwesenheit einer anderen Person gewahr wurde. Emma wusste wer es war, noch ehe sie sich der Person zuwandte.

„Mary Margret", machte sie leise und presste ihre Lippen zu einem gequälten Lächeln zusammen. Die Prinzessin strahlte ihre Tochter an und legte ihre Hand in ihren Rücken. Eine Geste der Unterstützung.

„Geh zu ihm und küsse ihn. Du hast so schon einmal einen Fluch gebrochen", erinnerte Snow, doch etwas in Emma hielt sie zurück. Nachdem Snow White ihr die Erinnerungen zurückgab, hatte sie darauf gedrängt, dass sie Henry küssen sollte. Es war ein Kuss der Mutterliebe, die den Fluch brach und das war es, vor dem Emma sich fürchtete. Sie liebte den Jungen, hatte ihn lieben gelernt und in den falschen Erinnerungen, war sie eine gute Mom. Eine Mom, die ihn über alles liebte, doch mit ihren echten Erinnerungen, war sie sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie solche Gefühle überhaupt zulassen konnte. Ihr ganzes Leben hatte sie sich verlassen gefühlt, glaubte sie nicht gewollt zu sein und nur weil sie die Wahrheit nun kannte, änderte es nichts an ihren Gefühlen.

„Ich bin keine Mom", flüsterte Emma mit tränenerstickter Stimme „ich bin die Coole, mit der man abhängen will, nicht die man zur Mutter will"

Snow lächelte aufmunternd.

„Willst du das es ihm gut geht?"

„Ja"

„Würdest du alles tun, um ihn vor Schaden zu beschützen?"

„Ja",

„Würdest du dich für ihn opfern, alles für ihn aufgeben.."

„..ich..ich denke schon", ihre Mundwinkel hingen runter, während sie wider auf den Jungen blickte, der nicht verstand, warum sie hier waren.

„Oh Emma, dann bist du eine Mom", strahlte die Prinzessin und übte mit ihrer Hand, die noch immer in Emmas Rücken lag, sanften Druck auf.

„Geh und küsse ihn", forderte sie, doch Emma legte Protest ein

„Und dann? Dann soll ich ihm erklären, dass seine Mom den Verstand verloren hat und vollkommen durchdreht. Soll ich ihm erklären, dass ich mich zu dieser Burg aufmache, um sie endgültig auszuschalten, damit dieses Land endlich zur Ruhe kommen kann"

Nun war es Snow, die ihr Lächeln verlor. Traurigkeit mischte sich in ihren Blick, als sie über Emmas Worte nachdachte.

_Es war nie einfach_

„Nein, aber du kannst ihm sagen, dass ich versagt habe. Und vielleicht, vielleicht wird er mir irgendwann verzeihen"

Snows Stimme war gefüllt mit Trauer. Emma seufzte schwer und schüttelte ihren Kopf.  
„Nein, du hast nicht versagt, dafür werde ich schon sorgen"

Die Schwarzhaarige hob eine Augenbraue fragend in die Höhe.

„Wir reißen ihr den Arsch auf, bis sie wieder zur Besinnung kommt und dann kannst du dich mit deinem Helfersyndrom bei ihr austoben".

Snow gluckste leise auf, als sie die Worte vernahm und schloss ihre Tochter für einen Moment in den Arm.

„Weißt du, es ist eigentlich echt beschissen, dass meine Eltern das Helfersyndrom haben, aber ich die Retterin bin. Das Amt würde viel besser zu dir passen", klagte sie und löste sich von ihrer Mutter.

„Aber wenn der Kleine durchdreht, wird er zu deinem Job" mahnte sie halb im Scherz und halb im Ernst, ehe sie einmal tief durchatmete, als würde sie die Höhle des Löwen betreten. Mit schnellen Schritten durchmaß sie das Zimmer bis sie neben seinem Bett ankam. Sanft setzte sie sich auf die Matratze und blickte in das Gesicht ihres Sohnes. In das Gesicht des Jungen, den sie geboren hatte.

„Alles wird gut Henry, das verspreche ich dir", wisperte sie seiner schlafenden Gestalt zu und beugte sich über seinen Kopf. Langsam und zärtlich legten sich ihr Lippen auf die warme Haut seiner Stirn und küssten ihn.

Der Junge in dem Bett begann sich zu bewegen. Ein leises Nuscheln entfleuchte seinen Lippen. Verschlafen öffnete er die Augen und blinzelte ein paar Mal bis er die blonde Frau erkennen konnte.  
„Mom? Was ist los? Gehen wir endlich nach Hause, die sind hier doch alle verrückt"

Emmas Gesicht erstarrte zu einer Maske des Unglaubens. Etwas in ihr, von dem sie nicht wusste, dass es in ihr war, zerbrach. Hilfesuchend und gleichzeitig beschämt schaute sie zu Mary Margret, die am Türrahm lehnte und die beiden beobachtete.

„Ich...ich bin keine Mom", stotterte Emma, erhob sich wie von der Tarantel gestochen und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.  
„Hey Mom", rief ihr Henry noch hinterher, doch Emma war bereits verschwunden.

* * *

Er saß an einem Schreibtisch, eine Annehmlichkeit, welche er schon viel zu lange vermisst hatte. Früher, in einem anderen Leben, in einem verfluchten Leben, hatte er des öfteren an einem solchen gesessen. Hatte Briefe verfasst und Schulden eingetrieben und Verträge aufgesetzt. Heute war es anders. Es waren nicht seine Worte, die aus seiner Hand flossen und in einer geschwungenen Schrift verendeten. Es war sein Stil, das mochte er zugeben, aber es waren nicht seine Worte.

„Das wird nicht funktionieren", hörte er sich sagen. Er hielt mit seiner Tätigkeit inne, lauschte in die Stille und als keine Antwort kam, fuhr er fort.

_Es wird Zeit, dass wir es beenden, meine liebe Snow White_

_Es wird Zeit, mein liebes Kind._

_Regina_

Rumple betrachtete das Schreiben und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Das klang nicht nach Regina, das wusste er nur zu gut. In all den Jahren hatte er sie kennengelernt, sie geformt. Nun gut, er musste zugeben, dass er in dem Sinne übers Ziel hinausgeschossen war, dass sie ihre Macht gegen ihn gerichtet hatte, doch er kannte sie noch gut genug.

„Niemand wird glauben, dass sie es verfasst hat"

Aus der Dunkelheit drang eine Stimme und antworte ihm

„Du vergisst immer wieder, was man alles glaubt, wenn man verzweifelt ist"

„Etwas in dem du keine Übung hast!"

„Im Glauben?"

„Nein, im Verzweifeln!" Rumpelstilzchens dünne Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen, während er ein unnatürlich hohes Kichern ausstieß. Er wandte seinen Blick von dem weißen Stück Pergament vor sich ab und drehte sich zu der Gestalt, die im Schatten stand.

„Du kennst mich zu gut, mein Lieber", die Stimme triefte vor Hohn

„Wer wenn nicht ich", ein weiteres Kichern folgte und er widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Schreiben vor seiner Nase.

* * *

Der Morgen war angebrochen und Henry erwachte. Die letzte Nacht hatte das flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen, welches er seit dem Auftauchen der komischen Gestalten hatte, nur bestärkt. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass seine Mom heute Nacht an seinem Bett war und weggelaufen war. Vielleicht hatte sie nur schlecht geträumt, so redete er sich ein. Er erhob sich aus dem Bett und verließ das Zimmer. Vielleicht hatte er Glück und er würde seine Mom alleine antreffen, doch seit dieser seltsamen Abschiedsszene, die anscheinend auch ihren Verstand lahmgelegt hatte, waren immer irgendwelche Leute um sie herum. Einmal konnte er eine Diskussion verfolgen und fragte sich, wer das Kind in dieser Runde war. Ganz sicherlich nicht er. Sie redeten von Hexen und bösen Königinnen, von Flüchen und Dunkelheit. Ja, er mochte solche Geschichten, daran erinnerte er sich, doch die Leute hier, nahmen sie in seinen Augen viel zu Ernst.

Der braunhaarige Junge wanderte durch einen der langen Korridore und änderte seinen Plan. Für seinen eigenen Geist wäre es erst einmal das Beste allein zu sein. Henry blickte sich um, ob auch niemand auf dem Gang war und als die Luft rein war, bewegte er sich zielstrebig zu der Tür mit den eingeritzten Ornamenten. Er tätigte noch einen letzten Kontrollblick und schlüpfte durch diese hindurch.  
Er hatte das Zimmer auf eine seiner Wanderschaften gefunden und seit dem zog er sich gerne hier drin zurück. Das Bett war groß, ein großer Spiegel stand dort und es hatte einen Balkon. Manchmal stellte er sich an die weiße Balustrade und blickte auf diese seltsame Reich. Schaute auf die neu erstandenen Häuser und glaubte sich in einer Geschichte gefangen, die er aus früheren Kindertagen kannte. In solchen Momenten war er wieder der kleine Prinz.

Das Zimmer war unbenutzt und doch wirkte es, als ob derjenige, dem es gehörte nur für einen Moment verschwunden war, um bald wieder zu kommen. Ein Buch lag auf dem Nachttisch, Kleider hingen in dem großen Schrank und als er diesen das erste Mal inspizierte, drang ein vertrauter Geruch in seine Nase. Er erinnerte sich an Äpfel und Geschichten eines kleinen Prinzen. Aber nicht nur das. Der Geruch bedeutete Frieden in Alptraumgeplagten Nächten und Geborgenheit. War ihm irgendwie vertraut.

Henry konnte in diesem Zimmer vergessen, was dort draußen los war. Jedes Mal, wenn er sich den Kopf zerbrach über seine Mom und das neue seltsame Verhalten, welches so sehr dem der anderen glich, machte er sich auf und durchsuchte das Zimmer nach neuen Entdeckungen. Einmal fand er eine ganze Kiste voller Schmuck, ein anderes Mal leere Ampullen und Fläschchen.

_Wenn wir nie wieder nach Hause kommen, werde ich fragen, ob ich das Zimmer bekomme_

Dachte er in kindlicher Naivität und entschloss sich auf den Balkon zu treten. Während er die Schritte zurücklegte, wandere sein Blick durch den Raum. Er wusste nie wonach er suchte, wurde aber nie enttäuscht. Dieses Mal blieb er an der Wand hängen. Er musste zwei Mal hinschauen, um zu erkenne, dass dort ein Stück Stoff hing. Er glaubte ein weiteres Fenster gefunden zu haben und zog an dem seidigen, lilafarbenen Stoff und ließ es auf den Boden gleiten. Kein Fenster kam zum Vorschein, doch das kümmerte ihn nicht. Henry hatte einen weiteren Schatz gefunden.

Hinter dem Stoff kam nun ein Portrait zum Vorschein. Eine junge Frau blickte auf Henry herab. Ihr Haar war kunstvoll hochgesteckt, auf ihrem Haupt thronte eine Krone und um ihren Hals wand sich eine Kette, von der der Junge glaubte, sie müsste Zentnerschwer sein. Doch das war nicht, was seine Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchte. Er trat einen Schritt näher und blickte in die dunkle Augen. Sie wirkten traurig und leer. Henry schloss die Augen. Wieder hörte er die Stimme aus seinen Träumen.

„_Es war einmal vor langer, langer Zeit, da lebte ein kleiner Junge." , _hörte die Geschichten und sah das Gesicht, nicht mit traurigen Blick, sondern voller Liebe.

* * *

Rumpelstilzchen betrachtete das Schreiben in seiner Hand und nickte immer wieder. Innerlich verneinte er das, doch seine Meinung zählte nicht. Zählte in diesem Fall schon viel zu lange nicht.

„Du glaubst immer noch, dass dies der richtige Weg ist"

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht, Rumple, ich weiß es"

Der Dunkle seufzte und legte das Pergament zurück auf den Tisch.

„Und nun geh und mach dich endlich einmal nützlich, mein Lieber", die Stimme war gefüllt mit einem Grinsen, doch er vernahm ganz deutlich den Befehl dahinter. Der Dunkler erhob sich, streckte seine Hand aus und hauchte in diese. Binnen Sekunden manifestierte sich ein Apfel in seiner Hand.

„Und achte darauf, dass dich niemand sieht", als ob man ihn daran erinnern müsste. Rumpelstilzchen tätigte eine spöttische Verbeugung in Richtung der Gestalt und löste sich in grünen Nebel auf.

Alles verschwamm vor seinen Augen, löste sich auf und ein Blinzeln später, erkannte er ein Schlafzimmer. Unbeeindruckt schaute er sich um und als er einen Tisch fand, legte er den Brief samt dem Apfel darauf. Kichern drang aus seinem Mund, als er einen Moment mit dem Gedanken spielte, einfach hinaus zu laufen und allen erst einen gehörigen Schrecken einzujagen, nur um sie dann zu warnen, doch noch bevor der Gedanke ganz in ihm reifen konnte, spürte er kalte Fesseln, durch seine Adern gleiten. Sie strömten durch seinen Körper, banden ihn in seiner Bewegung, die er in Richtung der Tür tat und explodierten zu einem eisigen Schmerz in seinem Schädel, der alle Gedanken vertrieb.  
„Schon gut, schon gut", presste er schweratmend aus seinen Lippen und wischte mit einer flotten Bewegung seiner Hand über die Post, damit nur die Augen es fanden, für die es bestimmt war. Schwer seufzend löste er sich wieder in Luft aus, bevor er erneut drohte, einen Fehler zu begehen.

* * *

Regina erwachte nach einer unruhigen Nacht und obwohl sie sich im Schlaf hin und her gewälzt hatte, fühlte sie sich besser, als jemals zuvor, seit sie mit den Geächteten durch die Wälder reiste. Das Bad am Abend war, trotz des bitteren Endes, besser für ihr Seelenheil, als sie es sich hätte wünschen können. Ihre Hand strich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und löste eine wahre Freude darüber aus, dass es nicht mehr klebte und ab stand. Selbst ihr Kleid wirkte nicht mehr so heruntergekommen, auch wenn es zerschlissen war. Doch das Beste war, dass sie nicht mehr wie ein Bauer stank. Nein, die Not hatte sie erfinderisch gemacht und nun roch sie nach frischen Äpfeln, etwas das ihre Laune hob.

Die Männer saßen bereits am Feuer und frühstückten und auch Roland verdrückte eine riesige Portion von dem was Stanley verbrochen hatte. Die Königin setzte sich zu dem Jungen und wünschte ihm einen guten Morgen. Roland erwiderte es mit aller Höflichkeit, die er aufbringen konnte und strahlte sie an, während er ihr den zerkochten Fisch hinhielt. Dankend nahm die Schwarzhaarige diese Freundlichkeit an und begann mit ihm zusammen zu frühstücken. Robins Sohn schwärmte von seinem Ausritt und Regina kam nicht umhin, selbst daran zu denken, wie gerne sie geritten war. Damals, als diese Welt alles war, was sie kannte. Stundenlang hatte sie auf den weiten Feldern verbracht, hatte sich auf ihr Pferd geschwungen, wenn das Haus wieder zu eng wurde. Wenn ihre Mutter sie mit neuen Ideen ihrer Mutterliebe quälte. Oft hatte sie sich vorgestellt nie wieder zu kommen. Einfach eine Richtung einzuschlagen und so lange zu reiten, bis das Haus und die Menschen dort, nur noch eine blasse, unliebsame Erinnerung waren. Doch das Glück war ihr niemals hold. Ihre Mutter sorgte dafür, dass solche Tätigkeiten bereits im Keim erstickt wurden. Immer schmerzhaft für Körper und Seele.

Regina schüttelte ihren Kopf, als sich Coras Gesicht in ihre Gedanken drängte. Sie war nicht erpicht darauf, sich ihre gute Laune zerstören zu lassen. Erst recht nicht, nachdem sie den nächtlichen Alpträumen entfliehen konnte.

„Papa hat mich sogar sein Pferd reiten lassen. Das macht er nicht gerne. Es ist so schnell und ich glaub, er hat es fast so lieb wie mich", berichtete der schwarzhaarige Junge, doch Reginas Aufmerksamkeit war ihm nur halb gewidmet. Zwar bekam sie mit was er sagte, doch ihr Augenmerk war auf einige der Männer gerichtet, die beisammen standen oder saßen und tuschelten. Manche wurden lauter und beschwerten sich, andere gaben Argumente von sich, die sie nicht nachvollziehen konnte.

_So schön dieser Flecken Erde ist, die Männer können ihn nicht genießen_

Stellte sie fest und suchte das Lager mit ihren Augen nach dem Anführer ab. Abseits des Feuer stand er mit seinem Schatten little John und einigen Männern und diskutierte. Die Worte verstand sie nicht, doch die aufgebrachten Gebärden der Männer sprachen Bände. Sie waren sich uneins. Neugier erwachte in ihr und vermischte sich mit der hämischen Freude, Robin nach letzter Nacht, eins auszuwischen. Worte genügend bei ihm und sie wäre nicht noch die Politikerin, die sie einst war, wenn sie nicht wüsste mit Worten umzugehen und ein bisschen Salz in seine Wunden zu streuen. Strafe musste sein.

„Iss schön auf, mein Junge. Ich komme gleich zurück", erklärte sie und erhob sich. Das Lager war unruhiger geworden. Zwar enthielt sich ein Großteil der Männer, doch das Funkeln in ihren Augen, verriet den Drang sich in die Diskussion einmischen zu wollen. Wie beiläufig spazierte sie näher an die Gruppe heran und konnte nun verstehen worüber sie stritten. Einige Männer waren unzufrieden über die Beute. John selbst erklärte, dass er im Dorf erfahren habe, dass der Sheriff auf dem Weg sei und sie würden nicht zahlen können.  
„Robin, da sind Kinder und Frauen. Er wird sie mitnehmen und verkaufen", mahnte er seinen Boss, doch Robin wollte nicht darauf eingehen. Es war ihm einfach nicht möglich.

„Du willst ihm entgegen reiten? Ihn aufhalten? So wie das letzte Mal?", Robins Augen funkelten zornig, als er sich an die Niederlage erinnerte. So gern er ein Exempel statuieren wollte, ihm waren die Hände gebunden. Er führte seinen Sohn mit, das einzige was ihm an Familie geblieben war und er würde den Teufel tun und ihn als Waise zurück lassen.

„Sonst gibt es niemanden, der sich für sie einsetzt. Die Könige und Königinnen dieser Welt interessieren sich nicht für Bauern oder für uns", spukte der Hüne aus und blickte abschätzend in Reginas Richtung. Die Königin zuckte mit ihren Schultern und nickte.

„Ich gebe zu, John hat recht", kommentierte sie trocken

„Nach deiner Meinung hat niemand gefragt", erklang es kalt aus Robins Mund. Ihre spitzen Kommentare, konnte er im Augenblick nicht gebrauchen.

„Ich weiß, aber vielleicht solltest du dir meine Meinung mal anhören", erwiderte sie prompt mit einem Augenrollen.

„Nein!", kam es nur als knappe Antwort. John, der ihr zwar nicht traute, setzte jedoch Hoffnung in sie, da sie seinen Boss vielleicht überzeugen könnte. Immerhin hatte sie es geschafft, dass sie sich nicht einmal mehr als Gefangene im Lager aufhielt, sondern sich frei bewegen konnte.  
„Mich interessiert aber ihre Meinung", mischte sich der Großgewachsene ein und erntete ungläubige Blicke von seinem Boss und der Königin gleichermaßen. Die Schwarzhaarige ließ sich das nicht zwei Mal sagen und erklärte.

„John hat recht. Seit wir in diesem Wald sind, herrscht Furcht, was wirklich grotesk ist, denn ihr seid die Räuberbande. Wenn ihr sie nicht im Kampf besiegen könnt, dann greift zu einer List oder versteckt die Dorfleute. Euch muss doch irgendetwas einfallen, immerhin wandert ihr fast euer ganzes Leben durch diese Wälder und spielt die Guten"

Robin zog die Luft scharf ein und entließ sie stoßweise. Er wollte keinen Rat von Regina annehmen und erst Recht wollte er nicht, dass sie sich mit seinen Männern verschwor. Die ersten der Männer gaben der Königin Recht und schlugen sich auf Johns Seite. Lauthals verlangten sie von ihrem Anführer, dass er endlich einlenken würde. Wut brodelte in seinem Innern und begann gefährlich zu kochen, als er Regina so selbstgefällig grinsen sah.  
„Nein!", rief er aus, stürmte auf die Frau zu und packte sie grob am Arm.

„So nicht!" mit mehr Kraft als er für ihren schmalen Körper brauchte, zerrte und schleifte er sie von der Gruppe weg. Seine Finger bohrten sich in ihr weiches Fleisch, doch die Königin verzog ihre Miene nicht im Geringsten. Von den Blicken der anderen geschützt, ließ er sie grob zwischen den Bäumen los.  
„Was ist nur los mit dir", brüllte er sie an. „Zum Dank, dass ich dich nicht fessel und knebel und dir einige Annehmlichkeiten erlaube, wiegelst du meine Männer auf"

Nun begann es auch in Regina zu kochen. Die Wut peitschte durch ihre Adern und setzten sie regelrecht in Flammen. Robin konnte das Feuer in ihren Augen sehen, doch er wich nicht zurück.  
„Zum Mitschreiben", zischte sie mit einer Stimme so kalt wie gestoßenes Eis.

„Ein lausiger Anführer braucht meine Hilfe nicht, um seine Männer aufzuwiegeln"

Sie trat einen Schritt näher an ihn heran. Ihre Hände in den Hüften gestemmt.

„Mir scheint, du brauchst ein bisschen Nachhilfe"

„Von dir? Wenn ich mich nicht irre, dann bist du die Königin ohne Krone, ohne Reich und ohne.."

„Aber im Gegensatz zu dir hab ich Hundertschaften befehligt und keiner hat es sich gewagt, mir zu widersprechen", fiel sie ihm ins Wort.

„Lektion Nummer eins: Zeige niemals, dass du dich fürchtest" spuckte sie ihm ins Gesicht.

Der Dieb blieb wie aus Granit gemeißelt stehen. Die Leidenschaft, mit der sie das Feuer der Wut schürte, lief ihm heiß-kalt den Rücken hinunter. Wieder tätigte sie einen Schritt. Nun konnte er ihre weiche Vorderseite, an seinem Körper spüren. Konnte die Hitze ihres Zorns fühlen, der die Luft zum knistern brachte.

_Ohne Manschette wäre ich jetzt nur ein Haufen Asche_

Dachte er debil und kämpfte damit, nicht zurückzuweichen. Er würde ihr diesen Triumph über ihn nicht gönnen.

Alle schlechten Erinnerungen, nährten ihre Wut. Die Schmach und Schande, die er ihr zu Teil kommen ließ, als er sie entführte, übernahm die Oberhand in ihrem Denken. Er musste bezahlen. Er musste selbst wissen, wie es sich anfühlte, gedemütigt zu werden. Ihr Verstand schaltete sich soweit ab, dass die Stimme der Vernunft auf Sendepause ging. Jetzt musste es ganz schnell gehen. Die Schwarzhaarige war ihm so nah, dass sie seinen Herzschlag spüren konnte. Ihr Gesicht so nah, dass sein Atem ihre Haut kitzelte. Ihre Lippen berührten sich beinahe, als sie unverändert fortfuhr.  
„Lektion zwei: Unterschätze niemals einen Gefangenen"

Die Worte kamen über Reginas Lippen, da griffen ihre Hände schon an seine Seite und schnappten nach dem Messer, welches er dort trug. Das Adrenalin strömte durch ihren Körper und mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte, schmiss sie sich gegen ihn. Der Überraschungsmoment war auf ihrer Seite. Robin wusste kaum, wie ihm geschah. Bevor er realisieren konnte und er wieder zur Besinnung kam, fiel er unsanft zu Boden. Er flog dabei über eine Wurzel und verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerzen, als es stechend durch seinen Fuß schoss. Schwerfällig versuchte er wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Seine Augen verfolgten sie, als sie zwischen die Bäume hechtete und noch bevor er ihr nachsetzen konnte, kannte er ihr Ziel.  
„Scheiße", stieß er aus und eilte ihr nach.

„Du verdammtes Miststück, bleib stehen. Ich krieg dich", schrie er drohend hinter ihr her, doch die Königin lief weiter. Am Fluss angekommen, schlug sie den Weg zu den Pferden ein. Rolands Worte über Robins Liebe zu seinem Pferd und seine Schnelligkeit klangen in ihren Ohren nach. Mit einem gekonnten Hieb, durchschnitt sie die Leine und sprang auf das Tier. Anstatt den Fluss entlang zu reiten, wählte sie den Weg den sie gekommen war. Mit einem Tempo, als wäre der Dunkle persönlich hinter ihr her, preschte sie an Robin vorbei, trat aus und traf ihn in die Seite. Der Dieb fiel erneut hin und atmete den aufkommenden Schmerz, mehr schlecht als recht, weg. So schnell er konnte, raffte er sich wieder auf und rannte zu den Tieren. Dort angekommen fiel ihm auf, welches Pferd sie gestohlen hatte und er fluchte laut. Niemand nahm sein Pferd und schon gar nicht, um ihn vorzuführen. Er schnappte sich das Nächstbeste und ritt durch die Bäume. Als er im Lager ankam, war ein heilloses durcheinander ausgebrochen. Reginas Ritt hatte Dreck und Unruhe aufgewirbelt.

„Boss, was ist passiert", fragte John und befehligte schon ein paar Männer, dass sie die Pferde holen sollten.

„Was passiert ist? Der Deal ist geplatzt, denn dieses Mal bringe ich sie um", schnaubte er wütend. „Los Männer", forderte er die mittlerweile Berittenen auf und gab seinem Pferd die Sporen.

„Wie konnte das passieren?", hörte er John fragen.  
„Wie das passieren konnte?"; Robins Art alles zu wiederholen, verriet John, wie aufgebracht er war. „Indem ich nicht auf dich gehört habe"

Die Männer ritten durch den Wald, ohne wirklich darauf zu achten, wo der Weg hinführte. Alles woran Robin denken konnte, war seine Dummheit. Er hatte angefangen ihr zu vertrauen, hatte geglaubt, dass in diesem Miststück etwas zerbrechliches wäre, dass man beschützen müsste, doch er hatte sich getäuscht. Die Wut in seinem Innern richtete sich mehr und mehr gegen sich selbst.

„Da lang", schrie John und zeigte auf eine Schneise in den Bäumen. Die Männer folgten dem Zeig und fanden sich nach wenigen Minuten auf der Straße wieder.

„Boss, das sieht nicht gut aus" Abrupt bremste erst John, dann Robin und zum Schluss die übrigen Männer ab. Ihre Augen starrten auf die Szenerie, die sich ihnen darbot. Eine reich verzierte Kutsche stand mitten auf der Straße. Sie war umhüllt von unzähligen Soldaten, die soweit von dem Gefährt abseits standen, dass ein dünner, kleiner Mann, in schwarzen Klamotten und einem weiten Samthut, diese passieren konnte. Er reichte seine Hand zu einer Gestalt, die auf dem Boden saß. Ihr Gesicht war von Tränen benetzt, die ihre Haut schimmern ließ. Das schwarze kaputte Kleid, war unordentlicher, entblößte ihr Dekolletee. Der Mann legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und zog sie auf die Beine. Es war ein absurdes Bild, da er um einige Zentimeter kleiner war als die Königin.

_Nein..._

War der einzige Gedanke, den Robin kläglich zustande brachte, als Regina mit dem Sheriff in die Kutsche verschwand und die Kolonne sich wieder in Bewegung setzte.

* * *

David hatte Snow White aufgefordert, Emma nicht weiter zu bedrängen. Die Prinzessin gab sich die Schuld für die Misere mit Henry. Sie hatte auf ihre Tochter hören sollen, hätte ihr vertrauen sollen, doch der Wunsch alles richtig zu machen, hatte überhand genommen. Nun war die Schwarzhaarige auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer. Der Prinz wollte sich ihrer beider Tochter annehmen. Schon in Storybrooke hatte er einen väterlichen Draht zu ihr aufgebaut, der sie mit Eifersucht erfüllte, auch wenn sie sich dessen schämte.

Als der Fluch gebrochen war und sie sich erinnerte, hatte sie eine so große Woge der Liebe für Emma empfunden, dass sie drohte zu platzen. Doch die junge Frau war überfordert, bat um Zeit und Verständnis. Snow hätte nie gedacht, dass es sie innerlich so zerreißen würde.

_Sie wird sich beruhigen. Das tut sie immer_

machte sie sich selbst Mut und betrat ihr Zimmer. Es war Zeit, dass sie endlich zur Ruhe kommen würde und auch wenn sie nicht daran glaubte, etwas Schlaf zu finden, nahm sie sich trotzdem vor, sich hinzulegen. Sie zog das weiße Obergewand, ihres Reitoutfits aus und schälte sich aus der Lederhose, als ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Tisch gelenkt wurde.  
„Wo kommt das denn her?", sprach sie in die Stille des Raumes und griff nach dem Umschlag. Alleine der Anblick des Apfel, ließ sie Schlucken

_Regina_

Mit zittrigen Fingern öffnete sie hastig den Umschlag auf und zerrte das Stück Papier zum Vorschein. Ihre Augen huschten über die wenigen Zeilen

_Es wird Zeit, dass wir es beenden, meine liebe Snow White_

_Es wird Zeit, mein liebes Kind._

_Regina_

_Ps. ein Bissen und du bist bei mir_

Jedes Wort, dass den Weg in ihren Verstand fand, schnürte das Seil enger um ihren Magen. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Ein Teil in ihr wollte zu David und Emma rennen. Wollte ihnen zeigen, dass es einen Weg gab, doch ein andere Teil redete ihr ein, dass es nur sie etwas anging.

_Es ging immer nur um uns zwei_

dachte sie bitter und las erneut das Schreiben. Sie könnte zu ihr gehen. Niemand würde es wissen müssen. Sie könnte ihre Schulden begleichen, Regina zur Vernunft bringen und dann dafür Sorgen, dass sie den Zauber über Henry löste. Niemand würde in Gefahr gebracht werden, außer sie.

_Ich brauch nur einmal beißen...und wenn es eine Falle ist? Was ist, wenn er vergiftet ist?_

Fragte eine Stimme, die sie zu sehr an ihren Vater erinnerte.

_Dann wäre endlich Frieden_

Antwortet sie dieser Stimme und betrachtete den Apfel. Sie nahm ihn in die Hand, roch daran, strich mit ihren Fingern darüber und ließ ihre Lippen sanft darüber gleiten. Nur ein Biss und egal, ob Gift oder nicht, sie könnte alles beenden. Sekunden dehnten sich zu Minuten. Ihr Verstand war träge, ihre Entschlusskraft wankend, doch in dem Moment, wo sie sich entschloss hinein zu beißen, öffnete sich die Tür und David betrat den Raum. Als habe sie etwas verbotenes getan, versteckt sie den Brief und den Apfel unter anderen Pergamenten und lächelte ihren Mann an.

„Alles in Ordnung Snow?", fragte der Prinz und sah sie skeptisch an.

„Sag du es mir?", erwiderte die Prinzessin. Nun stahl sich ein Lächeln auf Davids Gesicht.

„Ja, es geht ihr gut. Und Henry auch. Er versteht zwar nichts, aber er ist jung und wird es lernen", erklärte er voller Zuversicht und trat zu ihr, um sie zu umarmen.

„Unsere Tochter ist wieder da und egal, welche Dunkelheit und welche Gefahr da draußen wartet, ich bin so glücklich", sagte er und küsste seine Frau. Snow lächelte. Sie hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen. Sollte es Enden, dann bestand noch einige Tage Zeit, diese mit ihrer Tochter zu verbringen, bevor sie sich der Königin stellen würde.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 10**

Regina ritt durch das Dickicht und blickte sich immer wieder zurück, um zu schauen wie weit ihr Verfolger ihr nahe waren. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wohin sie sich wenden sollte, doch ein verschütteter Teil ihres inneren Kindes, hoffte auf ein Wunder oder wenigstens um ein wenig Glück. Sie hatte sich nicht verschätzt. Robin würde sein eigenes, geliebtes Pferd nicht so einfach mit einem gekonnten Schuss zur Strecke bringen, so konnte sie Zeit schinden. Äste griffen nach ihr, als sie die Bäume passierten, zerzausten ihr Haar und rissen weitere Fetzen von ihrem Kleid, doch das interessierte die Königin nicht. Die Wut, welche er entfacht hatte, kühlte nicht so schnell ab. Einmal am lodern musste sie alles an Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, die sie besaß. Eine Tugend, mit sie nicht reichlich gesegnet war. Trotz allem, versuchte sie wenigsten ihren Verstand wieder zu klären, begann sich zu besinnen Vielleicht war sie dieses Mal einen Schritt zu Weit gegangen, aber wenn sie schon sterben müsste, dann wollte sie wenigstens einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen. Keinen Eindruck von der gedemütigten Gefangenen, sondern von dem was in ihr steckte. Die Königin wusste nicht wie viel Zeit verstrich, hörte nur ihren eigenen keuchenden Atem, die Hufen und Rufe ihrer Verfolger und dann mischte sich etwas anderes in ihr Gehör. Sie hörte Stahl auf Stein, hörte das Rattern von Rädern und Rufe, die nach Befehle klangen

_Ich fresse einen Besen wenn das..._

Die Straße tauchte nun auf und als die Schwarzhaarige diese überblickte, konnte sie in der Ferne eine Kolonne von Männern ausmachen. Das Aufgebot von Soldaten ließen keinen Zweifel aufkommen. Der Sheriff war auf dem Weg, um ein bisschen Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten. Reginas Mundwinkel hoben sich zu der Ahnung eines arroganten Grinsen. Es war Zeit dass Robin Hood seine Lektion lernte.

Die einstige böse Königin stieg von dem Pferd ab und gab dem Tier einen Klaps, so dass es in den Wald verschwand. Nicht eine Sekunde zweifelte sie daran, dass das Tier darauf trainiert war, zurück zu finden. Die Hufen und Geräusche der näher kommenden Kolonne nahm an Lautstärke zu, doch Regina beschloss, dass sie sich nicht hetzten würde. Kaltschnäuzig, riss sie den Rockteil ihres Kleides in weitere Fetzen und zerrte an dem Ausschnitt bis es tiefer aufriss und ihren Brustansatz entblößte. Selbstbewusst, quetschte und zerrte sie an ihren Brüsten herum, bis das neue Dekolletee einladend genug für einen schmierigen Sheriff aussah. Mag der Mann auch eine Armee mit sich führen, sie hatte nicht vor ihn zum Kampf herauszufordern.

Zum Schluss ging sie in die Hocke, nahm Dreck in ihre Hände, verzog angewidert das Gesicht und schmierte es in dieses.

_Den Dreck werde ich nie los_

Seufzte sie innerlich und schaute zur Straße. Die Geräusche kündigten das Nahen der Kolonne immer stärker an und so kniff sie sich in die Wangen und zwang sich an all das zu Denken, was sie zum weinen bringen würde. Ein Gedanke an ihren Sohn genügte und Tränen schossen aus ihren Augen.

_Dann wollen wir mal. So Robin, jetzt kannst du noch was lernen, also schließe besser auf, bevor dir Lektion Nummer Drei durch die Lappen geht_

Sie tätigte noch ein paar Blicke zur Kontrolle in den Wald, doch sie sah nichts

_Ich kann hier heute nur gewinnen_

Dachte sie und trat auf die Straße. Sie musste sich zwingen, dass aufkommende Grinsen zu unterdrücken, fing an ein Schluchzen vorzutäuschen und schmiss sich auf den Boden.

Die Kolonne hielt mit einem lauten Ruf. Ein berittener Soldat, ganz in Eisen verhüllt, ritt zu der auf dem Boden kauernden Frau und machte Anstalten sie von dem Weg zu verscheuchen. Regina schluchzte falsche Tränen hervor und berichtete klagend, wie sie in diesen Wäldern ausgeraubt wurde. Wie man ihr alles genommen hatte und sie nun hier festsaß und vor Angst verging.

„Bitte nimmt mich mit ins nächste Dorf, bevor es dunkel wird", flehte sie weinerlich, doch der Soldat blieb hart wie Stahl.  
„Mach Platz", knurrte er und drängte sie mit Hilfe seines Pferdes weg. Die Königin überlegte schnell, was den Sheriff dazu veranlassen könnte, auf sie Aufmerksam zu werden und so sprach sie zu dem Soldaten mit lauter Stimme.

„Bitte, ich bezahle auch"  
„Ich sagte...", die Stimme des Soldaten war stechend wie ein Messer, dass durch die Brust fuhr.

„Halt ein, Ruben", ertönte eine quäkende, viel zu nasal klingende Stimme. Der Sheriff hatte seine Kutsche verlassen und trat zu den beiden hinzu. Seine Augen musterten die Fremde. Gier stahl sich in seinen Blick, von dem Regina nicht benennen konnte, ob es das Verlangen nach Gold oder ihrem Körper war.

„Ich glaube aber fast, dass du mich nicht bezahlen kannst", gab er in einem widerwärtigen Tonfall zurück. Die König betrachtete die halbe Portion und konnte ein amüsiertes Auflachen nur mit Mühe und Not unterdrücken.

_Was für ein kleiner Frosch..._

Schnell legte sie ihren Unterarm auf ihre Lippen, so dass es wie ein erneutes Aufschluchzen klang. Als sie sich endlich beruhigte, jammerte sie.

„Meine ganzen Einnahmen haben sie mir genommen, aber ich kann zahlen."

Den letzten Teil sprechend, schaute sie ihm in die krötenartigen Augen und beugte sich haucheben vor, um ihre Rundungen besser zu präsentieren. Der Sheriff blickte ihr unverfroren in den Ausschnitt, wirkte für eine halbe Ewigkeit abwesend mit glückseligem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht und gab sich geschlagen.  
„Nun gut, ich bin doch kein Unmensch. Wenn eine holde Maid in Not ist, werde ich ihr natürlich helfen", er reichte ihr die Hand und zog sie auf die Beine. Dann führte er sie in die Kutsche und folgte ihr mit Begierde in seinem Blick.

Regina ekelte sich vor dem Mann. Nicht weil er sie so schamlos anschaute, sondern, weil er tatsächlich glaubte, jemand würde sich ihm hingeben.

_Was für ein Narr. Ich habe mich getäuscht Robin, du bist nicht der König der Narren, der kleine Frosch hier ist es_

Der Gedanke an Robin bewegte etwas in ihr. Eigentlich sollte sie froh sein, dies könnte ihre Chance zur Flucht sein. Der Geächtete würde es sich nicht wagen den Trupp anzugreifen und wenn sie erst einmal im Dorf wäre, würde ihr schon etwas einfallen, um zu verschwinden. Vielleicht würde sie sich dann zu erkennen geben und somit diesen Alptraum beenden. Doch ein andere Gedanke schlich sich in ihr Denken. Selbst, wenn ihr die Flucht gelang, war sie noch immer eine Gefangene. Snow White wollte sie los werden, ein Großteil derer, die sie verflucht hatte, wollte ihren Kopf. Ihr Leben läge in der Schuld Snow Whites und die Schmach, dass sie dieses beschützen wollte, wollte Regina nicht ertragen müssen. Sie hatte alles verloren. Ihr Leben war wertlos. Während sie in der Kutsche saß und mit ihrer Hand über das Bein des Sheriffs streichelte, blickte sie aus dem Fenster. In einer nicht all zu weiten Entfernung, konnte sie Schatten durch den Wald huschen sehen. Konnte nur mühsam erkennen, dass diese Schatten Reiter waren.

_Er hat wirklich aufgeschlossen_

Bemerkte sie und fasste einen Entschluss. Ihr ganzes Leben hatten andere über sie bestimmt. Erst ihre Mutter, die sie in die Rolle der Königin drängte. Kaum glaubte sie sich, von ihr befreit, tauchte der Dunkle auf und benutze sie nach seinem gut Dünken. Der Fluch, den sie damals aussprach hatte sie befreit, wenn auch nur für ein paar Jahre, doch das Gefühl dieses selbstbestimmten Lebens, klang noch immer in ihr nach. Sie hatten über ihr Leben bestimmt, es beherrscht, doch sie würde über ihren Tod bestimmten.

_Du widerst mich an_

Regina blickte auf den Mann, der in lüsterner Erwartung seine Augen halb geschlossen hatte.

„So wird das nichts", sagte sie trocken, streichelte seinen Schenkel hinauf, ließ ihre Fingerspitzen über seinen Bauch tänzeln und zückte blitzschnell das Messer. Der Sheriff wusste nicht wie im geschah. Perplex starrte er auf die Waffe, dann in Reginas Gesicht und dann wieder auf die Waffe.

„Es wird Zeit, dass ihr ein bisschen zurückzahlt, mein Lieber", grinste sie spitz und packte ihn grob am Kragen.

* * *

Robin überlegte eine Millisekunde, ob er aufgeben und die Königin mit dem Sheriff fliehen lassen sollte. Eine Millisekunde, hatte er aufgegeben, doch diese Millisekunde verstrich und sein Kampfgeist war geweckt. Sie hatte ihn vorgeführt, hatte es geschafft, dass seine Männer ihr sogar Recht gaben und sich auf ihre Seite schlugen. Und hatte es dann ausgenutzt, um zu fliehen. Am meisten ärgerte es ihn, dass er sich in ihr geirrt hatte. Ein Teil in ihm, wollte durchdrehen und sie erschlagen, doch ein andere Teil flüsterte unaufhaltsam in seinen Verstand, dass er sich seit langem nicht mehr so lebendig gefühlt hatte und ihr Temperament nicht unschuldig daran war.

_Ich hole sie zurück und dann streiche ich ihr alle Annehmlichkeit und werde sie in einen Sack packen und vor dem die Tür des Auftragsgeber schmeißen. Jawohl und dann frage ich den Typ, ob ich einen Platz in der ersten Reihe bekomme, wenn er sie köpft. Ich brauch mir nicht selber die Hände schmutzig machen.- ja aber bis dahin wird sie dich wahnsinnig machen - ach halt du doch deine Klappe_

Im Schutz der Bäume ritten die Männer parallel zur Straße und ließen die Kolonne nicht aus den Augen. John schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf.

„Weißt du Boss, auch wenn ich ihr nicht getraut habe, aber irgendwie dachte ich nach deinen Worten, okay...ganz unrecht hat sie mit dem was sie sagte nicht"

„John, lass uns das später bereden," bat der Boss und wandte sich von seinem Freund ab. Little John begann nicht den Fehler, ihn weiter zu belästigen, sondern konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Verfolgung. Plötzlich hielt der Trupp und auch Robin und seine Männer hielten inne. Der Dunkelhaarige Mann beobachte mit Argwohn, was dort vor sich ging, doch als er eine vertraute Stimme in scharfen Befehlston vernahm, kam er nicht drumherum seinen Kopf zu schütteln und zu grinsen.  
„Boss, was zur Hölle?",

„Keine Ahnung, aber das könnte interessant werden", kommentierte der Geächtete und schloss näher zur Straße auf, um besser sehen und hören zu können.

Die Königin hatte die Kutsche verlassen. In ihren Armen, vor ihren Körper gepresst, hielt sie den Sheriff. Robins Messer drückte in die Haut an seiner Kehle, während der Mann versuchte still zuhalten. Sofort kam einer der Soldaten und zog sein Schwert, doch als er ausholen wollte, zischte Regina mit einer Stimme die keinerlei Widerspruch duldete.

„Runter damit oder willst du, dass ich deinem Sheriff die Kehle aufschlitze? Es sei dir versichert, dass ich ihn so tief ritzen werde, dass er nicht sofort stirbt, sondern noch befehlen kann, dass man dir dein Schwert in den Hintern schieben soll"

Triumph spiegelt sich in ihren Augen.  
„Und jetzt", ihr Ton war unverändert. Robin konnte sich in diesem Moment viel zu deutlich vorstellen, wie sie ihre eigene Arme befehligt hatte. „runter von euren Pferden. Die sind beschlagnahmt."

Die Soldaten zögerten und blickten sich fragend um. Ein Mutiger tat einen Schritt auf Regina zu und wollte sie angreifen, doch die einstige böse Königin verpasste dem Sheriff einen Schnitt. Nicht tief, doch tief genug, dass Blut heraustrat.

„Beim nächsten Mal schneide ich tiefer", warnte sie lachend und machte eine herrische Kopfbewegung zu den Reitern

„Also runter von den Pferden", langsam stiegen die ersten ab, bis auch die letzten sich ihrer Tiere entledigt hatten.

Der Geächtete beobachtete das Schauspiel und war in einer Faszination gefangen, die er ihr nicht aufbringen wollte. Es imponierte ihn und als er sah, wie sie sich mit dem Sheriff samt seiner Gefolgschaft anlegte, musste er sich eingestehen, dass es vielleicht doch nicht eine so große Schande war, von ihr überrumpelt und angegriffen zu werden. Ohne es zu wollen, zollte er ihr sogar Bewunderung. John starrte mit offenem Mund auf die Szenerie. Wie perplex schlug er seinem Boss auf den Rücken.

„Hast du da noch Töne? Deine Gin, macht die Männer im Alleingang fertig."

Robin nickte nur.  
„So und nun umdrehen und marschiert los. Und wer sich umdreht oder zurück kommt, der wird sich wünschen, es nicht getan zu haben ", durchschnitt der Befehl die Luft und veranlasste die Soldaten sich abzuwenden. Regina blickte sich um, ohne ihren Griff von dem widerlichen kleinen Kerl in ihrem Arm zu lassen. Als sie durch die Bäume spähte, wurde sie den Geächteten gewahr und rief ihnen zu.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr nicht viel Benehmen habt, aber eine Frau die ganzen Kisten schleppen zu lassen, so verroht seid selbst ihr nicht"

Robin glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Die Königin wusste, dass sie da waren und nicht nur das, anstatt die Gunst der Stunde nun gänzlich für sich zu nutzen, eines der Pferde zu nehmen und abzuhauen, rief sie ihre Entführer zu sich

_Die ist noch verrückter als ich_

Dachte der Dieb und starrte sie einfach nur voller Unglauben an. Es war little John, der als erstes begriff welches Spiel hier gespielt wurde. Er warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und stieß ein tiefes Lachen aus, während er sich mit der Hand auf den Bauch schlug.

„Eins zu Null für die Nervensäge", lachte er und gab seinem Pferd Befehl los zu traben. Robin hätte ihn nicht aufhalten können, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte und so folgte er mit der restlichen Mannschaft. Johns Lachen klang nicht ab, während er von seinem Pferd abstieg und Regina anerkennend auf die Schulter klopfte.

„In dir steckt mehr, als man ahnen kann", machte er und hielt sich den Bauch vor lachen. Das ganze war zu Grotesk, zu unwirklich und weil er seinen Willen bekam und die fette Beute sah, vergaß er er sich selbst und sagt zu seinem Boss.  
„Also, wenn du die noch immer killen willst, dann bist du der lausige Anführer, den sie in dir sieht" Es war nichts boshaftes in seinen Worten, sondern reines Vergnügen. Regina grinste breit, vollführte umständlich mit dem Sheriff im Arm einen Knicks und sprach.

„Beeilt euch, der Schmierbeutel in meinem Arm, wird mir lästig"

John hob seine Hand und schlug mit der Handkante gegen die Stirn.

„Wie du wünscht" und brüllte dann Anweisung zu den Männern. Diese kamen ihm sofort nach. Sie packten die Truhen voller Gold und Münzen auf ihre Pferde, durchsuchten die Kutsche nach weiteren Waffen. Robin saß noch auf seinem Pferd, beobachtete das Treiben der Männer und blieb schlussendlich mit seinem Blick an Regina hängen.

„Lektion Nummer drei: Willst du Ergebnisse sehen, dann überlass den Job einer Frau. Also, was ist Robin," fragte sie provokant „soll ich das Problem ganz lösen oder reicht es dir, ihn ein wenig zu demütigen", sie ließ das Messer ohne Druck über die Kehle des Sheriffs gleiten. Ihm entfleuchte ein ängstliches Wimmern, doch die Königin reagierte nicht darauf. Der Dieb sah unverkennbar, dass sie ihm die Kehle aufschlitzen würde. Ihr Augen verrieten ihm, dass es nur ein weiterer auf ihrer langen Liste war, dem sie das Leben nahm. Aber er verstand auch, was sie meinte. Er hatte sie gedemütigt, seit er sie in Gefangenschaft nahm und sie hatte es ihm mit gleicher Münze heimgezahlt. Sein Zorn, den er vor kurzem noch fühlte, wandelte sich in so etwas wie Anerkennung und endete in Verständnis. Sie hätte fliehen können, hätte frei sein können, aber sie war geblieben und hatte ihm geholfen.

„Ja, die Demütigungen reichen. Lass ihn gehen", grinste er und konnte hören, wie John, den Sheriff auslachte.

„Geschlagen von einem Mädchen, merk dir das gut, wenn du das nächste Mal durch UNSEREN Wald willst"

Regina schubste den Mann von sich und wollte John widersprechen, doch Robin kam ihr zuvor.  
„John! Kein Mädchen!...", Er hielt Regina auffordernd die Hand hin, welche sie ergriff und zog sie zu sich auf das Pferd. Ein paar Zentimeter rutschte er zurück und gab ihr genügend Platz, bis sie rittlings vor ihm saß, ehe wieder vor rutschte. Ihr warmer Rücken schmiegte sich an seine Brust, während er John weiter aufklärte.

„...sondern ein Weib", nutze er ihre eigene Aussage, mit der sie John damals an den Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruchs gebracht hatte. Regina lauschte den Worten und drehte ihren Kopf, um Robin anzuschauen. Sie erkannte keine Wut mehr in ihm, sondern Respekt. Der Dieb spürte ihren Atem auf seiner Haut, als sie ihren Kopf drehte, um ihn anzuschauen. Ihre Lippen waren so nah, dass er sich nicht mal anstrengen müsste, um die Distanz zu überbrücken. Der Geruch von Äpfel, stieg in seine Nase und zauberten ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Er musste nur...

„Auf Männer, es wird bald Dunkel", Johns Stimme dröhnte durch die Luft und Regina zuckte zusammen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde legte sich etwas in ihren Magen, dass seltsam aber nicht unangenehm war. Seine Nähe, sein Atem, sein Lächeln. Dann war es weg, verscheucht von Johns Gebrüll.

_Das ist verrückt...du bist verrückt_

Sie wandte sich zu John

„Ich glaub die Soldaten im Sommerpalast haben dich noch nicht gehört" meckerte sie trocken und schüttelte nur ihren Kopf. Robin blickte einen Moment ganz verdattert auf ihren Hinterkopf. Noch immer strömte der Apfelduft in seine Nase. Er musste sich zur Ordnung rufen.  
„Dann lass uns los reiten" fand er endlich seine Stimme und ritt mit Regina voran.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 11**

Show White trug sich mit dem Gedanken herum, David von dem Brief zu erzählen. Sie wusste, welch eine Lawine sie lostreten würde. Gleichzeitig fürchtete sie sich vor den Folgen. Würde sie es ihrem Gatten berichten, so würde er ihr den Weg verwehren. Immer wenn sie in ihrem Kopf genügend Argumente gesammelt hatte, dass er womöglich Recht hatte, machte ihr Denken eine Kehrtwendung und malte ihr in bunten Bildern aus, wie sie alle anderen schützen konnte.

In diesem Zwiespalt gefangen, verließ sie ihr Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg in den Burghof. Sie lief durch die langen Gänge, bog immer wieder ab, um zum Ausgang zu kommen, als sie plötzlich innehielt. Ihre Augen erblickten Henry, der sich verstohlen umsah, ehe er eine Tür öffnete und durch dieses hindurch schlüpfte. Die Prinzessin lächelte erleichtert, da seine Neugier etwas war, dass sie an den Jungen erinnerte, den sie 10 Jahre in Storybrook unterrichtet hatte. Seine Neugier war ihr lieber, als das verängstigte Kind, dass nicht so recht verstand, was um ihn herum geschiah. Snow lief weiter und wollte es belassen, wollte sich an der Freude, die sein Verhalten herauf beschwor ergötzen, doch als sie erkannte, in welches Zimmer der Junge verschwunden war, wurde sie stutzig.

_Was ist wenn da noch Gift oder sonstiger Zauberkram drin ist_

Meldet sich die Erziehungsberechtigte in ihr zu Wort und so beschloss die Schwarzhaarige, ihren Enkel aus dem Zimmer herauszuholen. Leise öffnete sie die Tür, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken, doch das Bild, welches sich ihr darbot, bestürzte und berührte sie zugleich.

Henry saß im Schneidersitz vor dem Portrait seiner Mutter. Seine Hände waren gefaltet und nur seine Zeigefinger tippten immer wieder auf seine Unterlippe, während sein Blick zwischen einem fragenden und verstehenden Ausdruck hin und her schwankte.

Snow betrat leise das Zimmer und erschien neben ihn. Sie hatte das Bild seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen und nun wo sie davor stand, erinnerte sie sich an den Prozess. Erinnerte sich daran, wie ihre einstige Stiefmutter Modell saß und es ihr erlaubt war, dabei zu sein. Das kleine Mädchen hatte über den Schmuck gestaunt, sich über den Fortschritt auf der Leinwand gefreut und mit Bewunderung dem Maler zugeschaut, der sie vorzüglich getroffen hatte.

Die Frau, die sie heute war, erkannte die Leere und das Unglück in den Augen. Erkannte, dass dieses kein echtes Lächeln war, nur ein leichtes Heben der Mundwinkel. Trauer stieg in ihr hoch, ihr echtes Lächeln war ihr zu schmerzlich bewusst.

Der Junge bemerkte die Anwesenheit der Prinzessin, doch er blieb unverändert sitzen. Innerlich wartete er darauf, dass man ihn verjagen würde, dass man ihn wenigstens fragen würde, was er hier zu suchen hatte, doch nichts geschah. Die Schwarzhaarige stand nur neben ihn und starrte das Bild, mit gleichem Interesse an.

„Das ist sie oder?", Henrys Stimme durchstach die Stille wie ein Schwert. Snow White kehrte blinzelnd in die Gegenwart zurück und blickte ihren Enkel nicht verstehend an. Henrys Blick löste sich nicht von Reginas Antlitz, während er weiter sprach.

„Über sie redet ihr immer. Die Böse Königin, die Hexe"

Snow White brauchte noch einen Moment, um sich zu ordnen, dann antwortet sie dem Jungen.  
„Ja und Nein."

Henrys Stirn legte sich in Falten, bevor er nachfragt.

„Wie ist das gemeint"

„Ich glaube, die Böse Königin liegt schon lange hinter ihr", lächelte sie ihn aufmunternd zu.

„Ma'am," begann der Junge und ignorierte den entrüsteten Blick Snows und fuhr fort.

„Ich kenne sie"

Die Prinzessin weitete ihre Augen. Im Ersten Augenblick glaubte sie, dass er ein einfaches Märchen meinte. In der Welt, aus der er kam, waren sie alle bloß Figuren aus einem Märchen. Bevor sie nachhaken konnte, fuhr Henry zaghaft fort.

„Ich weiß, dass das verrückt ist, aber hier ist ja eh alles verrückt. Aber ich hab von ihr geträumt. Schon damals in New York"

Der Junge fasste den Mut und blickte in das Gesicht der Prinzessin. Seine Augen suchten etwas, das ihm sagen würde, dass er verrückt ist. Etwas, dass aus der Schwarzhaarigen herausbrechen und ihm sagen würde, dass er ein kleiner dummer Junge war, doch alles was er finden konnte, war Verständnis. Von diesem angestachelt, überschlug er sich nun fast beim Sprechen.

„Mom hat mir immer Geschichten erzählt. Märchen. Aber wenn ich geschlafen habe, dann habe ich von den Geschichten geträumt, aber es war nie Mom die sie mir in meinem Traum erzählt hat, sondern sie"

Er zeigte mit seinem Finger auf das Portrait.

„Sie sah anders aus. Älter und das Haar kürzer und..." er hielt inne, als würde er eine Traurigkeit in sich tragen, die zu groß für seinen kleinen Jungenkörper war. Seine Mundwinkel hingen nach unten und seine Stimme klang gedrückt.

„...hatte nie so tote Augen"

Snow White presste ihre Lippen zusammen und legte in einer Anwandlung der Fürsorge einen Arm um seine Schulter. Eine Sekunde glaubte sie, dass er sie von sich stoßen würde, so wie er seit Tagen auf die Märchenwesen reagierte, doch er gewährte ihr die Nähe.  
„Das ist nicht verrückt Henry. Irgendwie fange ich sogar an zu verstehen"

_Sie ist deine Mutter_

„Ihr wollt sie töten, nicht wahr?!", machte er nüchtern und seufzte. Die Prinzessin schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Nicht, wenn ich das verhindern kann"

Auf Henrys Gesicht stahl sich ein Lächeln, welches er selbst nicht recht verstehen konnte. Er schaute die Ältere an und bedankte sich bei ihr. Er wollte nicht, dass diese Fremde starb. Nicht, solange er nicht verstand, warum er von ihr träumte.

* * *

Robin kehrte mit seiner berittenen Mannschaft zurück. Die im Lager verbliebenen Männer erwartete sie schon mit größter Neugier. Wetten wurden abgeschlossen, in dem es darum ging, ob ihr Anführer die Königin fangen und zurück bringen würde und ob sie dann noch am Leben wäre. Um so überraschter waren sie, als sie den vergnügten Trupp sahen. Die Pferde trugen Kisten, welche zweifelsohne mit Gold und Juwelen gefüllt waren. Mehr Pferde, als mit denen sie losgezogen waren, kamen zurück und hinter drei der Tiere waren tote Wildschweine und Hirsche, die für ein Festmahl reichen würden.

Stanley stand mit Jeff und Eddy am Feuer und blickte fragend zu seinem Boss, der von seinem Pferd abstieg und danach der Königin hinunter half.

„Wie es aussieht, schuldet ihr mir alle eine Goldmünze, die Nervensäge lebt noch", grinste der selbsternannte Koch und zeigte auf einige Männer. Im Nächten Moment spürte er, wie etwas hartes seinen Hinterkopf traf.

„Zügele deine Zunge Stanley", Johns Stimme war tief vor Ernsthaftigkeit, doch im nächsten Augenblick konnte er die Fassade nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten und er lachte amüsiert.

„Ab heute verzeihe ich ihr jedes Generve, denn.." er schloss zu Robin und Regina auf und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und presste ihre schmalen Körper an seinen riesigen, in einer Anwandlung von Freundschaft und Übermut.

„...diese Nervensäge hat heute dem Sheriff von Nottingham die Demütigung seines Lebens verpasst und ihn dazu gebracht uns eine kleine Spende zukommen zu lassen"

Die Belustigung in seiner Stimme, konnte er einfach nicht wegwische. Er war so euphorisch, dass er Regina immer wieder an sich presste, ihr den Kopf tätschelte, als wäre sie ein Hund, dem ein besonderes Kunststück gelungen war.

„Wenn ich dran denke, dass ich dich so gern erschlagen hätte und jetzt...", die Locken auf seinem Kopf wippten, auf Grund seiner Unruhe, mit der er wild gestikulierend erzählte

„...könnte ich dich Knutschen...du hast den Sheriff bluten lassen"

Er hatte es noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen, da sendete Regina einen Blick zu dem Hünen, der nur allzu deutlich verriet, was sie von einem Kuss von ihm hielt, doch little John war zu sehr in seiner Begeisterung gefangen. Er zog sie wieder an sich, beugte sich etwas hinab und presste seine Lippen auf ihre Stirn. Mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch löste er sich wieder von ihr und ließ sie endlich los. Die Königin wollte etwas sagen, wollte ihn schlagen, ihn verfluchen, doch alles was sie zustande brachte war ein Lächeln, welches zu einem Kichern anwuchs, als sie den Riesen sich weiter so freuen sah.

„Jetzt sollte ich wirklich sauer auf dich sein", Robins Stimme erklang in ihrem rechten Ohr. Sie blickte nach Rechts und sah den Boss neben sich stehen. Fragend hob sie eine Augenbraue.

„Erst wiegelst du meine Männer auf, dann schlägst du mich beinahe KO...damit könnte ich noch leben, aber jetzt hast du little Johns auf deine Seite gezogen", zwinkerte er ihr zu und streichelte ihr anerkennend über den Rücken.

„Jetzt muss ich meine Augen für einen neuen Kumpel aufhalten. So wie der sich freut, wird er dir nicht mehr von der Seite weichen"; scherzte der Räuber und lachte heiser.

„Himmel hilf", rief Regina aus und fiel in sein Lachen ein.

„Den darfst du gerne behalten"

Robin blickte sie einen Moment zu lange an. Schaute ihr etwas zu tief in die dunklen Augen und verlor sich einen Moment zu sehr in ihrem Lachen.

_Du bist ein Narr Robin, das hat sie schon richtig erkannt_

Die Schwarzhaarige spürte seinen Blick, genoss seine Nähe und konnte doch nicht benennen, wie sie sich fühlte. Ihre Gedanken waren seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr klar. Nur im Hintergrund bekam sie das Gerede und den Jubel der Männer mit. Hörte nur weit entfernt, wie die Truhen geöffnet und die Beute gezählt wurde. Alles was sie wahrnahm, war Robins Gesicht, dem ihrem zugewandt, dem ihrem so nah.

_Mir wäre es lieber, wenn du auf meiner Seite wärst...hab ich das jetzt gedacht?... REGINA!_

Etwas in ihrem Kopf begann zu schrillen, als er ihr in die Augen schaute. Ihr Herz nahm an Tempo zu und noch während sie innerlich mit sich stritt, ob sie seinem Blick standhalten oder sich abwenden sollte, spürte sie wie sie gepackt wurde. John schloss sie in die Arme und Regina versteifte sich. Umarmungen waren etwas, die sie nur spärlich in ihrem Leben geteilt hatte. John löste sich wieder von ihr und präsentierte sie dann den Männern und führte eine Rede fort, von der sie bis jetzt gar nichts mitbekommen hatte, ehe er sie direkt ansprach.

„Also können wir noch mal von vorn beginnen?" Regina zuckte mit ihren Schultern. Sie hatte keinerlei Ahnung was der Mann von ihr wollte. Hatte nicht im geringsten mitbekommen worüber er geredet hatte und als sie die Männer um sich herum, mit ihren erwartungsvollen Blicken anschauten, nickte sie ein paar mal und antwortete

„Ja warum nicht"

John strahlte, breitete bereits die Arme aus und kassierte ein verlegendes Grinsen. Die Königin hob die Hände zum Schutz hoch und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann fange wir gleich damit an, dass du mich nicht mehr zerquetscht, einverstanden"

John blickte sie einen Moment verständnislos an und lachte dann auf. Er schlug ihr auf das Schulterblatt

„Abgemacht" und wandte sich wieder den Männern und der Verteilung der Beute zu.

Die Männer waren beschäftigt. Diejenigen, die sich nicht mit der Beute abmühten und alles herrichten, um sie verteilen zu gehen, begannen damit das Abendessen zu kochen. Regina betrachtete den Fang, dachte daran, was man aus den Wildschweinen und dem Hirschen für ein fabelhaftes Essen zaubern konnte, doch als sie Stanley an dem Hirschen arbeiten sah, verging ihr schon der Appetit.

_Eine Schande_

Dachte sie nur und fasste den Entschluss zum Fluss zu gehen. Ihr Gesicht war schmutzig und auch ihre Hände waren nicht nur dreckig sondern blutbefleckt. Ein Schaudern erfasste ihren Körper, als sie an den froschähnlichen Sheriff dachte. Es stieß sie noch immer ab, dass er geglaubt hatte, sie hätte sich ihm hingegeben.

_Manche Männer sind einfach erbärmlich_

Regina kam zum Fluss und genoss die Ruhe. Hier war sie allein, hier konnte sie einen Moment verschnaufen von diesem ereignisreichen Tag, der ihre Stellung in diesem Haufen gänzlich neu definierte. Die Königin wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was das zu bedeuten hatte, wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, wie dieser Räuber sie angeschaut hatte und so ging sie zu dem Felsen, der ins Wasser hineinragte, kniete sich auf diesen und blickte in ihr Spiegelbild

„Dieser Dreck bringt mich noch einmal um", sprach sie zu sich selbst und langte mit ihren Händen in den Fluss. Sie schöpfte Wasser und wusch sich das edle Gesicht. Als das Wasser sich wieder beruhigte und sie ihr Spiegelbild klar erkennen konnte, sah sie eine weitere Gestalt. Robin stand hinter ihr und lächelte sie durch das spiegelnden Wasser an.  
„Erschrick dich nicht. Nicht, dass du noch rein plumpst",neckte er sie und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Seit wann schlägst du eine Möglichkeit aus, dich zu amüsieren", erwiderte sie keck und legte ihre Hand auf die seine, die noch immer auf ihrer Schulter ruhte.

„Gute Frage, vielleicht such ich eine andere Art von Vergnügen", machte er bedeutungsschwanger und übte sanften Druck auf ihre Schulter aus. Regina schwieg einen Moment, ließ das Gesagte zwischen ihnen stehen, als könnte ein Wort, den Sinn seiner Rede in eine Richtung drängen, von der sie nicht wusste, wo sie hinführte. Als sie nicht antwortete, streichelte er über ihren Nacken und nahm die Hand von ihr.

„Komm, ich habe etwas für dich" forderte er sie auf. Regina schloss die Augen für einen Moment, als seine Finger ein Prickeln auf ihrer Haut auslösten. Langsam erhob sie sich und wandte sich dem großgewachsenen Mann zu.  
„Ein Geschenk? Oder versuchst du mich zur Abwechslung mal wieder zu fesseln", das Grinsen auf ihren Lippen war spitz, als sie ihm einen kleinen Seitenhieb versetzte. Robin lachte auf und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Nein, ich hab meine Lektion gelernt", er hob seine Hand und strich eine Strähne ihres Haares aus dem Gesicht.

„Es sei denn, du stehst darauf", grinste er frech und zog etwas hinter seinem Rücken hervor, bevor die Königin antworten konnte.

„Hier, es wird Zeit, dass du endlich dieses schäbige Kleid los wirst. Es ist vielleicht nicht das was du gewohnt bist," erklärte er ihr. „Aber es wird dir passen, ist bequem und kann manchmal über Leben und Tod in diesen Wäldern entscheiden. Erst recht, wenn du mit den Geächteten unterwegs bist".

Regina schaute den Räuber an und verstand im ersten Augenblick nicht, worüber er sprach. Stolz und Arroganz würden ihr einreden, er würde über sich reden, doch die Erfahrungen dieser Reise, hatten Stolz und Arroganz zeitweise bezwungen. Und als er ihr etwas hinhielt, dass nach Stoff aussah, verstand sie. Robin hielt ihr ein gefaltetes Gewand in braun, weiß und grün hin. Die Farben des Waldes. Die Farben, die seine Männer trugen. Lächelnd nahm sie das Bündel und hielt es fest in ihren Händen. Dass sie sich über eine einfache Geste, ein einfaches Geschenk so sehr freuen konnte, bestätigte nur ihren Entschluss, die Chance zur Flucht nicht genutzt zu haben. Für die Länge einiger Herzschläge stand sie fast schon peinlich berührt vor ihm und wusste nicht so recht, wie sie ihre Dankbarkeit Ausdruck verleihen konnte. Vielleicht hatte sie es mal gelernt, doch die Vergangenheit hatte sie das vergessen lassen. So trat sie einfach einen Schritt auf ihn zu und schloss ihre Arme um ihn.

„Danke", sagte sie leise und ertappte sich dabei, wie in ihr für einen kurze Zeit die Angst aufkam, er könnte die Umarmung nicht erwidern. Doch ihre Angst war unbegründet. Seine Arme schlossen sich um sie, sanft und stark zu gleich. Drückten sie sachte an seinen Körper

_Der Soldat muss mich gerade getötet haben...jawohl, ich bin tot oder habe eine schwere Kopfverletzung...Mädchen kannst du nicht einfach mal genießen...nein, dafür müsste ich die Kontrolle los lassen...und das wäre so schlimm?..._

Die Stimmen in ihrem Kopf fochten eine Diskussion aus, die von seiner Stimme beendet wurde.  
„Wie ich sehe, kommt dir ein Danke wesentlich leichter über die Lippen, als ein Bitte", zog er sie auf und erntete dafür ein Lachen und einen Klaps gegen seine Brust. Regina löste sich von Robin und machte eine Husch Husch Bewegung mit ihrer Hand.

„Anstatt mich aufzuziehen, tu mal so als ob du eine Erziehung genossen hättest und verschwinde, damit ich mit umziehen kann"

Der Mann schmunzelte und gab blasiert zurück.  
„Wieso, hab ich alles schon gesehen" Seine Augenbrauen hüpften herausfordernd, woraufhin sich die Königin auf die Unterlippe biss und betont lässig antwortet.

„Das war nur ein Eröffnungsangebot, mit dem man die Kundschaft lockt. Erster Blick war umsonst, ob du dir irgendwann einen zweiten leisten kannst...das..." sie beendete den Satz nicht, sondern schenkte ihm einen vielsagenden Blick, der ihm Platz für eigene Interpretation ließ.  
„Und jetzt ab mit dir", sie packte ihn an den Schultern und drehte ihn weg, während sie seinem Lachen lauschte. Robin tat dieses Mal wie ihm geheißen.

„Wie Madame wünschen" machte er belustigt und ließ sie allein zurück. Fast hatte er die Bäume erreicht, da wandte er sich noch mal um und rief ihr zu.

„Bleib nicht so lange hier. Wie ich John kenne, wird er heute noch ein Fass aufmachen"

* * *

Robin kehrte zurück ins Lager und fand John wirklich ein Fass Bier auf einem Karren ins Lager schieben. Die Männer arbeiten an den Hilfsdächern, hingen Laternen auf, um den Platz besser zu beleuchten. Etwas Abseits drehten sie den Hirsch und die Schweine bereits am Spieß. Der Duft der Braten erfüllte die Luft.

„Hier Robin"

John hielt ihm eine durchsichtige Flasche hin.

„Soll ich dir von Bailey geben, als Dankeschön. Du hättest dabei sein sollen, sie waren so glücklich in dem Dorf. Das Bier ist auch ein Geschenk. Hab ihnen gesagt, dass wir das nicht annehmen, sie wollten aber, also hab ich sie zu einem kleinen Fest eingeladen. Dann können sie ihr Bier selbst trinken"

Der Dieb lächelte und genehmigte sich einen Schluck aus der Flasche. Die Flüssigkeit brannte in seinem Hals

_Oh Bailey, du Teufelweibeib, ist das Gift?_

Der zweite Schluck lief geschmeidiger durch seine Kehle und als er den Dritten tätigte, schmeckte ihm das selbst gebrannte Zeug der Dorfwirtin. Die beiden Männer verstauten das Fass und setzten sich für einen Moment hin. Sie lehnten sich gegen einen Baum und beobachteten das geschäftige Treiben im Lager.

„Boss, wenn du mir vor einer Woche gesagt hättest, dass wir hier in diesem Stück des Waldes ein Fest veranstalten, dann hätte ich dir wohl eine reingehauen, weil ich geglaubt hätte, dass du von Sinnen wärst", lachte der große Mann und nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche. Sein Kumpel nickte nur und konnte ihm nicht widersprechen. Wenn man ihm vor einer Woche gesagt hätte, wie lebendig er sich fühlen würde, nach all der Zeit, hätte er hysterisch zu lachen angefangen. Doch nun war es ihm, als würde das Schicksal hysterisch lachen. Seine Gedanken drifteten zurück an den Fluss. Gern wäre er wieder zurückgegangen und endlich den Mut aufgebracht zu fragen, warum sie nicht geflohen war. Ohne es recht zu merken, kleidete er seine Gedanken in Worte.  
„Warum ist sie nicht geflohen, John?"

Der Riese hob eine Augenbraue und schaute seinem langjährigen Freund mit Vergnügen in den Augen an.

„Echt jetzt Robin?", hakte er nach, worauf hin der andere nickte.

„Du weißt warum, hast es mir selbst verraten. Sie ist eine von uns. Sie ist eine Geächtete, sonst wäre auf ihrem hübschen Kopf nicht so viel Gold ausgeschrieben"

Robin blickte auf die Flasche in seiner Hand. Johns Worte ergaben Sinn und schmerzten zugleich. War sie wirklich eine von ihnen. Man wollte ihren Tod, sie hatte kein zu Hause mehr und auch Familie war ihr nicht mehr geblieben. Genau wie bei ihm. Als er so darüber nachdachte, es in seinem Kopf hin und her schob, legte sich ein Schatten über seine Gedanken. Ja, sie war eine von ihnen, aber bedeutete es auch, dass er sie verschonen konnte, wenn die Zeit gekommen war.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 12**

Die Sonne versank hinter den Bäumen und legte das Ufer in Schatten. Regina versuchte einen Blick auf ihr Spiegelbild zu erhaschen, bevor die Nacht den Tag vollkommen besiegte und alles in Dunkelheit tauchen würde. Die Frau in dem Fluss erinnerte sie an jemanden, der sie vor langer Zeit einmal war. An jemanden, der sie vor Ewigkeiten einmal sein wollte. Ihre Beine waren in einer dunkelbraunen Lederhose versteckt, die so eng saß, dass sie trotzdem genug von ihrer Figur offenbarte. Schnüre verliefen zickzack- förmig, wo in dieser anderen Welt, die sie über 28 Jahre ihre Heimat nannte, Knöpfe oder Reißverschlüsse gesessen hätte. Ihr Oberkörper wurde von einem weißen Hemd-ähnlichen Oberteil umhüllt, welches ihr weit über die Schultern fiel und eng an ihren Hüften anlag. Ihr Ausschnitt zierte Schnürungen und mit denen sie den Einblick in ihr Dekolletee nach belieben preisgeben konnte. Ausschnitt, Ärmel und Saum waren mit grünem Stoff abgesetzt. Im Wald, würde sie nun genau so geschützt sein, wie der Rest der Männer in ihrer Kleidung.

Das Material war nicht so edel, wie sie es gewohnt war, war nicht weich und überteuert, doch es war angenehm auf ihrer Haut. Die Stiefel gingen bis unter die Knie und passten perfekt zur Hose, doch das angenehmste war die Bequemlichkeit. Das Leder war weich und die Höhe der Absätze genau richtig, um sich auf den unebenen Waldwegen vorwärtszubewegen.

Ein Windzug kam auf, erfasste ihr Schulterlanges Haar und wehte es ihr in die Augen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung strich sie die Strähne aus dem Gesicht und tätigte noch einen Blick.

Stimmen und Musik drangen dumpf an ihr Ohr. Sie hörte Gelächter und Gesang. Ein Fest hatte begonnen, genau wie Robin es vorausgesagt hatte. Regina mochte diese Art der Feste nicht. Schon in ihrer Kindheit hatte sie diese verabscheut und in ihrer Ehe erst recht. Ihr Mutter hatte immer wieder Feierlichkeiten veranstaltet, um ihre Tochter wie eine Trophäe zu präsentieren. Sie hatte schon Tage zuvor begonnen sie zu quälen. Sie aufzuhübschen, wie sie es nannte.

_Das würde dir nicht gefallen Mutter_

Schadenfreude fand ihren Ausdruck in der Form eines wohlwissenden Lächelns. Sie sollte immer nur schön sein. Ihre Mutter hatte sie von klein auf darauf abgerichtet. Keine ihrer eigenen Träume war von belang, waren in Coras Augen nur Fantastereien, da ihre Schönheit genügen würde.

Auch Leopold fand sie schön. Hatte es ihr immer wieder gesagt, hatte sie mit teuren Edelsteinen geschmückt, damit sie neben ihn strahlen konnte, doch geliebt hatte er sie nie.

Die Erinnerung an den König legte sich wie eine bleierne Schwere über ihre Organe, so dass sie diese schnell wieder in die tiefsten Winkeln ihres Innern verdrängte.

Regina hatte keinen Kamm und so fuhr sie sich mit den Fingern durch das schwarze Haar. Sie kam nicht drumherum abermals siegreich zu lächeln.  
Damals, als Kind hasste sie ihre langen Haare. Hasste es, wenn ihre Mutter den dicken Schopf kämmte und keinerlei Rücksicht nahm, ob es sie ihr wehtun würde. Mit zehn Jahren hatte Regina genug davon und schnitt sich die Mähne ab. Die Wut ihrer Mutter war ihr so lebendig wie einst. Coras Gesicht war gerötet, ihre Augen funkelten voller Zorn. Ungehalten hatte sie ihre Tochter geschüttelt und sie für dumm und undankbar erklärt. Das Mädchen von einst hatte nur gelacht, weil sie es zum ersten Mal schaffte, ihren eigenen Willen durchzusetzen. Der Triumph und das damit verbundene Lachen währten nicht lange. Noch Heute erinnerte die Narbe an ihrer Lippe, an den Schlag ihrer Mutter und dem spitzen Ring, der das Blut nur so aus ihr heraus beförderte.

Am nächsten Tag war ihr Haar so lang und dick wie zuvor.

In ihrer eigenen Zuflucht, in Storybrook war sie mit kurzen Haaren erwacht. Dort konnte sie zur Ruhe kommen und anfangen herauszufinden wer sie war, wer sie sein wollte. Es war ihre Stadt, aus ihrer Macht erstanden. Rumpelstilzchen mochte den Fluch kreiert haben, doch sie hatte ihm Leben eingehaucht. Er gab ihr nur Pinsel und Leinwand, sie machte daraus ein Kunstwerk.  
Die Königin wandte sich von ihrem Abbild ab und blickte in den Wald. Die Musik wurde vom Wind herangetragen und sie fühlte sich wieder wie das störrische Kind, das sie mitunter sein konnte. Diese Feste waren immer das selbe. Sie betranken sich, ließen sich gehen und sie saß dazwischen und langweilte sich. Am Hofe gab es zahlreiche Feste, zahlreiche Trinkgelage und das einzige Positive, das sie diesen abgewinnen konnte, war die Tatsache, dass der König so schnell seine Leidenschaft auch entflammter, er noch schneller fertig war.

Zwischen den Bäumen tauchte ein Schatten auf. Zu klein, um bedrohlich zu wirken, zu klein, um nicht zu wissen, wer dieser Schatten war.

„Gin", erklang es hell und fast ein bisschen vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich hab dich überall gesucht", erklärte Roland und legte seine Arme um ihre Hüften, um sie zu umarmen. Als sie diese erwiderte und der Junge sich löste, blickte er sie nachdenklich an.

„Du siehst anders aus."

Regina lächelte

„Ist das deine Art zu sagen, dass ich heute hässlich bin?" neckte sie ihn zärtlich und streichelte über seinen dichten Schopf. Der kleine Junge guckte verlegen und schüttelte heftig seinen Kopf.

„Nein, würde ich nie sagen. Papa sagt ich darf nicht lügen", strahlte er sie verschmitzt an.

_Wie sein Vater_

Erkannte sie Robin in dem Gesicht des Jungen. Roland ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich. „Komm, ich habe Hunger. Die Dorfleute sind da und bevor die alles wegessen, sollten wir uns lieber etwas holen"

Regina ließ sie bereitwillig von ihm führen.

„Keine Angst, unsere Äpfel essen sie nicht auf, die habe ich versteckt", verkündete er stolz, woraufhin die Schwarzhaarige schmunzeln musste. Mit einer Stimme, die ihre im Geheimen geschlossene Allianz zum Ausdruck brachte, antwortet sie.

„Das hast du gut gemacht, mein Kleiner"

Strahlend nahm er das Lob an und schritt mit ihr an der Hand durch den Wald bis sie zurück im Lager waren.

Das Lager hatte sich gewandelt. Laternen hingen in den Bäumen. Neben den Männern der Geächteten, waren mehr Menschen dort. Nicht nur Männern, sondern dieses Mal ein ganzer Haufen Frauen. Einige waren so jung, dass sie noch nicht lange erblüht sein konnten, während andere so alt waren, dass sie nur noch ein Bruchteil ihrer Zähne ihr eigenen nannten. Das Essen roch zur Abwechslung einmal wirklich köstlich, was daran lag, dass einige der Frauen Stanley seines Postens enthoben hatten und sich um die verschiedenen Braten kümmerten. Am Feuer saßen einige fremde Männer, aber auch einige der Geächteten und spielten Flöten, Trommeln und Lauten. Ein Sänger versuchte sich und klang gar nicht mal übel. Genaugenommen, war seine Stimme wunderschön.

Roland ließ nicht von Regina ab und führte sie zu einem Stein am Feuer, an dem sie sonst zusammen aßen. Überall grölten und unterhielten, lachten und fluchten die Leute. Und sie tranken. Regina konnte den beißenden Gestank des Alkohol riechen und glaubte alleine davon schon betäubt werden zu können. Plötzlich packte sie jemand an der freien Hand und zog sie mit sich. Der kleine Junge ließ sie los und lachte begeistert. Die Königin brauchte einen Moment bis sie realisierte, wer sie mit sich zog. John hielt sie fest an seiner Hand, in der anderen hielt er eine Flasche und gönnte sich immer wieder einen Schluck bis sie zu einer Gruppe von Dorfleuten kamen. Die Männer und Frauen sahen sie erwartungsvoll und zugleich bewundernd an. Die Schwarzhaarige verstand nicht gleich, sondern erst als sie John reden hörte, begriff sie.  
„Das ist sie. Gin! Hat dem alten Lackaffen den Arsch aufgerissen", lachte er und schaute sie an, damit sie seine Worte bestätigen konnte. Sie nickte und wirkte beinahe Bescheiden, wenn man sie nicht kannte.

„Ich weiß ja nicht was du ihm versprochen hast, damit er dich in seine Kutsche lässt, aber es muss was gewesen sein, dass er haben wollte", witzelte er weiter. Regina grinste ihn breit an und antwortete.

„Etwas das ich dir nicht mal geben würde, selbst wenn du auf allen Vieren wie ein Hund darum betteln würdest"

Little John schüttelte amüsiert seinen Kopf und erhob die Flasche in ihre Richtung.

„Auf dich und dein Mundwerk"

Er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck und auch die Dorfleute tranken auf ihr Wohl. Der Hüne reichte ihr die Flasche.

„Hier, du hast ja gar nichts"

Die Königin lehnte ab und nahm die Flasche nicht an. Verdutzt blickte John drein und fuchtelte mit der Flasche vor ihr herum

„Hier nimm schon, heute ist ein Tag zum Feiern"

„John, wirklich, ich..." Sie seufzte erschlagen, als er ihr die Flasche mit Nachdruck in der Bewegung hinhielt.

„Das ist wie ein Bundschluss Gin, besiegel unsere neue Kameradschaft."

Sie wusste, dass der Alkohol ihm solche Worte in den Mund legte, wusste, dass es nie eine echte Kameradschaft geben könnte, wenn sie im Hinterkopf niemals vergaß, noch immer eine Gefangene zu sein, doch sein Blick, als er sie ansah war so ehrlich. Als wollte er selbst seinen Worten glauben und so konnte sie nicht anders und griff nach der Flasche. Regina setzte sie an und nahm einen großen Schluck. Einen zu großen Schluck. Sofort krampfte sich ihre Kehle zu und ihr Magen weigerte sich die scharfe Flüssigkeit aufzunehmen. Sie verschluckte sich einmal. Tränen schossen in ihr Augen und sie hustete.  
„Hahahaha...Baileys Selbstgebrannter schmeckt nie beim ersten Schluck", klopfte er ihr freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Es schwang keinerlei Spott in seiner Stimme, was sie sich wenigstens nicht für den größten Versager in der Runde fühlen ließ.  
„Ich soll mehr als einen Schluck nehmen", kam es heiser aus ihrem Mund, während John die Flasche an ihren Mund führte.

„Ja, Augen zu und durch", machte er lachend und brachte sie tatsächlich dazu noch ein paar Schlücke zu nehmen. Wärme breitete sich in ihrem Magen aus. Das Brennen ließ nach und als sie einen weiteren Schluck nahm, musste sie gestehen, dass der Geschmack sich entweder verbessert hatte, oder das Zeug ihren Geschmackssinn einfach weggeätzt hatte.

* * *

Robin saß an einem der Feuer und unterhielt sich mit einer weißhaarigen Frau. Ihr Gesicht war von Falten durchwirkt, doch als sie den Räuber anlächelte und ihm etwas zu Essen gab, schien sie fast schon anmutig. Die Geste, mit der sie ihm über den Arm streichelte wirkte mütterlich.

„Und du hast sie nicht erschlagen?", fragte sie mit krächzender Stimme.

„Glaub mir Bailey, ich wollte. Aber dann zieht sie mal eben den Sheriff ab und John gibt mir durch die Blume zu verstehen, dass er es nicht so weit kommen lassen wird" er nahm einen Schluck Bier aus dem Krug und stellte das Gefäß wieder auf den Boden ab, um zu essen. Dabei unterhielten sie sich weiter.  
„Und das ist der einzige Grund?" Robin schaute die alte Frau gespielt fassungslos an.

„Natürlich, wie kannst du nur zweifeln?"

Bailey hob ihre Hand und zeigte mit einem knochigen Finger in die Richtung des Flusses.

„Na, wenn wir nämlich von dem Schätzchen da sprechen, dann glaub ich dir nämlich kein Wort, Robin Hood!"

Der Räuber folgte dem Fingerzeig und schluckte das Stück Fleisch in seinem Mund mühsam herunter. Viel zu hastig schnappte er sich sein Bier und kippte es in sich hinein.

Sein Verstand fühlte sich leer an und schaffte es nicht einen Gedanken zu formulieren. Seine Blick hing an Roland und der Frau, die er an seiner Hand führte. Sie trug die Kleidung, die er ihr gegeben hatte. Im Stillen hegte er die Befürchtung, dass das Miststück wieder durchbrechen und sich weigern würde, etwas anderes als Kleider aus edlen Stoffen zu tragen oder gar eine Hose. Doch sie hatte ihn überrascht. Abermals.

Er wollte wegschauen, doch er konnte nicht. Als er ihr begegnete, war sie in Samt und Seide gehüllt. War bloß eine Hochgeborene mehr, die sich kaum von all den anderen in den Palästen unterschied. In ihren Kleidern eingehüllt und mit ihren Schmuck behangen, sahen sie alle hübsch aus, waren alle ansehnlich, doch wenn man ihnen die edlen Materialien wegnahm, den Schmuck abriss, blieb meist nur eine hässliche Hülle zurück. Doch in seinen Auge war sie anders. Ihr Gang war noch immer hoheitlich voller Anmut, selbst als sie von Roland so gezogen wurde. Ohne es kontrollieren zu können grinste er debil vor sich hin.

„Jepp Robin, ich glaube dir kein Wort", machte Bailey trocken und fuchtelte mit ihrer Hand vor seinen Augen bis der Mann wieder zur Besinnung kam.

„Bitte was?", machte er dämlich und bekam zur Antwort nur ein amüsiertes Lachen. Robin genehmigte sich noch einen Schluck aus dem Krug und fuhr dann mit seinem Essen fort.

Die Stimmung auf dem Fest wurde ausgelassener. Einige Männer schnappten sich Frauen und begannen um das Feuer herum zu tanzen. Die Musiker legte in ihrem Spiel an Tempo zu. Forderten die Leute zu einem wilden Reigen auf. Regina saß mit Roland auf dem Stein und aß mit ihm. Ihr Blick ging in alle Richtungen, aus Angst einer der Männer könnte die wahnwitzige Idee entwickeln und sie zum Tanz auffordern. Mochte sie hier und dort für John gelächelt und getrunken haben, doch sie hatte ihre Prinzipien.

„Möchtest du auch etwas zu trinken?", Rolands Stimme zwang sie ihre Deckung aufzugeben und ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Jungen zu schenken. Nickend bejahte sie seine Frage und beobachtete, wie der kleine Junge flink wie ein Wiesel durch die Menge huschte und nach kurzer Zeit mit zwei Bechern wiederkehrte. Er reichte ihr eins und noch bevor sie es richtig packen konnte, stieß er mit ihr an, so wie er es bei den anderen gesehen hatte und trank. Regina tat es ihm gleich. Als sie den Becher an die Lippe führte und die Flüssigkeit ihren Mund durchströmte, bemerkte sie erst was Roland ihr gebracht hatte.

_Das ist Wein und der ist so stark, wie er schlecht ist_

Dachte sie, doch wagte es nicht die kindliche Freude des Jungen zu zerstören. Brav stieß sie vor jedem Schluck mit dem Kleinen an und trank den Wein aus. Die Königin konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal Wein getrunken hatte. Sie kramte in ihrem Verstand, doch sie fand keine Antwort. Hitze stieg in ihrem Körper auf und sie krempelte ihre Ärmel hoch und fächerte sich immer wieder Luft mit ihren Händen zu.

_Jetzt ist aber Schluss mit dem Zeug_

Ermahnte sie sich selbst, doch im nächsten Moment hatte Roland eine neue Runde besorgt, da das Spiel des Anstoßens ihm viel zu viel Freude bereitete. Der zweite Becher erinnerte sie mit einem dumpfen Gefühl zwischen ihren Augen, dass der Selbstgebrannte in ihrem Magen, um die Vorherrschaft stritt. Ihre Reaktion verlangsamte sich, während sie hin und wieder daneben stieß, wenn Roland ihr strahlend mit einem „zum Wohl", zuprostete. Nur mühsam kam eine Frage auf, die sie sich sofort gestellt hätte, wäre ihr Verstand nicht lahmgelegt. Regina nahm Roland den Becher weg und schnupperte daran.

„Saft", verkündigte sie dämlich und reichte ihm sein Getränk zurück. Der Junge leerte sein Glas und wollte wieder los rennen, doch die Königin griff nach seinen Händen und hinderte ihn daran.

„Das reicht Roland, ja. Ich bin nicht mehr durstig und du auch nicht"

Der Junge grinste frech und widersprach ihr.  
„Doch"  
„Nein"

„Doch"

„Nei...", sie brach das Spielchen mit einer winkenden Bewegung ab.  
„Okay, trink so viel du willst, aber ich stoße jetzt nicht mehr mit dir an"

_Sonst...sonst...sonst ist der nächste Baum meiner...damit ich nicht umfalle_

Roland zog eine Schnute und seufzte ergebend.

„Na gut"

„Braver Junge", sie tätschelte ihm den Kopf und bemerkte nicht, dass sie Gesellschaft bekam. Eddy und Jeff ließen sich neben den beiden fallen und wirkten so ausgelassen, wie sie sonst dämlich waren. Eddy hielt eine Flasche in der Hand und führte sie an seinen Hals. Als er sich zu Ende geschüttelt hatte, frage er debil.  
„Warum verschext du disch hier. Dank dir gibscht das Fescht, geh und amü...amümü...amüüümüüüü...hab Spaß", lallte der Junge und kicherte immer wieder. Jeffs Blutspiegel schien die gleiche Menge Alkohol zu enthalten, denn er lachte nur.

„Nein, das ist nichts für mich", erklärte sie, doch im nächsten Moment fassten zwei kleine Hände nach den ihren. Roland sprang aufgeregt auf und ab und zerrte an ihr. Regina hatte Probleme das Gleichgewicht zu halten und fiel beinahe von dem Stein hinunter. Im letzten Augenblick fing sie sich und erhob sich. Anmut war etwas anderes, aber immerhin fiel sie nicht.

„Komm Gin...", forderte er sie auf

„Roland, bitte...", machte sie, doch da spürte sie einen Fuß an ihrem Hintern, der ihr einen Schubs gab. Mit funkelnden Augen wandte sie den Blick zurück. Zu Schnell, denn die Welt wackelte gefährlich.

„Ja, Komm Gin"; Jeff liefen Tränen über die Wangen, als er lachte und seinen Fuß wieder abstellte.

Reginas Verstand war zu träge, die Welt zu schnell und weil ihre Deckung ohnehin schon Risse bekommen hatte, winkte sie abermals ab und ließ sich von Roland mitziehen.

Der kleine Junge hielt ihre Hände fest, als würde er sie verlieren, wenn er sie losließe. Er sprang vergnügt im Kreis herum und zog die Schwarzhaarige in diesem Reigen mit sich.

_Nicht so schnell_

Dachte sie und rief sich so weit zur Ordnung, wie es mit dem Wein und dem Teufelszeug in ihrem Blutkreislauf nur ging. Sie blieb kurz stehen, löste die Hände von ihm und nahm eine richtige Tanzposition mit ihm an. Roland legte seinen Arm um ihre Hüften, hielt ihre rechte Hand und ließ sich nun von ihr führen. Die Drehungen wurden langsamer, doch der Rhythmus der Musik, Rolands Freude und der Alkohol ließen auch Regina immer ausgelassener tanzen.

* * *

Robin hatte den Platz neben Bailey nicht verlassen. Jedes Mal wenn Roland kam und ihn um etwas zu trinken bat, schüttete er für den Jungen Traubensaft und für Regina Wein nach. Einige der Frauen suchten seine Gesellschaft, doch wenn sie von ihm nicht die gewohnten lockeren Scherze und die Aufmerksamkeit bekamen, zogen sie schnell weiter und eine andere nahm den Platz ein. Nun saß er endlich einen Moment alleine da. Trank sein Bier und beobachtete seinen Sohn und die Königin, die ihre eigene Form von Spaß entwickelten. Als er Eddy und Jeff auch noch bei ihnen ausmachen konnte, spielte er mit den Gedanken auch dort hin zu gehen.

_Mach das nicht Robin. Du bist betrunken_

Die Stimme in seinem Innern warnte ihn davor, dass er seine Schutzschilde nicht mehr unter Kontrolle haben würde. Dass er sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle haben würde und das wollte er nach einem solchen Tag nicht riskieren. Noch war er nüchtern genug, auf diese Stimme in seinem Kopf zu hören. Noch.

„Das kann ich mir nicht länger ansehen. Geh endlich zu ihr, Robin", Baileys Stimme wirkte wie ein Eimer kaltes Wasser. Hastig, als wäre er bei etwas Verbotenem erwischt worden, wandte er seinen Blick von Roland und den anderen ab und sah die alte Frau fragend an.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", der Räuber versuchte frech zu grinsen, doch die Frau an seiner Seite kannte ihn zu gut.

„Du hast nicht mal Ruth eines Blickes gewürdigt und sie saß eine Stunde neben dir. Ich mag alt sein, aber nicht blöd"

Robin seufzte und versuchte alles herunter zu nicht nur der alten Frau, sondern auch sich selbst einzureden, dass sie zu viel in sein Verhalten hinein interpretierte.

„Guck dir meinen Jungen an", forderte er sie auf.

„Das letzte Mal hab ich ihn so vergnügt gesehen...genau noch nie. Er bekommt nicht viel weibliche Aufmerksamkeit. Du weißt, dass seine Mutter...", er hielt inne, erinnerte sich schmerzlich an Marian, nur um dann den Satz mit einem Seufzen für beendet zu erklären, ehe er einen neuen begann.

„Gönn ihm den Spaß, Bailey" Sein Blick fand den Weg zurück zu Roland, der es geschafft hatte die Königin zum tanzen zu bringen. Robin blendete die Frau neben sich aus und lachte amüsiert auf, als er die beiden beobachtete. Sein Herz weitete sich in Freude, als er den entzückten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Sohnes erblickte. Ihm war, als könnte er durch den Krach sein Lachen hören. Konnte die Wonne spüren, die der Kleine durchlebte.

_Du kleiner Sauhund_

Lachte er in Gedanken über seinen Sohn, als ihm mit einem weiteren Schluck Bier bewusst wurde, dass er liebend gern mit ihm getauscht hätte.

Bailey erhob sich und richtete sich das lange Gewand. Ihre Hand legte sich auf Robins Schulter.

„Ich gönne ihm den Schlaf, den er braucht."; erklärte sie mütterlich

„Er gehört ins Bett. Ihr seid schon zu betrunken und dein Schätzchen wankt auch schon gefährlich", grinste sie und deutete ihm an, ihr zu folgen. Robin wusste, dass sie recht hatte. Wusste, dass je später es wurde, es nichts mehr für seinen kleinen Jungen war. Dankbarkeit lag in seinem Lächeln, als er verstand, dass die Wirtin den Jungen für die Nacht mitnahm, damit er in Ruhe schlafen konnte. Zusammen legten sie den Weg zurück. Mit jedem Schritt, den der Räuber tat, trank er einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Krug und als er endlich sein Ziel erreichte, war der Krug geleert. Leichtfertig pfefferte er den Krug ins Feuer und tippt Roland auf die Schulter, der nur widerwillig den Tanz unterbrach.  
„Kleiner, für dich...", weiter kam er nicht, denn sein Augenmerk fiel auf die Frau, die noch immer an Rolands Hand hing. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet. Ihre Lippen lächelten und ihre Brust und hob und senkte sich außer Atem.  
„Darf ich abklatschen", änderte er seinen Satz und schob seinen Sohn in Baileys Arme. Im nächsten Moment, legte er seinen Arm um Reginas Hüften und zog sie fest an sich. Wie weit entfernt drang Roland Protest in ihrer beider Gehör, doch noch ehe sie diesem Beachtung schenken konnten, war die Weißhaarige Frau mit dem Jungen verschwunden. Abermals presste der Räuber die Königin mit einem Ruck, fest an seinen Körper und begann sich mit ihr zum Takt der Musik zu wiegen.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass man in den Palästen mehr lernt, als sich stocksteif zur Musik zu bewegen", raunte er in ihr Ohr und drehte sich mit ihr im Rhythmus der Musik. Die Melodie schwoll an, zu einem mittlerem Tempo, wurde wieder langsamer und beschleunigte. Passend zu diesem Takt, drehte und schob er sie um das Feuer herum.

„Wenn du lieb bist, zeige ich dir vielleicht mal, wie gut ich mich bewegen kann", erwiderte sie mit einer vom Alkohol zu sehr gelockerter Zunge und einem zu lasziven Blick. Robin hielt sie fest an sich geschmiegt, ließ nicht zu, dass sie sich auch nur einen Zentimeter von ihm löste. Ihr Lachen drang in sein Ohr, in welches er einstimmte. Reginas Hände legten auf seine Schulter, schlossen sich um seinen Nacken, während er sie über den Boden schob und immer weiter drehte. Die Schwarzhaarige fühlte sich schwerelos. Ihr Magen rebellierte und fühlte sich an, als ob dort etwas Amok lief, doch es war ein Gefühl welches ihr gefiel. Sie konnte seine Nähe spüren, seinen Körper an ihrem gedrückt. Sein Blick ging ihr durch Mark und Bein, als er sie ansah, sie anlächelte. Unter anderen Umständen, in einem anderen Leben hätte sie ihn nicht so nah an sich heran gelassen, hätte sich mit Verzweiflung daran geklammert, die Kontrolle zu behalten, doch hier in seinen Armen mit der Musik, im Hintergrund, war sie bereit die Kontrolle los zu lassen.

_Himmel hilf_

Robin konnte ihren Herzschlag spüren, ihre weiche Brust durch die Lagen von Stoff, die sich an seine presste. Seine Hände lagen auf ihrem Rücken, hielten sie fest, hielten sie nah. Er war zu weit gegangen, dass wusste er. Ihre Nähe brachte etwas in ihm zum Rasen Er wollte sie haben, wollte sie sich zu eigene machen. Wollte sich in ihr verlieren bis die Welt um sie herum nur noch eine blasse Erinnerung war. Nur ein Gerücht, dem er nie wieder folgen müsste. Dunkel loderte ihr Blick, erinnerten ihn an ihr Temperament, an die Leidenschaft die ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns brachte.

Was sollte ihn zurückhalten. Immerhin war er der König der Narren. Der Mann schluckte, sehnte sich danach ihren Mund mit dem seinen gefangen zu nehmen. Seine Augen starrten auf ihre vollen Lippen, gerötet vom Wein. So nah, er konnte sie berühren wenn er wollte und er wollte.

Regina ließ sich bereitwillig von ihm führen. Drehte sich im Kreis mit ihm, schmiegte sich an seinem Körper. Ihr Verstand raste und war gelähmt zu gleich. Wenn sie versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, Worte zu formen, zerstreuten sich diese und machten Platz für seine Augen und dem Bedürfnis ihm noch näher zu sein. Sie erkannte das Begehren in seinem Blick, erkannte dass er sie wollte. Als stumme Antwort kam sie seinem Gesicht näher, schloss ihre Augen, hoffte er würde die letzte Distanz überbrücken und schreckte zusammen.

Die Musik hatte sich gewandelt, lief schnell mit lautem Gesang. Jemand hatte die Königin an ihren Hüften gepackt und von Robin weggezerrt. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass der Platz um das Feuer voller geworden waren. Männer und Frauen vollführten einen Reigen. Männer gaben die Frauen weiter, drehten sie und hakten sich nach einigen Drehung aneinander ein. Little John hielt sie fest und drehte sie. Er lachte amüsiert, griff nach ihrer Hand und sprang mit ihr durch ein menschliches Tor, ehe er sie weiterreichte. Die Königin fand sich in den Armen eines Fremden wieder, wurde von ihm gewogen. Sie bewegten sich weg von dem Feuer, änderten die Richtung, kehrten zurück und schon lag sie in den Armen eines anderen.

Robin starrte perplex auf den Punkt an dem Regina vor wenigen Sekunden noch vor ihm stand. Es hat nicht gefehlt und er wäre in eine Katastrophe geschlittert. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht.

_Du bist ein Narr, wenn du sie geküsst hätte, hätte sie dir die Nase gebrochen. Was glaubst du wer du bist. Du bist ein Geächteter und sie ist immer noch die Königin..._

Erinnerte er sich an ihr Temperament, mit dem sie selbst John schon gezüchtigt hatte, nachdem er sie nur getätschelt hatte. Ihm lief es heiß kalt den Rücken hinunter. Das Verlangen war noch da, doch er musste es bezwingen, redete er sich ein. Redete sich ein, dass das zart erblühte Band des Vertrauens zwischen ihnen nicht einfach so zerreißen durfte und begrüßte Ruth Anwesenheit mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. Die junge Frau forderte seine Aufmerksamkeit ein und bekam sie. Robin brauchte dringen Ablenkung, bevor er sich vergessen würde.

Regina torkelte zurück zu ihrem Stein. Sie hatte es geschafft, sich von Stanley zu lösen, der sie wie ein Torero sein Tuch, herumgewirbelt hatte. Obwohl man sie drehte und wirbelte, hatte sie versucht wieder an Robin heran zu kommen, doch hatte es nicht geschafft. Nach einiger Zeit, in der sie ihn mit der anderen hat tanzen sehen, kam sie zu dem Entschluss, dass es ihm egal war, wer in seinen Armen lag. Hauptsache es war eine Frau. Es schmerzte mehr, als sie sich eingestehen wollte. Mit aufkommender Frustration setzte sie sich zu Eddy und Jeff, die noch immer dort saßen und schnappte dem Rothaarigen die Flasche weg. Ohne auf seinen Protest zu reagieren, setzte sie die Flasche an und trank ein paar Schlücke. Das Brennen holte sie wieder in die Gegenwart zurück, hinderte sie aber nicht wehmütig zum Feuer zu gucken.

„Was ist so toll an der", machte sie abwertend und zeigte wild gestikulierend in Richtung Robin und Tanzpartnerin, die ihr Kleid mehr als aufreizend geschnürt hatte.

„An Ruth?", fragte Eddy debil nach, während Jeff träumerisch ihre Frage beantwortete

„Na die hat zwei tolle Gründe, warum man mit der tanzen will...oder mehr"

_Die fallen ihr bald raus, wenn die weiter so springt_

Regina verzog das Gesicht in einem Anflug von Abscheu und stieß ein hohes „tz" aus, ehe sie wieder einen Schluck aus der Flasche nahm. Eine Stimme in ihrem Innern, die zu sehr nach ihrer Mutter klang, verhöhnte sie.

_War vielleicht doch nicht so schlau, dein Kleid einzutauschen_

Um diese Stimme zum Schweigen zu bringen, trank sie wieder. Eddy nahm ihr die Flasche ab, während er ihren Worten lauschte.  
„Ernsthaft Jungs, die kann sich nicht mal bewegen", kritisierte sie ihre Nebenbuhlerin. Jeff tätschelte ihren Rücken, und trank mit der freien Hand, während Eddy näher an die Königin rückte und seinen Arm um ihre Schulter legte. Das Bedürfnis ihn von sich zu schubsen, wurde vom Alkohol betäubt und so ließ sie ihn gewähren.

„Und wiezu scheigst du ihr nüsch wi dasch geht?"

„Pff...reich...reich...", sie brauchte einige Anläufe um ihre Fähigkeit Worte zu formulieren wieder zu beherrschen. „re...ist doch genug, dass ich den Sheriff kaputt gemacht hab"

Stolz und dämlich grinste sie Eddy an, der dieses Grinsen nicht minder dämlich erwiderte.

„Ja hassu"_, _gab er ihr Recht und legte anerkennend seine Stirn auf die ihrige. Plötzlich wandelte sich das Grinsen auf Reginas Gesicht zu einer Maske der Empörung.  
„Oh, guck dir das an", stieß sie aus und zeigte immer wieder in Richtung der Tänzer.

„Guck dir an, wie billig sie sich an ihn ran schmeißt. Hat überhaupt kein Benehmen. Wenn das meine Tochter wäre..."

In ihrem Innern wallte etwas auf, dass die Königin nur zu gut kannte, doch niemals mit diesem Mann in Verbindung brachte. Bis jetzt. Eifersucht loderte in ihren Augen, während sie Eddies Arm von sich löste und sich schwerfällig erhob.  
„Ich glaub, ich muss dem Narren da noch eine Lektion erteilen", gab sie bekannt und fischte nach der Flasche. Sie genehmigte sich noch einen Schluck und löste die Schnüre von ihrem Oberteil so weit, dass sie ein anständiges Dekolletee aufweisen konnte.

„Yeah, zeigs ihr Ginny", grölten die beiden Jungs und stachelten sie mit aufmunternden Gesten an. Regina grinste breit und schwankte mehr, als dass sie ging, zurück zur Tanzfläche. Immer wieder trank sie etwas von dem scharfen Zeug, wich einigen tanzwütigen Männern aus und bahnte sich ihren Weg bis sie ihr Ziel erreichte. Die Fremde in Robins Arm, presste ihr drall gefülltes und viel zu ausladene Dekolletee an seine Brust. Die Königin, genehmigte sich noch einen Schluck, wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Lippen und tippte der anderen Frau auf die Schulter.  
„Tschuldige Herzchen, tu dir den gefallen und geh den Rest von deinem Kleid suchen, ich übernehme!" Mit diesen Worten, drückte sie Ruth die Flasche in die Hand und schob sie einfach zur Seite.

„Haben wir noch immer Probleme mit dem Teilen", neckte Robin sie, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass Freude sich in seinem Blick mischte. Sein Herz raste, als sie so dicht vor ihm stand und so bestimmend ihren Anspruch gelten machte. Das sie wieder da war, korrigierte sein Denken, Vielleicht war er gar kein so großer Narr.

„Teilen? Tz, wenn ich etwas haben will, dann nehme ich es mir einfach", antworte sie ihm provokant und unterstrich ihre Worte mit einem ebensolchem Lächeln.

_Wenn ich etwas haben will...haben will...haben will_...

Ihre Stimme hallte in seinen Gedanken und brachte die letzte Barrikade zum einstürzen. Was kümmerte ihn, was morgen wird, was kümmerte ihn, was gleich wird und so packte er sie an der Taille, zog sie fest an sich und presste seine Lippen auf die ihrigen. Robin verlor keine Zeit mit Zärtlichkeiten. Sie sollte wissen, dass er sie wollte und so eroberte er ihren Mund mit seiner Zunge und küsste sie mit dem Hunger, den sie in ihm entfachte. Sein Griff um ihren Körper war besitzergreifend, während er sich selbst an sie presste und ihre Oberkörper zurückdrängte. Ihr Rücken bog sich durch, doch er hielt sie fest, dass sie nicht fallen konnte. Die Königin wusste im ersten Moment kaum wie ihr geschah, doch als sie sein Begehren zwischen ihren Lippen spürte, schaltete sich ihr Verstand komplett aus. Mit gleichem Verlangen, erwiderte sie das Spiel seine Zunge bis er es atemlos löste. Schwer atmend starrten sie sich an. Reginas Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem hauch dünnen Grinsen, welches er nur allzu gern erwiderte, während er antworte.

„Ich glaub wir sind uns ähnlicher, als uns lieb ist",er gab ihr keine Zeit zum antworten, sondern versiegelte ihre Lippen aufs neue und zog sie wieder richtig auf die Füße. Sie lösten sich erneut von einander. Robin ließ seine Hand von ihrer Teile in ihren Rücken wandern, ergriff ihre rechte Hand und strahlte sie an. Die Königin erwiderte dieses Strahlen. Ein Schatten war von ihnen gewichen. Eine Mauer, hinter die sie sich vor wenigen Minuten noch hätten zurückziehen können. Doch der Einsturz dieses Walls nahm ihnen nicht nur die Möglichkeit ihres Schutzes, sondern schenkten ihnen eine Freiheit, welche sich in ihrem Verhalten widerspiegelte. Losgelöst und frei der Angst etwas falsch zu machen, wirbelte Robin sie um das Feuer herum. Er hob sie hoch, drehte sich mit ihr und setzte sie sanft auf die Füße. Seine Augen hafteten nur an der Frau, die sich so bereitwillig in seinen Armen und in diesem Tanz zu verlieren schien. Hin und wieder, wenn sie den Rand der Tanzfläche erreichten, schnappte er nach einem Krug, trank davon und reichte ihn an Regina weiter. Willig nahm sie diesen an, trank und tanzte weiter mit ihm. Verlor sich in seinen Armen. Verlor sich in seiner Nähe und hieß seine Küsse zwischen den Drehungen willkommen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 13**

Prinz Charming hielt das Stück Pergament in seinen Händen und starrte auf die wenigen Zeilen, die dort verfasst waren. Als er begriff, was er in den Händen hielt, schaute er vorwurfsvoll auf seine Gattin, die nicht einmal den Versuch unternahm, sich heraus zu reden.

„Und wann genau wolltest du uns davon erzählen? Wann wolltest du MIR davon erzählen?", hakte der Prinz mit Enttäuschung in der Stimme nach. Als Antwort bekam er bloß einen langen Seufzer. Es missfiel ihm, dass die Prinzessin ihm etwas verheimlichte, doch noch weniger gefiel es ihm, als er ihren entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck sehen konnte. Ohne Erklärung verstand er, was dieser Blick zu bedeuten hatte. Er erhob seine Hand abwehrend und schüttelte heftig seinen Kopf.

„Oh Nein, Snow! Denk nicht mal im Traum daran, in den Apfel zu beißen", warnte er sie und konnte nicht verhindern, dass Sorge in seinem Blick mitschwang. David wollte ihr keine Vorschriften machen, wollte sie nicht bevormunden, doch dies ging eindeutig zu weit. Er würde seine Frau nicht alleine in die Hände einer durchgeknallten Hexe ausliefern.

„Ich muss David", erwiderte sie mit Nachdruck und schaute ihn flehentlich an. Flehte darum, dass er sie verstehen würde oder wenigstens genug vertraute.

„Du musst gar nichts. Wir haben einen Plan. Wir werden gemeinsam zu ihr gehen. Wir werden..."

„...weitere Menschen in Gefahr bringen. Verstehst du es denn nicht, Charming, es ging immer nur um uns beide und das ist die Chance, auf die ich so lange gewartet habe"

David schüttelte seinen Kopf und zerknüllte das Schreiben in seiner Faust.

„Du hast Recht. Ich verstehe es nicht", gab er wütend zurück.

Es war die magische Verbindung, die Snow mehr und mehr den Verstand verlieren ließ, die mehr und mehr schmerzte. Das schlechte Gewissen und das Bedürfnis es wieder gut zu machen, wurden zu einem ungeschrieben Gesetzt in ihrem Innern. Tränen drangen in die Augen, fochten um Freiheit und veranstalteten einen Siegeszug über Snows blasse Wangen.

„Sie war noch fast ein Kind", schluchzte sie auf, doch ihr Gatte verstand nicht, was diese Worte bedeuteten. Mit Sorge beobachtete er die Bestürzung in Snow Whites Gesicht, als sie weinerlich weiter sprach.  
„Es war alles meine Schuld. Ich hätte nur meinen Mund aufmachen müssen. Ihm sagen müssen, dass er sie nicht nehmen sollte. Auf mich hätte er gehört..."

Davids Sorge wuchs gleichermaßen wie seine Ratlosigkeit. Die Prinzessin stand aufgelöst vor ihm, weinte und redete wirres Zeug, welches er nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Bestimmt packte er nach ihren Oberarmen und zwang seine Frau ihn anzuschauen. Er brauchte einige Versuche bis er ihren Blick einfangen konnte.  
„Bitte David, sie wird mir nichts tun."

„Snow, bitte beruhige dich erst, bevor..."

Die Tür öffnete sich und Emma stürzte ins Zimmer.

„Was zur Hölle ist hier los? Alles in Ordnung? Euch hört man durch den ganzen Palast", fragte sie mit Argwohn und schenkte ihren Eltern einen fragenden Blick.

„Ja"

„Nein", erklang es gleichzeitig aus dem Prinzenpaar. David wandte sich von seiner Frau ab und setzte zu einer Erklärung an. Wütend wedelte er mit dem zerknüllten Papier herum, als er Emma auf den neusten Stand der Dinge brachte. Die blonde Frau schaute voller Unglauben auf ihren Vater, ehe sie das Wort ergriff.

„Dann sollte ich besser gehen. Dafür habt ihr mich doch hergeholt", machte sie nüchtern, doch als ihr Blick zu ihrer Mutter wanderte, weiteten sich ihre Augen im Entsetzen.

Snow White hatte die Ablenkung genutzt und sich den Apfel geschnappt.  
„Nein, ich lass nicht zu, dass man dir weh tut", sagte sie bestimmend und biss in den Apfel.

„NEIN!" Emma und David fassten nach der Prinzessin, wollten sie aufhalten, doch es war schon zu spät. Lila Neben stiegt vom Boden auf und verhüllte Stück für Stück Snows Antlitz. Als der Nebel sich legte, war die Prinzessin verschwunden. Nur der Apfel lag kullern auf dem Boden. David verlor keine Sekunde, darüber nachzudenken was geschehen war. Er stürzte zu Boden, griff nach dem Apfel und biss ebenfalls hinein. Nichts geschah. Kein Nebel, keine Manifestationen. Nur der süßsaure Geschmack des Apfel durchflutete seinen Mund und ließ ihn würgen.

_Oh Snow, was hast du getan._

* * *

Die Nacht war weit vorangeschritten. Das Lager im Wald hatte sich etwas gelichtet. Manche schliefen an Ort und Stelle, wo sie sich zuletzt aufhielten, einige bewegten sich noch ums Feuer und ein einsamer Lautenspieler zupfte noch immer beständig an seinem Instrument. Die Melodien wurden langsamer, jedoch nicht weniger fröhlich.

Robin saß an einem der Feuer auf einem Baumstumpf und hielt die Frau auf seinem Schoss mit einem Arm umschlungen, um sie am weggehen zu hindern. Die Wangen der Königin waren gerötet, ihre Augen glasig und ihr Lächeln eine Spur zu dämlich, als sie versuchte den Kampf gegen die Erdanziehung zu gewinnen. Nur der Arm des Räubers hinderte sie daran, nicht von ihm hinunterzufallen. Sie war betrunken, das war nicht von der Hand abzuweisen. Selbst der Geächtete, der selbst viel zu viel von Baileys Selbstgebrannten vernichtet hatte, merkte es und versuchte sie zu bremsen, doch die Dunkelhaarige versuchte sich seinem Griff zu entwinden. Dabei kicherte sie unaufhaltsam.

„Komm schon, die Nacht ist viel zu jung, um jetzt schon schlapp zu machen"

Robin versuchte streng zu bleiben, doch ihr Lachen steckte ihn an, und so antwortete er lachend. „Ja, aber du kannst nicht mehr laufen"

„Dann trag mich"

„Perfekte Idee, Gin. Dann landen wir beide auf dem Hosenboden", amüsierte er sich und verstärkte den Griff um ihre schlanke Gestalt, um sie am Aufstehen zu hindern. Regina grinste breit, während sie ihn mit ihren dunklen Augen anfunkelte.

„Ich zeig dir, was ich noch alles kann", kam es schwerfällig über ihre Lippen. Zur Untermalung ihrer Worte, legte sie ihre Lippen auf die seinen und stahl sich einen Kuss, welchen er nur zu gern erwiderte. Die Königin nutzte die Gunst der Stunde, als Robin von ihrem Kuss abgelenkt war und befreite sich aus seinem Griff und erhob sich. Sie schwankte ein paar mal hin und her und brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu orientieren. Der Boden schaukelte, wie ein Boot auf rauer See. Um Halt zu finden und Robin zu animieren, ihr zu folgen, ergriff sie seine Hand und zog daran.

„Komm schon, ich weiß genau, was mir jetzt gefallen würde"

Der Räuber hielt ihre Hand, weigerte sich aufzustehen und versuchte sie sachte wieder auf seinen Schoß zu ziehen, doch als ihre Worte in seinen vom Alkohol vernebelten Verstand sickerten, grinste er frech in sich hinein.

_Die wird doch wohl nicht_. _Eine Flasche Fusel und ihre Majestät vergisst den Anstand, das könnte mir gefallen_

Innerlich amüsierte er sich mit einem Verlangen, welches er seit geraumer Zeit zu unterdrücken versuchte. Ihre Worte hatten seinen Widerstand gebrochen. Hatte er sich am Abend noch eingeredet, dass er einen Fehler begehen würde, dass er sich besser von ihr fernhalten sollte, so kam er ihrer Aufforderung nun nur allzu gerne nach. Zum Teufel mit dem was sich gehörte, er war ein Geächteter und wenn sie so bettelte, würde er sie nicht enttäuschen.

_Doch das wirst du, mein Junge, so besoffen wie du bist, wird das ein kurzes Vergnügen_

Schaltete sich eine lästige Stimme ein, die er nur mit einem Kopfschütteln verdrängte. Er erhob sich mit ihr, brauchte selbst einen Moment bis sein Stand so weit gefestigt war, dass er nicht hin und her schwankte und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern.

„Da bin ich jetzt aber gespannt", erwiderte er mit Belustigung und Erwartung in der Stimme. Regina kicherte immer wieder, als die beiden versuchten den Weg durch die Bäume zu bahnen. Für jeden Schritt, den sie vorwärts torkelten, schritten sie drei zurück. Der Boden war gefährliches Terrain geworden. Steine und Wurzeln hatten sie mehr als einmal fast umgehauen, doch Robins Arm rettete sie jedes Mal, bevor sie stürzte. Nach jedem Fast-Sturz lachten sie noch ausgiebiger und kamen noch langsamer voran. Als sie die Bäume endlich hinter sich gelassen hatten und der tückische Waldboden, weichem Gras gewichen war, stellte die Königin halb verbittert und halb amüsiert fest.

„Wenn ich meiner Mutter damals nicht so sehr vertraut hätte, dann hätte ich mich auf meiner Hochzeit auch so betrunken"

Robin lauschte den Worten. Sein Verstand brauchte einen Moment um das Gehörte nicht nur akustisch, sondern generell zu verstehen. Für einen Moment hielt er inne, hielt sie an sich gedrückt und blickte sie fragend an.

„Was meinst du damit?"

Regina schüttelte nur den Kopf und winkte ab.

„Nichts...nur ein dummer Gedanke", erklärte sie und zog ihn mit sich zum Flussufer. Dort angekommen löste sie sich von ihm und starrte auf das Wasser, das so einladend aussah. Noch ehe sie ein weiteres Wort von sich gab, begann sie die Schnüre ihres Oberteils zu lösen, was Robin dazu veranlasste seine Augen erwartungsvoll zu weiten.

_Sie ist betrunken...na und?...Wenn sie nichts verträgt dann..._

In seinem Verstand meldet sich die Stimme des Gerechten zu Wort. Er wusste, dass sein Alkoholpensum noch nicht vollkommen sein Gehirn weggesprengt hatte, doch er versuchte sich damit zu trösten, dass die Frau bei ihm, die gerade im Begriff war, sich zu entblößen, dies schon vor Tagen getan hatte.

„Was wird das?", fragte er und konnte die Lüsternheit nicht gänzlich aus seiner Stimme verbannen. Die Königin blickte über ihre Schultern zu dem Mann, schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und antwortete. „Ich geh jetzt schwimmen. Um die Uhrzeit hat man hier seine Ruhe"

Für einen Moment wirkte sie kindlich und voller Freude, so dass der Geächtete einen Augenblick schlucken musste. Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu sprach.

„Nein, dass wirst du ganz bestimmt nicht"

„Doch, das werde ich"; widersprach sie ihm und war dabei ihr Oberteil auszuziehen, als seine Finger sie daran hinderten.

„Gin, nein! Du bist betrunken und wirst jämmerlich in dem Fluss ertrinken"

„Dann rette mich", machte sie keck und versuchte erneut das Oberteil abzustreifen.  
„Dann ertrinken wir beide"

Robin wusste das er die Wahrheit sprach. Er würde ertrinken, in ihr ertrinken und er würde sie mit sich ziehen auf den dunklen Grund, wo es nichts mehr als Leid und Schmerz für sie beide geben würde. Seine Hände griffen nach ihrer Taille und hielten sie nun bestimmt fest.

„Aber das Wasser ist so verlockend, komm schon Robin, ich geh auch nur wo ich noch stehen kann",quengelte sie und versuchte sich von ihm zu lösen. Sie machte einige Schritte auf das Wasser zu, doch er hielt sie zurück. Mit einem Ruck wollte sie sich befreien, doch sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und dieses Mal knallte sie auf den Boden. Die Königin blieb regungslos liegen und starrte vor sich hin. Robins Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Maske des Schreckens, als sie vor seinen Füßen lag. Er wollte sich zu ihr hinunterbeugen, fragen ob sie sich verletzt hatte, doch seine Worte wurden von ihrem Lachen noch im Keim erstickt. Regina lachte ungehalten auf und amüsierte sich vom Alkohol getrieben, über ihre eigene Unzulänglichkeit. Der Dieb schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und kam nicht drum herum in das Lachen mit einzufallen. Geschlagen ließ er sich neben sie im Gras nieder und tätschelte ihren Kopf. Das Lachen verebbte erst nach einiger Zeit, als Regina sich mühsam auf den Rücken gerollt hatte und in den Himmel schaute.

„Wir sind wirklich König und Königin der Narren" stellte sie fest und konnte spüren wie er sich ebenfalls ins Gras niederlegte. Robin lag neben sie, die rechte Hand hinter seinem Kopf und die Linke auf seiner Brust gebettet, während er in ein Meer von Sternen blickte, die nur von einzelnen dunklen Wolkenfetzen bedeckt wurde. Das Lächeln konnte er einfach nicht abstellen.

„Ich glaube, da widerspreche ich dir mal nicht"

Reginas Augenbraue schnellte in ungeahnte Höhen, als sie seiner Antwort lauschte.

„Ich glaub du bist wirklich betrunken"

Die Feststellung lockte ein weiteres Lachen aus ihrer beider Kehlen. Nach einiger Zeit verstummte ihr Lachen. Die Geräusche der Nacht traten hervor, beruhigten die beiden und trieben sie in ihre eigene Gedankenwelt.

Robin starrte in das Firmament und stellte sich immer wieder die selben Fragen. Fragte sich wo das Ganze hinführen sollte.

„Gin?", durchbrach er die Stille und forderte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Regina antwortete mit einem gehauchten Ja.

„Warum hast du deine Chance nicht genutzt? Du könntest schon längst in deinem Palast sein. Ich hätte den Sheriff nie angriffen"

Die Schwarzhaarige drehte ihren Kopf und schaute den Mann neben sich an. Sein Profil zeichnete sich dunkel im Licht der Sterne ab. Als könnte er sehen, wie sie im Begriff war, alle Schutzschilde fallen zu lassen, wandte sie sich wieder zum Himmel.

_Warum?..._

Für einen Moment schwieg sie. Wägte die Worte ab, wählte mit Bedacht, das was sie sagen wollte und als ihr in den Sinn kam, dass sie wahrscheinlich nie die richtigen Worte finden könnte, sich nie wirklich wohlfühlen konnte, solange sie es nur sich selbst eingestand, schickte sie ihren Verstand in die Wüste und antwortete ihm

„Es ist verrückt, aber in meinem ganzen Leben habe ich mich nie freier gefühlt, als in deiner Gefangenschaft"

Ihre Stimme brach zum Schluss, während sie mit aller Konzentration, die ihr noch verblieben war, in den Himmel guckte, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen. Um seine Reaktion nicht erleben zu müssen.  
Robin vernahm ihre Worte, vernahm den Klang ihrer Stimme, weich und gebrochen, als würde eine tiefe Wahrheit aus einem lang versperrten Gefängnis entfleuchen. Der Mann mit den aschblonden Haaren schluckte, als ihm bewusste wurde, dass sie ihn berührte. Ja er wollte sie, war kurz davor gewesen, sie sich zu eigen zu machen, doch das Gefühl welches ihn in Besitz nahm, erinnerte ihn an das, was er verloren hatte. An etwas das tiefer ging, dass nicht nur seinen Körper in Entzücken brachte, sondern seine Seele. Das Bewusstsein dieses Gefühl zeichnete ein ehrliches Lächeln auf seine Lippen, während er seine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte und sie an sich zog.

_Freiheit war alles was ich immer wollte_

„Komm her", sagte er sanft und drückte sie an seinen Körper. Er legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und hielt sie fest. Seine Hand legte sich an ihre Wange, hielt sie schützend, während er einen Kuss auf ihren Scheitel drückte.

Regina erlaubte es ihm, sie zu halten. Sie schloss die Augen, genoss den Halt den er gab, genoss die Wärme seines Körpers und die Sanftheit seiner Lippen auf ihrem Kopf. Für den Augenblick fühlte sie sich vollkommen. Fühlte, wie der dunkle Schatten, der sie immer wieder in ihrem Leben verfolgt und eingehüllt hatte, von ihr gewichen war. Für den Moment erlaubte sie es sich glücklich zu sein. Die Königin schob ihren Arm um seinen Brust und hielt sich an ihm fest. Gefühlte Zeitalter waren vergangen seit sie das letzte Mal diese Nähe zugelassen hatte. Selbst errichtete Mauern, Fluch und Segen zugleich, die sie selbst gefangen nahmen, begannen zu bröckeln.

Die beiden lagen schweigend im Gras. Seine Finger spielten mit einer Strähne ihres Haares, ihre Fingerspitzen tänzelten über seinen Arm. Langsam verebbten die Bewegungen bis die Tätigkeiten ihrer Finger zum erliegen kam. Schlaf übermannte die beiden Körper und trug sie fort aus dieser Welt und trieb sie direkt in Morpheus Armen.


	15. Chapter 15

_Dedicated to __Kuerbissuppenkobold_

**Kapitel 14**

Snow Whites Körper manifestierte sich in einem Raum, welcher ihr fremd war. Die Wände waren mit dunklen Wandteppichen behangen, die Jagdszenen darstellten. Ein Lebensgroßer Spiegel stand an der Wand. Die Böden waren mit schweren dunkelroten Teppichen belegt und das Mobiliar war edel und dunkel gehalten. Genau wie der Blick aus dem großen Fenster. Die Prinzessin befand sich im Auge der Dunkelheit, die über das Land strömte und die Menschen und alles Vieh bedeckte. Ihr Blick huschte durch den Saal, während sie sich um ihre eigene Achse drehte. Dabei rief sie. „Regina?!"

Niemand antwortete ihr. Sie war allein. Mut erfasste ihren Körper, bemächtigte sich ihres Verstandes und so durchschritt sie den Raum, rief nach der Königin und bewegte sich zur Tür. Bevor sie diese gänzlich erreichen konnte, wallte lilafarbener Nebel über den Teppich und Reginas Gestalt erschient mitten im Raum. Snow wandte sich dem Neuankömmling zu.

„Hier bin ich" sprach die Prinzessin und versuchte ihrer Stimme einen festen Klang zu verleihen. Die andere Frau stand ihr gegenüber, das Haupt erhoben mit Augen voller Bosheit und Kälte. Die Jüngere der beiden befiel ein kaltes Schaudern, als Regina zu sprechen begann.  
„Wie ich sehe, kannst du auch mal etwas richtig machen"

Flüssiges Eis floss aus den rot geschminkten Lippen. Der Umhang, schwarz wie die Nacht, umhüllte sie wie ein eine Aura der Niedertracht. Die Temperatur in dem Raum fiel schlagartig um einige Grad.

„Regina, du musst das nicht tun" fasste die Prinzessin sich ans Herz und versuchte die Kälte mit Wärme zu überwinden, doch bevor die Königin antworten konnte, vernahm sie ein hohes Kichern.

„Nein, nein, nein, NEIN!"

Regina und Snow White blickten beide zu der Quelle des Kicherns. Die Ältere wütend, die Jüngere überrascht.

„Du magst aussehen, wie sie, aber du guckst viel zu streng, viel zu Böse und das muss man erst mal schaffen, meine Teuerste"

„Nach deiner Meinung hat niemand gefragt", drang es harsch aus dem Mund der Königin und während sie eine wischende Bewegung mit ihrer Hand vollzog, wurde der Kritiker mit einer unsichtbaren Ohrfeige kurzzeitig zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Rumpelstilzchen?!"

Die Prinzessin hatte ihre Sprache wieder gefunden, doch schien ihr Verstand abhanden gekommen zu sein. Sie traute kaum ihren Augen. Der Dunkle war tot, besiegt von seinem eigenen Vater und nun stand er vor ihr. Ein Bild setzte sich vor ihrem inneren Auge zusammen, sie konnte verstehen, warum die Manschette abhanden kommen konnte.

„Du bist tot!", machte sie unintelligent, woraufhin der Dunkle erneut kicherte. Anstatt Snow zu antworten, unterhielt er sich weiter mit der Königin.

„Diese Farce wirst du nicht lange aufrecht halten können, meine Teure"

„Oh, das muss ich auch nicht, Rumpel"

„Sieh nur, wie verwirrt das kleine Schätzchen ist. Ihr Verstand ist zu klein, um das wahren Ausmaß von Pans Fluch zu verstehen"

Regina lachte auf, während sie ihm antwortete.

„Ja unsere kleine Snow, war schon immer sehr leichtgläubig. Man bringt sie schnell zum Reden, nur nicht schnell zum Nachdenken"

„Hey, ich bin auch noch hier! Was ist also hier los?", durchdrang Snows Stimme und machte auf ihre Anwesenheit aufmerksam. Die beiden Magier tauschten vielsagende Blicke aus, ehe die Frau antwortete.  
„Ja du bist hier und du wirst hier bleiben", grinste sie

„Ist es nicht wunderbar Mary Margret", erklang Golds Stimme.  
„Storybrook hat nie existiert und somit konnte niemand dort sterben. Ich wette jetzt wünscht du dir, sie hätte euch alle krepieren lassen, anstatt den Fluch umzuwandeln"

Snow Whites Augen füllten sich mit Tränen auf Grund der Boshaftigkeit, die sich in seinem Gesicht und seinen Worten widerspiegelte. Sie hatte geglaubt, dass die Zeit die Menschen geändert hatte. Hatte gehofft, dass sie sich die Königin zur Brust nehmen konnte, doch ihr alter, dunkler Mentor wich nicht von ihrer Seite.  
„Damit werdet ihr nicht durchkommen"

Heiseres Lachen erklang aus Reginas Kehle.  
„Schätzchen, ich komme bereits damit durch. Das Land erzittert vor Angst und Angst ist gut. Mit Angst kann man herrschen und du meine liebe Snow"

Reginas Gesicht wandelte sich, das Haar gerade noch Schwarz hellte sich auf, nahm einen roten Stich an. Falten zeichneten sich um ihre Augen, auf ihrer Stirn und ihren Mundwinkeln ab. Ihre Gestalt weiterhin dünn, doch nicht mehr so schmal, während ihre Augen sich einige Nuancen erhellten. Die Königin war verschwunden.

„Cora? Nein!", ächzte die Prinzessin erschrocken.  
„Oh doch, meine Tochter hat sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als dir endlich den gar auszumachen. Wenn sie endlich nach Hause kommt, werde ich ihr dieses Geschenk machen, los Rumpel, schaff sie mir aus den Augen."

Der Dunkle kam dem Befehl nicht sofort nach. Im Laufe der Jahrhunderte hatte er viele Menschenleben genommen, hatte mehr Menschen verflucht und gefangen gehalten, als er zu zählen vermochte, doch etwas in ihm hinderte ihn, die junge Frau wegzusperren. Cora schüttelte ihren Kopf und machte abwertend

„Tz, sag nicht der Dunkle hat auf einmal Skrupel, weil sie zur Familie gehört", sie schritt nah an ihn dran, baute sich vor ihm auf und berührte fast sein Gesicht mit dem ihrigen.

„Du hast Hand an meine Familie gelegt und nun ist es nur rechtens, dass ich meine Finger nach deiner Familie ausstrecke. Aber tröste dich Rumpel, ihr teilt euch nur einen Enkel."

Ihr Lächeln hatte keinerlei Wärme, als sie eine ausladende Bewegung mit ihrer Hand machte. Die Prinzessin begann sich in Luft aufzulösen bis sie verschwand.

Der Raum verschwand vor Snow Whites Augen und erschien binnen weniger Sekunden aufs neue. Sie schrie Cora und Rumpel an und verstand im ersten Moment nicht, warum die beiden ihr nicht antworteten. Sie machte einen Schritt auf die beiden zu, doch sie stieß gegen eine unsichtbare Wand. Ihre Finger legten sich auf die Kühle, schlugen immer wieder gegen diese Barriere, die sich wie Glas anfühlte.  
„Was habt ihr mit mir gemacht? Was habt ihr mit mir gemacht?" schrie sie immer wieder, doch ihre Mühe war vergebens.

Cora wandte sich von dem Dunklen ab und blickte in den Spiegel. Ihr Lächeln war grausam und voller Selbstgefälligkeit. Sie war stolz auf sich, alles verlief nach Plan.  
„Oh Snow, Regina und ich mögen wohl unsere Differenzen gehabt haben, aber wenn sie sieht, was ich für sie getan habe, wird mir niemand mehr meine Tochter wegnehmen"

Ihre Hand legte sich auf das kalte Material genau dort wo Snow Whites Wange zu sehen war.

„Du hast sie gezwungen mir mein Herz zurückzugeben, damit du mich töten konntest und nun wird es mir eine Freude sein zu sehen, wie sie dich tötet"

Die Hexe wandte sich vom Spiegel und somit von Snows Antlitz ab und sprach zu Rumpelstilzchen „Für heute brauche ich dich nicht mehr, verschwinde in dein Loch"

Im nächsten Augenblick hüllte ihn lila Nebel ein und transportierte ihn zurück in den Keller, wo seine Zelle bereits auf ihn wartete.

* * *

Regina öffnete ihre Augen und bereute es noch im selben Moment. Bleischwer waren ihre Lider, während die selbe Schwere in ihren Gliedern steckte. Ihr Magen rebellierte und ihr Kopf fühlte sich an, als wenn eine ganze Horde Pferde über sie hinweg geritten wäre. Der schale Geschmack in ihrem Mund verstärkte die Übelkeit. Die Sonne war bereits aufgegangen, doch dunkle Wolken bedeckten den Himmel. Das bisschen Helligkeit, die durch die Wolkendecke brach, schmerzten ihren Augen. Schwerfällig brachte sie ihren Verstand wieder in Gang und erkannte wo sie sich befand. Die Königin lag halb auf und halb neben Robin Hood, der seinen Arm um sie geschlungen hatte. Der Mann schnarchte erbärmlich, was den Schmerz in ihrem Kopf zu einem neuen Höhepunkt ansteigen ließ.  
„Hey...hey...", machte sie mit belegter Stimme und tätschelte auf seinem Gesicht herum. Der Räuber erschrak und schreckte auf, dabei rutschte sie unsanft auf den Boden

_Hmpf_

Robin blinzelte ein paar Mal bis der Schlaf soweit vertrieben war, dass er wusste wer er war und wo er sich befand. Sein Blick fiel auf die Frau, die neben ihn lag und aussah, als habe ein Oger sie gerade eben ausgespien.

„Morgen", machte er müde und rieb sich über das Gesicht.

„Wo bin ich und warum musstest du mich vergiften?", fragte sie mit jammernden Ton in ihrer Stimme. Der Mann hob seine Mundwinkel haucheben an und erklärte ihr.  
„Ich? Oh nein, Liebes, ich bin unschuldig. Du konntest deine Finger nicht vom Selbstgebrannten lassen"

Träge erhob er sich und hielt Regina eine Hand hin, um auch ihr aufzuhelfen, doch die Königin schlug diese aus und versuchte aus eigenem, nicht vorhandenen Antrieb, aufzustehen. Mühselig wälzte sie sich auf den Bauch und stemmte sich auf die Knie. Kaum hatte sie diese Position erreicht, meldete ihr krampfender Magen, dass es nicht ihre beste Entscheidung war. Schnell stützte sie sich mit ihren Händen ab und sah aus wie ein Hund, der sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte.

„Komm, dein Stolz ist hier fehl am Platz", ermahnte er sie sanft und half ihr auf. Als er sie wieder auf die Beine gebracht hatte, konnte er ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. Ihre Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab, Blätter und Gras hatten sich in einzelnen Strähnen verfangen und ihr Oberteil hing, als habe sie versucht sich in der Nacht damit zu strangulieren. Regina nahm die Hilfe an und klammerte sich an seinem Arm.

„Mir ist so übel, ich glaub..."

„Nein, du wirst dir das ganze Zeug nicht nochmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen", mahnte er sie verspielt und tätschelte ihr den Kopf, als wolle er einem Kind gut zureden.  
„Das Zeug war teuer und bleibt schön in deinem Magen"

Die Dunkelhaarige lachte gequält auf, ehe sie vorwurfsvoll jammert.

„Wieso geht es dir nicht so dreckig?"

Robin lachte und führte sie durch die Bäume zurück zum Lager

„Diesen Lebensstil fröne ich schon etwas länger als du, meine Liebe"

Die beiden schlichen zurück in das Lager. Einige der Männer schliefen noch, sogar einige Dorfmenschen waren noch da. Ein paar hatten sich bereits um das Essen gekümmert, während andere ihren Kater mit Bier pflegten. Als Robin und Regina auf den Platz traten, erklang von ein paar vereinzelten Männern, die schon jahrelang an Robins Seite kämpften, pfiffe und blöde Kommentare.  
„Bei unserem Boss ist jeder Schuss ein Treffer" gellendes Gelächter brach los, während Stanley, der neben dem Feuer und damit Robin am nächsten stand, ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter klopfte und dämlich grinste. Regina schüttelte nur ihren Kopf, was eine dumme Idee war und die selbe Reaktion hervorrief, wie der Krach den die Männer machten. Ihr Schädel drohte zu zerspringen.

„Sie sollen aufhören", bat sie den Geächteten, doch Robin lachte nur, legte seine Arm um ihre Schulter und drückte sie kurz an sich.

„Keine Chance. Dass ist ihre verquere Art, dir ihren Respekt zu zollen. Wenn sie dich aufziehen, dann hast du alles Richtig gemacht"

_Respekt?_

„Ihren Respekt? Dabei hab ich sie nicht mal verhext oder sonst irgendeinen Schrecken eingejagt!"

„Euer Majestät sehen, dass es auch einen anderen Führungsstil gibt", ärgerte er sie und half ihr sich auf ihren Stein zu setzen.

„Hast ihm also doch noch eine Lektion erteilt", Eddies Stimme erklang hinter Regina, gefolgt von seiner Hand, die ihr auf den Rücken schlug. Sie zuckte zusammen und war schon im Begriff ein Donnerwetter loszutreten, als sie den Rothaarigen ansah und bemerkte, dass er noch immer betrunken war.

_Er ist so ein Idiot, dass es überhaupt nichts bringen würde ihn zusammen zu falten_

„Ich glaub diese Lektion hätten einige der Männer auch gern gehabt" kicherte er hohl und zwinkerte ihr vielsagend zu. Regina wandte sich von dem Jungen ab, weil seine Dummheit in diesem Moment ihren Schädel nur noch mehr in Mitleidenschaft zog. Ihr Verstand war noch nicht ganz auf der Höhe, doch allmählich sickerten die Worte der Männer, die belustigten Kommentare und Pfiffe und selbst Eddies blödes Gerede in ihr Hirn.

_Oh mein Gott!_

Sie riss ihre Augen auf und starrte Robin unverfroren an.  
„Was haben wir eigentlich am Fluss zu suchen gehabt?" fragte sie mit Entsetzen. Der Räuber blickte sie einen Moment an, hin und her gerissen, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen, oder sie ein wenig aufzuziehen. Schelm stach aus seinen Augen, als er sich zu ihr beugte und seine Hand an sein Herz schlug.  
„Wie? Du weißt es nicht mehr? Ich wusste es, du hast mich nur benutzt?!"

Echauffierte er sich und erntete einen verständnislosen Blick Seitens Reginas. Ihre Augen waren noch immer geweitet. Gefangen in dem Versuch sich zu erinnern, setzte sie an eine Antwort zu stammeln, brachte aber nichts vernünftiges heraus.

Robins Herz weitete sich, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sie anscheinend versuchte ihn zu beschwichtigen und zu entschuldigen. Für einen Augenblick genoss er diesen Anblick, ehe er in Lachen ausbrach und über ihren Rücken streichelte.  
„Beruhige dich, du wolltest schwimmen gehen und ich hab dich nicht gelassen"

Die Schwarzhaarige seufzte erleichtert, spürte aber etwas Wut in sich aufsteigen, dafür dass er sie reingelegt hatte.

„Das macht dir richtig Spaß, mein Lieber, oder?"

Er ließ seine Augenbrauen hüpfen und bestätigte ihr.  
„Oh ja, ich sterbe für diese Momente, dich an den Rand des Wahnsinns zu treiben und außerdem Liebes...", er beugte sich wieder zu ihr, kam ihrem Gesicht ganz nah. Seine Lippen berührten fast ihre Ohren, als er ihr mit tiefer Stimme ins Ohr hauchte.  
„...du würdest dich daran erinnern, wenn ich dich..." , den Satz beendete er mit einem schamlosen Grinsen gegen ihr Ohrläppchen, wanderte sachte tiefer und küsste die Haut ihres Nacken, nur um sich dann lachend zu lösen und sich zu erheben.  
„So, wird Zeit dass ich Roland abhole" er zwinkerte ihr noch einmal zu und ließ sie zurück.  
Regina blickte dem Mann mit offenem Mund hinter her. Die Haut, die er berührt hatte, kribbelte und ließ sie sich verlangend auf ihre Unterlippe beißen, ehe sich ein breites Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete.

_Dieser Mistkerl_

* * *

Die Zelle in der Rumpelstilzchen saß, hatte kaum Komfort. Eine Pritsche stand an der Wand, auf der er die meiste Zeit verbrachte. Er hasste es eingesperrt zu sein, hasste es, dass die Verrückte ihn unter Kontrolle hatte. Der Dunkel konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie sie es geschafft hatte, seinen Dolch in ihren Besitz zu bringen. Alles ging so rasend schnell, als Pans Fluch Storybrook erreicht hatte. Er fand sich in einem Kampf mit seinem Vater. Mit aller Macht versuchte er die Hand Pans, mit seinem Dolch von sich zu stoßen, bevor er ihn töten konnte. Die Kostbare Waffe flog in hohen Bogen davon, landete klirrend auf dem Steinboden und dann war sie da. Cora. Schneller als er es ihr zugetraut hatte, hechtete sie zu dem magischen Gegenstand und schnappte ihn sich, bevor er überhaupt realisieren konnte, was geschehen war. Die Wut, die durch seine Venen rauschte, war selbst jetzt noch nicht verpufft. Ehe er sich versah, hatte sie ihn und Pan auf die Burg verschleppt und sie beide eingesperrt. Oh, sie war schon immer zu grausamen Scherzen aufgelegt, doch ihn zusammen mit dem Mann einzusperren, den er über alles verabscheute, war nur ein weiterer Punkt auf seiner Liste, für die Gründe, warum er sie liebend gern tot sehen würde.

Der Dunkle hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft sie ihn überrumpelt und hintergangen hatte. Damals hatte er ihren Hintern vor dem Tod bewahrt. War von ihr und ihrem Verlangen nach Macht so sehr hingerissen, dass er sich zum Narren machen ließ. Doch er hatte einen Weg gefunden, hatte ihr genommen, was dem Recht nach ihm zustand. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass die Hexe sich das nicht gefallen ließ. Nun zahlte er dafür, dass er ihr die Tochter genommen hatte. Zahlte dafür, dass er sie vertrieben und ihren Platz in Reginas Erziehung eingenommen hatte. Aber ein Deal war ein Deal und er wäre nicht der Dunkle, wenn er sein Recht nicht eingefordert hätte.

Rumpelstilzchen erhob sich von seiner Pritsche und legte die wenigen Schritte bis zu dem Gitter zurück. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er in Gefangenschaft geraten war, was ihn störte war nur die Tatsache, dass bis jetzt nur die Mills Frauen sich diese Frechheit herausgenommen hatten.  
Das Klappern von Absätze, die auf Stein traten, durchbrachen die Stille im Keller. Seine Finger legten sich um zwei Gitterstäbe, während er sein Gesicht nah an diese heran presste. Nicht lange und das Gehörte verwandelte sich in ein Bild. Coras Gestalt tauchte an der Tür auf, lief den Gang entlang und blieb vor der Zelle stehen. Ihre Augen waren kalt, fast leblos, als sie ihm ein grausames Lächeln schenkte.  
„Treibt dich die Sehnsucht zu mir oder was veranlasst dich, mich in meinem bescheidenen Reich zu besuchen. Ich würde dir einen Platz anbieten, aber der ist leider aus"

Rumpelstilzchens Stimme triefte vor Hohn, während seine Lippen seine goldenen Zähne preisgaben. Cora schritt einfach durch die Gitterstäbe hindurch, während sie sprach.

„Dieses Verlangen ist schon lange gestorben, mein Lieber. Ich bin unzufrieden", machte sie schmollend „Und ich kann es nicht ausstehen, wenn ich unzufrieden bin"

„Immer das Herz auf der Zunge, meine Teuerste", grinste er diebisch und trat an sie heran.

„Wo bleibt sie? Der Weg ist in wenigen Tagen zu schaffen", meckerte sie seufzend und ließ ihre Finger über seine Brust tänzeln.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es kein Job für einen Geächteten ist."

„Du hast keine Ahnung Rumpel, aber das hattest du noch nie", ihre Lippen zierte noch immer das kalte, fast schon höhnende Lächeln, welches er ihr gerne aus dem Gesicht geschlagen hätte. Ihre Nähe trieb ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns und darüber hinaus. In Gedanken sah er sich seine Hände um ihren Hals legen und erbarmungslos zudrücken bis alles Leben aus ihr gewichen war, doch die Realität sah weniger erfreulich aus. Sie hatte seinen Dolch und damit kontrollierte sie ihn.

„Oh doch, die habe ich. Und ich sage dir, Teuerste, dein Plan wird nicht aufgehen. Sie wird nicht zurück zu Mami kommen. So habe ICH sie nicht erzogen"

Coras Finger an seiner Brust ballten sich zur Faust, Magie umhüllte sie leuchtend und im nächsten Moment spürte er den Schmerz, der wie ein Stromschlag durch sein Herz stach.

„Du hast dich zu viel eingemischt", machte sie grinsend, worauf der Magier erwiderte.  
„Dann bring es zu Ende. Du hast den Dolch, töte mich und nimm dir meine Macht"

Cora lachte auf und tätschelte seine Wange, als wäre er ein dummes Kind.

„Oh Rumpel, das wünscht du dir. Nicht wahr?! Von der Bildfläche verschwinden, so lange du glaubst noch der Gewinner zu sein"

Nun war es Rumpelstilzchen, der seine Hand nach der Frau ausstreckte. Seine Fingerspitzen tanzten über ihre Oberarme, erinnerten ihn daran, dass unter den Schichten von edlen Stoffen, warme Haut verborgen lag, nach der er sich einst verzerrt hatte.

„Vor langer Zeit, wärst du die Siegerin gewesen, Cora. Zusammen hätten wir dieses Reich beherrschen können. Hätten diesen einfältigen Bauern und Möchtegern Prinzen gezeigt, wie man ein Land regiert, doch du hast nicht gewollt."  
Die Erinnerung ihres Verrats und der damit verbundene Schmerz, der wie ein giftiger Stachel noch immer in seiner Seele steckte, ließen seine Augen wütend funkeln.

Cora blickte in das wutgetränkte Gesicht ihres Kontrahenten. Er hatte damals nicht begriffen und er würde es auch heute nicht begreifen. Sie hatte sich nie danach gesehnt mit ihm zu regieren. Nie sich nach ihm verzerrt, wie er sich nach ihr. Alles was sie wollte war seine Macht und die gab er ihr so leichtfertig, dass sie nur Verachtung für den Dunklen übrig hatte. Er hatte sie gelehrt Magie zu nutzen, hatte ihr dazu verholfen den Königssohn zu heiraten, aber für mehr würde sie ihn nicht brauchen. Sie brauchte keinen Mann mehr, der sie behinderte, doch Rumpelstilzchen hatte vor langer Zeit die Karten neu gemischt. Hatte sich genommen, was ihr gehörte und so leicht würde sie ihm das nicht verzeihen.

„Was ich wollte, hast du mir genommen und ich werde dir nicht den Gefallen tun und dich verschonen. Du wirst sehen, wie ich wiederbekomme, was mir genommen wurde und dann, wenn ich deine Niederlage vollkommen ausgekostet habe. Wenn ich in deine Augen die Schmähung sehen kann, wie ich den Dunklen persönlich über den Tisch gezogen habe, dann vielleicht werde ich genügend Güte aufbringen können, um dich zu erlösen"

Cora überbrückte die Distanz zu seinem Gesicht und hauchte ihm einen kalten Kuss auf die Wange. Sie konnte spüren wie der Dunkle vor Wut zitterte, konnte sehen, wie sehr es ihn in den Wahnsinn trieb, an seinen Fehler erinnert zu werden.

„Du hast mich um meine Bezahlung gebracht. Sie gehörte mir, sie _gehört_ mir!"

Die Hexe ließ von dem Mann ab, wandte sich um und schritt durch die Stäbe wieder zurück, bevor Rumpel einen Tobsuchtsanfall an den Tag legen konnte. Ohne sich noch mal umzudrehen ging sie durch den Gang in Richtung der Tür, als seine Stimme hoch und kichernd erklang.  
„Sie wird dich wieder verlassen. Du wirst sie nicht einsperren können"

Cora hielt inne, blieb einen Moment regungslos stehen und tätigte einen tiefen Atemzug.

„Sie hat niemanden mehr...", teilte sie siegessicher mit. „...außer Mami"

Ein bizarres Lächeln legte sich auf ihr Gesicht und ohne ihm noch ein weiteres Wort zu gönnen, verließ sie den Keller.

Der Dunkle umklammerte die Gitterstäbe mit seinen Fingern. Er gönnte ihr den Glauben an ihren sicheren Sieg, denn er hatte noch nicht aufgegeben. Er hatte noch immer seine Finger in dem Spiel, auch wenn sein Radius eingeschränkt war und ihm nur die Hoffnung blieb, dass die Zeit für ihn spielte. Ja er hatte ihr abgeraten, die Geächteten anzuheuern, hatte ihr immer wieder die Absurdität ihres Planes vor Augen geführt, immerhin kannte er seine alte Schülerin und wusste nur zu gut, dass sie alleine zum Trotz, genau das Gegenteil tun würde. Oh ja, wenn er etwas in den letzten 28 Jahren gelernt hatte, dann dass ein wenig Hoffnung mehr war, als es den Anschein erweckte.


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 15**

Henry hatte sich in das Zimmer der Königin zurückgezogen. Ohne jemanden davon zu erzählen, hatte er es als neue Schlafstätte für sich beansprucht. Dem geräumigen Bett hing ein vertrauter Geruch an, der ihm Träume bescherte, in denen er wieder der kleine Prinz war. Manchmal waren diese Träume so lebendig, dass er nicht wusste, ob sein Gehirn sich diese ausdachte oder ob es Erinnerungen waren, die er nur neu erlebte. Es war verwirrend, denn wenn er glaubte sich zu eine Begebenheit in seinem Leben zu erinnern, sah er seine Mutter. Sah die blonde Frau an seinem Bett sitzen, sah sie an einem Schreibtisch, an einem Computer arbeiten, während er Burgen aus Bauklötzen auf dem edlen Teppich baute. Doch wenn er schlief, sah er sich in den selben Situationen, doch die blonde Frau wandelte sich in das Antlitz der Königin.

Der Junge zog die Decke fest um seinen kleinen Körper und kuschelte sich in den Berg von Kissen. Er war müde und gleichzeitig viel zu aufgeregt, um zu Schlafen. Die Prinzessin war verschwunden, was die Bewohner des Schlosses in Aufruhr versetzte. Erst wollte er sich nicht in den Wahnsinn hineinziehen lassen. Seine Mom hatte sich mehr und mehr in diese seltsame Welt involviert und schwang Reden über Vergeltung und Rettung. Manchmal kam es ihm vor, als sei er in einem weiteren Märchen gefangen. Einem, welches ihm nicht gefiel. Oft hörte er die Männer im Rat davon sprechen, die Königin endlich töten zu müssen und obwohl er die Zwerge hat reden hören über die Grausamkeit der bösen Königin, war ihm unwohl wenn man ihren Kopf forderte. Henry konnte nicht glauben, dass jemand der ihm so schöne Träume bescherte, das Monster war, das jeder Mann töten wollte.

_Wenn ich wirklich ein kleiner Prinz wäre, würde ich sie retten. Wie in den Geschichten..._

Dachte er naiv und stellte sich vor, wie er einen verfluchten Wald durchquerte, um zu einer verzauberten Burg zu gelangen. Stellte sich vor, wie die Frau aus seinen Träumen von einem Drachen gefangen gehalten wurde und nur er sie retten konnte. Über diese Gedanken, glitt Henry sachte in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

* * *

Robin kehrte mit Roland an der Hand zurück zum Lager. Schon unterwegs hatte er seinem Sohn unmissverständlich erklärt, dass er die Königin in Ruhe lassen sollte.

„Aber wenn sie krank ist, muss sich jemand um sie kümmern", erklärte der Dunkelhaarige voller Überzeugung, was seinen Vater nur schmunzeln ließ. Seine Hand streichelte durch seinen dunklen Schopf, während er ihm antwortete.

„Du weißt doch, wie John drauf ist, wenn er mal krank ist", versuchte er die Katerstimmung der Königin zu umschreiben. Der Junge grinste breit und seufzte tief

„Oh ja, dann darf ich nicht mal Hallo flüstern"

„Genau und das hat Gin auch. Also lässt du sie ein bisschen in Ruhe und wenn es ihr besser geht, kannst du sie so viel nerven wie du willst", nahm er Regina in Schutz.

Die beiden betraten das Lager und Roland löste sich sofort, um nach Eddy oder Jeff zu suchen. Robin traf auf John, der sich einen feuchten Lappen auf die Stirn presste und jammerte.  
„Wenn Bailey jemals wieder etwas verschenkt, das aussieht wie Wasser, dann hack mir die Hände ab, damit ich es nicht annehme"

Der Räuber lachte nur kopfschüttelnd und erwiderte.

„Wenn es dir schon so schlecht geht, was macht dann die Nervensäge", scherzte er.

„Nervensäge?" Johns Augenbraue schoss in ungeahnte Höhen „Gestern Nacht sah das aber anders aus", grinste er verschmilzt, als Robin sich einfach abwandte. Er wusste, dass sein alter Freund alles runter spielen wollte und das es ihm bei John misslang, ließ ihn sich abwenden, bevor es peinlich werden konnte.

„Hey Robin," rief der Hüne und bereute es im selben Moment, da sein Schädel schmerzte.

„Die Madam ist Richtung Fluss, vielleicht schaust du lieber mal nach, ob sie den Weg geschafft hat oder ob sie irgendwo zwischen den Wurzeln liegt und sich den Schädel eingeschlagen hat", er zwinkerte ihm zu und schloss seine Augen. Ruhe war jetzt genau das, was er brauchte.

Robin Hood konnte nicht verleugnen, dass er sich Sorgen gemacht hatte, als er sie nicht im Lager ausmachen konnte. Es hätte ihm gleich in den Sinn kommen können, sie am Fluss zu suchen, da sie eine Vorliebe für diesen Ort entwickelt hatte, wie ihm auffiel. So machte er sich auf den Weg. Er brauchte nicht weit durch die Bäume wandern, da sah er sie auf dem Boden, an einen der Bäume gelehnt sitzen. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, während es aussah, als würde sie einen Schmerz weg atmen.

Der Geächtete setzte sich zu ihr und pfriemelte an seinem Gürtel herum bis er die Feldflasche lösen konnte und sie der Schwarzhaarigen hinhielt.

„Hier, trink etwas. Das hilft gegen das Dröhnen in deinem Kopf"

Regina öffnete ihre Augen und wusste nicht sofort, ob sie sich freute ihn zu sehen oder ob sie sich wünschte er würde verschwinden. Ihr Schädel pochte und fühlte sich an, als stände er unter Druck. Für einen Moment überlegte sie, doch dann griff sie nach der Flasche und nahm einen Schluck. Das Wasser schmeckte kühl und frisch. Sie reichte ihm die Flasche mit einem Danke zurück und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen den Baumstamm. Innerlich felsenfest davon überzeugt, nie wieder Alkohol zu konsumieren.

Der Aschblonde Mann trank ebenfalls etwas und blieb schweigend neben ihr sitzen. In seinem Kopf stritten zwei Stimmen, die sich nur darauf einigen konnten, dass er ein Narr war. Er sollte aufstehen und gehen. Sollte das Lager abbrechen und weiter marschieren. Sollte diesen Teil seines Lebens schleunigst hinter sich lassen und seine Aufgabe zu Ende bringen, aber Robin war noch nie gut darin, die Erwartungen, die man an ihn stellte zu erfüllen. Schon als Junge, hatte er einen sturen Kopf, den seine Eltern versuchten mit der Rute auszutreiben, doch sie hatten nie Erfolg. Sein Leben im Wald bedeutete Freiheit und das war ein Lebensstil, an den er sich gewöhnt hatte. Und Freiheit bedeutete für ihn zu tun, was er wollte. Und was er in diesem Moment wollte, war sie wieder zum Lächeln zu bringen.

_Du machst einen Fehler. Warum? Weil ich nett bin? Nett? Ja, es ist nur ein Geschenk. Nur ein Geschenk? Ohne Hintergedanke? Ja, ohne Hintergedanke!_

Robin glaubte seinen eigenen Gedanken nicht zur Gänze. Ja er hatte einen Hintergedanken, doch nicht den, welche die Stimmen in seinem Kopf ihm einreden wollte. Nein, er wollte ihr eine Freude machen. Wollte ihr zeigen, dass auch wenn er es noch nicht recht verstand, sich etwas geändert hatte.

„Gin", seine Stimme erklang leise, als sei er sich immer noch nicht sicher, was er tun sollte. Regina öffnete ihre Augen und blickte zu dem Mann an ihrer Seite.

„Ja?" hauchte sie mehr, als dass sie sprach. Robin griff in seine Hosentasche, zog etwas glänzendes heraus und hielt es vor ihr Gesicht.

„Wenn, wenn ich.."

Reginas Stimme schnitt ihm das Wort ab. Freude und Trauer in nur einem Wort

„Henry"

Ihre Finger griffen zittrig nach dem Medaillon und umklammerten es fest, bevor sie es an ihre Brust presste.

„...wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass er tot ist, ich hätte es dir nicht weggenommen", entschuldigte er sich ehrlich und erntete einen verständnislosen Blick Seitens der Königin.  
„Henry ist nicht tot", korrigierte sie ihn.

„Aber du hast gesagt, du hattest einen Sohn..." Erinnerte er sie an die Nacht, in der die Welt sich einfach auf den Kopf gestellt hatte.

Ihre Finger, die das Schmuckstück hielten, begannen heftiger zu zittern. Ihre Mundwinkel versuchten ein Lächeln, als ihr bewusst wurde, mit welcher Freundlichkeit Robin ihr entgegentrat und ihr etwas gab, von dem er wusste, dass es ihr teuer war. Doch sie schaffte das Lächeln nicht wirklich. Sie presste ihre Lippen zusammen, um dem Schmerz keinen Ausdruck zu verleihen, als er sie daran erinnerte, was sie verloren hatte. Ihre Kehle schnürte sich zu, verstopfte sich mit einem Kloß, groß wie ein Stein. Tränen lösten sich aus ihren dunklen Augen, welche sie im Geheimen verteufelte. Sie wollte nie wieder schwach sein, wollte nie wieder jemanden zeigen, dass sie schwach war, doch sie konnte sich nicht beherrschen. Routiniert öffnete sie das Medaillon und offenbarte das Bild eines zehnjährigen Jungen mit dunklen Haaren. Das Bild ihres kleinen Prinzen. Ihre Augen ruhten auf die vertrauten Gesichtszüge, während sie es endlich schaffte ihm zu antworten.

„Ja, ich hatte. Ich musste ihn zurücklassen."  
Es auszusprechen ließ ihr Herz sich verkrampfen. Snow White hatte so oft versucht mit ihr darüber zu reden, hatte sie gedrängt über den Verlust zu sprechen, doch sie hatte sich verschlossen, wie so oft in ihrem Leben.

Robin legte eine Hand an ihren Oberarm und drückte diesen als Zeichen seines Verständnis. Er würde sie nicht zwingen darüber zu sprechen, würde ihr einfach zu verstehen geben, dass er ihren Schmerz nachvollziehen konnte.

Als der Räuber schwieg, glaubte die Königin sich rechtfertigen zu müssen und durchbrach die selbst errichtete Mauer um ihre Gefühle. Regina erzählte ihm von dem Fluch, welchen sie über das Land gebracht hatte. Erzählte ihn von ihrer Stadt und ihrer Einsamkeit, welche erst verschwand, als sie Henry in ihr Leben holte. Berichtete von dem Kampf, als die Retterin in ihr Leben trat, wie sie gemeinsam ihrer beider Sohn aus den Händen Peter Pans befreit hatten und wie sie schlussendlich ihren Jungen aufgeben musste, um alle zu retten.

„Ich habe ihn nicht geboren, aber elf Jahre hab ich für ihn gesorgt, habe ich ihn großgezogen und geliebt", erklärte sie, während stumme Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen.

„Weißt du, ich hätte den Fluch nicht umändern müssen, ich hätte mit ihm verschwinden können und alle sterben lassen, aber...", sie schluchzte einmal auf und streichelte mit ihren Fingerspitzen über Henrys Gesicht.

„...damit hätte ich ihm das Herz gebrochen. Und egal, wie viele mich noch heute die böse Königin schimpfen, ich könnte niemals sein Herz brechen."

Robins Finger streichelten beruhigend über ihren Oberarm, während sein Kopf sich dem ihren näherte bis er seine Schläfe gegen die ihre legte. Er entdeckte eine Seite an ihr, die er nicht erwartete, geschweige denn zugetraut hatte. Sie als böse Königin zu sehen, hatte ihm geholfen den Deal anzunehmen, hatte ihm geholfen seinen Prinzipien untreu zu werden und eine Geisel auszuliefern, obwohl er sich denken konnte, was seiner Gefangenen am Ende erwartete. Er hatte sich noch immer für Gerecht gehalten, solange er sich einreden konnte, nur ein Monster zu seiner gerechten Strafe zu führen, doch die Frau neben ihn, erinnerte nicht im Geringsten an das Bild, welches er von ihr hatte. Die letzten Tage haben ihm schmerzlich erkennen lassen, dass es nicht nur schwarz und weiß gab, dass es von jeder Art von Biestern etwas zu lernen gab. Je mehr er sich mit ihr beschäftigte, um so mehr erkannte er sich selbst in ihr und so mehr verblasste das Bild der bösen Königin. Neben ihm saß nicht die Tyrannin, die er im Begriff war zu verkaufen. Neben ihm saß Gin, die Geächtete.

„Niemand hatte diesen Jungen gewollte. Man hatte ihn einfach weggeben", die Tränen liefen weiter über ihre Wangen, tropften von ihrem Kinn, während sie versuchte über die Erinnerung an ihrer ersten Begegnung zu lächeln. Er war so winzig und zerbrechlich, so hilflos und so allein.

„Aber ich wollte ihn, Robin. Ich wollte ihn so sehr, denn ich wusste genau wie es war, nicht gewollt zu sein. Und der kleine Kerl, sollte das nicht erfahren"

Für einen Moment schloss Regina die Augen, um den Tränenfluss zu unterbrechen. Die Nähe des Mannes würde sie in einem anderen Leben in die Flucht schlagen, doch in diesem Moment begrüßte sie diese. Begrüßte, die Tatsache, dass er sie nicht verurteilte, wie all die Menschen, die ihr in ihrem Leben begegnet waren.

Robins Hand wanderte über ihren Oberarm und streichelte über ihre Schulter.

„Mach dich nicht selbst so nieder. Du warst von Königen gewollt", versuchte er sie aufzumuntern, doch ihr verbittertes Auflachen, dass sich mit einem weiteren Aufschluchzen vermischte, verriet ihm, dass seine Worte nicht hilfreich waren.  
„Nein, der hat mich nicht gewollt oder geliebt, genauso wenig wie ich ihn, aber diesen kleinen Jungen hier", ihre Finger strichen nochmal über Henrys Gesichtszüge „Den liebe ich mehr, als mein eigenes Leben"

Mit bebenden Händen führte sie das Medaillon an ihre Lippen und hauchte dem Antlitz ihres Sohnes einen Kuss auf, ehe sie dem Mann an ihrer Seite abermals versicherte.

„Also glaube mir, niemand hat mich gewollt, außer..." Während sie weitersprach, sich ihm offenbarte, wanderten Robins Finger über ihre Schulter, ihren Hals entlang, streichelten über ihre Haut und fanden ihr Ziel auf ihrer feuchten Wange. Zärtlich zwang er sie, ihn anzusehen. Er versank in die dunklen Augen, die von einem geröteten Wimpernkranz umhüllt waren. Verlor sich in dem Anblick ihres Leides. Etwas zerrte an seinem Innern, stach in seiner Brust und bevor er weiter nachdenken konnte, hörte er sich sagen.  
„Das stimmt nicht", sein Daumen streichelte über ihre Wange, seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem hauchdünnen Lächeln.

„Ich will dich..." Noch ehe sie darauf antworten konnte, nahm er ihre Lippen mit den seinigen gefangen und unterstrich die Wahrheit seiner Worte mit einem Kuss, der keinerlei Zweifel offen ließ.

* * *

Henrys Kopf bewegte sich im Schlaf. In seinem Traum lag er in seinem Bett, doch es war anders als das in New York. Das Zimmer war ihm vertraut und fremd zu gleich. Die Königin saß auf der Bettkante, blickte ihn an und ließ ihre Hand in die seine gleiten, ehe sie diese sanft drückte. Ihre Augen waren gerötet, er sah, dass sie geweint hatte. Sah, dass noch immer Tränen ihre Wangen benetzten. Der Junge versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch der Anblick der Frau, ließ ihn verstummen. In seinem Innern begann sich etwas zu bewegen. Er hätte Angst spüren müssen, das Bedürfnis zu fliehen, doch stattdessen breitete sich eine wohlige Wärme in seinem Bauch aus, die ihn zum Lächeln brachte. Der Junge griff mit beiden Händen nach der Hand der Frau und drückte sie nun seinerseits. Mit tränenerstickter Stimme erzählte sie ihm die Geschichte, als er zum kleinen Prinzen wurde. Henry lauschte den Worten, erfand passende Bilder in seinem Kopf. Spürte wie ein Gefühl in ihm aufstieg, dass ihm sagte, dass er etwas Besonderes wäre. Dass er gewollte war. Er fühlte sich stolz, fühlte sich geliebt. Die Welt hatte aufgehört zu existieren, war zusammengeschrumpft zu diesem kleinen Zimmer und doch bedeutete es ihm mehr, als er je in Worte fassen konnte. Er wusste, dass es nichts auf Erden geben würde, das diese Wärme ihm nehmen könnte. Dass da etwas war, auf das er sich immer verlassen konnte, immer zählen konnte, gleich welche Fehler er begann, egal welche Dummheiten er an den Tag legte. Er war geliebt mit einer Liebe, die bedingungslos war. Eine Liebe, die er niemals verlieren konnte, gleich wie alt er auch werden würde. Henry lächelte die Frau an, die sich sachte zu ihm hinunterbeugte. Erinnerte sich an dieses Ritual, erinnerte sich, an die liebevollen Gesten seiner Mutter.

„Ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben", hörte er sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme die Worte flüstern, die Regina weit entfernt im Wald offenbarte und spürte ihre Lippen, auf seiner Stirn. Henrys Verstand überschlug sich. Bilder blitzten und Gefühle wallten auf. Er war in New York, war in Storybrooke. Die Erinnerungen waren oft die Selben, nur die Gesichter wurden ausgetauscht. Henry sah sich in einem fernen Land, sah sich mit Peter Pan, sah seine Familie, traurig, genau wie er. Hörte Stimmen, die ihm vertraut waren, spürte den gleiche Unwillen zu gehen, wie damals. Tränen strömten über sein Gesicht, benetzten seine Wangen. Er erinnerte sich an das letzte Bild, erinnerte sich als er in den Rückspiegel schaute und grüner Nebel mit Lilafarbenem focht. Seine Atmung schwoll an, sein Herz raste und als Henry glaubte in seinem Traum, in seiner Erinnerung den Verstand zu verlieren, riss der kleine Junge die Augen auf und schrie.  
„EMMA! WIR MÜSSEN ZU IHR!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Kapitel 16**

Robins Hand legte sich in ihren Rücken, während die Andere sich unter ihre Kniekehle schob. Ohne den Kuss zu lösen, erhob er sich mit der Königin und trug sie fort aus dem Wald, in Richtung des Flusses. Die Dämmerung war weit vorangeschritten. Das letzte Licht fiel auf das silberne Band und setzte es in Brand. Dunkelheit kroch über das Land, färbte das Gras und die Bäume dunkelblau.

Der Geächtete fand sein Ziel direkt am Ufer, im Schutz eines alten Baumes, dessen knochigen Äste bis ins Wasser ragte. Sanft setzte er die lebende Fracht auf dem Boden ab und folgte ihr. Der Mann mit den Aschblonden Haaren unterbrach den Kuss und löste sich soweit von ihren Lippen, um wieder Luft zu bekommen. Seine Hände wanderten forsch über ihre Seite, betasteten den, unter Stoff versteckten Körper und fanden ihr Ziel an den Schnürungen, um diese gekonnt zu lösen.

Im ersten Moment, als die Schwarzhaarige seine Lippen auf den ihren spüren konnte, wuchs der Impuls ihn weg zu schubsen, doch die Einsamkeit, die schmerzlichen Erinnerungen ihres Verlustes, sehnten sich nach der Aufmerksamkeit, die er ihr schenkte. Bereitwillig ließ sie sich auf die Arme nehmen, schlang die ihrigen um seinen Hals und intensivierte das Spiel ihrer Lippen.

_Heute verbrennst du dir die Finger, Schätzchen. Klappe da oben, du hast jetzt Sendepause_

Seine Finger weiteten ihren Ausschnitt bis das Hemd einfach von ihrem Körper glitt und um ihre Hüften verendete. Robins Blick fiel auf ihren entblößten Oberkörper und entlockten ihm ein verschmitztes Grinsen, eher er ihre Lippen erneut gefangen nahm. Regina hieß seine Lippen willkommen und nestelte an seinem Obergewand herum bis sie sie es soweit geöffnet hatte, um die warme Haut dort drunter zu spüren. Ihre Fingerspitzen tänzelten leicht über seine Haut, nur um dann mit mehr Druck, den gleichen Weg abermals zu erkunden. Die Königin wollte nicht mehr nachdenken, wollte die Stimmen in ihrem Kopf zum Schweigen bringen, wollte das unangenehme Gefühl verstummen lassen, welches immer dann aufkam, wenn sie jemanden an sich heran ließ. Der Kampf in ihrem Innern manifestierte sich in einem hungrigen Kuss, mit dem sie den Mann für einen Moment, von seiner Tätigkeit, sie aus den Klamotten zu befreien, ablenkte. Regina übernahm das Ruder, schaffte es nicht komplett loszulassen.

Für einen Moment ergab sich der Geächtete in den Kuss, ließ ihre Zunge ohne Worte sagen, was sie wollte, bevor er ihr mit gleicher Leidenschaft antwortete. Eifrig fanden ihre Finger die Knöpfe an seiner Hose und begannen daran zu zerren und zu ziehen. Robin versuchte sich ebenfalls an den Schnürrungen ihrer Hose und dachte kurzzeitig darüber nach, dass er ihr doch ein Kleid hätte besorgen sollen. Als das ganze nicht von Erfolg gekrönt war, löste Regina den Kuss und blickte ihn atemlos an. Ihre Augen funkelten lüstern, während sie auf ihre Unterlippe biss.

„So wird das nichts!", verkündete sie außer Atem und schubste seinen Oberkörper ins Gras.

„Die muss weg!"

Ihre Konzentration richtete sich nun auf die Knöpfe seiner Hose bis sie diese geöffnet hatte. Mit einem festen Ruck zog sie ihm die Hose einfach vom Körper und nahm sich einen Moment die Zeit, das Gefühl zu genießen, ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Robin hatte sich auf einen Oberarme abgestützt. Sein Hemd stand offen und rutschte ihm von der Schulter, während er mit einer Mischung aus Lust, freudiger Erwartung und Unglauben, das entschlossene Auftreten der Schwarzhaarigen beobachtete, die sich einfach zu nehmen schien, was sie wollte. Er versuchte seinen Oberkörper wieder zu erheben, um sich einen weiteren Kuss zu stehlen, um seine Finger über ihre Weiche Haut gleiten zu lassen, doch Regina hatte sich von ihm gelöst, um sich dem störenden Stück Leder an ihren Beinen zu entledigen. Kaum hatte sie sich aus den Hosen befreit, warf sie diese einfach hinter sich und ließ sich wieder ins Gras nieder. Bestimmt schob sie sich über seinen Körper, ihre Brüste streichelten seine Haut und noch bevor Robin etwas sagen konnte, hatte sie seinen Mund mit ihrer Zunge erobert. Der Mann wusste kaum wie ihn geschah. Die Hitze ihres Körper vereinnahmten ihn. Ihre Nähe machten aus dem Bedürfnis sie spüren zu wollen, ein unbestimmtes Gesetz. Fordernd wanderten seine Hände über ihre Seite, suchten den Weg zu ihren Hüften und hielten sie dort fest. Sachte versuchte er sie zu dirigieren, doch die Königin war schon einen Schritt weiter. Ihre Hand streichelte über seine Erregung, positionierte ihn bereits und ließ sich auf ihn gleiten. Sie ächzte auf, als er sie zur Gänze ausfüllte und auch der Geächtete, kam um einen kehligen Laut nicht drumherum. Er löste den Kuss, versenkte seine Lippen an ihren Hals, leckte über die zarte Haut. Seine Hände streichelten über ihren Rücken, schlangen sich um ihren Körper bis ihm dieser wieder entglitt.

Regina hatte sich aufgesetzt, ihre Hände auf seiner Brust abgestützt. Ihr Blick war von Lust verdunkelt, als sie ihm ein unverfrorenes Lächeln schenkte und sich das erste Mal auf ihm zu bewegen begann.

_Oh Gooo...was macht die da? Die wird doch nicht...ohhhh doch..._

Robin stöhnte auf, als die Königin zu einem harten Ritt ansetzte. Keuchen drang aus ihrer beider Kehlen, als sie immer wieder das Tempo anzog, um dann wieder etwas langsamer zu werden. Der Mann unter ihr, genoss das harte Treiben, dass sie ihm zu gute kommen ließ. Versuchte in sie zu stoßen, versuchte einen Rhythmus zu finden, doch sie hielt die Zügel in der Hand.

Seine Augen hafteten auf die Frau, die in ihm die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle entfachte. Lust strömte durch seine Venen und traf auf ein Begehren, welches er so nicht erwartet hatte. Ja er wollte sie und genoss was sie mit ihm machte, aber er wollte mehr. Wollte mehr, als einen Moment der Lust und der schnelle Befriedigung. Als diese Erkenntnis durch seinen vernebelten Verstand wallte, durchfuhr es ihn wie einen Ruck. Er setzte sich auf und schlang seine Arme um Regina, ehe er sie einfach wieder küsste.

Die Schwarzhaarige war einen Augenblick überrascht, als er sich aufbäumte und sie in seine Arme schloss. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wollte sie ihn weg schubsen, wollte im sagen, dass er sich zurücklehnen und einfach genießen sollte, wenn sie ihn schon bediente, doch sein Mund hinderte sie daran. Er war ihr so nah, dass sie seinen Herzschlag an ihrer Brust spüren konnte. Robin versuchte die Führung zu übernehmen und das wollte Regina nicht zulassen. Sie konnte einfach nicht zulassen, nicht beherrschen zu können, was man mit ihr tat. Leopold hatte gemacht was er wollte mit ihr, hatte sie benutzt. Jahre ihrer Ehe mussten verstreichen, ehe Regina nicht mehr hinhalten musste. Jahre, bevor sie entscheiden konnte, was sie zu geben bereit war und was nicht.  
Es hatte einige Nächte mit Männern gegeben und selbst in Storybrook hatte sie jemanden gehabt, von dem sie sich genommen hatte, was sie brauchte. Hatte Herzen manipuliert, um keinem etwas schuldig zu bleiben.

Robin bemerkte, dass sie mit ihrer Bewegung innehielt und lächelte in den Kuss hinein. Nicht lang und die Königin hatte sich wieder gefangen und nahm den Ritt von neuem auf. Der Geächtete schlang seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte und hielt sie gerade so fest, um sie zu hindern weiter zu machen. Seine Lippen streichelten über die ihren, während er ihren Atem stoßweise an seinem Gesicht spürte. Er selbst kämpfte mit der Atmung und hielt sie mit einem Ruck nochmals fest, als sie sich wieder zu bewegen begann.

„Hey", machte er sanft und lächelte gegen ihre Lippen. Seine Augen suchten den Blick in die ihren, als er weitersprach.

„Lass mich dich ein wenig genießen, Liebes", sein Lächeln wuchs zu einem frechen Grinsen an.  
„Sonst ist das hier gleich schon vorbei, bevor du auf deine Kosten kommst"

Er versenkte sein Gesicht in ihre Halsbeuge. Hauchte Küsse auf ihre Haut, tippte mit seiner Zungenspitze an die Stellen und ließ seine Hände über ihren Körper gleiten, während er sie fest an sich drückte. Robin sog ihren Geruch in sich auf, ihren Geschmack und löste sich nur von ihrer Haut, um auch ihren Anblick in sich aufzunehmen. Die Königin blickte ihn an, schloss halb die Augen, als er sie liebkoste und wusste nicht, was mit ihr los war. Sie war das Kämpfens müde, war erschöpft von ihrem Stolz, der sie noch auf Distanz hielt, obwohl er ihr bereits so nah war. Regina wusste nicht, was sie suchte, wusste nicht was sie wirklich wollte, doch als er sie fest hielt und ihr in die Augen schaute, hatte sie es gefunden.

_Das ist Wahnsinn..._

Sein Blick ging ihr durch Mark und Bein. Sie sah die Lust und die Gier, die ihr Körper und ihre Nähe in ihm auslöste, doch sie sah noch etwas anderes. Etwas, dass ihr kein Mann, seit langer Zeit entgegenbrachte. Aufrichtigkeit.

Ihr Arm wand sich um seinen Hals, während sie sich einfach fest an ihn drücken ließ. Robin legte seine Stirn auf die ihrige, gab ihren Blick nicht frei und lächelte sie liebevoll an. Regina erwiderte das Lächeln, erst schüchtern, dann liebevoll. Für einen Moment hielt er sie einfach nur fest, versank in dem Dunkel ihrer Augen und ließ die Königin von dem Zerren, was in seiner Brust für sie schlug, ehe er die kurze Distanz überbrückte und sie erneut küsste. Nicht fest und hart, wie zuvor, sondern sanft und zärtlich. Die Schwarzhaarige ging auf das neue, langsamere Spiel seiner Lippen ein, gewährte ihm den Einlass, den seine Zunge sachte erbat und verlor sich in dem Gefühl ihm vertraut zu sein. Ihr Körper zitterte unter seinen Zärtlichkeiten, die er ihr schenkte. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, in dem er ihr einfach nur nah war, sie liebkoste und küsste, hob er sie mit seinem umschlungenen Arm an und ließ sie wieder auf ihn sinken. Für einen Augenblick dachte er, sie würde sich wieder entwinden, würde ihren eigenem Rhythmus folgen, doch Regina ließ sich von ihm führen, ehe sie seinen Takt einfach übernahm und ihrer beider Bewegung endlich im Einklang waren. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich, während ihre Atmung anschwoll. Sie versenkte ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge, hauchte ihm Küsse auf und setzte sie mit ihren warmen Atem in Brand. Der Geächtete zog das Tempo an, machte sich die Königin immer wieder zu eigen, die nur bereitwillig seinem Rhythmus folgte. Keuchen und Stöhnen drangen durch die Nachtluft, vermischten sich mit dem Rauschen des Fluss, der das spärliche Licht der Sterne reflektierte.

Als Robin sie über die Klippe schickte und sie laut seinen Namen stöhnte, grinste er breit, nur um ihr bald zu folgen. Atemlos kamen ihre Bewegungen zum erliegen. Der aschblonde Mann schlang seine Arme fest um ihren Körper, presste sie an sich und hielt sie fest. Sein Herz raste seiner Atmung hinterher. Er brauchte einen Moment bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte, bis sein Körper sich wieder entspannte. Sanft zog er sich aus der Königin zurück und legte sich ins Gras. Mit seiner Hand griff er nach Reginas Arm und deutete ihr an, ihm zu folgen, was sie ohne Umstände tat. Robin zog ihren Oberkörper auf sich, bettete ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust und hielt sie fest, wie er es die Nacht zuvor getan hatte.

Die Frau widerstand den Impuls zu fliehen. In einem anderen Leben, in einer anderen Welt wäre sie gegangen. So, wie sie es immer getan hatte. Oder sie hätte ihn davongejagt. Noch einen Kuss aufgedrückt und ihn aus ihrem Reich verbannt, doch selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte, so wäre es ihr nicht möglich gewesen. Sein Hand hielt sanft ihren Kopf, streichelten über ihre Wange und strich eine Strähne ihres Haares weg.

Robin lag einfach mit ihr da und hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Gedanken, welche er nicht ergründen wollte.

_Was habe ich nur gemacht_

Vielleicht hatte er einen Fehler begannen, vielleicht war er wirklich der König der Narren, doch er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er sich das letzte mal so vollkommen gefühlt hatte. Wusste nicht, wann das letzte Mal nicht nur sein Körper auf eine Frau reagierte, sondern auch sein Herz. Die Wärme, die ihre Nähe ausstrahlte kroch über seine Haut, direkt in das störrische Ding, welches sich seit viel zu langer Zeit für kaum jemand wirklich erwärmen konnte. Sein Blick fiel auf die Frau in seinem Arm und er spürte wie sich etwas in seinem Hals zusammenzog. Er verfluchte die Umstände, verfluchte die Zeit und doch kam er nicht drumherum sie glücklich anzulächeln.  
„Hey"; machte er leise mit einer Stimme, die klang, als hätte er sie Jahre nicht benutzt.  
Regina wandte ihren Kopf leicht, blickte in sein lächelndes Gesicht und versuchte es zu erwidern. Versuchte ihre Dämonen, ihren kaputten Instinkt zur Flucht zur Seite zu schieben, versuchte ihn zu verdrängen. Sie wollte es, wollte endlich loslassen, doch die Stimmen in ihrem Kopf mahnten sie. Erinnerten sie daran, wie töricht es war, jemanden an sich heran zu lassen. Wie schwach sie wieder einmal war. Als er nicht weitersprach, hakte sie nach.

„Ja?",

Robins Lächeln blieb auf seinen Lippen, als er ihre Stimme vernahm. Er suchte den Blick in ihre Augen. In der Dunkelheit, konnte er ihr Gesicht nur erahnen, doch in seiner Erinnerung war es fest verankert. Er wollte ihr antworten und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Wollte ihr einen blöden Spruch um die Ohren hauen, wollte sie aufziehen und gleichzeitig wollte er sie wieder küssen und nie wieder loslassen. Wollte ihr sagen, dass sie ihn verrückt machte, auf eine Art die er nicht erwartet hatte, doch er blieb stumm. Stattdessen schaute er sie einfach an, hob seinen Kopf leicht an und küsste als Antwort ihre Stirn.

Regina spürte seinen Blick auf ihrem Gesicht. Konzentrierte sich, damit ihre Augen sich besser an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten, um ihn besser erkennen zu können. Sein Schweigen irritierte sie und als er sich zu ihr beugte, glaubte sie ihn nur einer von vielen, der ihr noch einen Kuss aufdrücken wollte, ehe er sich umdrehen würde, doch sie wurde eines Besseren belehrt. Als sie seine Lippen auf ihrer Stirn spürte, schloss sie die Augen. Die gehässigen Stimmen verstummten und der Impuls zu fliehen löste sich auf.

* * *

Henrys Atmung ging noch immer schnell, als er aus dem Bett stürmte und beinahe über seine eigenen Füße stolperte. Seine Gedanken rasten und überschlugen sich gleichermaßen, als er rennend das Zimmer hinter sich ließ und den langen, mittlerweile vertrauten Gang entlang eilte. Vorbei an den Bilder und Leuchten, vorbei an geschlossenen Türen. Der Junge bog ein paar mal Links ab und fand sein Ziel in Form einer großen Flügeltür. Stimmen drangen aus dem verschlossenen Raum, doch die Gedanken in seinem Kopf, das aufwallende Gefühl der Erinnerung, blendeten alles aus. Mit aller Kraft drückte er sich gegen die großen Tür und stieß sie auf.

Der Prinz stand zusammen mit Emma, Grumpy, Hook und Tinker Bell im Thronsaal und diskutierte lauthals. Die Prinzessin war viel zu lange weg, als dass sie hoffen konnten, dass sie die Königin zur Besinnung gebracht hatte. Es war David, der immer wieder vorschlug keine Zeit zu verlieren und endlich aufzubrechen, während Grumpy mit drohenden Gebärden, den perfekten Tod für die böse Königin verhieß. Emma stand dem Entschluss skeptisch gegenüber. Aufbrechen bedeutete ihren Sohn in dieser fremden Welt zurück zu lassen. Etwas was ihr bedeutend leichter fallen würde, wenn der Junge endlich wüsste, wer er war. Sie teilte gerade ihre bedenken mit, als die Tür krächzend aufschwang und sie ihren Namen vernahm.

* * *

„EMMA!...EMMA!"

Die Gruppe der Märchengestalten blickten mit weiten Augen auf Henry, der so atemlos war, dass er kaum ein weiteres Wort herausbekam. Die blonde Frau eilte zu ihrem Sohn, legte ihr Hand in seinen Rücken, um ihn zu beruhigen.

„Ganz ruhig Kleiner, was ist los?"

„Ich...du...ich weiß...ich..."

Seine Atmung ging hektisch und bevor er den Satz herausbekam, zwang er sich zu einem tiefen Atemzug und teilte ihnen alle mit.  
„Ich erinnere mich, ich erinnere mich. Neverland, Peter Pan, der Fluch...Mom"

Emma blickte Henry mit hängenden Mundwinkeln an, nicht sicher, was sie in diesem Moment fühlte. Seit ihre eigene Erinnerungen zurückgekehrt waren, hatte sie auf diesen Augenblick gewartet, doch nun wo er da war, fühlte es sich seltsam an. Unintelligent hakte sie nach.  
„Aber wie? Was hast du gemacht?"

Henry zuckte mit den Schultern, als er an einer Erklärung scheiterte.  
„Ich, ich weiß es nicht. Ich hab geträumt und dann war alles da"

Er hielt die Einzelheiten des Traumes zurück, fest verschlossen in seinem Herzen, wo noch immer das warme Gefühl ihrer Worte in ihm nachhallte.

„Und wir müssen los Emma"

Die Retterin schenkte ihm einen skeptischen Blick, doch es war Grumpy, der das Antworten übernahm.

„Ja, wir müssen los und das Miststück endlich hängen"

Henrys Augen weiteten sich, während er den Zwerg anschrie.  
„NEIN!"

Hilfesuchend blickte er zu der Frau, die ihn geboren hatte und erschrak, als er in ihrem Gesicht, wie ein offenes Buch lesen konnte. Tränen stiegen in seine Augen, während er seinen Kopf schüttelte. Emma versuchte ihm etwas zu erklären, doch Henry weigerte sich ihr zuzuhören.  
„Henry, du musst verstehen. Sie hat Mary Margret. So viele Menschen sind schon versteinert...tot und wenn diese Dunkelheit weiterhin zunimmt, werden Ernten zerstört, dass bedeutet Hungersnot...wir müssen..."

„Nein..."

Der Junge unterdrückte ein Aufschluchzen und schüttelte noch immer seinen Kopf. Er wollte und konnte nicht glauben, was er hörte.

„Henry, ich will es nicht nicht aussprechen, aber wenn sie Mary Margret..."

„Nein, sie wird sie nicht töten!" widersprach Henry mit einer Gewissheit, die sie schon öfters an ihm erlebt hatte. Der Junge hatte schon damals, als er sie holte, immer an das Gute geglaubt und nun verteidigte er seine Adoptivmutter, wie er einst sie verteidigt hatte.

„Ich weiß, Kleiner, du magst dir das nicht vorstellen"

„Emma," Seine Stimme wurde ruhiger, verlor aber nichts an Bestimmtheit.

„Mit all der Macht, die sie seit so vielen Jahren hat, hat sie Snow nicht getötet. Sie hätte es gekonnt, wenn sie es wirklich gewollt hätte. Warum also jetzt?"

Emma wusste darauf keine Antwort und schaute zu den anderen, die ihren Dialog gespannt verfolgten. Wieder war es nur Happy, der die für sich passenden Worte fand.  
„Weil sie die Böse Königin ist, das reicht Junge!"

Henry ergriff Emmas Hand und suchte den Blick in ihre Augen. Verzweiflung spiegelten sich in den seinigen wieder, was die Blonde schlucken ließ.  
„Das ist nicht ihr Werk, vertrau mir Emma. Sie ist nicht mehr die Böse Königin. Sie war es 10 Jahre nicht mehr...bis..." der Junge schluckte einen zentnerschweren Kloß hinunter „...bis ich dich geholt habe"

Die Retterin seufzte tief und streichelte ihm sanft über die tränenbenetzte Wange. Sie suchte nach Worten, die ihn trösten und ermutigen konnten, doch ihr fielen keine ein. Erinnerungen, in denen sie ihn tröstete wallten in ihr auf, doch sie wusste nur zu gut, dass es nicht ihre eigenen waren. Während sie schwieg, ergriff Henry erneut das Wort.  
„Bitte Emma. Ihr dürft sie nicht töten. Bring mich zu ihr"

Emma fand ihre Stimme wieder und lehnte vehement ab.

„Oh Nein, Kleiner. Du bleibst schön hier. Ich werde dich nicht der Gefahr aussetzen..."

„Für mich besteht keine Gefahr. Bitte Emma. Du bist die Retterin, du kannst mich zu ihr bringen, aber dann ist deine Arbeit getan, denn ich..."

Seine Augen ertranken in ungeweinte Tränen, während seine Mundwinkel sich ein wenig erhoben.  
„Ich bin ihr kleiner Prinz und der Prinz rettet die Prinzessin...chrm...in diesem Fall die Königin"

Stimmen erhoben sich hinter den beiden. David, protestierte lauthals und teilte seiner Tochter mit, wie unverantwortlich es wäre, Henry zur Burg mitzunehmen. Der Zwerg redete auf die Blonde ein, dass sie jetzt nicht einknicken dürfte, da er schon den perfekten Strick mit sich führte. Hook beobachtete das ganze schweigend, während die ehemalige Fee dem Plan Henrys nicht allzu sehr abgeneigt war. Der Wunsch nach ihren Flügeln ließ sie Kompromisse eingehen.

„Henry, was ist wenn du dich irrst? Was ist, wenn diese 10 Jahre.."

Der Junge fiel ihr ins Wort, bevor sie weitere Argumente bringen konnte.

„Ich weiß, dass du ihre Erinnerungen hast und die sind echt, denn es sind auch meine, bitte. Sie ist nur allein und wenn sie allein ist macht sie Dummheiten, genau wie du".

Emma hob eine Augenbraue fragend hoch

„Du warst auch einsam und hast dich nicht an die Gesetzte gehalten. Du bist im Knast gelandet. Weißt du, was du nicht alles angestellt hättest, wenn du ihre Macht zur Verfügung gehabt hättest?" Die Blonde atmete tief durch und versuchte ein Argument gegen seinen entschlossenen Blick zu finden, doch sie wusste, dass diese Diskussion sich erst im Kreis drehen würde und danach Henry ohnehin tat, was er für richtig hielt. Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und drückte diese sanft.

„Wenn du mich nicht hinbringst, gehe ich allein"

„Ich weiß", seufzte sie und schenkte ihm ein geschlagenes Lächeln, ehe sie sich zu den anderen umdrehte und ihnen mitteilte.

„Er kommt mit. Gibt es hier Autos oder muss ich echt auf so ein Pferd steigen"

Henrys Augen begannen zu strahlen und erreichten seine Lippen, die sich zu einem Lächeln verformten. Er drückte seine Mutter und bedankte sich bei ihr. Der Prinz jedoch war nicht glücklich über diese Entscheidung.

„Wir können ihn nicht mitnehmen", versuchte er nochmals Vernunft wallten zu lassen, doch seine Tochter antwortete trocken.

„Der hat unsere Gene und ihre Erziehung genossen. Wenn wir ihn nicht mitnehmen, geht er allein. So können wir wenigstens aufpassen."  
Darauf wusste der Prinz nichts zu erwidern und gab klein bei. Er rief einige Wachen zu sich und orderte an, dass man ihnen die Pferde bereitmachen sollte und bestellte Proviant für die Reise.


	18. Chapter 18

**Kapitel 17**

Robin Hood erwachte als ein neuer Tag begann. Die Wolkendecke ließ gerade soviel Licht durch, um zu sagen, dass die Nacht beendet war. In seinem Arm hielt er die Königin und betrachtete die schlafende Gestalt. Das dunkle Haar umrahmte ihr Gesicht, kitzelte seine Haut. Die dichten Wimpern, hinter denen ihre dunklen Augen lagen. Sein Blick blieb an ihren Lippen hängen, betastete die Narbe. In der Nacht hatte er sie öfters betrachtete, hatte versucht durch das Dunkel ihr Gesicht auszumachen, hatte sie enger an sich gezogen wenn sie sich bewegte und murmelte. Hatte sie stumm beruhigt, als sie in Träumen gefangen waren, die ihr den süßen Schlaf vermiesten. Es war ihm schon zuvor aufgefallen, das ihr Schlaf nicht tief, sondern unruhig war, doch dieses Mal raubte es ihn seinen eigenen Schlaf.

Jetzt wo sie friedlich in seinen Armen lag, scheute er sich vor dem Tag. Wünschte sich, dass ihm noch ein paar Stunden bleiben würden, doch die Vernunft, die er seit ein paar Tagen, so geflissentlich verdrängt hatte, kehrte zurück und schnürte ihm die Brust zu. Er war einen Schritt zu weit gegangen, hatte einen Moment mehr an sich gedacht, als er es hätte tun soll. Nun lag er hier und und fragte sich, welch grausige Laune, das Schicksal dazu gebracht hatte, ihm so ins Gesicht zu lachen. Unter einem anderen Himmel, zu einer anderen Zeit, wäre er in diesem Augenblick, der glücklichste Mann auf Erden. Er würde einfach dort liegen bleiben, sie halten und nie wieder gehen lassen, doch die Realität sah anders aus. Ihm waren die Hände gebunden, sein Himmel hatte Grenzen.

In ihm wuchs das Bedürfnis, sie wach zu küssen, doch er kämpfte dagegen an. Öl ins Feuer zu gießen, war nicht die intelligenteste Taktik, wenn man es mit einem unkontrollierten Vulkan zu tun hatte. Ihr Feuer hatte ihn auf mehr als eine Art bereits verzerrt.

_Ich hätte mehr in den Palästen rauben sollen, anstatt auf den Wegen..._

Dachte er bitter und verlor sich für einige Wimpernschläge in ihren Anblick bis er sich endlich davon losriss. Vorsichtig schob er sie von sich und wartete einen Moment, ob sie erwachte, doch Regina schlief weiter. Mit einem Gähnen auf den Lippen, zog er sein Hemd wieder richtig über die Schultern und knöpfte es zu, bevor er sich erhob und nach seiner Hose suchte. Als er diese ausmachen konnte, klaubte er sie vom Boden und zog sie an. Die Erinnerung wallte in ihm auf, brachten ihn zum grinsen, doch er vertrieb sie, bevor er sich abermals vergessen würde. Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, überlegte er, sie dort liegen zu lassen und schon mal zurück ins Lager zu gehen, um seinen Männern anzuordnen es abzubauen, doch sie war nackt und er hatte nichts womit er sie bedecken konnte.

_Ein gefundenes Fressen für unsere beiden Idioten_

Notgedrungen beugte er sich über die Schwarzhaarige und rüttelte sachte an ihren Schultern. Als Antwort kam nur ein Nuscheln und ein halbherziger Versuch, seine Hand wegzuschlagen.  
„Hey, aufwachen", machte er und rüttelte weiter an ihren Schultern bis die Königin endlich die Augen aufschlug.

„Wir müssen heute weiter", erklärte er ihr und widerstand nur mit Müh und Not ihr den Schlaf aus den Augen zu küssen. Robin wusste, dass er hier weg musste, sich abwenden musste und so suchte er nach ihrer Hose.

„Also zieh dich an, iss etwas und dann geht's los", sprach er fast schon distanziert und hielt ihr die Hose hin. Regina nahm diese an und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Für einen Augenblick glaubte sie, er würde es erwidern, doch er wandte sich ab und sagte.  
„Also beeil dich ein bisschen, ja" und verschwand.

Zurück blieb die Schwarzhaarige, die dem Mann voller Unglauben hinterher schaute. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, als düstere Gedanken sich ihres Verstandes bemächtigten und versuchte den fiesen Stimmen, eine logische Erklärung für sein Verhalten zu geben.

_Hast du geglaubt, er wäre anders? Hast du geglaubt, er interessiert sich noch für dich, wenn er alles von dir bekommen hat? Ach Schätzchen...kennst du einen, kennst du alle...Nein! Klappe, ich bin noch gar nicht richtig wach_

Regina richtete ihr Oberteil und schnürte es fest, ehe sie sich wieder in das weiche Leder ihrer Hose hineinzwängte. Mühselige erhob sie sich aus dem Gras und war dankbar dafür, dass sie alleine war, um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht war zu frisch und zu lebendig, als dass sie einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte und als sie sich eingestand, dass sie es nicht konnte, suchte sie die Zerstreuung. Gemächlichen Schrittes wanderte sie durch den Wald zum Lager zurück. Das emsige Treiben hatte bereits begonnen. Die Feuer waren erloschen, die Hilfsdächer abgebaut und einige Pferde wurden bereits beladen. Regina ging zu ihrem Stein und fand Roland bereits dort sitzen, der ihr voller Stolz die Äpfel zeigte, die er vor dem Fest gerettet hatte. Jeff und Eddy saßen neben den Jungen und lächelten die Königin an, als diese zu den dreien stoß.

_Wenn die heute immer noch betrunken sind, dann wasch ich denen die Rübe_

Fürchtete sie sich vor einer neuen Attacke eines betrunkenen Eddies, doch ihre Angst war unbegründet. Sie waren nicht mehr betrunken, dafür dumm wie eh und je. Eddy griff in den Korb mit den Äpfeln und stibitzte sich einen. Sofort erklang Rolands empörtes „Hey" und im nächsten Moment landete Reginas flache Hand auf Eddies Hinterkopf.

„Finger weg", mahnte sie „Die sind hier Mangelware und wenn ihr eure Hintern nicht bewegt und euch welche pflücken geht, gibt es für euch hier keine Äpfel"

Sie nahm ihm den Apfel einfach aus der Hand und biss herzhaft hinein. Die süße Säure durchflutete ihren Mund und erinnerte sie daran, dass sie wieder einmal viel zu lange nichts gegessen hatte. Rolands Kichern drang in ihr Ohr, als er sich selbst einen Apfel nahm und demonstrativ vor Eddy in diesen hinein biss.

„Di fefören unf" , nuschelte er und bekam sogleich Reginas Finger an seine Ohren zu spüren. Spielerisch zog sie ihm diese lang und erklärte.

„Nicht mit vollen Mund Roland. Das ist ekelhaft"

Der kleine Junge leerte seinen Mund und nickte betröpelt.

„Schuldigung Gin"

Die Schwarzhaarige streichelte über sein Haar und frühstückte mit dem Jungen zu Ende.

Ohne es kontrollieren zu können suchte sie mit ihren Augen nach Robin. Sonst ließ er seine Männer alles zusammenräumen, half hier und dort nur aus, wenn es nicht anders ging, doch der Mann war beschäftigt, als wollte er besser gestern als heute aufbrechen. Die Pferde wurden bereits gesattelt und Regina konnte sehen, dass er zwei am Zügel führte. Hinter ihm lief little John, hielt sein eigenes Pferd und Rolands Pony. Die beiden Männer hielten inne, wechselten Zügel und unterhielten sich, ehe der Hüne zu Regina schritt und ihr ein Pferd brachte.  
„Hier, ist eins vom Sheriff"

Regina bedankte sich mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln für die Tatsache, dass sie nicht wieder wie ein Hund gefesselt hinter den Männern her humpeln musste. Ihre Stellung hatte sich geändert, das konnte sie nun selbst nicht mehr von der Hand weisen. Für einen winzigen Augenblick war sie sogar verwirrt, weil sie es einfach nicht verstehen konnte. In ihrer Vergangenheit hatte sie viele Menschen bedroht, hatte sie getötet, doch das hatte alle in Angst und Schrecken versetzt, anstatt ihr Respekt entgegen zu bringen.

Die Männer und die Königin stiegen auf ihre Pferde und begannen den langen Zug durch den Wald. Die Bäume wurden dichter und es fühlte sich an, als wenn die Dunkelheit, die den Tag zu einem immerwährenden Abend wandelte, lebendig wäre. Als sie auf eine Straße kamen, ritt Roland neben ihr und strahlte sie immer wieder an.

„Wenn ich größer bin, dann kriege ich auch ein richtiges Pferd", berichtete er voller Stolz und streichelte über die Mähne seines Ponys.

„Dann können wir ein Wettrennen machen", schlug er begeistert vor. In Reginas Blick schlich sich eine Traurigkeit, die sie nicht komplett verbergen konnte. Sie würden niemals um die Wette reiten. „Ja, das machen wir", log sie ihn an, um ihm das Strahlen nicht zu nehmen.

Die Zeit verstrich und sie kamen gut voran. Der Anführer der Geächteten hatte sie nicht angelogen, als er behauptet hatte, er würde den Wald kennen. Er führte sie auf verborgene Wege, die sie aus einiger Entfernung nicht einmal als Wege erkennen konnte. Immer wieder huschte ihr Blick zu dem Räuber. Ein Teil in ihr hoffte, dass er sich bis zu ihr zurückfallen lassen würde, dass er endlich mit ihr sprach und sie beachtete, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Es war, als würde er vor ihr flüchten, sie ignorieren. Das Gefühl, welches diese Erkenntnis heraufbeschwor, war keines, welches der Königin angenehm war. In ihrem Kopf höhnte die Stimme ihrer Mutter.

_Wenigstens hast du dir letzte Nacht ein Pferd verdient_

Der einzige Weg, diese Stimme zum Schweigen zu bringen, war es in die Offensive zu gehen. So beschloss Regina bis zu Robin aufzuschließen, der voran ritt. Noch war der Weg breit genug, doch dies änderte sich laufend. Die Königin war mit ihm auf gleicher Höhe, als sie ihn an diesem Tag endlich ansprach.  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, wie verzweigt dieser Wald ist", versuchte sie es mit etwas belangloser Plauderei.  
Robin merkte nicht, dass sie sich ihm genähert hatte, erst als er ihre Stimme vernahm, wusste er es. Mit Kraft blickte er weiter nach vorne, als müsse er sich konzentrieren, als würde ihr Anblick, seine Vorsätze bröckeln lassen.

„In den Palästen dieser Welt, sieht man nicht viel vom Wald," antwortete er und konnte sich nicht beherrschen. Er wandte seinen Kopf zu ihr und grinste sie einfach an, während er sich gleichzeitig dafür ohrfeigen wollte. Sie im Sattel neben sich reiten zu sehen, warf ihn zurück in die letzte Nacht, in der sie ihm ihre Reitkünste näher brachte. Robin konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie reiten konnte, nicht wie die hochgeborenen Damen, die er auf ihren Pferden saßen, als wären sie auf einem Damenkränzchen, sondern so wie es sich gehörte, wenn man schon ein so edles Gefährt unter sich hatte. Kurzzeitig wanderten seine Gedanken zu Marian, die es verabscheute selbst zu reiten und mit ihren langen Röcken besser auf einem Wagen aufgehoben war.

Die Königin erwiderte das Grinsen

„Zieht sich aber auch bedeutend weniger Blessuren zu", sie streichelte über ihr Knie

„Da müssen Steine im Gras gewesen sein"

Robin wollte loslachen, doch er verbot es sich. Die Wärme, die in ihm aufstieg, war nicht das was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte.

„Keine Angst, eure Majestät werden das überleben", machte er fast schon selbstgefällig und begrüßte die Veränderung des Weges, der nun zu eng wurde, um nebeneinander zu reiten. Robin ritt voran und ließ Regina zurückfallen. Wieder glaubte sie zu spüren, wie er vor ihr flüchtete und blieb so lange mit ihrem Pferd stehen bis sie in der Mitte des Zugs war.

* * *

Die Nacht brach ein, da hatten sie das Ziel ihrer Etappe erreicht. Regina konnte das Rauschen des Flusses hören und wusste, dass sie diesen auf Umwegen entlang folgten. Der Gedanke an das Wasser erfüllte sie kurzzeitig mit Freude, da sie dieses Gewässer lieb gewonnen hatte.

Die Männer bereiteten das Lager vor und Regina kümmerte sich um Roland, der ihr nicht von der Seite wich. Sie nahm ihn mit zum Fluss, wusch ihn und nahm danach das Abendbrot mit ihm ein.

Robin hatte sich nicht einmal bei ihnen blicken lassen, sondern war mit einem kleinen Trupp seiner engsten Männer im Gespräch. Die Königin wusste nicht, was sie besprachen und es interessierte sie auch nicht. Das schäbige Gefühl nur benutzt worden zu sein, schnitt immer tiefer in ihre Seele bis dieses sich wandelte und in Zorn umschlug. Sie begrüßte die Wut wie einen alten Freund, musste sich jedoch beherrschen, weil der Junge noch bei ihr war.  
Roland bemerkte die Veränderung, da die Schwarzhaarige kaum noch sprach, sondern ihren Gedanken nachhing. Als er sich für einen Augenblick, ihrer Aufmerksamkeit sicher war, fragte er

„Gin? Erzählst du mir heute wieder eine Geschichte? Bitte, ja?!"

Regina brauchte einen Moment, verdrängte den pulsierendes Zorn, der sich durch ihre Adern wand und atmete tief durch, bis sie sich soweit unter Kontrolle hatte, dem Jungen liebevoll zu antworten. Sie schaffte ein ehrliches Lächeln und nickte ihm zu.

„Ja, aber nur wenn danach brav schläfst"

Roland strahlte sie an und nickte heftig

„Versprochen"

Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, da schlang er seine dünnen Ärmchen um ihren Körper und drückte sie. Danach gab er sie wieder frei und griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Komm", forderte er sie auf, ihm zu folgen, was die Königin bereitwillig tat. Der Junge war eine willkommene Abwechslung zu ihren düsteren Gedanken. Zusammen schritten sie durch das Lager, kamen an den zeltähnlichen Bau, welches Rolands Schlafplatz war und betraten es. Die Schwarzhaarige zog ihm ein Schlafgewand an und legte ihn in das Bett.

„Wieder vom Prinzen, ja!" lächelte der kleine Junge, woraufhin die Königin mit ihrer Geschichte begann.

Robin war müde, doch er weigerte sich schon schlafen zu legen. Wenn er zur Ruhe kommen würde, wäre er mit seinen Gedanken alleine. Und das war etwas, dass der Gesetzlose unbedingt vermeiden wollte. Also beschloss er seine vernachlässigten Vaterpflichten wieder gut zu machen. Er legte den Weg durch die Männer und das Lager zurück und erreichte Rolands Schlafplatz. Schon von draußen konnte er Reginas Stimme hören, die von einer anderen Welt, von einem anderen Leben erzählte.

_Warum bin ich so verflucht_

Fragte er sich bitter, als ihm abermals bewusst wurde, was er, kaum das er es gefunden hatte, schon wieder im Begriff war zu verlieren. Für die Länge einiger Herzschläge stand er neben dem Zelt, lauschte der Erzählung und kämpfte mit dem Gedanken zu seinem Sohn zu gehen oder sich abzuwenden. Little Johns Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen.  
„Du weißt, dass wir sie nicht ausliefern müssen"

Robin schüttelte seinen Kopf, um seinen Verstand zu klären, da er nicht auf Anhieb verstand, was sein treuer Freund sagte. Fragend schaute er den Hünen an, der seufzte.

„Wir müssen Gin nicht ausliefern. Scheiß auf das Gold. Wir sind bis jetzt ohne gut ausgekommen und wir werden auch weiterhin ohne auskommen"

Johns Gesicht spiegelte aufrichtige Ehrlichkeit wieder.

„Ich habe dich seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr so gesehen, nicht seit...", er hielt inne, sprach nicht aus, was schmerzliche Erinnerungen heraufbeschwor und begann von neuem

„Vergiss das Gold, das hier", er machte einen Kopfdeut in Richtung des Zeltes. „ist mehr wert als alles Gold der Welt"

Robins Kehle schnürte sich zu, als sein Freund ihm mitteilte, was er sich nicht einzugestehen wagte. Es zu hören, trieb den Schmerz in seinem Herzen an die Oberfläche und zeigte sich in seinen traurigen Augen.

„Ich weiß, aber ich habe keine andere Wahl, John. Es geht nicht um das Gold. Es geht um Roland. Der Alte hat mir Rolands Leben versprochen, wenn ich ihm die böse Königin bringe"

Little John schloss einen Moment die Augen, als müsste er das Gehörte erst verdauen. Damit war für ihn klar, dass es keinen Weg gab, indem Robin sein eigenes Glück, das des Jungen stellen würde.

„So viele Jahre haben wir nach einem Gegenfluch gesucht. Uns bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit"

John nickte wissentlich und klopfte seinem Boss freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, ehe er ihn verließ. Robin atmete tief durch und betrat das Zelt.

Er sah die Königin auf der Bettkante sitzen, ihre Finger streichelten über Rolands Hand, dessen gleichmäßiger Atme verriet, dass er tief und fest schlief.

Regina hatte ihre Geschichte bereits beendet und betrachtete den schlafenden Jungen, als sie die Anwesenheit einer weiteren Person bemerkte. Für einige Sekunden blieb sie in dieser Position und sammelte sich, bevor sie sich erhob. Ihre Augen trafen auf den Eindringling und erkannten Robin. Unsicher, ob sie einfach ohne ein Wort gehen, um ihm seine eigene Medizin zu verpassen oder mit ihm reden sollte. Es war der Mann, der die Stille auflöste.

„Ich diskutiere Stunden mit ihm bis er schläft", sagte er und versuchte nicht zu liebevoll zu klingen. Regina erwiderte trocken.

„Diskussionen mit dir sind nicht gerade schlaffördernd"

Unschlüssig ob sie einen Schritt auf ihn zumachen sollte oder nicht, blieb sie noch einen Moment stehen und fasste sich dann ans Herz. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass er sie nach dieser Nacht, wie ein benutztes Service einfach zur Seite schob. Also tätigte sie einen Schritt und heulte innerlich auf, als er einen Schritt zurückwich. Ein Lächeln der Enttäuschung erschien auf ihren Lippen, während sie kaum wusste wo sie hinschauen sollte. Das Gefühl verschmäht zu werden, nahm einen peinlichen Ausdruck zwischen ihnen an. Bevor sie sich diesem Gefühl hingeben konnte, wagte sie einen letzten Versuch.  
„Robin, was ist los?" fragte sie ihn geradeaus und hob ihre Hand, um seinen Arm zu berühren, doch der Geächtete entwand sich ihrer Berührung.

„Nicht, lass das", sagte er mit belegter Stimme und wand sich von ihr ab, um das Zelt zu verlassen. In Regina begann es zu brodeln, als er sie einfach stehen ließ. Wut entbrannt ging sie ihm nach. „HEY! Was soll das?", giftete sie und gab damit ihre Enttäuschung über sein Verhalten preis. Die Männer im Lager hielten mit dem inne, was auch immer sie gerade taten und verstummten. Erwartungsvoll blickten sie auf ihren Boss und die Königin. Robin blieb kurz stehen, doch als er der Aufmerksamkeit seiner Männer gewahr wurde, lief er weiter in Richtung des Flusses. Regina setzte ihm nach. Jeder Schritt machte sie zorniger. Sein Schweigen regte sie auf. So würde er sie nicht behandeln können, immerhin war sie tief in ihrem Innern noch immer die Königin. Und die ließ sich nicht gerne wie den letzten Dreck behandeln.

„Ist das deine Masche? Der gerechte Robin Hood, Retter der Witwen und Waisen, begutachtet seine Beute, bevor er sie weiterreicht?"

Der Geächtete blieb abrupt stehen und wandte sich blitzschnell zu ihr um. Da sie nicht stehen blieb, kam sie ihm näher, als er wollte.  
„WAS VERLANGST DU REGINA!?"

Als er ihren Namen komplett aussprach, war ihr, als würde ein Eimer kaltes Wasser über ihren Kopf geschüttet werden. Er machte sie wieder zu seiner Gefangenen, erinnerte sie wer sie einst war und verletzte sie bis aufs Mark damit. Der Schmerz stach in ihrer Brust und schnitt tief in ihr dunkles Herz, als die Stimme in ihrem Kopf sie verspottete. Die Schwarzhaarige fühlte sich dumm, wie ein Mädchen, glaubte sie tatsächlich, dass es ihm in der letzten Nacht nicht nur um die Befriedigung seiner Lust ging. Sie konnte sich doch nicht so sehr getäuscht haben in seinen Arm. Diese Vertrautheit, die alle Instinkte zur Flucht zum Schweigen brachte, konnte keine Lüge sein und doch hatte er ihr das Messer direkt ins Herz gestoßen. Robin sah mit einem Blick, dass er sie getroffen hatte. Sah etwas lila in ihren dunklen Augen aufflackern und wusste instinktiv, dass nur die Manschette ihn vor einer riesigen Katastrophe bewahrte. Doch er sah noch etwas anderes, er hatte die böse Königin herausgelockt.

Regina fühlte wie die Tränen in ihre Augen schossen. Wut übernahm ihr Handeln und denken und als sie noch darüber nachsann, ob sie ihm ins Gesicht spucken oder anschreien sollte, hatte sich ihre Hand zu einer Faust geballt und landete hart gegen sein Kinn.  
„AUUU!, SAG MAL HAST DU DEN VERSTAND VERLOREN", schrie Robin sie an und hielt sich das schmerzende Kinn. Der Schmerz strahlte bis zu seinem Schädel, weil der Schlag seine Zähne zusammenstoßen ließ.

„ICH? NEIN, ICH WAR NOCH NIE KLARER, DU MISTKERL", erwiderte sie ebenfalls schreiend. „VIELLEICHT SOLLTE ICH DIR DANKBAR SEIN, DASS DU MICH NICH EINFACH VERGEWALTIGT HAST...OBWOHL DAS WÄRE MIR LIEBER GEWESEN, DANN..DANN..."

_Dann hätte ich dich wirklich hassen können..._

„DANN HÄTTEST DU MICH WENIGSTENS NICHT SO ZUM NARREN HALTEN KÖNNEN; WIE LETZTE NACHT"

Reginas Brust hob und senkte sich in einem raschen Takt. Sie wollte ihn nicht mehr sehen, wollte sich abwenden, doch seine Stimme hinderte sie daran.

„Es...es tut mir Leid. Ich weiß nicht, was du dir davon versprichst, aber du bist meine Gefangene und nichts auf dieser Welt, wird mich daran hindern können, dich auszuliefern"

Der Geächtete versuchte einen ruhigeren Ton zu behalten, um ihren Wutausbruch nicht weiter zu nähren.

„Ja ich weiß, es war ein Fehler dich glauben zu machen, dass du dem entrinnen kannst, aber das wirst du nicht. Ich werde nicht so tun, als ob du dich damit retten könntest, ein paar Nächte mit mir zu verbringen, das wäre nicht fair."

Regina lauschte seinen Worten und wusste nicht was sie darauf antworten sollte. Der Zorn kochte noch, doch sein ruhiger Ton und die Worte, kühlten das Feuer in ihr langsam ab.

Robin schaffte es nicht mehr in ihr Gesicht zuschauen. Es brach sein Herz, denn mit jeder Faser seines Seins, hätte er ihr gerne anders geantwortet. Hätte ihr gesagt, dass alles in Ordnung wäre, dass er verrückt nach ihr war, doch stattdessen erklärte er sich.

„Mein Sohn ist verflucht"

Die Königin blickte verständnislos auf den Räuber, doch brauchte nicht nachhaken, da er weitersprach

„Wenn er seinen zehnten Frühling erlebt, dann wird er sterben. Ich habe Jahre lang das Reich durchkämmt, um jemanden oder etwas zu finden, dass diesen Fluch bricht und nun habe ich es gefunden und es bricht gleichzeitig mein Herz"

Er konnte ihr immer noch nicht ins Gesicht schauen, als er weitersprach.

„Du bist der Preis. Dein Leben für seines und ich werde meinen Jungen nicht im Stich lassen. Niemals"

Reginas Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als sie die Worte, die er sprach nicht nur vernahm, sondern verstand. In ihrem Innern, weinte das kleine Mädchen, das sie einmal war. Wie sehr hatte sie sich damals gewünscht, dass ihr eigener Vater, sich so sehr für seine Tochter und ihr Leben eingesetzt hatte. Sie wusste genau wie er sich fühlte, wusste was es hieß, alles für sein Kind aufzugeben. Und als diese Erkenntnis in ihr Gehirn sickerte, erblühte ein neues Gefühl für ihn. Respekt. Sie respektierte und schätze ihn für die Liebe, die er seinem Sohn entgegenbrachte. Die Königin biss sich auf die Unterlippe und überbrückte die Distanz bis zu ihm. Sanft legte sie ihre Hand an sein Kinn und bekam ein leichtes Ächzen zu hören. Vorsichtig drehte sie sein Gesicht, dass er sie endlich wieder anschaute.

„Ich sterbe Robin!" Robins Augenbraue hob sich fragend empor.  
„Ich bin kein naives Mädchen. Ich kenne das Ziel dieser Unternehmung. Der einzige Grund, warum man mich lebend will, ist dass dieser Jemand mich noch zahlen lassen und der bösen Königin selbst den Gar aus machen will" Fast schon nüchtern sprudelten die Worte aus ihrem Mund.

„Ich weiß, dass ich es verdient habe. Ich bin nun mal die böse Königin. Dörfer habe ich ausgelöscht. Habe gemordet und manipuliert, habe ein ganzes Reich verflucht. Ich hab so viel Schrecken verbreitet und bereue nicht mal die Hälfte von dem was ich getan habe, wenn ich ehrlich bin"

Der Geächtete hing an ihren Lippen und konnte kaum fassen, dass sie sich nicht nur offenbarte, sondern, dass sie es mit ruhiger Stimme tat.

„Du weißt wie schwer es mir fällt, um etwas zu bitten.." sie schaffte ein gequältes Lächeln, was ihn leise zum schmunzeln brachte.

„Aber, wer auch immer dir den Auftrag gab, wird schon bald wieder die böse Königin aus mir machen. Schenk mir noch ein paar Tage als Gin. Schenk mir noch ein paar schöne Erinnerungen, dass ich erhobenen Hauptes gehen kann, weil ich es endlich einmal geschafft habe, auch gut zu sein."

Eine Träne löste sich aus ihrem Auge und zog eine salzige Spur über ihre Wange. Sie schluckte einen Kloß hinunter und zwang die aufsteigenden Tränen, die der Ersten folgen wollten, zurück.

„Bitte mach du mich nicht jetzt schon wieder zur bösen Königin und ich verspreche dir, dass du keine Probleme mit mir haben wirst, wenn du mein Leben gegen Rolands tauscht"

Robins Hand erhob sich und legte sich auf ihre Wange. Sein Daumen zeichnete die feuchte Spur nach, während er nach den richtigen Worten suchte. In seinem Kopf formten sich Worte, aber ergaben keinen Sinn. Er versuchte sie zu ordnen, versuchte einen ganzen Satz herauszubekommen, doch er scheiterte. Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er nichts sagen musste. Er brauchte es schon in der letzten Nacht nicht und trotzdem hatte sie verstanden. Hatte gewusst, was er schon am Fluss nicht in Worte kleiden konnte und so zog er ihr Gesicht einfach nah an sein heran und küsste sie. Sanft, als Zustimmung für ihre Bitte, doch dann fest und leidenschaftlich, als Zeugnis seiner Gefühle. Die Königin erwiderte den Kuss mit gleicher Leidenschaft, eher sie ihn unterbrach, ihre Lippen gerade soweit von den seinen löste, um sprechen zu können.

„Und außerdem sind die Nächte hier alleine, ziemlich langweilig" Sie grinste gegen seine Lippen was er spitz erwiderte. „Hört, hört, dann darf der Narr die Königin weiter unterhalten"

Robin stahl sich noch einen Kuss, bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte und löste ihn nach einer Weile. Der Räuber griff nach ihrer Hand und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, welches seine Augen erreichte.  
„Dann komm, Gin. Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen", neckte er sie und zog sie mit sich, zurück ins Lager.

Robin hielt Regina an der Hand und führte sie zu einer kleinen Gruppe von Männern, die etwas Abseits des Feuers saßen. Selbst, als er ankam, gab er die Königin nicht frei, sondern nickte little John nur zustimmend zu, als er im Unglauben eine Augenbraue gehoben hatte. Er wandte sich kurz von den Männern ab und rief nach Eddy und Jeff, die sofort zu ihrem Boss eilten. Die beiden Jungen kamen sich wichtig vor, denn diese Zusammenkünfte waren nur für bestimmte Mitglieder vorgesehen. Um so größer war die Enttäuschung, als Robin ihnen etwas ins Ohr flüsterte und sie ermahnte.  
„Und heute noch Jungs", die beiden Jungen nickten nur und kamen dem Befehl des Anführers leise murrend nach. Die anderen machten Platz und ließen die Königin sich in die Gruppe einreihen, ehe der Geächtete das Wort ergriff.

„Morgen noch eine Etappe, bevor wir den dunklen Teil erreichen. Von dort werden wir nur mühseliger vorankommen. Das bedeutet, morgen haben wir noch mal die Chance, die Straße zu benutzen. Ungefähr Fünf Reitstunden von hier liegt der Sitz des Herzogs. Das Dorf, über das er das sagen hat, geht es noch dreckiger, als dem letzten Dorf. Sie haben ihnen das Saatgut weggenommen und Geld haben sie auch kaum. Die Straße wird von vielen Adelsleuten passiert, weil es im Herzogshaus ein großes Kommen und Gehen ist. Die meisten wissen, dass wir hier öfters herumlungern, aber trotzdem sollten wir ein paar Kutschen ausrauben können, bevor sie die Burg erreichen"

Die Männer nickten im zu und John fragte

„Und wo legen wir uns auf die Lauer?" Robin nahm einen Ast und zeichnete eine Schlangenlinie. Am Ende machte er ein X, welches das Haus des Herzogs darstellte. Er zeigte auf einen Punkt abseits der Linie, die als Straße fungierte.

„Ungefähr 3 ½ Reitstunden von hier können wir das Lager aufbauen. Dann überraschen wir sie mitten auf dem Weg"

Stanley und John gaben ihr Einverständnis und auch die restlichen Männer widersprachen nicht, bis Robin ein Räuspern hörte.  
„Entschuldige, darf ich?" Regina nahm ihm den Stock aus der Hand und zeigte auf den Punkt, wo das Lager sich befand.

„Warum so weit weg von dem Sitz?" fragte sie mit Interesse, bevor sie ihre  
eigenen Überlegungen preisgab.

„Wir sollten näher an dem Ziel dran sein"

Mit wenig Kraftaufwand zeigte sie fast unmittelbar vor dem X ein weiteres X ein.

„Wenn ihr hier öfter auf Diebestour geht, dann sind die Leute gewarnt. Das bedeutet mehr Arbeit. Gönn ihnen Sicherheit und sie werden Fehler begehen"

Sie lächelte Robin an.

„Lass sie ihm glauben, ihr Ziel so gut wie erreicht zu haben, dann erwarten sie keinen Angriff"

Der Boss schwieg einen Moment und dachte über ihren Vorschlag nach. Noch immer hielt Regina den Stock in der Hand und so griff der Schwarzhaarige nach ihrer Hand und zeichnete mit ihr zusammen einen Kreis in der Nähe des X, aber abseits der Straße

„Und hier könnten wir unser Lager aufschlagen. Der Wald ist dort besonders dicht und niemand wählt diesen beschwerlichen Weg zum Fluss"

„Yeah", machte little John und klatschte in seine Hände

„Das klingt gut. Ich bin dabei", verkündete er, ehe auch die restlichen Männer mit lautem Ruf zustimmten. Robin tauschte einen Blick mit der Königin und nickte ihr anerkennend zu. Danach entließ er seine Männer und führte Regina ans Feuer, um mit ihr zu speisen. Die beiden aßen das zerkochte Fleisch, welches Stanley als Braten bezeichnete und unterhielten sich über den nächsten Tag. Als der Geächtete den rothaarigen Jungen und seinen Kumpanen wieder im Lager ausmachen konnte, sprach er zu der Frau an seiner Seite.

„Morgen wird es anstrengend. Komm"

Anstandslos erhob sie sich und folgte dem König der Diebe, der sie wieder durch den Wald führte bis sie an den Fluss kamen. Die Königin sah, dass ein Lager aufgeschlagen war. Ein Hilfsdach war zwischen den Bäumen gespannt und unter diesem lagen Decken und Felle.

„Bekomme ich endlich ein Bett? Wenn ja, dann hätte ich dir vorher eine Knallen sollen", scherzte sie, woraufhin er übertrieben empört dreinschaute.

„Ja, ja erinnere mich daran und

ich ramme hier einen Pfeiler rein, damit du schlafen kannst" ging er auf das Geplänkel ein, bevor er ernster wurde.

„Wenn du schon über deinen Schatten springst und das Wörtchen Bitte in den Mund nimmst, wie könnte ich anders, als deinen Wunsch zu respektieren."

Reginas Augen nahmen einen warmen Glanz an, als sie ihm zuhörte. Ihr Magen rumorte auf eine Art, welche sie genoss. Für den Augenblick fühlte sie sich wirklich glücklich und fragte sich, wie sie dieses Gefühl für Wut und Rachsucht, jemals eintauschen konnte.

„So weit Abseits von deinen Männern?", fragte sie grinsend, worauf hin er sie einfach in seine Arme zog und einen keuchen Kuss auf ihre Lippen hauchte.

„Nun ja, Euer Majestät kann zu weilen recht laut werden", zog er sie frech auf und lachte kehlig auf, als ihre Hand gegen seine Brust klatschte.

„Ich kann damit umgehen, aber meine Männer nicht" Seine Augen verdunkelten sich und bevor sie darauf antworten konnte, verschloss er ihren Mund mit dem seinen.


	19. Chapter 19

**Kapitel 18**

Henry stand vor dem Spiegel im Zimmer der Königin und betrachtete sich. Die dunkle Wollhose und das helle Hemd waren ihm fremd, so dass er sich wie verkleidet fühlte. Auf seinen Schal hatte er nicht verzichtet, denn er roch nach Heimat und Geborgenheit.

_Jetzt sehe ich sogar aus, wie ein kleiner Prinz_

Dachte der Junge und wollte gerade seinen Blick abwenden, als er durch das reflektierende Glas etwas auf dem Tisch entdeckte. Gemächlich ging er zu dem Möbelstück und betrachtete das in Leder gebundene Buch. Seine Hände strichen über den Einband, auf dem mit großen Buchstaben „Once upon a time" geschrieben stand. Ein Schaudern erfasste seinen jungen Körper, als er sich an die erste Begegnung mit diesem Buch erinnerte. Damals war er so darauf versessen etwas besonderes zu sein, dass er alles geglaubt hatte, was in diesem Buch stand. Er hatte herausgefunden, dass er adoptiert war, hatte sich verlassen und verraten gefühlt, so dass er sich mit aller Macht daran geklammert hatte.

Heute wusste er nur zu gut, dass der Inhalt des Buches der Wahrheit entsprach und trotzdem hatte es einen bitteren Beigeschmack. Anfangs schien alles so einfach. Gut gegen Böse, doch je mehr er in diese Geschichte hineingezogen wurde, um so mehr erkannte der Junge, dass es nicht immer wie im Märchen war. Erkannte, dass es mehr als Gut und Böse gab. Die Welt war nicht nur in Schwarz und Weiß gekleidet, sondern beherbergte ein Spektrum der verschiedensten Schattierungen.

Henry seufzte geräuschvoll und schnappte sich das Buch. Entschlossen ging er zum Kamin und entzündete ein Feuer. Er brauchte ein paar Versuche, da seine Hände zitterten. Immer wieder blickte er zur Tür und hoffte, dass niemand kommen und ihn belehren würde, da er nichts am Kamin und dem Feuer zu suchen hatte. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, durchströmte ihn ein Gefühl des Stolzes, als das Feuer loderte und Flammen zu tanzen begannen. Zufrieden atmete er durch und blätterte gedankenverloren durch die Seiten des Märchenbuches. Er erkannte die Gesichter, erinnerte sich an die Geschichten und verglich sie mit seinen Erinnerungen. Mit seinen Erlebnissen mit diesen Märchengestalten, weit weg aus dieser Märchenwelt.

_Das hier braucht niemand mehr_

Henry riss eine Seite aus dem Buch und ließ sie in das Feuer fallen. Rauch stieg auf, ein Knistern dehnte sich durch den Raum und Prinz Charmings Gesicht schrumpfte zu einem Aschehäufchen zusammen. Dieser Seite folgten weitere. Er hatte bereits über die Hälfte vernichtet, als die Tür sich öffnete. Der Junge zuckte zusammen, da er erschrak und stellte sich vor dem Kamin, um das Feuer zu verstecken.

„Hier steckst du Kleiner", hörte er Emma sagen, die ihn fragend anschaute.

„Was treibst du hier? Und wo sind wir hier?"

Henry hatte das Gefühl sich verteidigen zu müssen und überschlug sich fast bei der Antwort.  
„Ich bin umgezogen und schlafe hier seit ein paar Tagen"

„Okay, aber was versteckst du da?"

„Nichts!"

Machte er schnell und hielt das zerfledderte Buch hinter seinen Rücken.

„Verarsch mich nicht, Kleiner", grinste Emma und erklärte. „Es riecht verbrannt, also beruhige mich und sag mir, dass du dieses Schloss nicht abfackelst"

Henrys Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem leichten Lächeln, während er seinen Kopf schüttelte und langsam die Reste des Buches hervorholte.  
„Oh, du hast es gefunden. David dachte, dass du es wieder haben willst", sprach Emma, doch schaute ziemlich verblüfft drein, als sie verstand, was Henry dort veranstaltete. Sie trat zu ihm und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, während sie die Unterhaltung aufrecht hielt.

„Darf ich wissen, warum du das tust oder wird das eine Anwandlung von, das geht dich nichts an?" Emma schaffte ein Lächeln, welches Henry erwiderte. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und erklärte sich.

„10 Jahre Emma. Über 10 Jahre habe ich einfach zur Seite geschoben, weil dachte, dass es nur Gut und Böse gibt, aber du und ich, wir beide wissen, dass es das nicht gibt"

Henry presste seine Lippen aufeinander und schaute die blond Frau erwartungsvoll an. Emma streichelte über sein Schulterblatt und nickte ihm einfach zu. Sie konnte nichts darauf erwidern. Konnte nicht sagen, was in ihrem Kopf durcheinander wallte. Ihre eigene Welt bestand aus verschiedenen Grautönen. Die einen heller, die anderen dunkler. Henry fasste das Nicken, als Zustimmung auf und warf das, was vom Buch übriggeblieben war, komplett in das Feuer und starrte in die zuckende Flammen, die es vollkommen zerstörten.

_Zeit meine eigene Geschichte zu schreiben_...

* * *

Die Luft war war warm und angefüllt mit den süßen Lauten, einer zu kontrollierenden Atmung. Regina lag in den Armen des Geächteten. Die Augen halb geschlossen, das Gesicht beseelt vom eben durchlebten Rausch. Ihr Haupt ruhte auf seiner Brust. Sie konnte sein Herz rasen hören. Spürte ihr eigenes bis zum Halse klopfen.

Robins Arm hielt sie fest. Seine Finger streichelten fahrig über ihren Oberarm, betasteten das weiche Material, dass die Menschheit so profan als Haut bezeichnete und hinterließ ein unsichtbares Muster auf ihr. Seine Lippen hatten sich zu einem seligen Lächeln verzogen, während er sich an den sanften Nachwehen des gerade Erlebten labte. Für die Dauer mehrere Herzschläge lagen sie dort auf den Decken und Fellen unter dem Hilfsdach. Der Fluss zog rauschend an ihnen vorbei. Sich im leichten Wind wiegende Bäume, warfen tanzende Schatten auf die Welt.

Die Königin schob ihren Arm über seine Brust, wagte sich an dem Mann festzuhalten, den sie vor gar nicht all zu langer Zeit in alle Einzelteile verhext hätte. Die zärtliche Tätigkeit seiner Finger auf ihrer Haut, beruhigten erst ihre Atmung und schlussendlich ihr Herz. Für den Moment schien Raum und Zeit nicht mehr existent. Für den Moment gab es nur dieses Zelt, diesen winzige Kosmos, angereichert mit Wärme und Leben, wo einst Kälte und Tod regierten.

„Wer war es?"

Reginas Stimme durchschnitt das Schweigen zwischen ihr und dem Räuber. Robin brauchte einen Augenblick bis er nicht nur ihrer Stimme gewahr wurde, sondern um die Bedeutung ihrer Worte zu verstehen.  
„Was meinst du, Liebes", fragte er nach, da er nicht wusste, wovon sie sprach. Die Schwarzhaarige fing an es dem Geächteten gleichzutun und ließ ihre Fingerspitzen über Robins Brust tänzeln. Ließ sie ein diffuses Bild malen.  
„Roland? Wer hat Roland verflucht? Und warum?"

_War ich es vielleicht sogar? Ich habe viele Flüche ausgestoßen...an so viel erinnere ich mich gar nicht mehr..._

Für eine kurze, quälende Zeit glaubte sie die Verantwortung für das Schicksal des Jungen zu tragen. Glaubte für den Augenblick, dass sie es vielleicht sogar war, die den Fluch ausgestoßen hatte und fürchtete sich vor seiner Antwort. Doch als der Mann, auf dem sie ruhte, zu einer Antwort ansetzte, hätte sie es besser wissen müssen.  
„Der Dunkle"

Robins Stimme klang härter als beabsichtigt. Die Wut, die er diesem Geschöpf, diesem Magier entgegenbrachte, schaffte er nicht aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. Gleich, wie zufrieden und wohl er sich in diesem Zelt fühlte. Regina schluckte einmal und war zugleich erleichtert, dass sie nicht in einem Anflug von Raserei durch den Wald gehetzt war und Kinder verflucht hatte. Ein leises Seufzen entschwand ihren Lippen, während sie seiner Brust zur Beruhigung einen Kuss aufhauchte.

„War eine dumme Frage, ich hätte mir denken können, dass Rumpelstilzchen dahinter steckt", antwortete sie und erntete einen fragenden Blick, eher der Räuber diesem Ausdruck die verbale Freiheit schenkte.  
„Das klingt, als hättest du schon mal das Vergnügen gehabt, seine Bekanntschaft zu machen"

Die Frau lachte mit einem verbitterten Unterton auf und versuchte ihre Begegnungen herunterzuspielen, doch ihr Verstand erinnerte sie mit peinlicher Genauigkeit, an jede Einzelheit, die sie mit dem Dunklen erlebt hatte. Unwillkürlich stiegen Bilder aus dem tiefen See, verbannter Erinnerungen an die Oberfläche und rissen sie mit. Sie sah sich als junges Mädchen, fühlte die Wut und Verzweiflung und konnte diese nicht einmal abstellen, als ihre Seelenreise in die jüngste Vergangenheit ging. Er hatte sie gelehrt. Hatte ihr beigebracht die Magie, welche in ihr steckte zu nutzen. Hatte sie immer wieder aufgestachelt und ihre Wut geschürt, bis sie tat, was er wollte. Bis er ihr einredete, sie wäre die Siegerin, während sie nicht nur verloren hatte, sondern schon längst verloren war.

„Wir hatten eine recht komplizierte Beziehung", banalisierte sie ihre Gedanken und hoffte, dass Robin nicht weiter darauf eingehen würde. Ihre Hoffnung wäre enttäuscht gewesen, das erkannte sie an seinem neugierigen Blick, doch bevor er ihr die Vergangenheit entlocken konnte, fragte sie weiter nach.  
„Aber warum? Was hat der Junge ihm getan? Oder soll ich besser fragen, was hast DU ihm getan?"

Der Geächtete wusste nicht, ob er ihr erzählen sollte, was viele Jahre zurück lag. Wusste nicht ob er den Fluss weiter plätschern lassen oder Steine hineinwerfen sollte, die weite Kreise ziehen konnten. Bevor er sich zu einer Antwort entschloss, fischte er nach einer Decke und zog sie über ihrer beider Körper. Bedeckte sie, als wollte er sich und sie vor den Erinnerungen schützen. Als wollte er die Erinnerung nicht zu weit in sich oder ihr eindringen lassen, aus Angst zu zerstören, was ohnehin dem Untergang geweiht war.

„Ich habe ihn bestohlen",

Diese Worte entlockten ihrer Kehle ein Lachen, welches er nicht erwartet hatte.  
„Ich wusste, dass du ein Narr bist, aber das war wirklich dumm von dir."

Robin bewegte seinen Kopf, suchte den Blick in ihr edles Gesicht und versank einen Moment. Er versuchte ein anderes Bild heraufzubeschwören, versuchte das dunkle, kurze Haar wegzudenken, es sich lang und gelockt vorzustellen, die dunklen Augen mit dem Braun eines Rehs zu ersetzen und die zarte Blässe mit der Bräune eines Lebens in den Wäldern auszuwechseln, doch die Frau in seinen Armen verschwand nicht. Das Bild in seiner Erinnerung war verblasst und dennoch präsent in dem störrischen Muskel in seiner Brust.

„Ist es dumm zu lieben?", fragte er und blickte sie mit traurigen Augen an. Die Königin konnte seinen Blick auf ihrem Gesicht spüren, konnte den veränderten Herzschlag unter seiner Haut fühlen, während sich ein seltsames, nicht zu erklärendes Gefühl ihrer bemächtigt. Die Traurigkeit, die er ausstrahlte, verbunden mit der simplen Frage, die ihre Mutter vortrefflich beantworten konnte, trieb sie zurück in ihre Jugend. In den unheilvollen Sommer, der ihr die Naivität für immer austreiben sollte.

„Ja, sehr sogar", hörte sie sich flüstern, ehe sie ihr Haupt ihm entgegen reckte und sachte den blauen Fleck an seinem Kinn küsste, ehe sie dazu fügte. „Ab das ist kein Grund, es nicht zu tun."

Robin schloss die Augen, genoss die Weichheit ihrer Lippen und glaubte sich in einer Welt gefangen, die er nie zuvor betreten hatte. Sie war ihm vertraut, als kannte er sie seit Ewigkeiten, als bräuchte er kein Wort sagen und könnte doch alles sagen, ohne sich jemals zurückhalten zu müssen.

„Weißt du Gin, Rolands Mutter war nicht für den Wald gemacht", begann er sich zu offenbaren

_Untertreibung des Jahres, mein Junge_

Die fiese Stimme in seinem Kopf rief ihm das Desaster, seiner kurzen Liebe in Erinnerung. Marian.

„Sie war wie du, oder nein, das ist nicht richtig. Sie war hochgeboren. War in den vornehmen Häusern zu Hause, da war sie wie du, aber...", er hielt einen Moment inne, als suchte er nach Worten, als würden seine Gedanken nur in seinem Kopf Sinn ergeben.

„Sie konnte sich mit dem Leben hier draußen nicht anfreunden. Sie hatte ihr Leben zurückgelassen, um mir zu folgen. Hatte auf eine gute Partie verzichtet, um mit einem Räuber durch die Wälder zu ziehen"

Die Worte gute Partie kamen verächtlich über seine Lippen. Sein Widerwillen gegen den Adel konnte er nie gänzlich zur Seite wischen.

„Das war halt das Problem, wenn man sich mit jemanden einließ, auf dessen Kopf ein hübsches Sümmchen ausgesetzt ist", scherzte er bitter und konnte sich nicht beherrschen, ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel zu drücken. Reginas Schultern zuckten auf Grund eines unterdrückten Lachens, der nur die bittere Ironie seiner Worte, überdecken sollte.

_Wem sagst du das_

Dachte die Königin und musste nun wirklich einmal auflachen, als ihr diese Gemeinsamkeit zwischen ihnen beiden bewusst wurde.

„Wir sollten den ganz großen Reibach machen. Ich schleppe dich als erstes zu den zwei Idioten, die so tun als regierten sie das Reich. Streich mir die Belohnung ein und dann, wenn du diese zwei Idioten überwältigt hast und geflohen bist, lieferst du mich aus"

Diese Worte im Scherz gesprochen, verloren nichts an der Ernsthaftigkeit ihres Weges. Robin fiel in ihr Lachen ein, drückte sie fest an sich und weinte tief in seinem Innern, über den Tag, an dem er sie opfern würde.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du dich hier im Wald und unter meinen Männern schnell eingelebt. So geschäftstüchtig wie du bist"

„Du hast gar keine Ahnung, wie geschäftstüchtig ich sein kann. Ich war mal Politikerin", lachte sie und versenkte ihr Gesicht an seiner Halsbeuge. Der Räuber genoss den warmen Atem, der aus ihrem Lachen herausfloss und seine Haut in Brand setzte. Das Lachen ebbte zu einem Kichern ab und erstarb. Ernsthaftigkeit breitete sich wie eine stille Decke in dem Zelt aus, als Robin ihr weiterhin sein Vertrauen schenkte.

„Die Schwangerschaft verlief nicht sehr glücklich. Sie war krank und geschwächt. Bailey glaubte nicht, dass sie die Geburt überleben würde und..."

Der Geächtete spürte die Gewalt seiner Schuldgefühle, wie damals durch seinen Körper rauschen. „Ich war ziemlich verzweifelt. Ich war ihr schuldig, sie zu retten. Immerhin hatte sie alles aufgegeben für mich. Also bin ich in Rumpelstilzchen Schloss und habe einen Zauberstab geklaut. Er hat mich erwischt"

„So viel zum Thema König der Diebe", entfleuchte es aus Reginas Mund, doch sie blickte ihn sogleich entschuldigend an, woraufhin er ihr einfach einen Klaps gegen den Hinterkopf gab und er grinsend ihre Stirn küsste.  
„Majestät sind heute wieder sehr mitfühlend", neckte er sie

„Majestät kann dafür sorgen, dass du morgen keine Hose tragen kannst, wenn du das nochmal machst", drohte sie ihm halb im Scherz und halb im Ernst, indes sie ihr Bein halb über ihn schlang und ihr Knie provokant an seiner Männlichkeit zur Ruhe kam, während sie ihm mit spitzen Grinsen eine schlagende Bewegung mit eben diesem Knie andeutete.

_Frecher Mistkerl_

„Euer Narr bittet untertänigst um Verzeihung", machte er theatralisch und klaute sich einen Kuss von ihren Lippen.

„Gewährt, aber nur weil ich heute einen guten Tag habe und nun fahr fort"

„Wie Madam wünschen.", grinste er und erzählte weiter.

„Ich konnte fliehen und konnte den Stab nutzen. Aber er half nicht. Der Dunkle hatte mich betrogen. Sie starb bei der Geburt und als ich Roland das erste Mal in meinen Armen hielt, erschien er. Grinsend und tänzelnd. Ich war kurz davor ihn einfach zu packen und dieses Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht zu prügeln".

Regina lächelte unwillkürlich bei der Vorstellung jemand würde den Dunklen verprügeln, doch ein in tiefen Schatten liegender Teil ihrer Seele betrauerte die Schwachheit ihres Vaters, der sich nie gewagt hatte, sich zwischen Rumpelstilzchen und ihrer Mutter zu stellen. Nicht einmal, als der Dunkle seine gierigen Finger nach ihr ausgestreckt und in sein klebriges Netz aus Intrigen gelockt hatte, stand er für seine Tochter ein.

„Schade, dass dir diese Chance nun verwehrt ist. Ich hätte es gern gesehen", erwiderte die Königin und lauschte weiterhin seiner Erzählung.

„Was er genau tat, weiß ich nicht. Mein Sohn war in roten Nebel gehüllt und dann teilte er mir mit, dass er mir die Zeit gibt, mich an meinen Jungen zu gewöhnen und wenn er Zehn Jahre alt wird, würde der Tod ihn mir entreißen."

Die Wut über dieses Unglück wallte heiß durch seinen Körper. Regina konnte spüren, wie Robins Muskeln sich anspannte. Konnte erahnen, welchen Kampf er in seinem Kopf und in seinem Innern ausfocht.

_Das klingt so sehr nach diesem Wurm_

Gab sie ihm gedanklich recht und fühlte selber eine Woge des Zorns durch ihrem Innern branden. Ein weitere Teil ihres Verstandes hatte sich geöffnet und Blitze der Erkenntnis durch ihre Nervenbahnen geleitet. Helle Momente, die ihr enthüllten, dass sie selbst schon von ihm manipuliert wurde. Dass er seine Fäden so sorgsam gesponnen und mit Bosheit verwoben hatte bis er bekam, was er wollte. Doch so schnell wie diese Erkenntnis aufblitzte, so schnell verschwand sie wieder in den Untiefen ihres Geistes. Fest verschlossen zum eigenen Schutz.

Reginas Hand nahm die Tätigkeit seine Brust zu streicheln wieder auf. Sie schwieg und gab ihm die Zeit, die er benötigte, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Um die Wut soweit beherrschen zu können, dass er sie zurückdrängen konnte. Als sein Körper sich unter ihren Berührungen entspannte und auch der dunkle Glanz, der kurzzeitig seine Augen überzogen hatte, verschwand, wagte sie das Wort an ihn zu richten.

„Bald brauchst du dich deswegen nicht mehr zu grämen. Bald ist er erlöst"

_Ob sie darüber eine Geschichte in der wirklichen Welt schreiben? Ob Henry sie dann dereinst liest, wie damals dieses Märchenbuch...vielleicht bist du dann stolz auf mich, mein Sohn._

Wieder breitete sich Stille aus, als Robin Reginas Worte vernahm. Sein Mund fühlte sich trocken an und seine Kehle beherbergte einen Kloß von der Größe eines Felsen. Wie gern hätte er etwas gesagt, hätte gern dieses Damokles Schwert beseitigt, welches trotz all der Wonne und Glückseligkeit, die ihre Nähe brachte, immer über sie hing.

_Aber zu welchem Preis_

Als er sich wieder unter Kontrolle glaubte, räusperte er sich leise, versuchte seiner Stimme einen festen Klang zu geben.

„Aber bis es soweit ist...", er lächelte und schloss seine Arme fest um ihren schmalen Körper. Hielt sie sicher und geborgen unter den Decken. „nutze ich die Zeit und schenke dir noch ein paar Erlösungen" kicherte er frivol und steckte die Königin mit seinem Lachen an.

* * *

Henry, Emma, Prinz Charming, Hook und Tinker Bell fanden sich in den Stallungen des Palastes wieder. Während der Junge über das ganze Gesicht strahlte, dass man ihm endlich erlaubte auf einem Pferd zu reiten, schaute die blonde Retterin drein, als würde man sie zwingen barfuß über brennende Kohlen zu laufen.

„Da muss ich drauf?", stellte sie fragend fest und stieß einen theatralischen Seufzer aus. Tinker Bell streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken, während sie ihr Mut machte.

„So schwer ist das nicht. Selbst ich hab es gelernt und unser Pirat hier", sie machte einen Kopfdeut zu Hook „der sonst nur seine geliebte Jolly Roger unter sich hat, hat es geschafft, dass er beinahe anmutig auf einem Pferd sitzt, nun ja beinah", grinste sie den letzten Teil des Satzes und überließ es nun David, seiner Tochter und seinem Enkel zu erklären, worauf sie achten mussten. Der Junge schwang sich auf das Tier und wirkte, als würde seit Ewigkeiten dort verweilen, während Emma sich am Horn festklammerte und ihre Angst auf das Tier übertrug.

„Und du sagst, dass es mich nicht abwirft?", hakte sie unsicher nach und konnte der bejahenden Antwort ihres Vaters nicht wirklich Glauben schenken.

„Keine Angst Emma, das ist wie Fahrrad fahren", erklärte er schmunzelnd  
„Ich hab das erst mit 16 gelernt", erwiderte sie trocken „...und das nicht ohne eine geraume Anzahl blauer Flecke" und versuchte ihren Griff soweit zu lockern, um die Zügel locker zu halten. Charming vertiefte sein Schmunzeln und stieg auf sein eigenes Pferd.

„Schau her, Emma. So einfach ist das", erklärte er und zeigte seiner Tochter, wie sie ihr Pferd dazu brachte langsam loszulaufen. Henry tat es ihm gleich, saß fest und sicher im Sattel und war begeistert von dem Gefühl einer unbekannten Freiheit, die durch seinen Körper floss.

_Das wird ein Spaß_

David indes demonstrierte Emma, wie sie das Pferd zum stehen bekam, zeigte ihr, wie sie die Richtung bestimmen konnte und erblühte geradewegs in den stolzen Vaterfreuden, die er gerne als Kind mit ihr geteilt hätte. Vollkommen in diesen Emotionen gefangen, achtete er einen Moment nicht auf das Katzenpaar, welches erbarmungslos hinter Mäuse herjagte. Sein Pferd erschrak, bäumte sich auf und der so eben noch locker und lässig im Sattel sitzende Prinz, fiel mit einem erstickten Schrei auf den Boden. Dabei vernahm er ein lautes Krachen und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde, folgte ein stechender Schmerz in seinem Knie. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen, welche von dem Schmerz genährt wurden. Hook und die einstige Fee sprangen von ihren Reittieren und besahen sich das Unglück des Prinzen.  
„Das sieht nicht gut aus"

Gab die blonde Frau mit dem hohen, lockeren Dutt von sich und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Das sieht aus, als wenn du dein Knie gebrochen hättest. Ruft ein paar Diener, die ihn auf sein Zimmer bringen und dann einen Arzt."

„Nein, das geht gleich wieder", widersprach Charming, doch Tinker überging diesen Protest.

„Die Reise ist für dich gelaufen, Charming. Und wir können und werden nicht darauf warten bis du dich kuriert hast. Also, entweder hörst du auf mich und lässt dich verarzten oder du spielst das störrische Kind und ruinierst uns die Reise"

Emma krallte sich mehr denn je an ihr Pferd, als sie das ganze mit hängenden Mundwinkel beobachtete. Henry fühlte sich schäbig, dass sein Großvater verletzt war und schämte sich gleich darauf, dass er Tinker Bell recht gab. Er wollte keine Zeit mehr verlieren.

„Tinker Bell hat recht, David", stellte Emma sich auf die Seite der einstigen Fee und stieß einen lauten Pfiff aus, so dass zwei Stallburschen angerannt kam. Die Retterin gab ihnen Instruktionen, wie sie mit ihrem Prinzen verfahren sollten und schneller als sie es erwartet hatte, fand sie sich in der kleinen Kolonne, einen breite Straße entlang traben.

„Hey Emma", Henrys Stimme riss einen Spalt in ihre Konzentration, die sie daran hindern sollte, vom Pferd zu fallen. Für einen Moment wackelte sie auf dem Ungetüm, doch als sie sich einigermaßen sicher fühlte, erwiderte sie.  
„Ja? Was ist Kleiner?"

Henry lächelte breit, so dass seine Augen strahlten.

„Was hältst du von Operation Python?"

Emma schaffte ein Lächeln und nickte ihm einmal zustimmend zu

„Klingt gefährlich, aber bei dir bin ich nichts anderes gewohnt", grinste sie sogar und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Weg.


End file.
